Blood Benders
by Herana
Summary: She's the best assassin that had ever been. She has no heart, and she does what she's told. With the promise of freedom, The Painted Lady takes on one more assignment, The Prince. Unfortunately for her, the heart is a fickle thing.  Zutara AU.
1. Assignment and History

Blood Benders

Chapter 1

History and Assignment

Water benders made the best assassins. They left no trace. They could be anyone. You couldn't tell whether it was an accident or on purpose. Water was everywhere, it was part of life. It was also, in the right hands, a part of death. They were silent killers that left no evidence to even suggest existence. Still, people speculated. They began creating this image of a group, this horrible, blood thirsty band of water benders. People never said it aloud, but they suspected every water bender.

There was one bender in particular that had a reputation. Per orders, she had allowed herself to be seen. The organization had to be given a face with a name. This bender's code name was 'The Painted Lady'. She was the absolute best, so it was okay for her to be seen from time to time. People needed to be a little scared. It made their job easier.

Their goal was peace- utter and complete peace. Kept by the secret guardians. But peace nonetheless. And they would do whatever it took, whoever they needed to kill, they would. At least, that's what they told their operatives.

"We are so close."

"My target?" The Painted Lady asked.

"The next reigning heir to the fire nation."

"It will be done." She said with a bow.

"If you succeed, this long war will finally be over. Hundreds of years of attempting peace, and finally we are this close."

The Painted Lady waited.

"Go now, prepare. Do not get caught."

"I will not be."

The mist intensified and The Painted Lady was gone. It was exactly as it had been for the past two years.

…

"The last job?"

"So they say." She began wrapping her arms in her customary bond.

"Are we coming?" The youngest of their group said. Katara looked at him with a concerned look. This was going to be the most dangerous job ever. The most rewarding job, of course, but dangerous. Her eyes went back to her brother.

"We have to find you an Earth bending teacher. We can't wait around for Katara to finish this one up." Sokka supplied, seeing Katara's hesitation. There was a small sigh of relief strangled in the young bender's throat.

"Yeah, by the time I finish this, you better be able to bend the Earth like we bend water."

"But... are you going to be okay?" Aang asked.

"Of course. They haven't caught me yet, have they?"

Aang gave her a hug, it was short, but important. There was never a guarantee that they would see each other, they knew that. Still, it was best not to bring that up.

Sokka put his arms around her, "Be safe, sis."

"You keep yourself safe. And, and don't eat Momo." Said lemur jumped on her shoulder, "Momo, keep 'em safe, okay?"

"Why don't you keep him?" Aang offered.

This was a big offer. It wasn't really her flying lemur- she was just the one who took care of it most often. It mainly stayed with Aang. It had it's uses.

"Okay. Yeah, I can work him in."

A few more safety wishes were exchanged and the small family parted.

When she was alone, she went off to plan.

Things had to be perfect this time. Nothing could go wrong.


	2. Circumstance

Blood Benders

Chapter 2, Circumstance

Aang looked over at Sokka.

"You really think she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing." Sokka grabbed the rest of their things and tossed them up. There wasn't much left to do now. Just wait for the news or another assignment.

"I know she does... it just... feels different this time."

"It's just nerves." Sokka passed it off with a shrug. He didn't need to tell the young boy that he too, in fact, felt that something was amiss. During that last hug, he could tell his sister felt it too. He wondered, vaguely, if it was something mysterious. There were a lot of supernatural things surrounding their little band of miscreants that were beyond his comprehension. Those things were better left undisturbed.

"Yeah. Maybe. So, are we going to Omashu first?"

"Let's go. We'll figure that out in the air." Sokka climbed up the ladder attached to Appa's saddle and set in for a long flight.

…

Katara could usually run fast. Her body was in perfect condition. She should have been able to out run those fools behind her. But they were quick on her heels, giving her no room to operate. There was nowhere to hide, no where to set up an offensive.

It made her wonder exactly how desperate these people were.

They shouted behind her, and she picked up her pace again. She really hated the thin, narrow alleyways that she was forced to run in. She ended up near a high, stone wall, running parallel to it along the residential roads.

She looked backwards just in time to see the largest man picking up a large rock. He prepared to throw it in her direction.

Her feet quickened, but not enough. She fell forward into welcoming arms after the stone collided with the base of her skull.

…

Zuko couldn't spend anymore time in the palace. Lunch was a long ways away, and there was nothing to do but dwell on his father's reasoning. That, or deal with his sister. Neither of which was very appealing. So, he took a walk.

He took to helping peasants with their problems. It was much more simple than sitting at home.

It was something he did often, but infrequently. There would be a week where he went out everyday, then a few weeks where the commoners didn't see him at all. Which was more than his sister could say. He wasn't sure that people knew he had a sister.

It was for no reason in particular, he found himself following his palace walls.

Where he found a beautiful young girl running from a gang of four or five men.

He had barely seen her at all when a rock struck her from behind, and he had to catch her in his arms.

The men, upon seeing him, ran off. There was no one else around, and the nearest doctor- that he knew of- was back in his palace.

It was because he made the choice to go outside that the young prince found himself carrying an unconscious, amazingly pretty, and very well toned girl back to his home.


	3. Search

Blood Benders

Chapter 3, Search

Her absence was very noticeable. The two of them were brothers in arms, so it wasn't necessarily awkward, but it was quiet. They didn't have much to say to each other. It was usually Katara who didn't let quiet happen- she was a girl, of course. She kept talking and talking about nothing in particular. Both of the boys kept up the conversation with her as much as possible. It made her much more agreeable, not having to think too long.

The thought made Sokka sad. His sister didn't like silence. She didn't want to kill. She was only nineteen. Someone so young should have never had to do the things she'd done. See the things she'd seen. Aang was young than her, but he was the Avatar. It was, literally, in his destiny to shed blood. That didn't make it any easier on him. By nature, both of his younger siblings were gentle people. He hated the world bitterly for making them go through all of it.

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" Aang asked, leaning up on a wall.

Sokka didn't answer, but rather pointed at a building across the street. With a glance behind them and to their right, Sokka lead the way. The back door was unlocked, and the room they entered in was darkened. Someone tackled Sokka, making him grunt.

"Suki." He breathed appreciatively. He could smell her perfume. Her arms were around his neck, and for a moment, they savored what they could, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I was in the area." She shrugged. She smiled at Aang, finally acknowledging his presence.

"It's good to see you." Sokka said.

"I'm glad you're still in one piece. Where's your sister?"

"Assignment." He said slowly.

"You aren't with her?"

"We were told not to. She was to do it alone. Her specific instructions, well, you know."

"Yeah." Suki smiled and offered them a seat. A few other Warriors were in the room, backs resting against the wall while still maintaining that strict posture of theirs. This wasn't unusual. Whenever Team Boomerang (at least, that's what Sokka called it- on the inside) needed information, they first asked the League. If the League didn't have what they needed, they asked the Kyoshi Warriors. The KW's ususally had a good ear for things, and sometimes it was faster than waiting for the League to answer mail.

"So, down to what you asked for." Suki held up her hand. A paper was given to her and she quickly scanned it over. Her eyes lingered on the last line for a few moments before she said, "An Earth bender? Shouldn't be too hard. They're all over the place, once you get out of the Fire capital."

"We're looking for a specific one." Aang interjected, "It's a she, for one, and she has to be good. Higher level. Maybe already an assassin."

"That's not very specific. But, I see what you mean." Suki stared at her intel for another second, "There's some underground competitions. Might want to start there."

"Fight night?" Sokka asked.

"No. Strictly Earth benders. There's one either tonight or tomorrow night." Suki turned to one of the women behind her and nodded. The woman left without a word.

"Thanks, Suki."

"Anytime." She flashed a smile.

"It means a lot." Aang said, not really paying attention.

"How long has it been since you last saw your sister?" Suki asked, suddenly remembering something.

"A month almost." Aang supplied instantly.

Suki shook her head slightly, as if telling herself she was crazy, and smiled. She and Sokka spent a few more minutes speaking together, but they both had more pressing things to attend to.

The underground fight club was meeting tonight, and it was already late.

…

Their seat was high enough so that no one would notice them, low enough to see exactly what was going on in the arena. Sokka had to admit, he was pretty excited. This kind of thing was the thing normal kids did. He was happy Aang seemed so happy being here. So he picked one contender and joined their fan club, yelling insults to the other fighters that The Boulder was going to take them all down. Inwardly, he groaned at the stupid name.

"And now, it's time for the match you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus the Blind Bandit!" The announcer yelled.

Sokka assumed this was the final, and most lucrative, fight of the night. Fans had been coming and going all night, but it seemed that everyone was finally here to stay. He wondered if the Blind Bandit was some great, formidable opponent.

When he watched the Blind Bandit lithely step onto the arena, he forced himself to threaten her with The Boulder taunts. If he didn't, he would have laughed. He got the feeling that it wasn't good to laugh. Everyone else was virtually silent.

"Go." Was the only signal that the battle had begun.

In an instant, the young woman- or girl- had weapons made of rock in her hands. She threw them, only to be blocked. The Boulder tried to overpower her, but the girl held her own. It didn't even seem like she was breathing hard.

Four minutes into the match, The Boulder was impaled by a small stone no bigger than Sokka's finger. It was amazing. Katara did almost the exact same thing with water, though Katara had more finesse. Sokka could easily see that Aang wanted to at least talk to the girl.

The Boulder had since fallen onto the floor, covered in rocky earth. The Blind Bandit accepted victory without a word. She didn't seem too surprised, or too beat up.

"And now, we challenge you, audience. Do you think you can take on the Blind Bandit? We have a bag of gold for anyone who can beat her."

Sokka tried to turn and tell his adoptive brother to _not_ do something stupid, but he was too late. Aang was already landing on the arena.

With a groan, the young boomerang master dragged himself downward.


	4. Stranger

Blood Benders

Chapter 4,

Stranger

Her eyes had been the first disconcerting thing about her. The blue didn't really match her dark- or was it rather tanned?- skin. The second thing was her lack of memory.

The girl had been here three weeks, and she'd only remembered her name. It was hard to talk to her about things. Every little thing seemed to remind her of the hole in her mind. That's not saying she didn't make an attempt to talk to him, it's just it seemed rather pained. He felt sorry for her.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror told him he was ready to go. The short walk to her room didn't take long. He knocked on her door and she answered after a few seconds with a smile.

"Good morning, Katara."

"Good morning, Prince Zuko."

"You really don't have to add the prince part." He said as they walked. This was a sort of routine. He'd pick her up in the mornings, and they'd at least eat breakfast together. Most of the time, he didn't know what she did with her time. He'd been unusually busy these past few weeks.

"Why not? That's what you are."

"Yes, but it makes my name sound so...snobby." He said.

She giggled a little, "That sounds like something a girl would say." He laughed at this.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Sure." She shrugged.

"What do you do all day?"

"Most of the time I go out and boil puppies." She blinked. It took Zuko a few seconds to realize she was joking. With a smile she added, "But only the really bad ones that bite me."

"I knew there were considerably less animals than before." He said thoughtfully. The scary part was, he was right.

"Mostly I go around and ask if there's something I can do. Help the staff."

"Why?"

"What else would I do? Sit and stare at the wall?"

"I dunno... it just seems pointless. It's their job."

"Maybe it's my subtle way of actually doing something useful around here. It feels wrong for me to just stay here."

"You're my guest." He said.

"I know. It just seems... I don't know."

A ruckus from the kitchen startled the both of them. Zuko ran forward, finishing their journey in a sprint. Right as he opened the door, a sharp knife came flying at him. He'd only managed to duck when another crash sounded. He could see there was something flying around the kitchen.

When Katara came up behind him, a knife lightly held in her hands, she noticed the same thing he did. It was a lemur.

Right as the kitchen staff pinned it to a counter, fully bent on killing the offending animal, Katara yelled, "No!" She jumped over, covering the small animal with her body.

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed. Her speed had surprised him.

"I'll-I'll take care of it! Just don't hurt it!"

The kitchen staff looked at him to see what they were supposed to do. He motioned to humor the girl and let it live. It was probably just hungry. There was no reason for her not to keep it, aside from being a wild animal.

She left the kitchen, lemur hidden safely in her arms, in a hurry. She seemed afraid that the staff would decide to not follow directions and kill it anyways. It was only when the door closed that the girl seemed to relax.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, the blade didn't get close to me." Zuko answered, pleasantly surprised she'd asked.

"Not you," She said with a quick glance at him, "but, I suppose you, too."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the blade got a few of my hairs. Might've even cut my skin. I'm lucky to have gotten out alive." He said with fake pain.

"Go and see a healer then." She said, turning the lemur like a child. She was inspecting it for wounds. There was none that Zuko could see.

"You're so mean."

"It needs a name." She said as if she hadn't heard him. She seemed to be off in her own world.

"Name it Pest."

"That's an awful name. I don't care if that's what your m-dad calls you." She teased.

"Hurtful." He placed his hand over his heart with a smile. He hadn't missed the beginning of mother. Still, she was trying.

It bothered him that she knew so much about him, and yet he knew nothing about her. Of course, neither did she. He decided that, today, they were going to go outside, and he was going to get her opinion of life. Whether they named the lemur or not.

A/N: I don't know how many times I re-hauled this chapter. It just wasn't coming out right. And I don't think I like this much, either, but oh well. If I get ten reviews, I'll post another chapter soon... xD ((I have candy~))


	5. Out

Blood Benders

Chapter 5,

Out

Zuko often pondered his guest. He was constantly away from her, being busy with learning to lead the country and the like, so he didn't really know how she spent the day. Whenever he wished, she was readily available to him. She always seemed happy to see him.

After the third or fourth week, they started taking meals together. It was just a pleasurable pastime. They both seemed to enjoy it, and Zuko knew the staff was taking an interest in the fact. He didn't much care, and he suspected she didn't either. It was companionable, easy.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah?" She put down her lemur, aptly named Rings, and looked at him with a smile.

The prince smiled, "Have anything planned for tomorrow?"

She ran a hand along her lemur's back, "I have nothing better to do." She hid a small giggle behind her hand.

"Let's go outside tomorrow." The girl looked out the window behind him, "I meant... outside the palace walls."

"Oh. Of course."

They ate in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, Katara started laughing.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something."

"Something important?"

"No, just funny. Some little boy and I were playing. He got wet."

Zuko didn't laugh, but he smiled. He was happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself. He could only imagine what it would be like to try and piece together his identity bit by bit. He watched her continue to grin, then pull herself out of the memory. She quietly apologized for her behavior. Zuko laughed and told her it was fine. She shook her head and they picked up a conversation about anything and everything.

…

"So, you can remember things about... the past. Where you are? But not who?" He asked. His eyes never left the girl for long, only occasionally making sure of his footing in the street.

"Yeah. Like, I know that this is the Fire nation capital. I know that there's been a war between the Fire nation and the other nations."

"What? What war? There's no war. Sure, the Fire nation's people have been moving a lot, and we've been taking in refugees from other nations but-"

"Where do the refugees come from, I wonder?" Katara asked, all motion in the forward direction ceasing to emphasize her point. Zuko stopped, too. It never occurred to him.

"I may be wrong, of course. I'm sure they'd tell you if there was a war." She said with a smile.

Zuko didn't answer, but kept staring at her. Eventually, they moved on but the conversation didn't pick up. It was silent as the prince mulled things over. What she said made sense and also made him worry.

"Hey, I've seen one of these before." Katara said, motioning to a small toy. It was blue with white zig-zags all over it. It was a drum children used to make noise.

"I think, maybe, I had one when I was little."

Even saying that, she kept on walking. The poor prince was doing his best to keep up with her.

"Do you want to try this again sometime?" He asked when he caught up with her.

"I'll probably come out more, by myself when you have other things to do. That way I'm not in the staff's way, and maybe someone will recognize me." She sighed.

"Oh... alright."

"Are you ready to head back? It's getting late."

Zuko hadn't noticed the setting sun. He'd spent so much time trying to watch her that he had become completely unaware of his surroundings. It wasn't something he felt like admitting, so he just answered with a smile and a nod.

When they returned to his palace, the prince realized he hadn't learned anything else about her. She was just as much a mystery as ever. He made a note to himself to try and spend more time with her, as soon and as often as possible. He was going to need another outing soon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I rewrote this three times. But, to make it up to everyone, I'll post two... maybe you'll forgive me. Even if they're awful. Also, I'm having a wee bit of writers block when it comes to this. It's the first time this has ever happened to me in this extent. It's kind of scary. But don't worry, I am thoroughly convinced I can muscle through it.


	6. Kidnappers

Blood Benders

Chapter 6,

Kidnappers

With a harsh glare, Sokka watched his brother from the side. It couldn't have waited until after the match? He just _had_ to talk to that girl right then. He'd tried the diplomatic approach, asking her parents for permission. And that had amounted to absolutely nothing. In fact, the girl had flat out told them that she wasn't interested in teaching Aang when they'd confronted her in her garden.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We just have to be quiet. I doubt the guards will care if they kill us, so best not be caught."

They snuck around, trying to escape this surprisingly well fortified house. It was easy enough, they'd been through much harder things, but it was very, very delicate. They made their way to Appa without another word.

"What are we supposed to do? I know she's supposed to be the one to teach me. I know it."

"I know. But she doesn't want to. We have no choice. We'll just have to find someone else."

Aang tossed the ladder down to Sokka. He wasn't too happy about not getting his earth bending teacher. Sokka seemed to climb slow, like he was thinking about something. It was fortunate, as the footsteps coming from the woods behind them belonged to the Blind Bandit.

"Change your mind?" Sokka asked.

"Shut up. Do you want my help or not?" The girl said gruffly.

"Of course we do. But I feel the need to mention- we aren't easy company. We have enemies, and a long trail of bodies."

"It happens." She shrugged.

Seeing this as an acceptable answer, Sokka offered his hand. There was an awkward pause, since the girl didn't take it. Sokka then remembered the girl was blind. He shook his head and said, "Go ahead and climb on up. There's a ladder right in front of you."

The girl reached out carefully, as if she didn't want to seem like too much of a fool by searching for the wooden rungs. Her hands found them instantly. She pulled herself up.

"So, what do we call you? Or do you prefer The Blind Bandit?"

"Toph. My name is Toph."

"I'm Sokka. This is my adopted brother, Aang. Sooner or later, you'll meet our sister Katara."

Toph didn't say anything for a moment, "What did I climb onto?"

"A flying bison. His name's Appa." Aang chirped.

"Flying?" The girl seemed to pale.

"Not afraid of heights, are you Toph?" Sokka smiled though the girl couldn't see it. He hoped his voice expressed enough.

Toph gripped onto the leather walls of the saddle, "Of course not."

…

They flew pretty low, just to appease Toph, for almost an hour. It was a mistake, Sokka realized, to be so foolish. He knew that the girl's parents had said no, but he didn't know how much power or how many assets her parents had. The first whirring of a pointed stone was his first inclination.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"It sounded sharp." Toph said.

"No joke." He looked over the edge, barely missing another throwing knife, "Who are they?"

From below, someone shouted, "Give back the girl and we won't hurt you!"

"Great." Sokka hissed, "They think we stole Toph."

"Ignore them. Go higher." Toph said through gritted teeth.

"Sokka?" Aang asked from the reigns.

"You heard her! Higher!" He yelled.

…

Suki stared at the poster in disbelief. The artist was eight kinds of awful, but she could easily tell who they were supposed to be. Especially Aang. She wished he didn't have that arrow on his head. It would have made blending in so much easier.

"Sisha, take care of this poster. Tell all the other Warriors to do what they can."

The addressed woman left with a bow, quickly heading to follow out orders.

Sokka was lucky Suki liked him. His life could be so much more difficult if she didn't watch after him so much. "Kidnapping seems a little extreme anyways." She shrugged.


	7. Liquid like

Blood Benders

Chapter 7,

Liquid-like

Zuko wasn't sure when he'd started thinking of the girl as his friend. For a while, she'd been his responsibility, then she'd subtly and suddenly shifted into his only friend. He felt happier when she was around, and it was no small thing to say that she also felt that way. She seemed to always smile at him, which warmed a part of Zuko that he didn't know was cold. They'd spent more and more time together, going out and helping peasants or just escaping the pressures of inside the palace.

More than once Zuko almost found himself hypnotized by the girl. There was a depth to her eyes, some darker part of her soul that he desperately wanted to know. Her memory was slow in coming, pieces filtered in every now and again, but after six months, Zuko had all but given up on her remembering who she was. The prince was sure she had, also.

Their outings were frequent, constant, and long. He learned more about her each time. She was an interesting person with different views on the rest of the world. Most people just agreed with whatever he said. She didn't. She didn't care what his opinion was, she had her own. He loved that. It was new and different.

It wasn't until a good friend of his died he realized how far their friendship had come. He was in the small palace garden, feeding the turtle ducks when she came to him.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at her with a tired smile, "I think so. It's just so odd. He drowned. He was always a good swimmer. In fact, he taught me." Zuko felt he'd said too much. Princes didn't gush about their feelings.

"Sometimes...water sneaks up on people." She sat next to him, pulling her knees about her so that she could rest on them.

"Apparently."

"Is something about it bothering you?" She leaned in closer.

"It's just... What if it wasn't an accident? I've heard talk of an assassin who targets Fire nation officials. What if it was them?"

"What if it was?" She repeated, waiting for his answer.

"Then they need to be caught and...punished."

"Would it be the assassin's fault?"

"Of course. They killed him."

"But assassins are hired, right? So, wouldn't it be fair to punish those who would hire assassins instead of the tools. Some people are so pressed to make ends meet that they would do anything..."

Zuko contemplated this for a moment. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "They had a choice."

Katara snorted, "Sure they did. Like a starving man given food and told not to eat has a choice."

Zuko's eyes flipped open and directed themselves at her. She had a point, but her comparison was off. "A starving man doesn't kill another to get the food."

"He would if he had to." She said. She didn't want to talk anymore, and that was obvious. She turned her head away from him and shielded herself with her body. Like she was afraid of punishment.

"Katara, are you alright?" He asked. Hadn't he been the one who needed cheering up?

"Fine. I just hate seeing you upset." She said. There was a shy smile before she hid her face with a laugh, "That sounds so ridiculous."

"A little." He agreed.

She pushed him a little too hard. He fell half way into the pond, scaring away any animals in it. He started laughing, and she began to double over. She quickly helped him out, with at least twenty apologies and a dozen giggle-garble words.

"Oh. Oh, hang on. I discovered something yesterday. I wanted to tell you, but I decided to wait."

"What is it?" He asked, wringing out the standing water on his shirt.

"Don't move." She commanded. As soon as he showed her how still he could be, she began her demonstration. It looked like a dance, nearly. He recognized it almost immediately. She was bending. But it wasn't fire. No, fire was a much more harsh dance. Her movements were fluent. Liquid-like. And, suddenly, his torso was frozen. Breathing became difficult. Her hands cupped her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I was trying to get it off."

He heated the core of his body, easily melting her flimsy ice. A few steam vapors lifted up off his body. He smiled at her. She, in all of her grace, was looking rather childish in her obvious embarrassment. It wasn't until her cheeks flamed red and she turned away, that he remembered that clothes were not flame retardant.

"Ah, here." Her coat was thrust in his direction. He pulled it on quickly, trying to remember how to breathe and speak.

"Sorry. I was...distracted."

"That's fine... we should get you inside before you get sick. That's all I need. I don't think I do good with sickness." She smiled.

"Yeah. Okay. But, if I do get sick, you're responsible and have to take care of me."

"Do not. That's what the staff is for."

He stuck his tongue out, and they both went back into the palace. They had a difficult time trying to explain the Prince's lack of clothes. Zuko was pretty sure the maids didn't buy their story, but were too polite to say anything. He was sure Katara would figure out what was being said. There wasn't much the maids said that Katara didn't hear. Zuko wondered if she wasn't really made out of water, sneaking around in the unknown crevasses of his palace, listening in on all the conversations at once. The thought was dismissed as foolish as he entered his room.

A little droplet of water fell from his ceiling.

Zuko shook his head again. It was silly. People couldn't really turn into water, could they?

* * *

A/N: Ah... Three chapter update today. I'm sick of not posting these. Like it or lump it. Don't care.


	8. Patience

Blood Benders

Chapter 8,

Patience

Aang shifted in his spot. He was nervous. Asking for information was always stressful, but it had nothing to do with right now. Seven months. It had been seven months since they had seen her. He missed her sorely, and he wasn't the only one. At the four month marker, they had gone to get the usual update. That had been, for lack of a better word, worthless. Apparently, her mission was going smoothly but they could not report anything more.

That was three months ago, and they hadn't heard word one from Katara. It was so, so incredibly hard to just wait. Aang knew he wasn't the only one who missed her. Heck, even Toph, who had never met Katara, was missing her. From all their stories, Toph had come to believe someone else here would shut them both up. Aang was sure Toph was getting tired of all of their stories. With a small smile, though, he realized, it was their favorite pass time. Waiting for Katara to return. Aang liked it much better when he knew what was going on.

"I don't like this." Sokka said. He had been on his knee in the customary bow for almost an hour now, Aang had given up almost thirty minutes ago. (Sokka hadn't looked up. You weren't supposed to.) But this was getting ridiculous. They had never been kept so long. Aang wondered if this was a bad sign.

As if reading his mind, an ominous voice sounded, "So you have come."

Aang fell to his knee beside Sokka hastily. He didn't need to anger the leader. They needed to know.

"Please, Leader, we... How is our sister?"

The voice didn't answer for a few moments. "We don't know. Any surveillance on our part would give her away. I could give you her location, but of course, you realize how dangerous that is."

Aang glanced at Sokka. Sokka's face was thoughtful. They knew how hazardous it would be should they know. Even if they knew, it wouldn't change a thing. They could go, and blow everything. That might get her, or them, killed. That wasn't something they wanted. Aang reached the same conclusion Sokka did around the same time.

"Is she safe?"

"Alive, yes. Safe, never." The voice asked.

"Leader..." Sokka said hopelessly.

"I understand your concern. However, it is unnecessary. The Painted Lady is quite capable, you know this as well as I."

"Of course, Leader." Even if there was no definite report, no news had always equaled good news. At least it wasn't bad news.

"You may leave now."

The mist thickened and both Aang and Sokka backed away. The three of them took a long time to get some where. And once they got there, it took them a long time get moving again. They lacked drive, purpose. Katara had always kept them busy, one thing after the next. It was killing Aang to wait. It was killing Sokka, too. And they both knew it.

But they had to wait. They couldn't intervene. No matter how much they wanted, they just had to wait. Katara was safe. Alive, for now. And that was all that mattered.


	9. Lights

Blood Benders

Chapter 9,

Lights

Zuko watched her smile at all the lights. Their first festival of the new year. She had never seen one. It had been a while since he had been to one, too. Going with her made it the best festival ever. He was happy to be spending time with her. She was trying to calm down, he could tell, repress her feelings like she always did. He wouldn't have any of that.

"Having fun?" He asked.

She nodded and stuck another sweet dumpling in her mouth. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. She straightened up after a second or two.

"At the end of the night, there will be fireworks." He said.

"I've never seen fireworks." She said absently. She admired more of the lights and went as the crowd dictated. She made no qualms about all of the people. Fortunately, no one really paid attention to them. They were wearing commoners clothes- Katara's idea- and not trying to talk to any of their friends.

He locked arms with her and they walked a few more steps. The booths all seemed so interesting. She played a few games, denied the prizes of fish, but all in all never left his side. A few kids asked if they were dating or, as the kids put it, "special someones." They both managed a solid no.

When they passed an empty stall, an old voice called out to them.

"Want to read the cards?"

Katara didn't seem to hear. She kept walking away, almost faster than before. Zuko reached for her hand to stop her. She turned with a quizzical expression.

"C'mon. I've never done this. It'll be fun." He said. She seemed like she was about to object, but she didn't. She smiled and walked back to him.

The old woman took the prince's hand first. She flipped his palm over, traced a few lines, and grabbed her cards. She quickly put them back down to check Katara's hands. "Good, clean hands. Meant for greatness. Much suffering. Take one, each of you."

Katara grabbed the third card in the deck. The woman took it and said, "High Priestess." When Zuko grabbed the twentieth or so card from the bottom, she snatched it up. "Tower..." she gasped.

"What do they mean?" Zuko asked.

"The Tower. False, lies. Fake structures." She said solemnly. "The High Priestess. Wise, knower of truth. Secret withholder." The old woman's wise eyes cut to Katara.

"May I see your palm again?"

Katara gave her hand. The woman seemed to be waiting for something. The light tracing of a sharp nail made Katara's hand flinch. Zuko was waiting anxiously. The woman began convulsing, her grip on Katara was instantly iron and unbreakable.

"_Murderer_. Betrayer. _Liar_." The woman's voice split. Zuko tried to help Katara free herself, but neither one of them could find purchase. "_Death is a shroud that cannot be lifted_."

"Let go!" Katara cried. The sound of the girl's voice seemed to snap the elder woman out of her trance. The woman let go with a smile. Katara sank to the ground. The prince bent instantly, trying his best to understand.

"Katara, it's alright. It's just cards." He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't understand why she was reacting so awfully.

"Can we please go, now?" Katara was up and walking away before he had a chance to say anything. He had trouble following her through the crowd, but he managed. He found her with her head down resting on her arms at an empty table. The candle in the center had not been lit yet, leaving the whole table darker than the area around it.

"Katara?" Zuko asked tentatively.

"What if she was right?" She said after a moment. She didn't look up, and her voice didn't carry much, but that just went to further prove her distress.

It made sense to Zuko then. She had no way of telling if that was true or not. Zuko didn't put much stock in fortune telling. It was just vague rambling meant to brighten up someone's day. This time, though, it had made a bright night dark. Zuko sat across from her and took her hand. The right words were hopefully on their way.

"What if I was... all those...awful things?" Sobs broke up her question.

"Katara. You're not a murderer." He tried to hide his amusement. The very idea of her being a murderer was absurd.

She looked up at him. He could see the tear tracks, and the way she tried to hide them. She noticed that he saw, and that only made it worse. He knew she was the kind of person who didn't like crying in front of others. He understood. He hated even seeming upset when people were watching.

"How would you know?"

"You're much too kind."

She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. Her other hand tugged slightly. He released her, hoping that would give her some comfort. She wrapped an arm around her abdomen. Apparently she'd been crying harder than he'd realized.

Zuko snapped his finger, making a show of fire-bending, and lit the lone candle. She tried to flash him a weak smile, but it didn't make it all the way.

"Hey. Try and pull some water out of that pitcher." He pointed behind her. Her gaze followed.

"I... I can't."

"C'mon. Try. The worst you can do is freeze it, right?"

"The glass would shatter." She said, staring away from him.

"It's fixable. Now, try it." He ordered.

"Yes, your highness." She said in a mocking tone. She only called him 'your highness' when she felt she was being ordered. Her hands went out in front of her. For a second, nothing happened. She bit her lower lip, furrowed her brow and really put her body into it. The water started to move. At first it was only vibrations, then it rose in a small stream. It went higher and higher until a little bit peeked out over the lip. It started moving toward them.

"You're doing it!" He said.

Her eyes darted over and the water fell. There was a splash, but with all the noise, no one noticed. They both giggled and tried to quiet themselves.

"Hey, let's get out of here. There's something I want to show you."

She nodded and he grabbed her hand. Normally, he would have been leading her. He would have been in front, and it would have seemed that she was just barely keeping up. But now he walked alongside her, their hands between them. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head above hers.

They looked like a proper couple.

…

"How much further?" She asked.

"Almost there." He said.

She sighed. They had been walked for almost thirty minutes now, uphill. He didn't blame her for growing impatient.

"It's worth it."

She made a few incomprehensible sounds under her breath. She grumbled a few more times before they reached their destination. He stood in front of her. She looked around them, looking for a reason as to why they had climbed this large hill.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Show me." He covered her eyes with his hands and moved her to his spot. He could feel the smile on her face. When he removed his hands, she gasped.

"It's..."

"My mom and I used to come up here every year." He said.

"Like stars." She said.

The city below them was completely lit. There were dark spots, tracing out streets and alley ways. A breathtaking sight from anyone's point of view. Katara sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. She just stared without speaking. He joined her. There wasn't much that needed to be said.

When he looked over, he was stunned by how peaceful she seemed. Her face was usually filled with lines. Not now. He smiled. It was perfect. A few minutes into the silence, the fireworks started going off. The light was echoed on her dark skin and in her eyes and in the little giggling sound she made. When the final firework went off, she looked back at him.

"Thank you." She said.

He didn't answer.

"For everything. Tonight... this whole time."

"Katara, I..."

"I mean it. You have no idea how lucky I was. And even now."

"_I_ was lucky, Katara. I was drowning in my princeliness. And you saved me." He hadn't realized it until now, but it was true.

She laughed once, "I doubt it."

Her hand traced the left side of his face. He leaned into her touch. His eyes closed. He felt her forehead press against his. They stayed still for a few moments. Zuko felt himself tense in preparation. The moment was much too right to do anything but kiss her.

He took a deep breath and...

* * *

A/N: Hah. How's that? I like the idea of a festival and Zutara fluff.

Oh, also. I don't know how tarrot cards work. The descriptions were accurate, but I was too lazy to look up how you...deal them? I don't know. It seemed like a good way to bring stuff in.


	10. TwinkleToes

Blood Benders

Chapter 10,

Twinkle Toes

Toph watched the avatar struggling to barely hold the boulder. When she'd signed on, she assumed the young boy had a smidge of talent. She'd been wrong. He couldn't even move dust. They'd been working for months. Months. And he was almost as awful as before.

"Drop that rock and we're going for three more hours." Toph yelled.

She saw Aang's face tighten. She was pushing him hard, harder than ever. He needed to realize that Earth and Air were opposites. It wasn't an easy thing to master. Earth was stubborn whereas air was flexible and constantly in motion. He hadn't grasped this concept yet.

Aang grunted and tossed the rock sideways. "I'm sick of doing this!"

"Too bad, twinkle-toes." Toph jumped down from the seat she'd made for herself. She landed loudly, the ground shattering around her feet. She could feel Aang look down for a moment.

"This is the same old stuff."

"Alright, you want something new?" She asked. Aang didn't answer her. She felt him shrug, "Okay. Then here we go."

Quicker than a blink, Toph slashed her feet. Her hands followed suit. Aang suddenly gasped, having realized his feet were trapped. She kept moving, lifting boulder after boulder and hurling it straight toward him. She felt him fight for his feet while fighting her. She could hear water whipping around.

"Twinkle-toes, are you using water?" Toph shouted. Her attack increased in number and in speed. The sound of water stopped. She saw the rocks on his feet move. He took a defensive earth bending stance- the very one he had been previously working on- and tried to take her on. He didn't get any of his own attacks out, but he did succeed in not being crushed.

Toph kept this up for a few more minutes before she changed tactics. She pulled Aang down into the ground, up to his chest, and wrapped his arms in rock. He fought for a few seconds before he realized, this wasn't something he was ready to fight yet. He sighed.

"Okay. Okay, I get it."

"Glad you finally understand Earth. At least a little. Tell me what you figured out." She said.

"Stubborn. Earth doesn't...move."

"Exactly. Now. Pick that rock back up. I'll be back in a few hours." She said. She walked away, watching him pick up the huge boulder. She could feel him grumbling to himself, but he didn't complain any more.

…

"How is he doing?" Sokka asked. He was leaning back against Appa, facing the small camp they'd pitched.

"Better than before. He gets how different the elements are now. He should start finally improving." She sat across from him.

"That's good. Toph, thanks for taking so much care of him."

"It's not a big deal." She shrugged, "What is all this for?"

"Not really sure, though we have our guesses. We think they're trying to end this undeclared war between the fire nation and everyone else. We work for an organization, they kind of saved us."

"And made you assassins?"

Sokka gave a single, short laugh, "I guess it would seem like that. We were little, and it's a little too late now. We didn't really notice what was... what we were doing."

"Does it bother your sister?"

"Yeah. Aang and I are more the muscle. We take out guards, witnesses. But...she always has to take out the big targets. She has to look them in the eye, deliver the message, and... well, it's always personal for her."

"Sad." Toph said. She started thinking about the date. How long had it been since she'd left home? Three months? Four?

"What is it?" Sokka asked. Her face must've given her away.

"Just thinking. What's today?"

"The ninth." Sokka answered.

"Hm. Four months, right?"

"Since you came? Yeah."

"Happy birthday, me." She said. She traced her index finger on the ground, pulling the bag of food near her. She ate out of it a little bit.

"Happy birthday. I'm sorry we don't have cake."

"That's okay. Twinkle-toes finally tried. Good enough for me."

"You're really hard on him sometimes. Is it too hard to say he did good?"

"If I said that, he'd stop trying."

"He's stronger than you give him credit for."

"And weaker than you want to believe." She retorted. Then she sighed, "Look, he's a good kid. He deserves a better fate. But he has to deal with this."

They nodded. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Toph was right. About everything. Aang, his life.

Suddenly, she snorted.

"What?"

"He's dancing."

They both shared a laugh.

"That's Aang."

"That's Twinkle-toes." Toph agreed.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I really don't know Toph's birthday. I asked the internet, and all I found was a bunch of links to FFN... weird, but I guess a lot of people have addressed her birthday. I suppose I could have read them, though I doubt they have the date. If you know it, will you message me? I'll fix it right up. ^_^


	11. Dear Old Dad

Blood Benders

Chapter 11,

Dear Old Dad

They were walking back in silence. Her points were all valid. Zuko knew that. He knew what she was worried about. He was worried about it too, if he thought about it. At the time, though, he hadn't been thinking. All that was on his mind was that moment. He supposed Katara was a good influence on him. She was the kind of person who thought everything out, got ahead of the game. He was a hotheaded, impulsive guy who never considered the consequences. He was grateful she was in his life.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry."He said.

"Me too. I should've just... kept my mouth shut."

"One of us has to think about things." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She sighed. Zuko laughed to himself. She had wanted to kiss him, too. Zuko really hated his lineage right now. He was the Prince. He would lead the country one day, with a noble wife. Even this little, insignificant transgression could change things. There would be doubt, mistrust. The thought of marrying someone was making him sick.

"Oh, hey! Zuzu!" A squeaky voice said. When the two of them turned around, they were assailed by pink.

"Ty Lee." Zuko said. He let go of Katara.

"Zuzu, who's this?" She hugged him tightly and didn't release him for a few awkward seconds.

"Ty Lee, this is Katara. Katara, this is Ty Lee. One of my sister's friends." Zuko explained.

"Lu's sick. But she's coming tomorrow. Her voice is out."

"What's tomorrow?" Zuko asked.

"Duh! You guys' annual lunch with your dad."

Zuko's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten. How could he forget? That's why he hadn't been to one of those New Years festivals in so long. He had been home, stressing over the next day. He took a few seconds to calm down from the shock.

"What's up with your clothes? Ugh, Mai would be embarrassed."

...

Katara had opted to take a few steps back and give the two some room. A few stalls were still open. She went to the closest one. A cloth peddler. Or a tailor. Either way, there were beautiful dresses hanging. The owner wasn't around, so she just looked at them. The folding screen had a pretty mountain scene painted on it. It looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before. She bent over to study it closer.

"That's the southern air temple." A voice said. A young man came out from nowhere. Probably behind her, but she couldn't be sure.

"It's beautiful."

"It's very calming. May I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said. She went back to studying the painting.

"If I were to ask you to try something on, would you?"

"Excuse me?" She stood straight.

"You see that dress there? I couldn't find the right person to give it to. But I think I finally found them."

He took down a pale blue dress. Even on the doll, the dress was stunning. She doubted it would look as good on her. Still, the man had asked. She went behind the screen and pulled the dress over her clothes. Only after she was sure the dress was on properly did she remove her clothes.

The dress had sleeves to her elbows. The lower half of the sleeve continued, creating a triangle bit that hung all the way past her wrist. The neckline plunged artfully. There was a white camisole that made sure nothing inappropriate was showing. The dress clung tightly to her ribs, but flowed beneath the seam. It had streams and ripples of sky blue and white all the way to her shins. It fit as if the dress was made for her.

She stepped out from beneath the screen.

"Wow." The young man said, "I knew it would look good, but...wow."

Katara could feel her cheeks heat up. She unconsciously began pulling at the hems near her fingers. Just a task to keep her hands busy.

"I think your boyfriend thinks so, too." The young man's eyes were aimed behind her.

"My boyfriend...?" Katara turned around. Zuko was staring with his mouth open. The little pink next to him was smiling. "He's... just a friend."

"Oh? Well, whatever you say, ma'am."

"So, you really think it looks okay?" she turned back to the owner.

"Very much so. And no fool with eyes would dare disagree. And, if you let your hair down," he reached behind her and untied her hair, leaving only the little loops, "It becomes another look entirely. I love it." He clapped his hands like a painter who had just finished their life's work.

"Katara." Zuko said from behind her.

"So? How's it look?" She asked him. The little pink squealed and ran around her a few times. After the second time, she turned Katara.

"Amazing. You should wear it tomorrow, to meet my dad." Zuko said appreciatively.

Katara's face faded, "What? I... I can't! It's a family-"

"No it isn't. I'll be there. Mai will be there. C'mon, it'll be fun." Ty Lee said, twirling around Katara once more.

"I don't think I should. You two are good friends of the family. I'm just-"

"Don't leave me all alone out there." Zuko pleaded.

The young man handed Katara her clothes.

"No charge. That dress was made years ago, and it's finally ready to go. Please, make good use of it."

"But I-"

"No, no. Go on." He waved her off, not listening to anything else she had to say. The threesome made their way back to the palace gates.

"You look amazing." Ty Lee repeated, "And tomorrow, I'll come in and fix you up, real nice"

"I don't think-"

"Trust me." Ty Lee said. They entered and didn't speak anymore. Ty Lee went a separate way than Zuko and Katara.

They came upon Katara's room first.

"Well. Good night." Zuko said quietly.

"Good night." Katara said. She opened the door and waved to him once inside. When the door closed, she took a few moments to look at her reflection. She had to admit, the dress fit her perfectly. She looked amazing. The girl, or woman, in the reflection seemed happy. The eyes were full of scrutiny, but they also had light. Her smile was genuine, and the blush natural.

_Murder. Betrayer. Liar._

The words didn't match the woman in the reflection. The woman was happy. The real person, though, wasn't so sure. No matter how much faith Zuko had in her, the fact was, she couldn't agree. There was always room for doubt.

That night was not the first restless night during her time at the palace.

…

Sure enough, the pink did come. Katara's dress was put on with special care. Then Ty Lee went for the hair. They (read: _Ty Lee_) tried several different styles. Up, down, somewhere in between, and a few odd things Katara immediately refused. They ultimately decided on straightening Katara's hair and having it free fall about her arms. It was new for Katara, but she could grow to like it.

Katara was given several silver arm bangles to wear. She put them all on her right arm. Ty Lee said it accentuated her well toned arms. Katara had to agree. Ty Lee gave her a matching ring with a small blue stone in the middle. (With a friendly and conspiratorial, "I guess you'll have to keep all these. I can't have them back now that a commoner has worn them.")

The shoes were simple flat shoes with ribbons for laces. The ribbon was the same shade of blue as Katara's eyes. Katara thought it was all too much, too girly, but she didn't say anything. Ty Lee was having fun, and she was supposed to be meeting the Fire Lord. One did not meet the Fire Lord of a nation under-dressed. It simply wasn't done.

As Ty Lee approached Katara with make-up, Katara drew the line. She thought she looked fine without it, and she wasn't interested in all of the heavy face creams and red lip stuff. Make-up, she reasoned, hid your face, and she didn't feel that was the best way to meet Zuko's father.

Zuko came and knocked on the door. Ty Lee was pouting, but she immediately perked up. She grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her. (With too much strength for someone so small) When they reached the door, the pink demanded that Zuko close his eyes. The door was opened and Katara was pushed forward.

"Okay, open." Ty Lee commanded.

Zuko's eyes opened and his mouth dropped. In less than a second, though, he recovered. He cleared his throat. Both stood awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"We should get going." Zuko said.

"Yeah. Late. Don't want that."

"Oh, and, ah... Ty Lee? Good job."

"You could just tell her she's pretty." Ty Lee said.

"Ah, uh, Katara, you-"

"Thanks. You look nice too." Katara said with a laugh.

Zuko chuckled nervously. The tension did not go unnoticed by Ty Lee. They entered the dining hall. There were many people Katara did not know. They were all staring. Zuko locked arms with her and forced her to walk slowly. She took a seat that was once space away from everyone else. Zuko was about to sit at her left, but he was called and moved to his assigned seat. Out of the eleven people there, Katara was the only one who did not seem to be excited. She was more than nervous. What if he didn't like her? Made her leave?

Suddenly, everyone rose. She did the same, nearly tripping in her haste. There were several 'welcome's and 'it's good to see you's. When everyone was told to sit, Katara obeyed. She felt her heart rate increasing.

The food was served, and Katara could hear her name whispered a few times. People kept looking down at her, their eyes curious. Katara ate carefully, slowly and meticulously. When the meal drew to a close, her name was called. She looked down at the head of the table. The Fire Lord was waving her toward him.

She tried to make as little noise as possible. She was on the same side as Zuko. His hand was back, and it caught hers for a moment. His touch was reassuring. By the time she had reached the Fire Lord, the room had grown silent. Katara sat on her knees, put her hands in front of her, and leaned forward in a bow.

…

Zuko could tell Katara was nervous. Her steps were light, hurried. Her hands were forcibly still by her side. He was nervous for her. When she stopped before his father, she bowed in the lowest bow possible. She was almost completely on the floor, showing the utmost respect.

His father laughed- at least, gave his laugh equivalent- and told her to stand. She rose slowly.

"So, you're the girl my son saved."

"Yes, your highness."

"So timid." His father stroked his chin, "I've been told you have a fire-bender's personality."

Katara bowed her head.

"How long has it been since you arrived?"

"Eight months, sir." Her voice wavered a tiny bit.

"Truly? And how do you like it?"

"This place is truly amazing. Everyone is so kind." Katara said, her voice becoming firm.

"I have asked about you. They say the common people are quite smitten with you."

"I doubt it, sir."

"Humble." Zuko's father seemed to be noting things to himself.

"If you say so, your highness."

"And, if you had to tell me something about my son?"

"Prince Zuko will make a fine Fire Lord one day. He cares about his people. His people adore him. They will follow him without strife, I believe."

"An odd thing to tell me."

"Is there something specific your highness wishes to hear?"

"My son's fault as a leader." The Fire Lord said. His eyes squinted, and traced back to Zuko as he waited for the girl's answer.

"Like all young generals, he has yet to grasp the concept of the art of war. He will learn with time, your highness." Katara answered honestly. The Fire Lord seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Well, we'll have to see to that won't we? One last question, why are you sitting so far away?"

Katara gave a small laugh, "I believed this to be a...family affair. I did not want to intrude any further."

"Please, sit closer. Include yourself. My son has invited you here, and you are most certainly welcome. I appreciate your honesty, Katara."

"Thank you, your highness." The water bender bowed out and headed back to her seat, which had been moved to the closest person. A rather portly, kind looking man.

Zuko watched her sit down in awe. She didn't seem to be bothered anymore. She seemed rather pleased with herself.

…

"You did well." The man said as soon as she sat down.

"I thought my knees were going to give out." She whispered to him.

"It did not show."

"Thank you." Katara took a sip of her tea, "Gah, it's just hot leaf juice."

"You know tea?" The old man asked.

"Yes. And this is not it. But don't tell them I said that."

"You must come by my shop. I believe you would enjoy it." He smiled at her. They continued to converse about their favorite teas and which was the best to serve with which food. It made the awkward lunch go by much faster. Unfortunately, it came to an end and they had to part ways. She got directions to his tea shop, and made a note to go very soon.

Zuko came to her as soon as he was finished speaking with everyone who came to him. A lot of people wanted to talk to the future king of the Fire nation. He smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry about my dad." He said.

"Well, he didn't try to eat me, so, no harm."

"I wonder why he was so curious. And what was with all the questions?" Zuko asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Better, since he's your dad." Katara smiled and they started walking out of the room.

"Do you really think I don't get war?" He asked.

"I don't. And I'm always afraid when you go into war councils. If you speak up whilst inside, things could get very sticky. You won't agree with what the advisers will suggest, or what your father will decide upon. But you don't get to make those calls yet."

Zuko reflected for a few moments. He agreed with that. Most of the time he didn't like what was suggested, but he never said anything. He couldn't. It wasn't his place. He made a note to try harder and keep his mouth shut.

"I'm really...tired. Think it's too early to sleep?"

"Nah, go ahead. There's nothing to do until later. There's dancers coming. The Kyoshi Warriors. I'll come and get you when it's time. Sleep well." He kissed her forehead, making the both of them tense for a moment. He smiled and left her at her door, swiftly retreating.

* * *

Behind her door, Katara collapsed on the ground.

"Fire Lord's so scary." She said to herself.


	12. Dance of the Devil

Blood Benders

Chapter 12,

Dance of the Devil

Suki smiled at Sokka. He'd come to see her again. They must not have had anything to do. She noticed Katara was still gone. It'd been a while since Suki had seen the female water bender.

"Caught us at a good time. We're about to leave for the annual dance."

"At the Fire nation palace, right?"

"Yeah." Suki said.

"Wish I could go with you." Sokka said.

"Just put on the uniform. We could teach you on the way."

"I only wore that thing once. It was bad enough, okay? I'm not dancing in it, too." He said.

Suki laughed and laid her head on his chest. Aang and the new girl, Toph, were outside talking with the other Kyoshi Warriors. She took the time to steal a kiss. Sokka made it deep, meaningful. She really did miss him when they weren't together. It wasn't really distracting, just an ever present hole in her heart.

"I missed you." Sokka said.

In lieu of a reply, she kissed him again. They spent a few more minutes together, but she had to leave. It was a week and half's journey, and it needed to get underway. It was a sad parting, but Sokka promised to wait at the home base for her. Laughing, as if he had anything else to do.

…

Suki smiled. Despite her personal qualms about dancing for the enemy, she had to admit. They had style. Like anything the Fire Nation did, it was red and splendid and perhaps a little too loud for her tastes. But it was nice to look at, for a little while. She didn't have to stay here long, so a little while was all she had.

"Ah, welcome. Welcome." Said some anonymous, faceless man. It was just a formality. They were greeted, given a room to rest in, then they danced and left (after gathering information, of course). Simple, easy. Just long enough to keep suspicions to a minimum. Very, very lucrative in any regards. They were paid for their presence. This had been going on for as long as Suki could remember. Before then, even. Just tradition. Suki wasn't sure, however, if the information trade had been originally intended. It was sure how things worked now.

They settled in for the night. After she woke- an hour or so before their performance- Suki sat outside for a little while. The air, or lack thereof, in the room was a bit stifling. The prince walked by, a young girl on his other side. She was laughing and hiding her face. Suki didn't bother taking another look. Probably just a maid. If not, she would find out soon enough. As they passed, the prince bowed. The girl next to him seem to give pause.

"This is one of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"And they dance?" She asked. The girl didn't seem too terribly interested. She wouldn't even look at Suki. Suki stood and bowed.

"My name is Suki. I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"An honor. I look forward to the dance."

Suki smiled, "As do I."

"Well, Katara, we should get going." The prince said.

Suki's eyes now focused on the girl. The girl laughed shyly. Her eyes met Suki, and Suki saw why the girl hadn't been making eye contact. Still, there was no recognition in Katara's eyes. She seemed to be seeing Suki for the first time, a kind smile on her face. Suki smiled, and let them go. What, exactly, was going on here?

…

Suki got somewhat of an answer during the dance. As soon as they all entered the grand room, she spotted Katara. Sitting next to the prince. Smiling brightly at something he was whispering into her ear. She couldn't be sure, but Suki thought she saw the prince's arm around Katara's waist. At the very least, his arm was on the other side of her hip.

They had altered the dance slightly, when Suki found out. She'd hurriedly altered it, making sure it seemed natural. It wasn't a large difference, just enough to afford Suki a chance. That's all she needed. A few seconds alone.

They began, and the grace flowed easily. The first dance ended gently. Suki then made her move.

"We wish to call on a volunteer." Suki pretended to search the audience. When she met Katara's gaze, she smiled. She extended her hand. Katara at first politely declined. The prince, however, clearly, (at the very least he found her attractive) bent on enjoying himself, had other plans. He urged her forward. After an encouraging round of thunderous applause, she stood and joined Suki. Suki showed her the basic moved, then instructed her to mimic.

"Like my water bending instructor." Katara whispered.

"Just like that." Suki said. Surely Katara had to be playing. If anyone did _not_ need an instructor, it was her. Katara was the best water bender Suki could think of. Deadly, and serious. This buoyant, girly act had to be just that: an act. The Katara Suki knew hardly ever smiled genuinely. This girl in front of her was fighting her smile. As if she felt foolish. Something didn't add up.

The music was, as instructed, louder than the previous music. Katara tried her best to keep up with Suki. By the middle of the first segment, Suki was growing tired of Katara's game.

"Katara. What's going on?" Suki whispered. Nobody could hear, or see her mouth move, but Katara.

"What do you mean? Am I doing it wrong?" Katara's face furrowed. She looked down at herself. She obviously thought she had been doing well.

"Why are you here?" Suki asked.

"Here? You asked me to dance. I know I'm not the best but..."

"At the palace."

Katara's brow lowered, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean? How do you-? I'm dating your brother." Suki hissed. She was seething. Katara knew she didn't have to play mind games with Suki. They'd been on several cooperative, in depth missions.

"I don't have a brother. At least... I don't..." But the music slowed to a stop.

Suki swallowed and grudgingly let Katara go back to her seat. The prince bent to her ear immediately, and she shook her head. She slumped a little bit, looking like she was about to cry.

Suki had trouble concentrating the rest of the day. Things did not make sense.

…

Zuko didn't know what he was supposed to do about it. Ever since the dance, Katara seemed to be withdrawing more each second. He reached under the table and grabbed her hand. She let her fingers be interlaced with his, but didn't give any sign that it mattered. He knew it wasn't embarrassment. He'd seen the two of them talking, but he couldn't understand what was being said. Something clearly upset her. Bad.

The dances dragged on. Zuko wanted to talk to Katara soon, but thought it rude to leave in the middle of the performance. Afterward, everyone cleared out quickly. Things to do, countries to run and ruin.

"Katara?"

"It's nothing. I just felt foolish. I'm sorry if I made you worry." She smiled at him, and he matched her smile.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Did I look silly?"

"You were amazing." He said. Her cheeks became visibly red. Zuko could feel his own face grow hot. He imagined he looked something like the Fire nation clothes he wore. At least Katara had the fallback of dark skin.

"Thanks. I don't think I'll be doing it again."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Come with me."

He dragged her into the dojo where he practiced his fire bending. There were a few scorch marks, but for the most part, it was just a well decorated room. There were plants on tables by the window. It had to be a nice place to sit for anyone, such as his father, who came to visit. (Not that his father would ever stop by. He was no Azula.)

"What are we doing here?"

"Take your bending stance, then follow my lead."

She looked confused, but she put her arms out like she was supposed to. He put his own arm against hers. He could see it flash by her eyes- were they about to fight?- but she quickly dismissed that. He started moving, and she did too. Their arms never met, but their movements were complementary. He moved forward, she moved back. He moved right, she moved with him. He didn't know which water bending moves she was doing, but he knew how it looked. If they had been dueling, this could have been anyone's fight. They seemed to be evenly matched. Soon enough, they were both sweating. Neither one wanted to stop. What they were doing, not bending or dancing, but moving in perfect synchrony was why he had brought her here. He wanted to show her how perfectly she moved.

When both of their feet lashed out, they both tripped. And reached for each other. Being the stronger of the two, Zuko pulled Katara toward him. She , and all ten pounds of her hair, landed on Zuko's chest. Her hair was splayed all over his face. She was jerking quickly, a movement consistent with sobbing. Zuko was afraid he'd hurt her, but then her laugh exploded. His own laugh surprised him.

"That was fun" She said. She hadn't moved off of him. He wasn't complaining.

"Yeah. I'm tempted to see your bending."

"You should come in on one of my classes."

"When's your next one?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She answered with a grin. She was now looking forward to it.

…

Suki stared at the two of them.

It wasn't her concern if Katara wanted to mess around here.

But Sokka would be interested to know.


	13. Darkness and Family Businesses

Blood Benders

Chapter 13,

Darkness and Family Businesses

"Now, we've been working on healing. The lighter part of water bending."

"Yeah. It was great. It came really easily." Katara said.

"There is a truth that most teachers would neglect to tell you. But I won't." The old woman said. She seemed a bit...insane. Odd at the nicest. There was always this crazy look in her eye, but she was wiser than anyone Katara had ever met.

"Truth?" Katara wondered.

"A darker truth. Tell me, what is the body made of?" The old woman crooned.

"Ahm. Mostly water." The girl answered.

"Right. Which means?"

"You can heal it." The young girl said happily.

"And control it." The smile made both young people in the room nervous. Katara looked over at Zuko, who was looking at her. Neither one of them knew what she meant.

"That's what the assistant is for." A man stepped out from the shadows of the room. He knelt down by the teacher, "Don't be afraid of what I show you. You aren't learning this. But you need to be aware. In case of... an accident."

The woman extended her hand, and Katara watched warily. As the old woman lifted her hand, the young man began to rise. Her hands kept rising, and the young man began to lift off the floor. Katara covered her mouth.

"Is it...hurting him?" Zuko asked.

"Does it matter?" The woman said. The young man hadn't moved. Zuko couldn't see that he was breathing.

"Master, why are you showing me this?"

"If someone is coming at you, you need to defend yourself."

"But I can do that with-"

The woman's arms slammed toward Katara. The man she controlled flew at her. Zuko could see Katara panic. There wasn't any water nearby. The man didn't stop, and he knocked Katara to the ground. Katara let out a little wail. The teacher continued to use the man as a weapon. It wasn't until Zuko whipped out a flame that the onslaught stopped. The teacher looked surprised. She had apparently forgotten he was there.

"That's not necessary." Zuko said.

"Of course, your highness." The woman straightened from where she had been bending. Katara pulled herself up. Zuko could already see the bruises on her forearms from where she'd tried to defend herself.

"As I said. Sometimes there is not water. If a body is flying at you, you have to defend yourself. Bodies are weapons. Soldiers, enemies. All weapons. For both sides."

"Right." Katara said. She lightly rubbed her forearms. Zuko hurt for her. The woman had been hitting hard.

"I don't think that's an appropriate-" He started.

"Zuko, it's alright." Katara said, "I got the point."

"But I-"

"Tell me your fire bending masters have never assaulted you." She smiled.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"If we all took it easy, we'd never learn."

"I think we've done enough. I believe _you_ understand." The old woman said, staring at Katara. The benders smiled at each other and parted. Zuko was surprised that the lesson was over so quickly, but grateful all the same, he wasn't sure how much more 'teaching' he could take. He and Katara went out to his little pond.

"That was...barbaric." He said when they sat.

"This is why you don't understand war."

"What does war have to do with it?"

"Weapons, Zuko. Though water bending can fix people, it can also destroy them. Water, like fire, is a dangerous weapon, though necessary to survival. You have to learn to control it. With fire, can you just do what you want?"

"No, you have to relax, aim, take a breath."

"Water bending, if you aren't careful, can kill. You can't just stick your head in the sand about it."

"I suppose. But did she have to hurt you?"

Katara laughed, "Is that what worried you?"

"Of course! What did you think I was worried about?"

She began to giggle, then to laugh, then she snorted.

Zuko scowled, "What?"

"I thought you were afraid of the darkness of it."

"What? Like you're going to use it?"

She smiled at him and leaned on his chest, "Guess not."

His arms snaked around her. Even if they decided not to... he still wanted to be close to her. At least she hadn't complained. One of Katara's hands traced up his back. He shivered a little. It kind of tickled.

"Do you think you could teach me?" He asked.

"You're a fire bender. And not the avatar, as far as I know. Water bending is as far beyond you as fire bending is me."

"I meant about war. You... get it. My dad would enjoy having _you_ in the war council."

"Sure. But, it's kind of scary. Dark. And the more you get into it... the less human you have to force yourself to become."

"Less human?"

"When you care too much about people, numbers and victories become obscure. If you care too much about people, who willingly go, dying, you forget what war is about. You have to look at the battles, at the losses and victories and make your army stronger, forgetting that each person has a past, a family." She pressed further into his shirt.

"Maybe that's why I'm not going to be a good king." He rested his chin on her head.

"I think you'll make a great king. Your people love you, Zuko. And you love them back. That's a big quality necessary for leading a people. It's something, and forgive me for saying this, I believe your father lacks. He is a militant. The people will welcome your reign with a relieved sigh."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, your princeliness."

"So. Seeing is how you got out of class early, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to this tea shop."

"Tea? Ugh." His groan rumbled his chest.

"What's wrong with tea?"

Zuko made a face. There were some dislikes that could not be expressed in words. Katara saw this was one of them.

"You better be glad I like you." He sighed.

"Does that mean we're going?" She grinned.

He smiled. Even from her sitting position, she managed a lot of power. She slammed into him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek several times before pulling away, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Sorry."

"I didn't know you liked tea so much. Now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Right. Whenever that is." She was standing and brushing herself off.

Zuko watched her and grinned, ah how he loved to watch her exist. Then an awful realization came upon him. He was in love with her. Yep. Had to be. No other explanations.

Stupidly in love with a girl who didn't even know her own birthday.

…

Katara covered her mouth with both her hands. It was more beautiful than she had expected. Off white and pale green color scheme, lotus flowers all over the walls, wood floors that made beautiful sounds when you walked. The name was perfect, Lotus Leaf. It was quiet, though there were a dozen or so people inside. Her eyes were bright as she waved at the elderly man behind the counter. He smiled with recognition.

"Ah, the young lady from yesterday." His eyes flashed behind her, "And my nephew."

"Nephew...?" She looked back at Zuko for confirmation. He nodded a little.

"What did you threaten him with to get him here?" The old man asked.

"I just asked." She blinked.

The man's eyebrows shot up. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck without saying anything. She took a seat on a stool. He put an empty glass in front of her.

"What'll it be?"

"Surprise me."

"Perhaps you could give me a hand, Zuko?" The man asked.

"Uncle!" Zuko nearly hissed.

"Don't! He'll probably just make hot leaf juice."

"That's what tea _is_!" Zuko protested.

Katara and Zuko's uncle gasped.

"Well, it's time he learned. Come with me. We'll be right out." The man said, dragging Zuko behind the counter and into the kitchen. Katara smiled as the older man shoved an apron on the young prince.

* * *

Zuko sighed. It smelled like leaves in the kitchen. He hated tea. Hated wasn't even a strong enough word. He couldn't think of a better one, though.

"Delightful girl." His uncle said. Zuko was handed a pot. He knew to stir. The leafy steam hovered around his nose, making him want to sneeze.

"Yeah. She is." He agreed.

"So, is this a date?"

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Is it? An uncle has the right to know these things."

"Does not. And, even if it was-"

"So it isn't. A shame. The young men out there are probably all trying to make her laugh about now."

Just at that moment, there was a small giggle. Zuko could easily recognize it. His head jerked around faster and harder than he meant it to. His uncle just laughed. Zuko stuck his head out of the door.

Katara was by herself, covering her mouth again. She was staring down into the cup.

He quickly leaned back in.

"Liar. It's just a bunch of old people out there. She's by herself." He whispered.

Another burst of laughter from Katara.

Zuko stomped back out, "Just what is so funny?"

She laughed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the shop. She pointed with the cup in her hand. There was a window to the kitchen. Zuko felt his cheeks burning. He looked back at his uncle.

"Traitor. You knew the window was-"

"Naturally. It's my shop isn't it?"

Katara's head was down on the counter, and her shoulders were tittering back and forth. Her arms were around her middle, as they often were when she was laughing hard.

"Stop laughing!" Zuko demanded.

"I-can't-help it!- Your-face!" She could barely speak above her laughter.

Zuko ripped off his apron and threw it down on the ground, storming out of the tea shop, leaving the awkward silence broken only by Katara's chortling. After a few moments of calming herself down, Katara excused herself and followed after her hot headed prince.

He was pacing in the nearby alley. He looked angrier than Katara would have expected.

"Hey... I'm...sorry." She said carefully. His eyes snapped to her.

"No." He growled. He then let a sigh and said, "Tch, I mean. Look, I'm sorry. I just.."

"You were embarrassed. I get it. And I'm sorry for laughing. It was... much too funny."

The prince looked exasperated.

"So. That was your uncle? He's great."

"Yeah. Great." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if the king thing doesn't work out, you could always go into the entertainment business."

"Oh, yes. That's something princes do."

She stuck her tongue out, "Only if they do badly."

They both sat for a few more minutes.

"So, can I go drink my tea?"

He sighed, "If you must."

She kissed his cheek and ran back inside.

Zuko pondered the proposition. An entertainer, eh? Maybe as a side job. Add it to the list of side jobs his family had.


	14. Better Left Alone

Blood Benders

Chapter 14,

Better Left Alone

Suki paced. She was worried. Sokka was gone. They had some quest they felt they had to complete. Had to leave. Would be back within a few months, if they were lucky. But it could be as much as six months. She could send messengers after him. But that was risky. Even if she trusted her girls. Interception was a big problem. She couldn't very well leave herself. There was too much to do.

It was a thorn in her side. What was she supposed to do? Was it even worth mentioning? They knew she was on assignment. Didn't know where, and it was supposed to be like that. That was how that ridiculous league worked. But something didn't sit right. Katara had vehemently denied any ties to Suki. It was odd. Wrong.

Her knee was bouncing out of rhythm. What to do, what to do.

She rolled her shoulders back. She was unnecessarily stressing about all of this. Writing down her next orders, Suki decided. It wasn't important enough to go out of her way. If she remembered when they came back, she would mention it. They probably didn't want to know. She wasn't sure what would happen if they found out. Her eyes widened. Consequences. Right, she couldn't tell them. Couldn't risk it.

…

Zuko wasn't sure what her problem was. She hadn't come out of her room all day. He'd knocked, and she had told him to go away. At first, he was afraid. Was she hurt? Upset? Mad at him? For what?

Then, when she refused food, he became worried that it was something else. He had knocked several times. After the second time, she stopped answering. And he was much too gentlemanly to break down the door. At the moment.

By late afternoon, he could hear her the chittering of her lemur. It sporadically came and went. At the moment, he could hear her saying something to it. Her voice was low and sorrowful. It was then that he burnt the lock on her door and let himself in.

"Katara, what's going on?"

She looked him. Her eyes looked awful. She'd clearly been crying. Sobbing. Hurting, alone in this room.

"It's nothing. Please leave me alone." She tried to wipe her face.

"Did you remember something?"

Her lip trembled, "Please leave." She asked again.

"Katara, you know I'm here, right? You can talk to me."

"Get out. I won't ask again."

He sat next to her and tried to put an arm around her. She shook it off and lashed an arm at him. He expected to be hit, and was shocked when he went flying out of the room. Water pushed him out, and ice glued him to the wall. She quickly shut the door and he could hear her blowing ice on it. He shook his head. As if her solid- he noted pleasantly- ice could hold him. The liquid made a small puddle and he put a hot hand on her door. When he opened it, he expected to be hit again. That was not the case. Her room was empty, the window left open.

He sighed. Why was she so bent on being left alone?

He spotted a book poorly hidden underneath her pillow. He picked it up. The first page had '_Memories_' written on it. There were only three pages sparsely filled.

_'Boy and I playing with water'_

_'Woman (mom?) and I sewing'_

'_Penguins_'

Zuko flipped to the last page, which was only a flip away.

_'Woman killed in front of me and boy. Sadness'_

Zuko looked back at the window. Some things just weren't meant to be talked about. At least not during the first hurt. Sometimes you have to let it scar first, before you can even think about it.

Zuko knew about hurt.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm feeling awfully loved!

(And did you notice how the last three chapters were D's? I didn't until just now...)

As for next week. Ah, school lets out. I promise that I will try and restrain myself and only post...two maybe three chapters. I'm up to like...21 in my writings, and I'm quite anxious to get them out. I'm ready for you all to be caught up with me!

Also. I would love to get some messages with your favorite character quotes. I want to work them in, no da? So, if you feel like being heard, lemme know. ^_^


	15. Conditions

Blood Benders

Chapter 15,

Conditions

"I talked to my dad about it."

"And?" Katara asked. She knew it was a long shot. But she really did need some time out. Time away from here and just outside the palace. She needed air. When she told Zuko, he said it sounded like a great idea. She then proceeded to point out that he couldn't just up and leave. He had obligations. Then he'd countered that he couldn't just let her go by herself. She had argued with him to the point of slamming doors in his face, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"He said it was a good idea."

"Really?" For a moment her heart lifted.

"Under one condition."

Then her heart, only slightly inflated, fell deeper than before.

"But it's just a small one. We just have to have someone else come with us. He suggested an...old friend of mine, current friend of my sister." An odd description to be sure.

"The pink?" She asked. Katara wasn't sure if she could handle that level of energy for long.

"No... no, take Ty Lee, and go the opposite way."

"Hm. I like it." She rubbed her chin.

"So, I'll send the invitation?"

"Is it just going to be the three of us? Your father trusts you with two girls but not one?"

"There will be guards. Of course. You wouldn't want to travel the country side without guards."

"And yet, normal people do it everyday." She waved her hand dismissively.

"And normal people get _robbed_ everyday. That would be a bit of a damper on the trip, correct?"

Katara grumbled, though she was happy.

"He said I don't have to be back for another two months anyways."

"Two months? Oh yes, extended vacation! We're going to see the world!"

"Or a part of it. Go pack. We leave tomorrow. We can meet Mai on the way."

With a quick hug, they parted. Zuko went off into his room, packing his own things. He packed all of the peasants clothes Katara had been having made for him. She, like always, did not believe in the extravagance of clothes. She knew that wearing flashy clothing was inviting trouble. He could only imagine what the thought of having to have a royal guard accompany them was doing to her mood. She wouldn't get to see as much of the world as she wanted, he was sure. When she came to him a few days ago, asking for some time out, he'd all but jumped with joy.

A vacation with her? Sign him up.

She needed it, he needed it. It was going to be fun.

Except for the little hitch in the road. Mai. Ex girlfriend. Probably wouldn't... want to come. Or worse. _Would_. And would try to... get things back the way they were. Not that there was much chance of that before, and now that Katara was in his life, he knew there was _no_ chance.

He sat at the desk for an hour, staring at the blank piece of paper. The ink and pen were next to his hand, waiting for him to begin.

Dear Mai...? Was that wrong?

The knock at his door was welcomed.

"Come in."

Katara slipped into his room and sat on his bed. She glanced over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Dear friend, I'm going on vacation. Fire Lord said you should come. Sincerely, Prince Z." She suggested.

Zuko nodded and wrote almost exactly what she said. He made it sound a little more princely. He didn't want it to appear as if he wanted her to come. He could only imagine what it was going to be like, having the two of them there. One girl he used to love, and the one he really (secretly, because he would not admit it to anyone) wanted to marry.

He looked over and saw her scribbling in a little book.

"What's that?" He asked.

"If we're going on this trip, I'm starting a journal. I got one for you, too. I want you to be able to remember everything."

"Why?" He blinked.

"Remembering is important." She looked back to the words on her page.

Zuko cursed himself. Why was he so insensitive? Why couldn't he say just the right thing? Hopefully, this trip would afford him plenty of chances.

* * *

A/N: HAPPPY WINTER BREAK! Monday, first official day of break. :D

In any case, I need to point something out before it gets here. We won't be seeing much of the gAang for a while, I have focused mainly on the Zutara for now. And... let's see... Oh! Right. We're about to start seeing a lot of similarities between the series and my writings. I've tried to touch the series a little bit, mirroring though changing the circumstances. So, when you see something familiar, yes, it _is _like the series.. xD


	16. Stuffy

Blood Benders

Chapter 16,

Stuffy

When they stopped to pick up Mai, there had been plenty of air in the cart. Zuko had happily allowed Katara to snooze on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like...rainwater. And some flower Zuko could not identify. Roses? Maybe. It was a gentle scent that had a soothing effect on the young fire bender. There was a sudden change when the cart lurched.

Zuko considered getting out and getting Mai. It was unnecessary. The door swung open and let in a cold draft. The wind outside, however, was quite warm. Katara pulled away, sensing the time for naps was long since passed. Zuko felt oddly alone, her touch an ever present companion he had long since grown used to.

Mai climbed in without a word.

"Katara, this is Mai. You may have seen her before." Zuko said.

"I remember." Katara answered cheerily. She was probably trying to compensate for Mai's black-hole personality.

Mai stared, eyes boring into both of the benders. Any thought of conversation, or enjoying the trip, died in that deadpan stare. Katara settled into her seat, leaning on the door almost. When the cart started moving again, the royals propped their feet up on the opposite seat. Katara did not match their lackadaisical attitude. She felt so uneasy now. So much for a relaxing trip.

…

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice, Mai." Zuko said.

She didn't answer. She just kept staring.

Katara was growing angry. It was one thing to be shy. But Mai could at least _try_ to make conversation. Zuko was. It was flat out rude to ignore the prince, royalty or not! Katara wished there were windows in this stupid cart. She wished Mai would have worn peasants clothes. Wished Mai had gotten sick and decided to stay home.

"Okay. Okay, I'm done. I can't take this anymore." Katara kicked open the door, causing both dozing blue-bloods to jump.

"Katara?" Zuko asked before she jumped out.

"Not enough air. No point in traveling if you can't see it." She said. She closed the door back, leaving those inside quite confused.

"She's weird." Mai said.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh. The first thing Mai had said all day was something ringing with slight jealousy. Surely she hadn't noticed the longing looks Zuko had been hiding behind his fake sleep.

…

No sooner had she jumped out did they laugh. Must be a royal thing. She had never considered that Zuko and her were actually different. She had never thought of her self as inferior, or he superior. She didn't think he did either. But he changed when that girl climbed into cart. And now they were in there, laughing. Or at least, Zuko was.

It was wrong of her to assume that they were laughing at her. Zuko was her only friend on this entire planet, and she was sure he felt nearly the same. He wasn't about all the frills of royalty. He never had been. A testament was that he was inside the (overly extravagant) cart in peasant's clothes.

Where nobody could see him.

Katara sighed.

She was just in a disagreeable mood after all of the things going on. It felt like every second was too intrusive, too close. She just wanted some room. When she had been falling asleep on Zuko's shoulder, things hadn't seemed so bad. Then that girl, that emotional void, came and sat in and the feeling was back again.

She already needed a vacation from her vacation.

* * *

A/N: Oh, alright. Because of unforeseeable circumstances (meaning Christmas) I will be posting more than originally planned. Meaning you will be caught up soon. I got a new laptop, and I'm cleaning all this off. Yup yup. Here we go!


	17. The Other Girl

Blood Benders

Chapter 17,

The Other Girl

Mai wasn't an idiot. Zuko would not have invited her if he did not have to. She would not have accepted if she did not have to. But they both did, for the same reason. Their parents. Everyone, from their births, had decided they looked cute together. Mai seriously doubted it. She had never looked cute in her entire life. She wasn't the first to point that out. But her parents, and his, were convinced it was a good match. She supposed it made sense, from a tactical point of view. They were both royal. The same age. She loved him. Had since they met, all those years ago. (Though she never admitted this to anyone, including Zuko.)

She wasn't sure what was happening, why she had been invited. She waited, so anxious (though, of course, her face remained stoic) to see him again. As soon as the cart arrived, she crawled in as quickly as she could.

It was then that she saw.

The young girl, with black hair, blue eyes and dark skin. She had been leaning on Zuko, almost asleep. To give her credit, the girl tried to look like she was genuinely sorry for being caught touching the prince. Part of Mai couldn't help but be jealous. Zuko never let her so close.

The whole ride, Zuko tried to make small talk. He was as awkward around her as ever. She knew that he had never really liked her. There was something about the two of them that didn't mix well. Mai wouldn't give him any help at all. She let him squirm. She was busy trying to keep her unconcerned mask on.

Her silence seemed to annoy the girl, Katara. A bonus where Mai was concerned. When the girl kicked her way out of the small cart, it took a lot not to sigh in relief. The girl had been stifling. Too much smiles. Of course, Mai thought this about most people, so her opinion could have been a little skewed.

It bothered Mai when Zuko took to staring at the door, wondering- she was sure- about the little blue eyed harlot pretender.

…

Toph drew on the ground with her finger. The Earth kingdom symbol, over and over again. They were back with that Suki girl. Toph didn't like her. She was too uppity and graceful and girly and... Toph could think of a hundred reasons not to like Suki. Topping the list was that Sokka loved her.

They were together right now. Holding each other close.

Aang was a few feet away, Airbending for the children. Toph tried to concentrate on Aang, to not pay attention, but she couldn't. Sokka and Suki (gah, how sickeningly cute their names were together) were moving closer and closer to the bed. They were both adults, and Toph knew where it was heading. She had no right to watch. How disgusting, being blind but seeing everything. Especially the stuff you didn't want to see.

"Twinkle Toes, let's go for a ride."

"What? You want to go up on Appa?" Aang said incredulously.

"Yes. Please, hurry." There were light things landing on the ground in Suki's room. Toph tried not to imagine clothes of either person. Sokka shirtless was much too much of a distraction.

Toph felt the Earth leave her, and with it all vibrations of Sokka and Suki. She landed on something furry. The air started whipping by her, and she knew they had taken off.

"Why the urge to get off the ground?" Aang's voice asked from in front of her.

"Trust me, you'd rather not know."

"It was _them_, right? Sokka and Suki? Why do you think I was bending so hard. The more I concentrate on that, the less I can focus on..." Aang coughed.

"Yeah. Imagine having to watch." Toph said, as if that were the only reason not to be on the ground.

"Ew. Sorry you have to get away like this." Aang said, "You're up in front, with me."

"I am?" Toph asked. She suddenly became afraid of falling. She reached and found the fabric of Aang's shirt. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry. You won't fall off." He said.

"Why risk it?" She laughed nervously.

"Hey, think of it this way. You're overcoming adversity. Like me with Earth bending."

Toph gripped him tightly, "Yeah, but I'm not the Avatar."

Aang laughed and commanded the bison to go higher. After a while, Toph's only fear was that she was going to crack one of his ribs. She didn't feel the need to let go. She wasn't afraid of falling, but like she said, why risk it?

After about an hour or so, they landed away from the little village.

"Are you up for teaching me something new?"

"Like what?"

"I heard, through the grape vine, you can bend metal."

Toph smiled. Aang was curious. It was such a good trait to have in a student.

"Hey, Toph..."

"Yeah?"

"Sokka is never going to give up on her. You know that, right?"

"Of course." She said. It hurt to admit, but it was the truth.

"Well, I'm here if you get sick of him talking about how great she is."

"Let's get to that metal bending." She said after a while.

Aang nodded.

Toph shook her head. It was awful, all of this. She wondered how the group would change if the girl came with them. Toph wasn't sure she could take it much longer. Suki this, Suki that. And then all of their nights alone. Surely they would have more respect, but Toph wasn't sure how it was going to work. It was a moot point. Suki had clearly expressed that there was no possible way she could come with their little group.

For that she was glad, Toph didn't want to be the odd one out.


	18. Local Stories

Blood Benders

Chapter 18,

Local Stories

They had been traveling for about a week when they stopped for the first time. Katara demanded it. Zuko was glad they had. The food had been amazing, and Katara seemed to perk up. Mai was, well, Mai.

When they were heading back to the inn they had found, they passed a group of children surrounded an old couple.

"And then, the league was founded." The man was saying.

"Hey, I wanna hear this." Katara said. She sat in the back row, leaning in just like all the children. They were not the only grown-ups in the crowd.

"It is said that these blood benders are currently headed by someone called Azul." The woman started. Zuko figured that the man had just finished his own half of the story. It was probably well versed and scripted.

"And this Azul was so named for the blue fire that they control."

"Blue fire is actually lightning. It's an advanced form of firebending." Zuko whispered to Katara. She nodded at him, and then went back to listening.

"Azul has been trying to end the Fire nation, by attacking the supporting officials. They say that there is even talk of trying to kill the prince himself."

All of the children gasped.

"But, the prince is safe, right?" One little kid asked.

"For now. But who knows." The old woman shrugged.

"So, does this league have a name?" Someone asked from leaning on the wall.

"Not really. Most people just call them the Blood Benders." The old woman answered, thinking for a moment.

Zuko glanced over at Katara. Her face seemed to have lost some color, her lips pressed tight in a thin line. When all of the children were dismissed, and Katara just walked back silently.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked.

"What if she's right? We should go back." She said.

"You're worried about that?" He nearly laughed.

She looked up at him, "Of course. You're supposed to be safe. If by taking this, this ridiculous trip something-"

"This isn't ridiculous. And I'll be fine. We have guards, I'm a bender, you're a bender. We'll be fine."

Katara's hands were wringing around each other. She bade him goodnight, but said she was heading back. She said she wanted to ask something of the old couple. Zuko offered to go with her, as soon as they had seen Mai back to her room. She sighed, but realized the wisdom in having him come. She nodded and decided to wait by the door.

Mai said nothing when Zuko said goodnight. He was really getting tired of her vow of silence. It was more irritating than he remembered. Maybe because she was ignoring Katara, too.

"We can go now." He said as he came up behind said waterbender.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to ask them?" He wondered.

"If they believe the group exists. If... if you're really in danger, we're going home." she whispered.

"We just started this trip!"

She mumbled something about priorities, and walked forward. Zuko, realizing this as one of his opportunities, grabbed for her hand. She accepted his warmth willingly. Zuko hadn't noticed how cold she was until she leaned closer and he shivered.

"I don't think Mai likes me."

"She doesn't like anything. Don't take it personally." Zuko said.

"She likes you."

"Oh?"

"She watches you all the time. She tries to hide the small little smile when you talk to her, but I see."

"We used to date, you know." Zuko felt awkward admitting this. He had been meaning to tell her for a week, but had never really had the time. Mai was always there.

"I didn't, but I guess I do now. What happened?"

"I got sick of having one sided conversations." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, then." Zuko may have imagined it, but she didn't sound so sorry.

"It's not so bad. If I had been dating her this whole time, imagine how different the things between us would be." He thought about it, too. He, out of a (misplaced) sense of honor would not have even considered falling in love with Katara if he had still been dating someone else. That would have been a great loss.

"I guess. Still. It makes me sad."

Zuko shook his head, "I'm glad it ended the way it did."

"I take it your parents weren't happy."

"Not at all." Zuko said. He wondered where, or why, she had gotten the idea.

As if reading his mind, Katara answered, "Then I know why your dad insisted she come."

"Oh, this I must hear."

"He's hoping you'll start dating her again. I take it you were supposed to marry her? Your father, and her parents probably, still hope for it. They want you to remember what it was like when you were "happy" with her."

"That's diabolical." Zuko said, repulsed.

"But probably true. Why else would your dad insist she come?"

"Well..." But Zuko could think of no other reason. It made sense. Katara almost always made sense. She had a good grasp of the world. How and why it worked. Zuko just hoped to one day have half the insight the girl did.

"They aren't there." Katara said.

Zuko looked round for the elder couple, but did not find them. He asked the nearest local about them, gaining confusing directions and a general direction in which to travel. Katara took the lead, and Zuko was content to follow her.

When the two came upon an old house Katara declared it to be the one. They knocked, softly at first. When the door was left closed, they knocked again. Then again, and again. Then came a scream from the inside. Zuko kicked the door, and it buckled but did not break. He tried again. This house was just stubborn.

"Just burn the knob!" Katara shouted. There were more crashes from inside. Zuko lit the door knob, having to move his hand continually to get a good enough flame. Eventually, the metal melted and the door opened. Zuko, being the overprotective gentleman he was, went in first, his hand lighting the way.

After the living room, they reached a small hallway. There was red slapped across the walls, leaking down like too much paint. Katara didn't cling to Zuko, like he thought she would. There was water floating around the two of them, creating a barrier almost. Like she was ready to strike from any angle.

Then they came upon the bedroom. Door kicked in, clothes everywhere. Dresser on the inside tipped on its front. Two bodies on the bed. One other person, standing outside the window. It was just a silhouette. There was some long...thing in the person's mouth. Swords moving in a circular motion and then fastened to their back. Katara lashed out with her water, earning a surprised yelp from the person outside. The person's hand quickly flew to their cheek as they began to run. Zuko was about to commit to a chase when Katara held him.

"I need to try and help these people. I'll need the light." She said. Zuko watched as the water spun faster and faster. Katara used her free hand to check the pulses of the two people. The old woman was dead, but the man was barely hanging on. Katara went to work.

It was one of the most complicated movements Zuko had ever seen. He had never really watched water benders, and he had heard of their grace, but this was something else. This was angelic, almost. Demonic in effort, but heavenly in result. The old man was breathing easier and, though there were still wounds, he seemed to rest a little.

Zuko wiped the sweat from Katara's brow when she was finished. The girl leaned against him, spent.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Is he okay?"

The old man tried to answer for himself, but only managed to gargle.

"Please, Zuko, go get help. I'll... I'll be right here. I just need to rest a bit." She leaned on the marred bed.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then hurry. He'll die if he doesn't get real attention."

Zuko didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. Katara would blame herself if the man didn't survive. On his way out, Zuko wondered what had happened.

Were the old people victim to random attack? Or did they just know too much? No, that was ridiculous. There was no band of malicious water benders out and about.

Either way, there was going to be another story for the old man to tell. The day he was attacked and saved by a blue eyed angel and her prince-like companion.

* * *

A/N: So, I _did _promise to have you all updated. One a day? Until tuesday? Well, here you are.

I'm excited to see people's reactions to this next chapter... I didn't like it because it was so abrupt, but too bad. XD See you soon, HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	19. Among the Thieves

Blood Benders

Chapter 19,

Among the Thieves

Katara was still sleeping in Zuko's arms. She hadn't slept until she was sure that old man was going to make it. But now she was collapsed in the cart. They were moving along, trying to get to a certain point by a certain date. The young water bender woke later that day, when they stopped for lunch. She was quite angry that she hadn't gotten to speak to the old man. (Zuko had decided that, though it was not mentioned.)

The thieves came when they were packing up their things. Unfortunately for the thieves, they attacked three of the most dangerous people in the forest, not to mention the five guards they had traveling with them. Katara had two of them frozen before they'd even drawn their weapons properly. Zuko had pulled his swords out from seemingly nowhere, and Mai was throwing stars and other knives with scary precision. There was an archer somewhere who kept getting too close to Katara for comfort. When she located the tree, she took a deep breath, put her hand on the bark, and yanked her arms away.

The entire tree shriveled and died, leaving a large amount of water floating in the air. The archer came crashing down from the dead tree. He was also frozen by Katara.

"What do you want?" Zuko demanded.

Nobody answered. A rope dropped down from above them, and it stopped in front of Katara. She looked up in time to see a young man sliding down. When he let go, he was already in Katara's face.

"There seems to have been a misunderstanding." He said. He had grass in his mouth and a bandage on his face.

"Is that so?" Katara asked. She wasn't going to be intimidated by his close proximity.

"My boys here were just curious. If you don't mind letting them go, we'll just be on our way." He said smoothly. The grass in his mouth tickled Katara's face, but she refused to smile.

"Curiosity killed the catsnake." Katara growled. Zuko came up behind her.

"So it did. But nobody's hurt, right?" The young man looked all around at his men. The archer was nursing his arm. That was when he caught sight of the dead tree, "What happened to that?"

"She _killed_ it." One of the bandits said. The leader's eyes went back to her.

"A water bender." He said, wonder in his voice.

"Yeah. What of it?" She demanded. She felt Zuko tense beside her.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jet." He offered her his hand. Katara hesitated. Without her hands, even for an instant would leave her vulnerable. Deciding that she was safe with Zuko right behind her, she shook his hand. Jet seemed pleased with her decision.

"Katara." She said.

"Could I interest you in releasing my men in exchange for a tour of our base? I think you would really enjoy that."

Katara's brow furrowed. Release the bandits to head up into their base of operations, probably filled with more enemies. _That_ made sense. "I think I'm going to have to pass on that."

"It's in the trees. High, so no one can find us." His eye brows wriggled, challenging her.

"And why would I go up there?"

"You're at least a little curious." Jet said, making an inch with his fingers.

Katara wasn't sure she liked this young man. He was shifty, and he moved way too fast. He was already pretending to know what she was interested in. One look back at Zuko and Katara knew that the answer was no.

"C'mon, stay for dinner. You, and your companions, will not be harmed. I promise, as the leader."

"I'd rather just be on my way." She said.

"Suit yourself." He whistled with his hands. Dozens of ropes dropped. Katara, feeling conflicted, released her prisoners. They grabbed onto the ropes and were hoisted up until they were completely obscured by leaves.

"Katara, let's go." Zuko said.

"Would one night really kill us?" Katara asked, still looking up.

"That's the spirit!" Jet said, clasping her on the back.

"Potentially." Zuko answered.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Katara wondered. Something was calling her up. Just to be close to the sky, for a little bit. Up in the trees, up high with the thieves. Suddenly, she couldn't shake the feeling. She really did have to go up.

"I left it at home. It didn't fit in my suit case. Can we go now?" Zuko sighed.

"I'm going up. I'll be back soon. I'll catch up if necessary." Katara said.

She could see the worried look on Zuko's face. Not because she was going up alone. She wasn't. It was because he was having to go up with her. There were only two ropes left. Mai was going to have to come, also.

"Trees..burn." Zuko said.

"Only if you set fire to them. Now, Katara, come here. You can come up with me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into his chest. She had barely righted her feet when he continued, "You two get like this, and hold on."

Then the ground beneath her was gone. She buried her face in Jet's shirt. After a few seconds, she realized this was foolish. She had wanted to see the tree, and she was going to. Even if it meant clinging to Jet like he was someone she knew.

"Why did your men attack us?" Katara asked.

"That girl looked like she was from the Fire nation. We don't really approve of the Fire nation here. But she wasn't a bender, so there's no worries."

"Why did you want me to come up here?" She asked.

"So many questions. I wanted you up here because you are rather pretty, and I would like to spend a few hours with you. Is that so wrong?"

"You're odd, Jet."

"Thank you, so glad you noticed. Don't think I didn't see you eyeballing me."

"Sizing you up, is all."

"Oh? For what, may I ask? Something naughty?" Jet laughed a melodious laugh. He amused himself.

Katara shook her head. He was something of an idiot, but his laugh was infectious. She laughed along with him.

"So, can you actually use those swords on your back? Or is it just for show?"

"When we get to the top, want me to teach you? I could show you a few tricks." Jet offered. Katara accepted as their feet touched wood. She was amazed at the network of bridges and huts in the trees. It truly was safe from invasion, barring the burning of the forest.

"Where will my friends come up?"

Jet pointed across the circle at two very frightened young adults. They both had the look of a cat about to be given a bath in scalding water. Zuko's very knees looked like they were shaking and Mai looked something akin to a ghost. Katara went to them immediately.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked. Zuko leaned on her for support, looking very very sick.

"Don't really like heights." He said weakly.

"I'm really sorry. I just...wanted to see. We can go back, if you want. I've seen it."

"Not right now. Give us a few minutes." Katara helped Zuko sit against the tree trunk. Mai followed suit without direction. She seemed a little tuned out.

"I don't think they like heights." Jet said from behind/ beside her.

"What was your first clue?" She snapped.

"I have some spare swords. You said you wanted to learn." Jet produced two swords. The metal was dull, but at least she wouldn't hurt herself.

They didn't practice far from Zuko and Mai. Jet showed her the stances, and she memorized them quickly. It was almost like bending in a way. It was when they actually started moving that it became difficult.

Jet told her to stand straight. He came right behind her and pressed her back to him. His arms went around her as he corrected her stance. At first, she didn't see the problem. Then, as his touch lingered and he breathed gently on her hair, her face began to heat up. At that point, a familiar laugh sounded beside their arena.

"This guy's a joke, Katara." Zuko said. He was leaning lightly on the rope safety rails.

"Shut up, nancy." Jet said. He went back to showing Katara how to move.

"I could teach you better than him, if you're really that interested. He's sloppy." Zuko continued. Katara smiled at him. They were both having a laugh.

"You really think you could do better?" Jet asked. Katara saw Zuko had struck a nerve. Probably the word 'sloppy' set him off. The change in the swordsman was palpable. His body quivered in anticipation, itching for a fight.

"Yeah, I do." Zuko said arrogantly. His own swords came off of his back. Katara moved to stop this confrontation with a small laugh and putting herself between them, but the men would have none of it. Before Katara knew it, they were bashing away at each other. The sparks and metallic ring made Katara wince. She opened her water pouch, but a soft hand grabbed her elbow.

"Best let them finish. Zuko will do what he wants."

Katara's mouth flew open. This was the first time she'd heard Mai speak, "You... spoke."

"Yeah, big deal." Mai shrugged.

"You're voice is so pretty." Katara said. She had almost forgotten about the swordsmasters hacking away at each other. But they started hurling insults and reminded her. She looked back and saw that neither had a clear advantage. They were both nimble, but this was Jet's home. He could maneuver at any angle, whereas Zuko was only good standing upright. Zuko's form was better, however, and this was his saving grace. If he had been as messy as Jet, he would have lost the fight before it started.

"Boys, I think that's enough." Katara yelled. They both paused to look at her. She took the time to clear the distance they created.

"Just a friendly spar." Jet said. He was back to his smiling self.

"Uh-huh, and my mother was a ginger penguin. Now behave. I'm afraid we must be going." Katara said in one breath.

"Going? You just got here." Jet pouted.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we're about to outstay our welcome."

"Of course not." Jet said indignantly.

"Even when I accuse you of attacking two elderly people in their home last night?"

Jet's eyes narrowed, "And what proof would you have?"

"For one, your...grass. The assailant had one, just like it."

"A lot of people around here chew on this stuff. It grows everywhere, and there are a lot of farmers." Jet said.

"Two, the cut on your cheek. I whipped the assailant with water and cut him in the same spot." Katara said.

"I got this from a tree, actually." Jet smiled.

"Third, your weapons haven't been cleaned properly. They still smell like blood. And there's still some rusting blood down by the hilt, with a small purple thread." Katara pulled said thread off, showing everyone.

"Just like the old woman was wearing." Zuko said, amazed Katara had even caught it.

"And you just noticed this because...?"

"Because, at first I wasn't sure. Your aura is different when you aren't fighting. Last night, there was a murderers aura. When we met you, you were very relaxed."

"I don't believe any of this, and you can't prove it." Jet said stubbornly.

"You don't have to, but we're leaving now." Katara looked at Zuko, who was wearing a very perplexed expression.

"And how are you planning on getting down?" Jet asked smugly.

Katara's back was to all of them, her hand on the tree trunk.

"Well, I was thinking about pulling the water out of this tree, wrapping my friends and myself in a protective ice barrier and watching all of you flounder about as your city came crashing down, all because of one, little tree."

Jet was surprised by her answer, "You wouldn't."

"Of course, you could always offer us a ride back down." She said. She turned back to him with a wolfish smile.

"I like you Katara. I hope we meet again." He extended his arms to the ropes, indicating their escape.

"I don't work well with thieves and murderers. Au revue, Jet." She said. She nodded for Zuko and Mai to hop on to the rope. Mai grabbed one and gratefully went down, by herself. Zuko waited for Katara by the edge of the tree.

"Too bad. You could have saved a lot of lives."

"I know your kind Jet. No matter how much you believe in your purpose, I don't. I'm not going to help you do anything."

"Well. Enjoy the trip down." Jet smiled, and took an step forward. He placed his hands on Katara's shoulders and pushed her back. Zuko, preparing for this, caught her and they both went propelling down the side.

They had swung around the tree a few times, so they came up a little short when the ground came close. They both landed in a roll, the way learning to bend an element taught you.

"What was the purpose of that? We weren't up there for twenty minutes." Zuko said once he had cleared off the dust.

"You do realize, you were just on the top of a one hundred foot tree, right? Isn't that amazing?" Katara asked.

"Huh. We were."

"Exactly. Even if they weren't the best company, we were just up a hundred feet in the air. And now we can go. We didn't lose that much time. They finished packing, so we're good." Katara said. Mai was climbing back into the cart. Katara giggled.

"I heard her speak." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah?"

"Her voice is beautiful." The young girl said.

"Sure. Let's not keep her waiting."

Katara followed him into the cart.

It was a little less stuffy inside. Just a little bit more air available.

* * *

A/N: I didn't like this chapter. Like I said last time, it was faster than I wanted, but I wasn't willing to devote more chapters to Jet. Maybe later. Now, we move forward.


	20. So Close, So Far

Blood Benders

Chapter 20,

So Close, So Far

The group had been traveling for a while, and they had reached the edge of the map. Any more traveling in this direction would have to be done on a ship. There was nothing but an island out there, anyways. They had come this way because of the Avatar Festival. After this, they were going to take a different route home, seeing as much as possible in their last three weeks of vacation.

"So, what is this celebration for, actually?" Zuko asked.

"The day the Avatar saved this city from the Rough Rhinos, and was _not_ boiled in oil. Hence all the, ah, dough." Katara said, having to accept yet another doughy avatar. She was sure that she was going to be sick. Consuming raw foods was never good for anyone's stomach.

"Gross. Katara, if I have to eat another one of these..." Zuko sighed.

She grudgingly bit off another leg, "If I were a Firebender, I would be cooking these in my hands."

Zuko's eyes widened at the idea.

"Lucky." She whispered. She stared at the small blue arrow on the dough.

Suddenly, her mouth widened and her eyes went blank. Zuko waited for her to explain. When the dough slipped out her her hand, and she went to cover her mouth, he knew this was a big memory. Her eyes started watering and she tried to close her eyes before the tears slipped out.

"What is it?"

"I've...been here. With my brothers. Oh my... my brothers. I have brothers." She choked.

Mai sighed, and excused herself. Zuko was sure she didn't want to be around for all this upcoming emotion. Zuko scooted closer to her.

"I can't see their faces, or hear their voices. I don't know their names."

"How do you know they're your brothers?"

"I don't. But... when I see them, I feel at home."

"Do you know how long it's been?" He asked. He hoped it was long enough... so she could stay. Long enough so they were never going to be around again.

"No. But I remember these doughy things. They were awful..." Her voice trailed off. She turned around for something and her body tensed.

"What?"

"The island. Kyoshi Island. We were there. My brother... one of them... knew one of the warriors... Zuko, she might know where he is! We have to go!"

"Now?" He asked miserably.

She looked up at him with the same expression he was hiding. Anguish. Despair. Fear. Worry. Pain. Hurt. Loss.

"We'll have to figure some way over there." He said thoughtfully.

She grabbed his hand, kissed it quickly, and dragged him away. He couldn't help but notice a few people staring. Of course, the girl was in blue and everyone else was in green, and her hair was longer than most. Still. Something felt weird about it.

…

Aang and Sokka had decided to head to Kyoshi Island. It was the Avatar Festival, so they were waiting around for it. Why, Aang had no idea. Probably just to show Toph. He personally hated all the dough and reminder of how different he was. He wore a hat to hide his arrow. Nobody ever seemed to notice the ones on his hands, so he didn't worry about them.

"I don't understand why. People are going to get sick." Toph was saying.

"Yeah. But Aang was _not_ boiled in oil today. A good memory. It was pretty funny. Aang had to get all dressed up as a Kyoshi Warrior. Suki had a good laugh." Sokka answered. He wrapped more meat in his dough and swallowed.

Aang shuddered. It was then he saw a head of black hair. She had dropped something onto the ground, and the young man next to her moved closer. He grabbed her hand. Aang couldn't stop staring.

"What is it?"

"That girl. Can you get a good look at her?" Aang pointed.

Sokka followed his finger and squinted. He waited for a few more seconds. He shook his head to answer negatively.

"I think..." Aang began.

Suddenly, the girl turned around. Her eyes didn't meet theirs. She quickly turned around and said something to the young man. She grabbed him and they started running off. The young man looked at them, staring and scrutinizing.

Maybe he felt something was a little off, too.

Aang shook his head. There was nothing important. He was just missing Katara, he was sure. He laid his head down the table.

"Can we just go to the island now?" He asked.

"Your the avatar. Let's go." Sokka said. He helped Toph to her feet, though doing so was more likely to get him injured than look like he was being gentlemanly. Toph, in all her gruffness, accepted gracefully.

"Who knows. Maybe Suki will have news." Sokka said hopefully.

* * *

A/N: As for this, I actually have no idea how far away Kyoshi Island is from wherever the frell Zuko lives. I fail at geography, but who cares. Is my fanfiction.

Also, I'm a terrible, terrible liar. And I'm bad at math. And I can't keep up with dates. Maybe you'll forgive me, this time. You get two chapters today. And none tomorrow. Going home (mom's house doesn't have internets.) today so, yeah... enjoy?


	21. Went a Little Like This

Blood Benders

Chapter 21,

...Went a Little Like This

Zuko watched her tap her feet impatiently. He knew she wanted to go as soon as possible. She acted as if she was afraid that the memory might leave her again. Maybe she was. The island was a tiny speck on the horizon, too far away to swim. No boat to go so far.

"What if I built a bridge?" She asked suddenly.

Zuko stared at her like she was crazy.

"Not out of wood, out of water. I could water bend a bridge, and cross it. No problem." she pulled up her sleeves.

"Katara, you can't go alone. You're going to have to take me, and I can't leave Mai by herself."

"Go get her. I'm going to get started on this bridge. Be back soon?" She asked.

"Stay here." He commanded.

"Right, right. Hurry." She turned back, not caring what he did.

…

When the prince returned, Katara had built part of a tunnel. She ushered them onto it. Mai was more than a little apprehensive. Zuko didn't blame her. She was Fire nation, tried and true. Water and fire just..didn't mix.

"Please. This... this is my past. My family. After this, I promise we can go home." Katara begged.

Mai sighed and stepped onto the ice. Zuko grabbed her hand and they walked together. Katara was waiting ahead of them, bending her way as she went. She was growing impatient.

"Katara, we just can't move as fast." Zuko yelled.

She came back within a few seconds, out of breath, "What?"

"You're going too fast." Mai sighed.

"Let me see your feet." When Zuko raised one of his feet, Katara snatched his shoe. She froze a skate onto it. She mirrored this onto all of their shoes.

"Katara..."

"We're over half way there, Zuko. I understand if you guys stay here. I just really need to get to that island."

"We're with you." Zuko said. Everyone knew he meant himself. Zuko was there for Katara. Mai was just along for the ride.

"This bridge will hold for about fifteen hours. In this heat, anyways. Otherwise it would be good for a few days." She sighed. She looked back to the island, now a visible mass of trees.

"Aren't you tired?" Zuko asked.

"Sure. But if you don't push yourself, you don't get better. And I don't get to that island by nightfall." She said more to herself, with her fist by her face.

Katara took off again, not wanting to wait any longer. Zuko felt for her, truly. But this was pushing herself, and everyone else, too hard.

…

When they were within swimming distance, Katara paused.

"What now?" Zuko asked, bending over. He was breathing heavily from so much running. The skates had only improved his speed a little.

"Look at all that smoke." She said.

How he had missed it before, Zuko wasn't sure. There was so much smoke, the sky was blackened. He had remembered thinking it had gotten late. Who knew what time it really was.

"Stay here for a minute." Katara said when her make-shift bridge connected with the ground.

"What?"

"Smoke means fire. Fire means trouble. Trouble not good." She explained simply.

"Yeah, I got that part." Zuko retorted smartly.

"Your highness, stay put. Mai, keep him here." Katara jumped down. Mai moved slightly. Zuko didn't think Mai would have listened to Katara, seeing is how they could barely stand the sight of each other, but apparently he missed something.

"Oh my _good_ness." Katara said.

Zuko poked his head out, "Now what?"

She pointed to a mark on the soft earth. Upon closer inspection, Zuko recognized it as an animal print. The Fire nation domesticated many animals, one of whom could have made the mark. Those animals were not native to remote islands. To their right, where Katara then gestured, there was a Fire Nation war ship. There were no soldiers around.

"You can't go into the village." She said.

"And what, we wait here?"

"No. Too dangerous. You really need to go back."

"Back! That will take all day!" He exclaimed.

"If you stay here, it's going to seem like you're involved with the attack. If these people hurt you, it'll be my fault. And then where does that get us? Go back. I'm going to help."

"Attack? What attack? Why would-?" The poor prince refused to put two and two together, as the girls had. Why would the Fire nation be attacking a remote island?

"Mai, please. I know, I made you walk all this way. But he's not safe here." Katara looked up at the silent girl. Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder.

He knew that this was all insane. Katara was asking him to leave her here. On a burning island. Hours away from help. Hours away from _him_. She could be hurt. She could be killed. And he might never know.

"No." He said forcefully, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Zuko, _please_. The island is burning."

"Exactly why I am not-"

"Please. If I don't help them... and if they knew who you... Zuko, please." Her voice was breaking. Her eyes seemed to water, but she refused to let the tears spill.

Zuko's brain was still reeling. They had just skated for nearly ten hours just to head back, minus one. Minus Katara. Things seemed to have happened so quickly. They had been on a journey to her past, and now she was wanting to go off, alone, to protect a burning village. This insignificant island was asking for more than Zuko was willing to relinquish. He was outvoted, outnumbered, and he was sure that if he tried to resist leaving, Mai would not hesitate to knock him out. The girl was protective, and she wasn't stupid. He was wasting precious time. There wasn't enough time for him to grasp the danger or anything else. Time.. never enough time.

"Let me fix your shoes." Katara said. She moved, oblivious to how much Zuko wanted to say. She fixed the whittled down skates and looked back at the bridge, "If you hurry, you should make it before the bridge begins to melt on the other side. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

"Katara, don't go." Zuko begged. He knelt so she was at his eye level.

"I have to, you know that. I can't ignore this." Her hand swept behind her. Zuko noticed a few sparks spreading behind her. The fire was so close already.

"I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be. I'll be fine. Unless you want to go swimming, I propose you head on." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Please, we can-" He tried to pull her back into her tunnel. It was safer in there than out by the burning foliage.

In one smooth movement, Katara turned around, pulled Zuko and pressed her lips against his. Her hands slipped around his head, into his hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zuko laughed. He thought concentrating a few moments ago had been hard? He couldn't even remember how to breathe now. His fingers tangled themselves in her thick braids. For a second, he couldn't remember what he had been worried about. Katara ruined that moment by pushing on his chest and sending him sprawling backwards. By the time he had recovered, the exit had been iced off.

He could have melted through it, but he knew it was pointless. These girls were stubborn, and very intent on him getting back to the mainland. He was just going to have to trust Katara, and pray she would return without injury. A smaller, quieter part also prayed that she did not come back with a family.

As he looked skyward for his prayers, he saw something _large_. It looked... Zuko wasn't even sure how to begin describing it. Its lower belly was brown. It was furry. _Six_ legs, a tail... it almost seemed to be swimming in the air. He had never seen anything like it. It disappeared into the trees almost as quickly as it had come. Before he could ask about it, Mai was dragging him. Later, Zuko would convince himself he imagined a small voice yelling "Yip yip!"

In order to keep himself moving, Zuko thought about Katara. Her lips on his. How dizzy today had made him. How dizzy tomorrow would be.

* * *

A/N: Alright, as for the title, I can't remember who sung it, I heard it on DWTS, (but part of me fears it was the..the beebs.) but there was lyric lines that were: "My first kiss went a little like this." And though this is not Zuko's first kiss, it was his and Katara's.

Yes, no?

Good, not? Improvements?

(And two chapters ago, nobody commented on Zuko's funny line. And I was so proud of it! xD)


	22. Ash and Mist

Blood Benders

Chapter 22,

Ash and Mist

Heat. It was the only thing he could focus on. It was hot. His body felt like it was melting. He had shed his shirt half way through the tunnel. Even Mai, who always covered her skin, had cut off part of her robes. Forget that they were in an ice tunnel. They were in an ice tunnel that was cracking faster than they were making it across.

But land was visible. Land was close. And that, for the past nine hours, had been his goal. They both tripped off of the ice, nearly kissing the ground as they landed. Zuko's body was covered in sweat, glistening in the moonlight. Mai had moved them away from the water, to a nearby tree. She leaned herself against it and Zuko let her place his head in her lap. He was exhausted. He couldn't move anymore. Neither one of them stirred until morning.

…

The island was still smoking. But even from their distance, they could see great quantities of water being pulled out of the ocean. Zuko knew there had to be other benders. Katara just wasn't capable of that kind of power yet.

His entourage of guards found the two of them sitting on the bay. They provided Zuko and Mai with food, but did not try to move them. Zuko realized they must've looked awful. Their clothes ripped or missing, a companion gone. Maybe it seemed they waited for her return, hopeful and expectant.

Zuko was, of course, but he was also nervous. He couldn't be sure, but he wanted to say the dynamics had changed. _She_ kissed _him_. They would have to talk about it when-not _if_- she got back. He took the time to change his clothes and write in that journal. He realized the journal was kind of silly, but at least it was someone to talk to. Someone he could tell about everything going on in his head.

Mai hadn't said a word since they got back. He wondered how she was handling everything. Maybe she was hoping Katara wouldn't come back.

They spent another day waiting on the shore line in vain. Zuko made himself relax. Told himself not to panic. On the third day since their separation, the smoke stopped. Zuko took this as a good sign and decided she would be back within days. The thought was the only thing keeping him from marching over to the island. (However he had to.)

…

He was about to get up and walk around when he saw her. She had snuck up on the shoreline. She was fastened on a block of ice by, well, ice. Her face was charcoal coated as were her clothes. She was sleeping, barely breathing by the looks of her. When he jumped into the water, he had to warm himself. He hadn't been prepared for how cold it was. As if it wasn't bad enough, when he reached Katara- now up to his shoulders in the icy water- he couldn't tell her temperature from the iceberg's.

He hurried her back to shore, abandoning the ice chunk right by the land.

When she was up on the dock. He tried just using friction to warm her up. When that didn't work, he tried using his warm-up technique that was more of an exercise than useful. When none of that worked, he just used his own body heat. All but one guard had gone off with Mai, leaving him here by himself. He couldn't think of how to get her warm. He could start a fire, but he figured she'd had enough smoke. His clothes were all at the inn, and that was half way across the city. Katara would have known what to do, he thought painfully.

…

Mai came back to see him holding something close to him. She knew what, or rather who, it was before she saw. The little peasant. Zuko had his forehead pressed against hers, their noses at cross angles. He wasn't kissing her, but Mai wished he had been. The intimate way he just barely held back the kiss hurt worse.

His eyes were closed, and he was singing something. She didn't recognize the song. He didn't take notice of her when she stepped onto the old dock. The girl was breathing, though her breaths were shallow and quick.

Zuko's hands were covered in soot, probably from just holding the girl. The girl's skin was almost black now. Her clothes were not too far behind. Mai took a few seconds to consider her options. She could help the girl, and by doing so help Zuko... or she could just let the girl wake up on her own, spending even more time in Zuko's arms. Either way, Mai realized, she lost him. It had taken her a while, but she understood her role now. She was going to have to wait for Zuko, as she always had been. Mai had no doubt that, eventually, the water bender would wrench his heart out. The blue-eyed girl thought too much into royalty. She would deny Zuko one day or another. And when she did, Mai would be there.

"Here. Let me get her some different clothes." Mai offered quietly. When she bent to take the dark-skinned girl, Zuko didn't fight her. He instead rose and brushed himself off without a word.

Mai carried the girl, who was lighter than Mai wanted to believe, for all of two seconds. Then Zuko took her back, walking beside Mai. He didn't seem too terribly concerned about having to carry her so far, when he was already tired.

By the time they reached home, the girl was already beginning to stir. She kept mumbling something over and over again, but neither Zuko nor Mai could figure out what. When Mai took the water bender into their shared room, she took her time. She kept muttering quiet, angry words.

When Katara jerked upwards, coughing up ash, Mai jumped back. Katara looked around for a few moments before realizing where she was. Katara smiled at the older girl and wiped her mouth, leaving a dark stripe.

"Mai." Katara said, her voice full of happy recognition. She seemed so at ease staring at Mai, Mai found herself becoming uncomfortable. Mai shifted and handed the water bender a rag.

"Here. You're covered in ash." The rag was accepted and immediately put to use. Katara walked over to the water basin, leaving Mai a little confused. Why would she not just bend?

"Thanks. How long has it been?" Katara asked. She scrubbed at her face and then her hands. She paused to look at her clothes and sighed.

"Four days, maybe. I don't know. A while." Mai looked out the window.

"Only four? Felt longer. Is there a bath house here? This isn't coming off." Katara showed her dirty hands.

"I guess I'll show you." Mai grabbed her own bag and waited for Katara. Inside, she was angry about how simple the girl was. There was no great secret, no great reveal. She barely even seemed tired. How was she so...easy going? She should have been insisting on seeing Zuko, insist on being alone with him. But she wasn't. She hadn't so much as asked.

Mai jumped back when she opened the door. Zuko was pacing, his hands intertwined behind his back. He looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him. His eyes immediately cut behind her, and Mai knew she had been forgotten. She moved aside before he had the chance to push her. Mai could only handle so much rejection.

…

Katara felt a smile break on her face as soon as he was visible. He looked tired, and worried, but his grin was full of energy. Mai thankfully moved to the side, and off somewhere else. She'd been doing that a lot, but right then, Katara couldn't remember why.

"You're awake."

"Yeah." She bit her lower lip and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the wood, trying not to seem so exhausted.

He tried to start a sentence, but stopped himself. He did this several times before giving up and taking to rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Katara closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember exactly what she had been wanting to tell him. Something about the tunnel... but she couldn't think of it. She felt herself drifting off, falling asleep on her feet. She shook herself awake. She'd been asleep long enough, hadn't she?

"How are you feeling?" He asked, breaking the haze in her mind.

"Sleepy. My tongue's feeling thick." She answered.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. There were plenty of water benders and I didn't fight any of your soldiers. I just put out fires. I'm not injured, though I doubt I'll be able to bend properly until the eclipse." She said, massaging her wrists.

"Did you...find anything out?" He didn't look at her when he said it.

Katara thought about her answer for a moment. She smiled at him and put her arms around him to whisper, "No. No, they didn't know anything. They recognized me, more from your...party, but... my brothers were just there once... didn't know their names."

"I'm sorry." He said, but Katara could hear the suppressed relief. He held her close, refusing to part with her for a few moments more.

"Mai was going to take me to the bath house. Can we...talk later? I think we... have some things to discuss." She said shyly.

He smiled at her and nodded, then he patted her head and waited for her to head one way. Katara walked off in the direction she thought Mai had went. Zuko went in the opposite direction, toward his room.

…

Katara waited until she was safely hidden among the mist of the bath house before she cried.


	23. Night of Red Moon

Blood Benders

Chapter 23,

Night of Red Moon

They only had two weeks to get home, and it was a long journey. As soon as Katara was rested, they left. They had already spent too much time. They wouldn't have time to stop except to rest at night. Katara was busy counting up the nights, watching the moon. Zuko could feel it coming, too. He was getting more and more tired. The moon was getting brighter, stronger. The sun was slipping behind its celestial counterpart, hour by hour.

They were passing a large lake when fate intervened. The back left wheel snapped the floor, and the cart scraped along the dirt road. Katara was the first one out, followed by Zuko. Mai didn't bother.

"Great. Katara, can't you patch it with ice?" Zuko asked. She lowered herself to look at the damage.

"No. The floor's broken. Every time we hit a bump it would break." Katara rose from the ground and dusted off her clothes. She didn't seem too bothered. Her eyes instead drifted over to the lake.

"We have to stay here tonight. I'm sorry if this makes us late." She sighed and began braiding her hair. Zuko stared at her, absolved in her simple movements. She grinned at him and flicked his chin.

"But I promise it'll be worth it." Katara continued.

"It'll be the Fire Lord you have to convince." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"I'm willing to bet he'll forgive me. If not, the worst he can do is throw me in prison and have me killed." She shrugged. Katara stuck her head back inside the cart and said a few quiet things to Mai. Zuko heard another quiet noise, and then Katara came back out smiling.

"Set up camp! You're in for a cultural experience." Katara demanded, then added almost to herself, "I hope."

…

"What for?" Zuko demanded.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." She repeated.

Zuko handed over his twin blades, albeit a little grudgingly. It was like a painter handing over an unfinished portrait. To a child. With greasy hands. He watched her slip them into the straps ( that she had taken without permission) on her back, making it look easy. Mai came from behind him and handed Katara something small.

"You'll get them back, I promise." the water bender said to the both of them.

When the moon came up, normal at first, Katara began saying her good-byes. She mumbled something about ceremony, and moved her arms in a few circles. Zuko expected to see ice form, but he didn't. Maybe they were too far? They were a few yards away, and Katara might have only been stretching...

She was wearing only her white, two-piece bathing suit. Zuko saw a small tattoo, though he was trying to listen more than look.

"Okay. I'm going to go dance with the other water benders. It'll be tempting, but I must ask that you refrain from disturbing the water. You don't have to stay awake for it, but afterward there will be a festival, if there are enough people. If not, we'll just tell stories together. If there are, I will return alone and share stories, and then go to the festival. You both are welcome, of course."

Zuko watched how she excitedly turned to the water. She hadn't stopped fidgeting all day long, but now she was almost jumping. She turned back around, shot an apologetic glance at Mai, and crashed back into Zuko. It took less time for him to register her kiss, but she was gone before he could kiss back. He put a stunned hand over his lips and watched her walk away. He wondered once again if she would freeze the water, as it seemed rather active.

"She's not as perfect as you think. She doesn't walk on water, you know." Mai informed him curtly.

Katara then proceeded to skip along the unfrozen waves, her hands at her sides.

…

Zuko didn't know what he expected, but what he saw was not it. There were a few people, at first, in the center of the lake. Then hordes of people began flocking to the middle, each dressed in similar blue attire. Mai didn't wait. She went straight to sleep, having no interest in watching Zuko drool over his would-be girl. The water benders sat in a circle for almost an hour. Every now and again he could hear a loud laugh, and he really wanted to know what was being said. When his energy really started to fade, the moment the moon became a little crimson, bright white lights- water, powered with energy- began circling the benders. He could see a few of them dancing, (bending?) and he wished he was closer. He couldn't even see which head was Katara's anymore.

He watched the water move for almost an hour, and when he felt he was near passing out, there was a great flash. The moon was wine red, as if the dark night's sky had been torn and bled out. There was a certain peace about it, as well as a certain uneasiness. The thought of a blood moon brought back memories of Zuko's one lesson as a water bender. He could remember how scared Katara had been, and it put his stomach in an upset state.

Zuko saw a few more bright flashes during the next hour. When the moon started to pale, Zuko could feel himself revitalize. The sun was finally free of it's lunar shield, and it was now back in its children's blood. When he squinted, he could barely make out someone skating in his direction. When Katara beached, she embraced him tightly. He buried his face in her dark trusses.

"Feeling better?" He asked through her hair.

"Amazing. Like my blood is singing! Ah, I wish you could feel this." She gripped him and then released, as if realizing she might be crushing him.

"Well, I can imagine. What now?" He asked, stepping a little bit back.

"I'm going to tell you the story of The Painted Lady and The Blue Spirit." She said, dragging him back to the dying fire. She sat him down next to her, and then remembered something- quite loudly if he was honest.

"What?" He asked, afraid.

"Ah, here." She reached behind her and produced his swords. Something was different about them, but he couldn't make it out. Seeing his confusion, she explained, "The edges are coated in ice. Ice made during a lunar eclipse will never melt or break. You'll never have to sharpen them again. A gift from the moon."

"They're amazing, thank you." He stood and sliced through the air a few times. He could feel how much sharper they were, hear it in the easy way the air moved around the blade.

"Thank the moon. In the morning, I'll give Mai her earrings." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Zuko tried to tell himself her affections were because of the lunar energy coursing through her body, but he didn't try so hard.

"So, story time?" He asked.

Her eyes closed slowly, as if she were remembering. Water drew to her hands, and it took the shape of a woman and a man.

"Let me tell you the story, of the Moon and the Earth."

…

"The Painted Lady was the embodiment of the Moon. She controlled water, and was thought to be the first water bender. She never aged, constantly frozen in a youthful beauty. But she was wise, and powerful. There were many stories about her while she roamed the human world. There were so many tales of her good deeds, many men were in love with her. Not one of them had the courage to tell her, though.

"Except one man, whose name has long since been forgotten. He came to the Painted Lady. (The water-man knelt at this) When he confessed his undying love, the Painted Lady became sad. He cited all of her good deeds, saving villages and countries, healing the sick, and the like. The Painted Lady told him that she was not always good, that sometimes she had to take away. It was the way of the Moon, push and pull. Give and take, good and bad.

"When the man denied any darkness on her part, the Painted Lady became angry. She said that if the man truly loved her, he must love all of her. To demonstrate her point, she cursed the man.

"The Painted Lady transformed the man's face into a grotesque mask and banished him to the spirit world. (The water showed a scary figure that was burned into the prince's mind) The man attacked the Painted Lady, and though he was much bigger than her, she controlled the power of the Moon. She controlled a greater percentage of him. He lost, and having nothing to do in the spirit realm, the man spent many years cursing the Painted Lady and spreading lies about her through people's dreams. One day, when the man was walking in his home town, he saw his little sister, who had grown old during his time in the spirit world. She was dying, and the man was very sad. He wept, and in his grief, he called out to the Moon to heal his sister. Sensing his pain, the Painted Lady came to him.

"The Painted Lady healed his ailing sister, and began to leave. Before she did, though, she turned to the man and said, "_I have wronged you. And for that I am sorry. I can never restore you to the human world permanently, but I can allow you passage, one day out of a month. When the Moon is low, you'll be able go back to the human world. Your face will become a mask, and you will be human again. But when the day comes again, you will return to being the blue spirit._"

"Her hand waved over him, and he knew that what she said would come to pass. (The water-monster became human shaped again) But the Blue Spirit never used this gift. The instant that his sister was healed, it was like a fog was lifted from his heart. He remembered his once powerful love, and vowed to spend the rest of eternity atoning for his hatred. He decided, also, that he would take on all of her unsavory tasks for himself, so that she could be the spirit every one thought she was. The Painted Lady heard this promise, and made one of her own. When the Blue Spirit was ready to ask for forgiveness, she would give it. Until that time, she would remain around him and help him when needed. (The water created two orbs now)

So, too, does the Moon orbits the Earth."

…

"Interesting." Zuko said after she had finished. He didn't know what else to say.

"Romantic, and sad." Katara nodded.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"No one knows. _I_ think that they fell in love, and decided to stay together, for all time."

"Your water bending has really improved. Are all Water Tribe stories told this way?" He was more than curious about all of the happenings of tonight. Everything was so different and new. This was part of her he could learn about.

"No. Some are told in theater, in a way. If there are many characters, the stories will be told with dances and reenactments around fires. It's very fun. We may seem some at the festival. Are you going?"

"Of course." He said as if it were obvious. She pulled him toward the water. When he stepped on, his was surprised at its' solidity. She walked slowly with him, though he could tell she really wanted to get there. He could see a lot of lights across the lake.

"At festivals, there's a selection, made by the Moon. Owls-the Moon's chosen birds- will land on two people, a man and a woman, and they will be crowned the Painted Lady and Blue Spirit. They dance once, and they get to keep the masks. Whoever organizes the festival usually makes them. They're hand carved."

"A lot of work goes into this, yeah?"

"Mhm. Don't the fire benders celebrate the Sun?"

"Every year, on my birthday. I just happened to be born on the day of the Sun."

"Neat. You get an entire festival on your birthday."

Zuko smiled. By the time they got there, the festival was in full swing. There were drums beating, children laughing, food cooking. The prince didn't really like fish, but he had to admit, it smelled fantastic. Katara dragged him around and explained several Water Tribe objects to him. Zuko was happy to be spending time with her, seeing _her_ happy and unfocused on all of her lacking memories. He was sure this night was as memorable for her as it was for him.

…

"Uhm... excuse me. You're... Katara, right?" a young man said. Zuko and Katara had taken their seats and were now watching a story about a few Moon spirits.

"Yes, that's me."

"The Moon wishes for you to have this." He presented her with a crystal bottle that was full of clear liquid.

"I can't take that! That was for someone special, you were-"

"Even when I was creating this, I felt that it belong to someone. And now, seeing you, I just know. Please." The young man pressed it into her hands.

Zuko didn't know what the flask was full of, but Katara seemed to. She stood and hugged the young man, and Zuko fought the jealous pang that rippled through him.

"Thank you." She said earnestly.

"May it bring you fortune. Until next we meet, Katara."

She bowed to him as he left. When she sat, she held the glass container as if it were about to break.

"Eclipse water. It's healing properties rival that of spirit water. This gift is very rare, and valuable. Priceless."

"Did you not make something for yourself?"

"That's not what the eclipse is about. The eclipse is for giving to others." She stared at the water. It almost seemed to glow from within its container. Zuko became entranced when he watched the bright liquid. When he caught her eyes, he noticed how bright they seemed. Like she was so happy, she could barely keep herself from crying.

And then, something sharp pierced his shoulder. When he turned, he was confronted with soft feathers and yellow eyes. He jumped, but he heard Katara gasp. His head jerked, and he saw a smaller, black owl on her shoulder.

"We're...?" He began to ask. He didn't think a son of the Sun would be chosen to represent the blue spirit.

She nodded and a few tears escaped her eyes. She was smiling, and laughing, but crying nonetheless. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"You know I don't know any Water Tribe dances." He said grinning.

"You don't need to. There's no set dance anymore. Do you remember when you took me to your training room?" Zuko nodded for confirmation, "Just use your bending. Preferably without setting things on fire."

They were led to a platform before she nodded to him. Getting the cue to dance, he held out his arm. She pressed her wrist to his and they began. The dance started out with the basic forms, the both of them happily going through the motions. When the dance became more complex, perhaps the second and third tiers of their respective bending, he felt his muscles really begin to burnt. He could see a light and pleasant sheen of sweat on Katara's forehead. People began cheering and clapping. She smiled, and then she changed the game. She started to swipe at his feet, and he was fighting for every upright second.

He saw the challenge in her smile, and in her movements, but it didn't look right. Something about it didn't match Katara. (But didn't it?) Then Zuko's body started moving in ways he wasn't familiar with. Katara became the main attacker, and Zuko easily dodged her attacks, as if they had danced it a thousand times. The crowd gasped, but Zuko didn't look.

When he pinned both of her arms down, he knew the dance had reached its end. Seeing her breath hard was a welcome sight. He put one hand on her cheek, and he leaned down, wanting to kiss her as hard as he'd been meaning to since before she left. But, when his lips were only centimeters away from her, her face seemed unrealistically pale. He could see a red stripe on her lower lip, and he was surprised into backing up. Or at least he tried to back up. His body continued forward, and their lips met.

But that was it. He jerked back as soon as he was able.

Katara was looking up at him, her eyes sparkling.

An elderly man began speaking, but Zuko didn't listen. Katara grabbed his hand and stared at the old man. Suddenly, an ugly blue mask was shoved into his hands. The mask in Katara's hands looked familiar. He couldn't remember where from.

Still she seemed happy. The man released them, and everyone cheered.

The festival continued without them. Katara took him aside, almost back to the lake. They sat next to each other in the forest, silently waiting for their hearts to settle down. The prince took the time to examine his mask. It fit perfectly, and it was comfortable. When he looked at Katara, she giggled and put on her own mask. Then Zuko almost gasped.

"They were here, right? They...took us over." He said.

She nodded, "Yes. It's a great honor. I was trying to figure out how to tell you. I guess you figured it out. You didn't look like you were listening, so..."

"I saw her." He said.

"Really? Was she pretty?" Katara asked, her voice curious. He could see in her eyes she wanted the answer to be yes. She wanted the Painted Lady to be everything she ever wished for.

"I...Not really." He answered.

Her face fell, "What?"

"My heart lurched. It was awful. I really just wanted it to be you." He continued, with a cheesy smile on his face.

She punched his arm with a laugh, "Show her some respect."

"Yes, yes, she was pretty. But I really didn't want to kiss her, okay?" He rubbed his arm.

Katara huffed.

"So... what now?"

"We go back to your home, I suppose. And it's going to be hard. For now... we just have to pretend."

"Pretend what?" He asked.

When Katara pressed her forehead against his, he tried not to grin. She traced fingers up and down his jawline, bidding him closer and closer. When he moved his own hands to hold her face, he heard her take a quick breath. He kissed her, just as he'd been wanting to. And she kissed him back, just as fervently.

When she pulled back, all too soon, she looked down. Her voice was low and solemn when she told him,"Like this didn't happen."

* * *

A/N: Wow. Five pages. Really sorry! The eclipse inspired me, and I figured I could work in a bit more storyline, information, etc. It came out really long, but I like it. I think. Much romance. Fluffy.

I got the title name from "Day of Black Sun"

Haha,

_And it was literally the red-est night in Water Tribe history..._


	24. Final Pieces

Blood Benders

Chapter 24,

Final Pieces

The younger two laughed with the children. Toph and Aang were entertaining a large group with their bending. Small girls with dolls that were clearly handmade, boys pulling on their pigtails. When Sokka shooed off the children, one little girl stayed behind. She was wearing a red tunic and black pants. Her doll matched, with a crooked sewn on smile. She gave both benders a hug and thanked them, in her cute little voice. Toph laughed and told the girl to run on home. Sokka shook his head. Toph could be girly when she wanted to be.

Sokka smiled at the two of them. They argued all the time, which would normally be annoying. But really it was just Toph scorning Aang. He sat and handled it in good stride. It was...cute. He wasn't really sure when it happened, but he was glad it did. They spent almost every second with each other, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

The fact that Azul was refusing to tell them where Katara was stationed worried him, but that worry had long since taken the back burner. Preparations had been made in case things went south, and it was well time to get things moving. When he told Suki of his decision to find his sister without the League, she almost immediately confessed. To say he was confused was true, but he was angry. Katara wasn't even allowed to get a message out. They were secluding her from the people who knew who she was, keeping her from being herself. It was like they were trying to send her back into her battle sleep. Didn't they remember what happened last time?

Then Kyoshi Island burned.

Those few days were bittersweet. And like that, they were back where they started. The League, though didn't know what had happened. They were ordered to meet some... extremist in the forest. Sokka hated tree people. They were hard to catch if things got out of hand. Of course, fire was always an option. But he had no reason to suspect things would go badly. All they were supposed to do was help this tree-dweller in one small mission.

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose. Toph wasn't exactly part of the League, but they couldn't just leave her lying about. They were riding Appa to the edge of the forest now (he wasn't sure how long they'd been traveling), and when they arrived, they would finish the rest of the seven mile journey on foot.

Sokka hated walking.

…

And he hated Jet. The guy was slick like oil and smoother than silk. Toph also whispered that Jet was a good liar, and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference for them, like she normally did. Sokka took that as a clue not to trust Jet.

When the swordsman told them of their role, Aang laughed.

"If only Katara were here. We could get it done quicker."

Jet, who had been speaking to one of his rebels, turned around with scowling eyes brows.

"What did you say?"

Aang's smile faded, "Katara. Our sister. Well, his. I'm...adopted." The bald bender explained.

Jet looked at Sokka closely, his eyes scraping over the smallest of details. He seemed to be deciding something. With a sigh, Jet began to speak.

"Black hair? Blue eyes? Nice body and dangerous to boot?"

"Sounds like her." Sokka said. His eyes narrowed in brotherly protection, preparing himself to...interrogate the boy.

"Heh. She was here a few weeks ago."

"Here? For what?"

"Dunno. They were just passing through. My boys... stopped them for a chat."

"I'm sure. Did they say where they were going?" Sokka stood a bit closer, not trying to be intimidating. Yet.

"No. But they were in a fire nation convoy. Royalty, or something. Might want to start there, if you're looking for her."

"How was she?" Aang asked. Toph was leaning on him, having been blinded by wood. (Heh, that was their excuse.) Jet shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. The guy she was with... well, he was beside her practically the whole time." Jet rolled his eyes, "At the time, I remember thinking she had him on a leash."

"Yeah. That's Katara alright." Aang laughed. Sokka chuckled and leaned back against a tree. This tree-dweller's information matched Suki's. Sokka was almost one-hundred percent sure where his sister was now. Just a few more pieces to put into place. A few more people to see, places to visit.

"Let's get this done." Jet said, "I want this over."

"Right. Show us the way." Aang said, suddenly all business.

…

They watched from above as the dam flooded and broke. It seemed simple from above. Just a dam breaking, really. They were probably just opening up water ways for friendlies. Appa came to them, and they flew down river.

Toph and Aang were playing in the water, like the little kids they both should have been years ago. Both of their pants were rolled up above their knees, the mud making for good practice, also.

Suddenly Toph bent down, picking up something that bumped into her leg. She washed it in the water, but couldn't figure out what it was.

She handed it to Aang silently.

"It's a little doll." Aang choked, showing it to Sokka. The sight of it made him sick. Sokka remembered, then, why he hated the League.

The smile wasn't straight. It wore a red shirt and black pants.

There used to be a little girl that matched.

* * *

A/N: Anyone remember the old man in the forest and that village? Yes, I'm evil. I killed the little kids.. but we'll blame Jet. Mhm. Yep. Tree-dweller.


	25. Consequences

Blood Benders

Chapter 25,

Consequences

Zuko's nails were digging into his knees. His throat was dry, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. His sister was beside him, looking rather relaxed, considering. In fact, she seemed _relieved_. Of course, when your father begins a lecture by "We have been betrayed," almost anything else would have been good news. Almost. This... Zuko wasn't sure what he was feeling about it.

His sister seemed unusually unfocused. At least, she wasn't taunting him as much as usual, meaning her attention was elsewhere. Zuko knew she wasn't thinking about the war. Otherwise she would be teasing him about all of his upcoming roles. As, perhaps, a general.

"I'll be telling them tomorrow. The commoners." The Fire Lord was continuing, "I will not require either of you."

"Of course." Azula said.

Zuko recognized the dismissal, and rose. His weight felt funny on his feet, but it could have been his head spinning. Azula didn't try anything on their way out, and the prince knew something was wrong. He didn't bother to ask. Might as well enjoy what Azula-free time he was given, right?

…

Katara's face paled. She had been pacing, but now she was sinking to the ground.

"War..." Katara looked up at him, and he sat next to her.

"There was a village destroyed by some extremists, close to the forest where we were ambushed. They flooded the place. My father... well, he says things like that have been going on for a hundred years, and now is the time to act."

Katara sighed, "Right before you take the throne. He's forcing a war on you."

"What?"Zuko asked. He hadn't thought about that, yet. In a matter of years, this would be Zuko's kingdom, and he would be responsible for this war. Ending or continuing. It would be his choice. Suddenly, Zuko felt himself breathing quickly. What was he going to do?

"This is awful." She said, breaking him from his panic. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and taken to resting. It was already late in the night, and they were both tired.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" He asked. He wanted an answer.

"All you can do is bide your time. Hope that... things end quickly. Hope that your father knows what he's doing."

"These people have killed before, you know. My family, I mean. My cousin." Zuko mused.

"Your uncle told me." She nodded.

"When have you talked to him? Especially about something so personal." The prince said, almost shocked. But, of course, this was Katara. He would tell her his darkest secrets if she asked. All she had to do was ask...

"I talk to him when I'm troubled. Or bored. Usually later in the day." She shrugged. Zuko wanted to lean on her, hold her close. There was some unreal enemy coming to face him, and he didn't know what to do. He was scared. Not for himself, not really. She was three doors down from him, and if someone were to attack the palace... he really just wanted to breathe her in again. They'd been apart too long.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course, anything." She laughed.

Zuko bit his lip, deciding what exactly to say. When his secrets threatened to come spilling out, he stopped himself. At this moment in time, with too many other things going on, too many other emotions, it just wasn't right. It would have felt wrong, fake even. So instead he shook his head. Katara stared at his wall, accepting the silence.

He felt himself falling to sleep after a while. He heard her get up, and he felt himself mumble something as a good-bye. From his hazy vision, he saw her turn around. He couldn't hear what she said, but it looked like "I rub juice." which didn't make any sense at all. Being too tired to care, he didn't think too much into it.

…

Katara pounded her fist on the wall outside the prince's room. Her eyes were threatening tears, and she was fighting her trembling lip. How could she let it slip? She promised herself she wouldn't say anything. She promised she would keep things the same. But she couldn't. It just... happened. And she could never take it back. Her forehead touched the wall, trying to keep herself calm. It wouldn't do any good for her to panic now. Maybe he hadn't heard.

Letting that be her only hope, she went back into her room.

When she woke up, she was met by a chittering lemur. He climbed under her arms and up to her shoulder as she sat up and giggled. When she rubbed his head, he closed his eyes and made quiet lemur noises. Then, he picked his foot up, showing her what had been attached. She removed it, seeing a small scroll.

Her world crashed when she unrolled it.

* * *

A/N: In the last chapter, there was a doll. Naterkins pointed out that I'm also a thief (though in less brash terms, and I really appreciate it). Disney came up with that idea, and my brain must've just pulled it up. Ohwell. So here's me giving credit where credit is due. Thanks Disney for killing little kids. xD


	26. Lessons From the Prince

Blood Benders

Chapter 26,

Lessons From the Prince

When he came into her room, she was burning a piece of paper. There was an ice bowl beneath it, catching the ashes. When she saw him, she laughed and explained that there was a diary page she wished didn't exist. He shrugged and wrote it off as a girl thing, making a note to bring it up later. At the moment, he had other plans.

"Hey, Katara. You know my birthday's in a few months, right?" Zuko asked, going behind her and sitting on her bed. He used to feel bad about messing with her sheets- she kept the bed in pristine condition- but it had become routine, and she didn't mind.

"Yeah, on the day of the Sun. You told me." She nodded.

"Right. Well. There's a whole big to-do about it." He cleared his throat, "And, you're going this year."

"Why do you say it like that? Like last year I was in any position to go?" She snorted.

"Well, you did arrive the week of my birthday." He blinked.

"Really? Wow. I'm really sorry. That was a crappy time to show up." She rubbed her neck and looked at him.

The prince grinned, "Not really. And now, this is going to be a great birthday. The greatest, probably."

He could see Katara blushing, and he enjoyed it. Zuko felt he could go on, but decided to go easy on her.

"Anyways. The whole court with be there, so you're going to need to know how to act and behave."

"Hey, I'm a good girl. I know how to stick to the wall." She said indignantly.

"I know. But, there are dances and social things you must go through. You're going to have to act like a princess." He informed her.

"And who is going to teach me? You? What would you know about being a princess?" She jabbed her pretty finger into his chest.

Grabbing her hand Zuko laughed, "I asked my sister. But she said if I ever asked anything of her again, she would set my room on fire while I slept."

"Brutal."

"So, for now, you're going to have to deal with me. I asked someone else, but they won't be here for a while. Let's get started." He said, standing. Katara seemed surprised at his abruptness, but she didn't say anything. She smiled and motioned for him to lead on.

…

First, the balance.

"Zuko... I don't think the books are supposed to be used like this..."

…

Then the height.

"Let's see you walk in these things, your princeliness! ...Should I be concerned that you can walk in them better than me?"

…

Then the hair.

"You weren't a stylist in any of your past lives, were you? Leave my hair alone! Ow!"

…

And the food.

"I'm not eating that. No way. No-don't- ack, it's disgusting..."

…

"You're the worst teacher ever. I quit. I'm not doing it."

Perhaps a break.

…

"You know, you're not an easy person to teach." Zuko said, sitting down. They'd been at it for two weeks, and she hadn't made much progress. She didn't seem all too interested in learning how to act girly.

"Yeah, well, you're a sucky teacher." She said with her arms crossed over her chest. She moved to sitting with her feet touching. Her knees bounced and she leaned backwards.

Zuko smiled at her. He had never seen her so vehemently refuse to learn. She was always ready to do just about anything. He made a note to not try it again too soon. Then he grinned.

"Alright. How about we do something else?"

"Like what?" She said without moving. Her neck was exposed, she seemed to be documenting his ceiling.

"I promised you sword lessons." He shrugged.

Katara jerked up instantly. She nodded enthusiastically and rose after him. They headed out to the courtyard, where he normally practiced. He threw off his shirt, and went to gather the training weapons. When he turned around, he saw she had also shed her clothing. She was down to her bathing suit, and the prince was trying not to stare. His eyes drifted back to her hip. The circle there was familiar, and after a few more seconds' study, he realized it was the Water Tribe symbol.

"I don't remember getting it." She said. Zuko was embarrassed about being caught staring.

"It, ah, looks nice."

"Just keep your eyes where they're supposed to be. Let's dance, prince."

He handed over the dulled blades, and he watched her sample them. Twirling them with her wrist, snapping them through the air. She looked back at him and waited for his instruction. He balanced his own blades and stood across from her.

He led her through the warm-ups, but he could tell she wanted to move on. As they progressed, Zuko did not fail to note her raw skill. She obviously hadn't handled a blade before, but with training... She went a lot further in less time than it had taken him, and he had to try and not get angry at that. It wasn't her fault she was a natural. His years spent training finally paid off when they reached the higher tiers. She couldn't do it easily. She almost struggled as much as princess training.

…

She had her back pressed against his sweating chest, and he could feel how hard she was breathing. Her hair was mostly in his way, but he could still see their arms. She hadn't been able to get the swings right, so he was showing her how. At least, that's what they told themselves. To anyone else, it just looked like he was holding her hands, and maybe dancing.

Zuko took a deep breath. Even if she was glistening, she managed to smell like rainwater and...jasmine. Definitely jasmine. He couldn't help himself, he just kept breathing her in. His hands slid up her arms, into her hair. She turned around, her face holding a not so innocent expression. Her own hands reached for his face. But he could see the fight behind her eyes.

"Should I come back later?" a female voice said from beside them.

Katara's hands snapped away from him and she jumped back just as quick. When she recognized Ty Lee, Katara charged the pink-clad girl. There was an embrace, and an embarrassed step back. The girls began chattering immediately. Zuko couldn't keep up, and he didn't try to.

As instantly as the conversation started, it was silent again. Ty Lee was looking at her feet, and Katara seemed to be staring at something far away.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Without turning around, Katara answered, "I thought we quit the court lessons."

"Just with me. I thought you-"

"You thought wrong." Katara turned around.

The prince had never been frightened of her, but at the moment she looked certainly ready to hurt him. Of course, his natural reaction to laugh. Seeing such an expression on the kindest person he knew? Too much to bare with a straight face. Ty Lee joined him in laughing. Katara sighed, and let her shoulders sag in submission.

"I hate you both." She said without passion.

"We love you, too." Ty Lee said.

"Well, we can practice later. Maybe after your-"

"Women don't sweat, Zuko! I can't believe you would-" Ty Lee tried to start.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting. If I agree to court lessons, I get to continue swords practice." Katara said diplomatically, both her hands up.

"Oh, is that what it was?" Ty Lee wriggled her eye brows. Both benders blushed, and began sputtering denials. It didn't hold water, because Ty Lee was very adamant. Stubborn. Whichever word you chose, she dragged a muttering water bender off without much fuss.

* * *

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I like Ty Lee. She's adorable. And therefore, she will be more important. xD


	27. Not Big On Social Graces

Blood Benders

Chapter 27,

Not Big on Social Graces

"Why do we have to match? I'm not his sister." Katara complained. She sighed and looked over at her red dress that the prince carried. She didn't like red. She _liked_ wearing blue. Blue matched her. She was a water bender. And besides, the dress would show her tattoo. That wasn't appropriate for such big events, right?

"Well, duh. You're the prince's date." Ty Lee answered. This earned a harping look from said prince. He didn't seem too surprised, though.

"No I'm not." Katara said sternly.

"Well, you don't have to say it so harshly." Ty Lee said, her voice showing sympathy for the poor prince.

"Well, it's true. I haven't been asked on a date, therefore I am not." Katara shrugged.

"You're going to make him say it?" The pink girl nearly whined. She was really behind the two of them, but she made the appearance of being next to them. Katara didn't answer.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. I'm not some socially awkward boy of sixteen anymore." Zuko said, putting his hands up in surrender, "Katara, would you please accompany me to my _birthday_ celebration?" He emphasized the word, making sure she wouldn't say no.

Katara paused, and pretended to give thought. Her 'thought' lasted so long that the prince became afraid she would refuse. Upon his expression of fear, Katara laughed.

"Sounds fun. But I still don't want to wear red." She said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm not wearing blue." He said, "I don't match blue."

"Let me worry about that." Ty Lee said.

"I have a feeling that's worse." The prince said.

"Either way, I'm still at a party with a bunch of people I don't know." Katara sighed.

"The prince will have to do a lot of socializing. And you won't even come in at the same time. Really, you're just there if he runs out of people to talk to." Ty Lee explained. From her tone it was easy to tell that she expected Katara to take note. No doubt it would come up in a later court lesson.

"Right... so, I'm just going to sit there in a fancy dress, listening to fancy people talk about who's fancier than who, and such? While Zuko gets to do the same?" Katara asked, her voice getting more and more resigned.

"Exactly. Just like a princess." Ty Lee said without regard. She seemed as carefree as ever, not listening to the poor water bender.

"Do I really have to wear it?" The dark-skinned girl asked.

…

"Yes, you do." Toph sighed.

"I won't even be able to see!" Aang complained. The white mushroom top and ghost outfit was limp in his hands.

"Gee, what an inconvenience." Toph shoved him. He just rubbed his arm.

"And I'll be above. Toph will be mingling. No need to worry. We just need to get a feel of her situation." Sokka was explaining. He was packing away all of the light weapons, hiding them inside of Toph's dress.

"What if things go wrong? The League might be coming, and she won't..." Aang let his voice trail. The thought of his adopted sister cornered by the League... unable to do anything because... it made the monk in him-that last peaceful place- vanish. He was going to play his part as well as he had to. He had to find her.

"She'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to her." Sokka said firmly and with conviction. He only paused in his preparations for a moment.

"Right. Alright. Toph are you sure you'll be able to find her?" Aang asked, going over the plan once more in his head.

"Yeah, of course. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't see." She growled.

Aang tried not to take it personal. It sounded like he was calling her weak, saying there was some chance she couldn't do something, but really he was just trying to calm himself. Any chance of anything going wrong on his part would need to be compensated by someone else.

"Think of it this way, we're all getting to go to a _grand_ party." Sokka said with a lopsided grin.

…

"Grand. Yeah, _grand_. Where all your servants get to cover their faces and skin. Where the rich are served by the faceless and worthless." Katara grumbled. She and Zuko were momentarily alone, and she was watching the party plans go on. She could see the servants stumbling, trying to do their best without their eyes. It was pitiful. She was too busy hating every rich person right now to even try and help her servant friends out.

"It's always been this way. It's not something we get to pick." Zuko said defensively.

"You sound like you approve. This looks ridiculous. Like you are trying to mock them. But without them, you would be serving the food yourself."

"This is how things are. It..." But Zuko could see where she was coming from. She had expressed several times how she was not in the same status socially as he was. How things were different from their points of view. 'Up high on the pedestal' and 'holding it up' was how she had put it. Now was one of the moments where they disagreed. The serving style didn't really bother him. She was not okay with it, however. And he wished he could do something.

"I'm not made for this show of elegance. And in times of war... it seems so..." but she couldn't find the word. Instead she sighed and excused herself. When Zuko finally found the courage to try and explain to her, she was gone. He managed to catch a glimpse of water falling back over the edge.

Zuko grinned. So _that's_ how she was always sneaking out. Perhaps he should ask that he be included in the escape now and again.

"Prince Zuko! Do you prefer this sample or this?" Some one asked from behind him. With a jealous glance backwards, Zuko went back to one duty of his position. From above the pedestal indeed.


	28. Uninvited Guests

Blood Benders

Chapter 28,

Uninvited Guests

Katara stared across the room full of well-dressed people. The single women had gathered in one corner, the bachelors in another. Couples were dancing in the center. All of the _really_ important people were in a darker corner, lit by flames given by fire benders.

Something didn't feel right about the entire party to Katara. She couldn't place it, but something felt off. She wanted to pin it on her hatred of aristocracy. But that wasn't it. Perhaps the servants and their lack of humanity? Not it. Her eyes made contact with the prince- surprising the both of them. They had been looking, but weren't expecting to find one another. He smiled at her, and motioned for her to come. She shook her head no.

"Ah, look at him! He's so cute!" a shrill voice squealed.

"The prince? Isn't he dreamy? He's looking this way." another said.

Katara felt her head was going to explode. If she had to listen to these girls much longer... and suddenly they were squealing louder than ever. Katara jumped at the hand that was suddenly in her face.

"You made me walk all this way. Don't tell me you won't dance."

She looked up at the prince. He was grinning down at her. She took one look back at all of the too-lacy girls and all of their jealous, angry faces before standing. She sighed, as if it was a great effort.

"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt." She brushed off her dress, and the prince took to rolling his eyes.

He led her out just as a new song began. She watched her feet, not wanting to shame Ty Lee. Who knew what would happen if Ty Lee saw Katara mess up? It was a thought that sent the other bad feeling far, far out of her mind.

"You know, if you didn't want to dance..." The prince said quietly in her ear.

"You know I was teasing. I'm glad you came over. Those girls were driving me crazy." She laughed and he laughed with her. A quick glance to her left told her the girls had heard.

"Well, really, if it was so bad. Also... I should mention.. my dad wants to talk to you." He said the last bit so quickly, Katara wasn't sure if she heard right. But when she looked at his face, she saw his hesitation. He didn't understand his father's interest in her. Frankly, neither did she. But she wasn't as disturbed by it.

"Can we finish the dance?"

"Of course. Another, if you want. He said it was up to you."

"I do not think it wise to keep the leader of a country at war waiting unnecessarily." She said, sounding more like a scholar than Katara.

"Indeed." He said, matching her important tone.

They shared another giggle and finished their dance, purposefully ending near the royal section of the court room.

…

Sokka looked down from above. It all seemed normal, aside from this feeling of dread. He knew there was someone in here, but he couldn't find them. They weren't getting in from up in the rafters. And he was certain Toph and Aang could handle any ground threat. There wasn't much to worry about.

He heard a familiar laugh that drew his gaze to the middle of the floor. Red fabric was spinning, dark and light skin balanced. The man was important. Sokka could tell from the hair-do. And, in the man's arms... his sister. Her smile warmed his heart. He hadn't seen her smile like that since... maybe before their mom died.

But he whisked her off to a place Sokka couldn't see. The boomerang master was content to wait. She would be here. And now he knew it.

…

"To be honest, sir, I'm glad you called me over here. I was this close to exploding on those giggling... young women." Katara cleared her throat. The Fire Lord laughed politely. Zuko was as tense as bow string, but she could feel him easing ever so slightly.

"You are quite the specimen. There is so much I would love to hear." His tone suggested he already had some questions in mind.

"Anything, of course." Katara said speculatively. Who knew she had been occupying the thoughts of the Fire Lord?

"What are your long-term intentions with my son?"

And all the tension (plus some) came back into the prince's posture. Katara pondered the question and all potential meanings.

"Father!" Zuko objected before she could finish her thoughts.

"No, no. It's a serious question." Katara tried to calm him, "I suppose... one day I'm going to have to leave." the water bender continued. She took a sip out of the cup the prince had handed her.

"Leave?" The Fire Lord repeated.

"Well, if the Prince marries, it would be awkward for me to continue imposing. And, maybe, my family will come for me. Or I could make moves to find them." She explained. Katara saw the prince look away out of the corner of her eye. She had never said anything like this. Not anything that sounded so well thought out.

"A shame I suppose." The Fire Lord seemed a bit off put.

"Yes. I shall very much miss this place and the people in it." She replied with a shrug.

"My son tells me you've taken an interest in swordsmanship."

Katara sat up straight and turned her head, ignoring the Fire Lord. Her hands began circling, and the liquid was drawn out of their glasses. The prince tried to see where she was looking.

"Is your staff aware?" She asked.

"They are. There is nothing to worry about." The Fire Lord answered her.

Zuko looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to understand.

"They tried to get to you today? On the sacred day of the Sun? _And_ your birthday. Despicable." Katara said.

"Assassin?" Zuko whispered.

"A very, very poor one." The Fire Lord said.

There was a commotion as Katara tried to stand. She bumped into one of the servants. All of the dishes clattered to the floor, spilling on both herself and the white-clad servant. She quickly sputtered apologies. The liquid she had been holding also soaked into the floor.

"Great, by the _Moon _I'm such a klutz. I'm really sorry! I'll clean this up."

The servant, who was not allowed to speak, began trying to help her. She could hear many shrill laughs from across the way, but she tried not to look up. She didn't want them to see how red her face was. It probably matched the now-ruined dress. (Ty Lee was going to have a cow-pig)

The hands were flurried around hers, and she only caught a glimpse of the pale skin. But it was all she needed. She grabbed the hand, and flipped back the white fabric. She replaced it just as quickly, if not numbly. She looked back at the servant, and tried to move again.

"I'm really sorry. I'll... come help you fix this. I can probably get that out of-"

"Look how she stumbles to make things right!" Carried from across the room. And like someone died, the room fell silent.

"Yes, you're right. I'm apologizing. I'm not nearly important enough to act like certain snobs." Katara growled. The liquid she had dropped, which had fallen to the floor, was quickly strained back up. With a little work, the stain came off of her dress.

"Certain snobs have no need to apologize, since they do not knock into servants so bluntly." The girl retorted.

Katara stared at the girl, disbelief painting her features. Was the girl really that stupid? Could she not already see that Katara was a water bender? Did she not think the whole attack through? That couldn't be it. Closer inspection of the girl revealed nothing. No country markings, no visible signs. No obvious loyalties, or nationalities. Katara couldn't decide if bending was the answer.

"I forgive them, regardless. If we're quite done acting like barbarians, yelling across the room." Katara said. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she did not turn to look at Zuko. She could handle herself fine, and he needed to know that.

"Hn. Interesting word choice. As you don't belong here." The girl's words were meant as a sneer, but Katara only smiled.

"Right again. I belong in the kitchen, cleaning a mess I made. Adieu, ma'am. May the Moon keep you." With that, the blue-eyed girl walked off, following the servant who had long since departed. As soon as she opened the door, several people converged on the prince.

There was a scream, and people were once again breathless. Katara held a man with an ice. The man had a weapon raised, now stuck in place. Zuko was nowhere to be seen behind the entourage of guards. Katara spotted him, fallen from being shoved. He looked at her and blinked. She smiled.

"You may have caught me, but not us. Won a battle but not the war. Your castle, built on pillars of sand, will come crumbling soon enough. You cannot catch us all, and we will succeed." The assailant howled. His voice was scratchy and hoarse, gaving his message a very eerie ring.

"Who is we?" Katara asked, since the guards seemed more concerned with helping the prince back up.

"The League. The Blood Benders. Those who oppose the Fire Nation. We are endless. And soon the Painted Lady will come, and she will end-"

Katara jerked up the ice to cover his mouth. He struggled, but the guards finally turned back around. They went to carry him off. There was a grateful sigh of relief.

Katara fought her way back to the prince. He held her hand as she checked him over. He seemed calm and at ease, and more concerned about her. They managed to hug for a few brief moments, before people could see. They pulled away with a promise to meet later, when all of the craziness was over. He kissed her knuckles, and nodded his thanks.

Katara turned around with a gulp. It had been too close.

But, for now, the kitchen was calling her name.

* * *

A/N: The "pillars of sand" line I heard in some song. I have real issues about crediting people. I think I'm just a walking lawsuit. I believe its name was "When I ruled the World" not sure by who... really sorry to all those fans...and yeah. That band, if they're reading. (Very highly unlikely...)


	29. Waking Up Alone

(A/N: I need to put something here. Ah.. Adult _references_. Skip the second {…} section if you wish to avoid this. I apologize for being so..brash. It's not graphic, but it's _there_. Sumimasen.)

Blood Benders

Chapter 29,

Waking Up Alone

When he was finally released, he ran straight for the garden. The moon was low, but he could still see her. She was twirling the water in the pond absently. He knew she was worried. When he came upon her, she jumped to hold him close.

"Was everything alright?" She asked. She let him sit down. He was fighting to remain standing.

"Yeah. I was more surprised than anything." He stared up at the wall, which had for so long been an obstacle in his way. And now it felt that it wasn't nearly high enough. His grip on her hand tightened at the thought of someone getting in.

"They weren't trying to hurt you. Just scare you. He was so poor an assassin... there was no way they were serious." She said. He pulled her into his chest, trying his hardest to remember her rules and boundaries.

"That doesn't really make it any better." He laughed.

"Zuko, we won't let them hurt you. Everyone here would die first." She made him look into her eyes. He saw no hesitation, no reserves.

"Even you?"

"Even me." She nodded.

The thought made his heart stop. But he didn't dare voice it. He wanted her to stay right next to him, and if he said anything, she would get angry and leave.

"Are you tired? I'll take you back." She started to lift him to his feet. He let her, but didn't make much effort to move on his own.

"I probably won't be able to sleep tonight." He admitted.

"Ah. Good thing I have special herbs for that."

"Handy-dandy herbs? Just, there in your pocket?" He teased. He was more than a little tired.

"Ha, ha. I thought about you being worried. It'll give you good dreams. Help you sleep."

"Sign me up, doctor." She kept moving him towards to his room. Closer with each breath. Farther away from her, eventually.

"Right. But don't operate animals or drive heavy machines. Or something like that." She said, then tried again, "Take two and call me in the morning?"

"Right away." He laughed. She opened the door and laid him on his bed. He was amused at her motherly manner. She was acting like he was completely unconscious. But he wasn't. He was _awake_ when she removed his shirt and shoes. He was _awake_ when she handed him the nice-smelling herbs and something to wash them down with. He was _awake_ when she kissed his forehead and lingered. He watched her walk out the door, his mind going numb.

…

His eyes opened slowly, alerted by the opening of his door. Had they already hatched another plan? Were the assassins already back for his life?

"It's just me." was whispered in the dead-air of his room. Katara.

"Oh... what are you doing here?" He wondered, rubbing his head. It didn't help the haze.

"Not really sure." She shrugged. She climbed over him and scooted under his covers. She placed her head on his shoulder, and the prince gulped.

"Ka...What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Couldn't sleep. More comfortable here. Am I bothering you?"

_Yes_, "No, not at all. But, ah..."

"Does being this close...?"

He chanced a glance down. She was looking up, smiling in a way he wasn't entirely comfortable with. Her cold hand traced up his bare chest, then his neck, his cheek, and back down, pausing at his hip. He kept trying to breathe normally. In, out. In, out.

"I don't think you should..." He tried to move away, but she wouldn't let him. It was so hard to concentrate.

"This is your dream, isn't it? If you wanted me gone, I'd be gone." She said into his ear. His eyes widened. A dream? Was it a dream? It _felt_ real.

"A dream?"

"_Your_ dream." She purred. Her fingers were tracing their way back to his neck.

"Are you...sure?"

"Only one way to find out, isn't there? Do something _crazy_. Something you would never do. Then, wake up. If I'm still here, it wasn't a dream."

Her voice was very very persuasive. But part of him still didn't want this. Didn't want her hands feeling so right on his skin. Didn't want _his_ hands feeling so right on her. Did not want to see the cloth flying in the dark. Did _not_ like the way he liked the way her kisses tasted.

And yet, he didn't stop himself.

…

When the light hit his eyes, he couldn't remember _why_ he needed to wake up. But then he did, and he refused to open his eyes. He was afraid to find out. The things they'd done. If it were real. It would never be undone. _Could_ never be undone.

Taking a few breaths, the prince was almost relieved. No rainwater. No jasmine. He reached over, pretending to yawn, only to find a cold, empty bed. Only then did he dare open his eyes.

And indeed the prince was by himself.

For the first few seconds, he was ecstatic. It was just a dream. A good dream, he supposed. But a nightmare in the same note. And it was just in his head.

Then the loneliness set in. She wasn't here. She hadn't come back to him, some time in the dead of night. His room had never seemed more bare.

…

Katara walked out, feeling a little sick to her stomach. The moon beat down on her, more intense than any sun she had ever walked under. One arm around her middle, and the other on the wall, she trudged on. She made it to the corner of the wooden walkway before she fell to the ground. She could hear a second thud, but could do nothing to look. Her hair was gripped by sharp nails. Katara was sure her scalp would be bleeding.

Her breath was hurried, and she could but wait.

"You know your place." The voice hissed.

"W..who...?" Katara breathed. The sound didn't carry. But it was the voice she was worried about. Where had she heard it before? It seemed so familiar.

"Don't turn around. And you know what happens if you tell anyone." The voice let in her ear. The breath was hot, and it bothered the poor water bender. Then, with a rough jerk, Katara was thrust, face first, onto the ground.

They found her that way several hours later.


	30. Broken By Paper and Pen

Blood Benders

Chapter 30,

Broken By Paper and Pen

He had fallen asleep at her bedside. He'd been here all day, waiting for her to wake-up. She opened her eyes only a few seconds every now and again to empty her stomach, but nothing beyond that. Her face was pale, and she was sweating in spite of her cold skin. He tried to keep a grip on her hand, but she slipped out now and again.

Right as the sun went down, she pulled herself up. She took a deep breath and wiped her forehead.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Think your Fire Nation food made me sick. I think it was that charred stuff." She sighed.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't specific. It was _all_ charred." She laughed, but quickly covered her mouth. She pressed her hand to his forehead with a smile, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Slept fine." He muttered and turned his head away, hiding the burning on his cheeks and neck.

"Your hair's all messed up. It's stuck in it's little...royal uppity...bit" She motioned with her hands the shape of his hair. She giggled and closed her eyes again.

"I'll get you something to drink. When you get better, we'll go see my uncle."

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"Promise." He said as he exited the room. The door closed behind him with a click. He laughed when he heard the chittering of a lemur, and a small giggle from Katara.

…

Zuko was holding her hand, refusing to let her escape his grasp. She had tried a few times to discreetly remove her fingers from his, but he had successfully kept them together. He had decided something. No matter her rules, he was going to do his best to show her everything he felt. Tell her what needed to be said.

"Thanks for taking me out here." She said. Her voice was solemn and far away.

"Anything." He sighed.

"About... what your dad asked me. I.. It's sad of me to think about."

Zuko looked at her. She was serious, her expression grave. He was about to speak, but she held up her hand.

"But... It's.. I think... the sooner I leave... the better. Because..." She jerked her hand away and wiped her eyes.

"There is another way of course." He said. It slipped out, but he'd been thinking it. And now it was out there, never to stay in his thoughts again.

"I'm not moving in with you and your wife." She shrugged.

"Well, you could. Assuming, and hear me out, we get rid of the whole issue."

"And how would we do that?" She crossed her arms.

Taking a gulp of air the prince spat it out, "You could just marry me."

…

He knew where she was. She went straight ahead to his uncle's tea shop. He could go there. He could corner her. But then her one escape would be null. He couldn't do that to her. He put his hands in his pockets and turned around. That went about as well as he had expected. The sun warmed his face as he wandered aimlessly. He hadn't done this in a while. Walked on his own.

She had come with him any time he had left the palace. And he had preferred it that way. It was better. And now the walk seemed entirely too empty. Hadn't he been thinking that a lot?

His room, the dining hall, his lessons (that she had never attended), and now out in his own kingdom. Anywhere she wasn't he felt it. It was awful. He walked for nearly two hours, musing.

With nowhere else to go, he found himself home. He ate, though he didn't taste the food. Zuko nearly fell out of his chair when his sister's face suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Azula!" He exclaimed, nearly choking.

"Zuzu. Your little _pet _is gone." Azula sat on the table, her legs crossed. She picked at her nails as if she were bored by the mention of it.

"What?"

"Your pet. The water bender. You know." Azula stared straight into his eyes. The gaze shot through him like it always did. He looked away, as he always did.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Just what it sounds like." Azula jumped up and went on her way. The lioness of a woman walked on, twitching her hips and twirling her fingers. The prince didn't believe her, but he was still worried. Gone? What kind of gone?

…

The bed was made. Bookshelves desolate. Nighttable dusty (save a lone lemur track), though it couldn't have been more than an hour. Dresser and closet lacking clothes.

There were three words written in her pretty scrawl. The paper crinkled and ripped from a diary page.

_I'm so sorry._

A/N: You're all going to hate me. I can feel it.

I... I apologize. These next few chapters are going to be (have been) written differently than the previous ones. I'm leaving bits and pieces out for a huge point. So, try and bare with me. We'll get through this I promise.


	31. Just a Prince

Blood Benders

Chapter 31,

Just a Prince

"What are you talking about? _Leave_?" Sokka said incredulously.

"She's deep, Sokka. Can't get out. There's nothing we can do right now. The end of the month should be good enough to go back. For now, we should wait nearby." Aang said. He didn't want to leave either, but he wasn't willing to risk Katara. No one was. Not even Toph.

"That was a really convincing argument, by the way." Aang said, remembering. He was almost certain nobody saw Toph's eyes. The blind girl calling out the prince's date? No one would've bought it.

"When do you think she noticed it was fake?" Toph asked.

"She didn't." Sokka said, tying something else to Appa.

"I thought you guys said she was supposed to be some...great detective." Toph tossed Sokka another heavy bundle.

"Something was off. She was acting weird." The boomerang master sighed.

"She had to stare at my hand for a while." Aang stared at his tattoo. He could still remember her perplexed expression.

"I still think we need to gather more info. Anything would be useful. Any war information we could turn over to Suki would help."

"Too dangerous. Even for us. With what happened, security is super tight." Toph told them. She could feel all the guards around them. At least twenty, and they were outside the farthest wall.

"Alright, alright." Sokka submitted.

He helped Toph up and climbed up after her. When the bison lifted off, Sokka fell asleep. He had a habit of doing that. Probably from too many restless nights on the ground.

…

The forest floor was hot with decay, wet and dirty all the same. A multitude of mushrooms were growing on the trees. Her hands felt blindly along, managing to only just keep her vertical. The rain wasn't helping, either. She was tired. She wanted out. But she couldn't get far enough. Not on foot. She needed another mode of transportation. She had learned too much, and now... now she was on the run.

What if people were sent to find her? That would not do.

She shrugged her strap back into place. It rubbed painfully, she had done the movement a hundred times in the past three hours. All she had to do was keep moving.

If she didn't, the past was sure to catch up with her.

…

He had envisioned their life together. It was so sweet, and so perfect he could almost taste it. They were going to grow old together. Have a family. It would have been beautiful. There would have been trouble, sure. But he doubted anything could ever come between them.

Now, there wasn't a _them _to come between.

He ran to his uncle's tea shop, the rain not registering in his mind. His uncle was sitting at a table, staring at the cup across from him. Iroh did not turn around.

"She left." He said.

"Did she say where? How long ago?" Zuko asked hurriedly.

"Three.. four hours. Just said she was leaving. Said thank you." His uncle began to stand.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Zuko asked, pulling his uncle up by the shirt.

"What would I have done?" Iroh stared into the prince's eyes. The friendly and sad gaze made the young man want to break down. Made him want to cry and hug his uncle. He needed a minute to gather himself, elsewise he would lose everything.

"I have a feeling that you will see her again."

"What do you mean?" Zuko slumped in the empty chair.

"She said one day you would have to forgive her. One day, she would earn it."

After a moment of silence, his uncle began speaking.

"Lotus was always her favorite tea."

"What difference does it make?" The heartbroken tone surprised even the prince.

"The lotus is a flower of many secrets. Perhaps, she had one secret too many. She had been talking about a lot of problems lately." His uncle seemed to be talking to himself now. But the prince was listening.

What secrets could she possibly have had? She never mentioned anything to him. Problems? About what? He had been too busy thinking about his own feelings to even consider what was going on in her head. It hadn't occurred to him that she, too, had things to worry about. What an awful thing to do. No wonder she left. The thought watered his eyes.

Zuko covered his face and waited for the emotion to pass. He couldn't let himself be overcome. Couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't. Because he was the prince of the Fire Nation. And princes did not weep. Princes were supposed to keep their distance from peasants. Princes took care of their country. Their personal lives took second. As she had been trying to tell him all along.

And he was a prince, after all.

And she was only a peasant.


	32. The Lotus Girl

Blood Benders

Chapter 32,

The Lotus Girl

The eyes glazed over the crowd. People noises filled the air, but not his ears. The world moved around him, and he seemed so still. Like a statue watching the living move about. They all noticed, but didn't say anything. They had all heard the rumor, of course. The little pet of his ran away, off to join a family that had never come for her. He didn't deny it. Who knows where she went? He certainly didn't. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did._ Run off, and never come back._

Zuko had almost forgotten what it felt like to be royal. To have people agree with everything, to say nothing interesting, to care about his status. With her, it had never been that way. She had treated him like Zuko. Not Prince Zuko, not Your Highness. Zuko, the fire bending guy with royal uppity hair.

The thought made a dry smile grace his features. How he missed her. How numbing the pain was. When every second, waking or not, was agony, you soon learned to stop feeling. Only a few particularly deep stabs when particularly good memories came to mind.

There was a round of applause and the man didn't join in. There was no need. People had grown used to his sitting. Why bother, right?

Then it was quiet. It didn't bother him for a few seconds. Until there was one set of clapping hands. Slow, rythmatic. Taunting, almost. It pulled him out of his reverie long enough to notice the guests that were attached to the pillars. Their mouths were frozen, almost up to their noses. The person had left enough room for the people to breathe.

"Why so grim?" The woman asked.

Her voice hurt his ears that had already grown to the silence. Her face was white, her dress green. The white makeup made it impossible to see the woman beneath. He was about to call for his guards when he saw the unconscious uniforms on the floor below her. Nobody made a move to free themselves. Of course, Zuko wasn't sure any of them were fire benders. His own family wasn't present, so he had no idea. They were supposed to be coming later. Later. How soon was later? He hoped, at least, they were safe enough. Hopefully the woman had just come for him.

She bowed with her back and head, her arms were straight out, "I am The Painted Lady. I believe you've been expecting me."

He thought his heart was supposed to freeze up with fear. But... it felt as if he wasn't understanding something, but there was nothing to understand. The assassins had broken into his home, again, and this time there was no one to stop them. Besides. This woman was supposed to be the best. There was probably no stopping her anyways.

"Not really." He said, surprising himself with his nerve.

"I have a lot to tell you, Your Highness." The woman was still bowing. Her hair created a curtain he couldn't see behind. He wished he could see her expression.

"Planning on boring me to death?" One corner of his mouth tipped.

Her wrist flicked up, and a sharp icicle formed in her hand, "We could dance while I talk."

In lieu of a reply, he raised a burning hand to his chest. He took some concentrating breaths, and waited. But she didn't attack. She stood, and it made her seem much taller. He could _feel_ just how dangerous she was, even from across this ballroom. She smiled at him. She was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Today, I'm going to tell you a story. This is a story about a little lotus girl."

"I love story time." Zuko let his voice convey his message. If he had not been raised so properly, he would have told her where she could put her story. The prince had barely moved out of the way of projectile ice when he _felt_ more than saw her move.

Her hand slashed by his side, cutting only the fabric of his thick robe. He hadn't been prepared for such close quarter battle, and he was doing his best to stay unharmed. There was no thought of an offense as she kept moving with such speed.

"When she was eight, her mommy was killed." The woman jerked and moved. Zuko couldn't look her in the eyes. They were really blue, and it hurt and distracted him when he remembered who else had blue eyes like that. It made it a little easier to concentrate on their...dance.

"And then she lived in a village with her brothers. Scary people came, and told her that if she and her brothers didn't do as they said, they would destroy her home."

"Aw." The prince huffed. He hadn't really worked so hard in a while. If he lived through this, he was going to start taking the training seriously. If he lived.

"They made her do awful things. And she grew up." The Painted Lady, though fierce and efficient in her attacks, had done no physical damage to him. But his robe was falling off, shredded into thin strips that were barely holding together.

"Is this your life's history?" He asked, trying to maintain the façade of bravery. He really didn't care about where she came from, more so what she was planning to do.

"Very good, Your Highness. And now we only have a few more things to discuss." She seemed genuinely pleased that he had figured it out.

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Just pay attention. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She pushed him back, allowing herself room to jump and flip backwards. She landed on her hand, and kept going backwards until they were a respectable distance.

"Stop playing games! _Tell_ me what you're planning on doing." He yelled, taking the break to catch his breath. She barely even seemed to be breathing.

"This is no game." She adjusted her hair slightly, "Almost one and a half years ago, I was assigned to my last job."

"And yet, here you are." He motioned. He wished she would just get it over with. Or get on with it. Do something other than taunt him.

"This is my last job." She said, her posture indicating surprise at him not understanding.

"Work delay?"

"No questions. Not until you tell me my name. But that's later." She waved her hand, digressing. She stretched backwards, as he had seen Ty Lee do many times. It made his spine hurt. She then started walking on her hands. If her hair hadn't been black and her eyes blue, he would have blurted out 'Ty Lee'.

"Anyways. Something unfortunate happened while I was preparing for this job." She pushed up on her fingers, letting her digits support her entire weight. Zuko had to admit, he was impressed.

"Get fired?"

"No questions!" She flipped back to her feet.

"Fine, fine." The prince wasn't sure why he was agreeing to anything, even if that was what he was doing. He was really confused about it all. It seemed so ridiculous, her methods. But, then again, he wasn't an assassin and didn't know how things normally worked with them.

"I met a guy, if you must know."

"Poor sap." Zuko coughed.

Her eyes caught his, and she seemed to stare straight into him. Her eyes seemed... sad almost. Pained, and as if she were accepting something that had been too hard before.

"You have no idea." She said finally.

Then, with a shake of her head, she began the assault again. This time, she kept her distance, but used bending in such a way that the prince began to fear she really meant to kill him. He only managed to keep the ice from piercing his arms- for that was where she was mainly aiming- was by melting it with the flames from his hands. That created a lot of splash, though, and his remaining clothes were soaked within a few moves.

"You still haven't figured it out." She interrupted the silence of their battle.

"How would I know you?" He asked.

"I still have faith. Perhaps we need to get closer. I can tell you the end of the story if you just tell me my name." With that, she jumped back to him. He looked at the table behind him, trying to find a place where she couldn't get close to him. Instead, his eyes focused on a crystal clear cup. Filled with red liquid. Leaning back, he stretched until his fingers hurt. He gripped the stem of the glass. With a thrust of his hand, he splashed the wine onto the right side of her face. All but a little around her left eye was washed away.

Her dark skin showed surprise, then faltered, then she composed herself all within a few moments. The prince didn't try to change his expression. His mouth was twisted into an 'O' of horror, eyes widened in shock. All thoughts of dying left, all fear. He was just so _happy_ to see her.

"Katara!"

She backed away, wiping off the wet on her face with her sleeve. Zuko tried to move and embrace her, but he couldn't. She smiled at him, and for a moment, things were normal.

"And that was my final secret."

"What...now?" Because he couldn't think of anything else to ask. He wasn't going to fight her anymore. She seemed to be finished, also.

"Do you know what happens to a lotus when it bares all its secrets?"

He staggered to her and put his arms around her. Indeed, she still smelled like rainwater. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Her arms didn't move to reciprocate his hug. He could feel himself shivering against her skin- it was so cold... like she had been frozen. But hadn't they just been vigorously exercising? She should have been sweating...but she wasn't. It didn't bother him that much.

The large door behind him opened. He could hear the heavy wood creaking on the brass door hinges. Heeled shoes clicked. Katara turned her head to his ear, her voice meant only for him. Something hard collided with his chest, and he felt the ground slip out from under his feet, but not before he heard.

"They die."

* * *

A/N: And that's all for this weekend, I promise! I won't make you read anymore until, perhaps, next week. See you all soon!


	33. Fury

Blood Benders

Chapter 33,

Fury

He could remember seeing her face by his, something leaking out of her eye. But he couldn't remember if it was a dream or not. People had been pinning her down, red arms concealing green. He could hear yelling, screaming and crying. He was sure her captives had been released. As he slept, something else woke up. Every fire bender had the spirit of the dragon within them. Most were never able to call it forward, because it was dangerous. It mostly lived on anger. And Zuko found he had a deep reserve.

…

Sokka's hands were clenched tight around the paper. His entire frame was shaking as he pressed his fist into the wall. How dare she? How dare that girl? Didn't she know any better? Well, of course she did. And he had been right. She had been acting weird. Something was wrong, and it was all in her journals. All he had to do was find where she hid them. Of course, her rescue was more important.

"What's it say?" Toph asked Aang.

"Been captured. Waiting execution. Hurry. Signed tee-pee-el." Aang told her quietly.

"Tee-pee-el. TPL. The Painted Lady. Katara?" She reasoned.

"Yeah. She's in trouble, obviously. We'll have to leave our stuff here. We can come back for it. Take only what's necessary." Aang grabbed his glider and his bag.

They were ready to leave within the hour. It was a week's fly. That was far too long.

…

"Sir, we've been ordered not to allow anyone to see her."

"Move. Now." Zuko ordered. He was using every bit of forcefulness he could muster. He could see past the guard. It was dark, and made of stone. There were metal bars coating the fronts of the cells.

"Sir, I-"

"Get out of my way." He pushed past the guard and began walking into the prison.

The light became less and less noticeable as he went on. It became so dark he had to light his own fire to see. When he came to another door, he didn't hesitate. He pushed his way in, and quickly came upon another guard post.

"Where is she?"He demanded instantly.

Without putting up any more of a fight, the guard pointed down, to the end of the tunnel. The most secure, secluded area of this particular prison. He marched on without another word.

He seemed to walk for another hour before he reached the last cell. Her hair hung in front of her face, her arms were pinned above her, to where she could not bend. She wasn't tall enough to accommodate the wrist shackles, so she was hanging from the ceiling. The irons on her feet dangled also. There were several chains around her, though he doubted it was necessary. Of course, what did he know anymore?

"Katara." He growled.

She didn't look up, or move. From the dim light, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

"I need answers."

No response.

"Why? Why did you...?" His anger seethed into every word. He couldn't contain himself anymore. It felt like he was about to explode. Zuko noticed the way his body started to tremble.

And he did explode. He shouted accusations and anything else that came to mind. He let his pain drift out onto her. He yelled, he pounded on the bars, and still she showed no signs of hearing him. That only served to fuel his anger. When his throat began to hurt, he sunk to the floor.

"I don't...understand." He said, one hand gripping a cold bar, the other resting on the floor. He had been angry before, and now that he'd yelled so much, he felt empty.

"I don't..." His voice cut out for a second, "Azula... said that she'd turned your journals into my dad. She said it was all a lie, Katara."

He saw her chest take a large breath. The rise and fall was even, as if she was sleeping. But she couldn't have been. She was a light sleeper, there was no way she could have been asleep with him yelling like he had been.

"Say something!" He shouted.

When she didn't, the prince stormed off. His footsteps echoed in the dead air of this tunnel. He felt that he was walking a lot faster than he was, and that he should have been further, but her voice was very clear.

"And Azula always tells the truth, doesn't she?" And there were a few laughs.

Zuko only stopped for a second. He didn't bother turning around, or going back. He was too angry. He wanted so badly to yell again, but he was too tired. There would be other days to scream.

* * *

A/N: Well, wow. That last chapter got the most reviews for a single chapter, I think. This is my longest, most reviewed story, and you all made that possible. I can't thank you all enough, for all the love and support. Really warmed me up to realize this. So, THANK YOU!

And also, you know, I don't think I like anonymous reviews. I got one that was probably the longest review _ever _and I can't even say thank you! (And by longest, I mean they were really uplifting and it was really long. I really appreciated it!) So, anon reviewer, if you're still reading, THANKS!

I hope you're all still with me. I'm looking forward to posting these next few chapters. They kind of hurt, but I think they're good. See you all soon!


	34. What's Left Behind

Blood Benders

Chapter 34,

What's Left Behind

Sokka sat on the wall, staring ahead at the row of rooms. Only a few seemed occupied, and not many of those seemed like important people. But there was one man whose walk was heavy with anger, and something else. He would continue walking for a few doors, stare at the door he wanted, and at times strike at it, then head back to- Sokka guessed- his own room. He could tell by the hair style that it was someone important. Really, he couldn't remember why. Katara would have been able to identify him.

When he slipped back down, Toph and Aang were shooting insults at each other. There was a loving, almost familial way about it, though.

"The sixth door from the left. When he goes to sleep, we'll grab him. He looks important. He probably knows more than these guards." Sokka nudged over to the pile of people. They were bound with earth, unable to move. Unwilling, too. They had already been victim to the Gaang's brutality. It was not an experience most people repeated.

"And then what? We just make him tell us where she is?" Aang asked. His voice was angry. It seemed like a half-baked plan, but it was all they had. Aang hated how precarious the situation was, and nobody blamed him.

"Something like that. We'll just have to hope he knows something." Sokka clasped his brother on the shoulder and sat down next to him. They would wait this out together.

…

Zuko started spending more time with his uncle. They both left the whole issue unspoken, though it was always on their minds. They couldn't speak their happy memories aloud, because it hurt too much. The prince didn't like tea, and it was _not _growing on him, but he tolerated it because _she_ had. He knew it wasn't healthy. He knew. Holding onto her, even if she was somewhere deep in the Nation's prison. It wasn't going to help him accept whatever it was she had done, but he didn't care. You couldn't just _stop _loving someone, no matter what they did.

That would take some time. Thinking her name and not associating it with _love_ or _happiness_. He knew he wasn't going to be able to do that for some time.

…

Iroh knew his nephew was suffering horribly. The young man tried to keep it to himself, but you could feel his sadness resonating in the air around him. And it wasn't only sadness Iroh saw in the prince. But anger, raw and salted. And the older fire bender did not know what to do to help him. Iroh knew Zuko had gone to visit her several times, but she wouldn't talk to him. Later on in the days, the prince would sometimes break down and speak about her and those visits.

The prince had expressed his anger at his own anger. The young man was upset that he couldn't just talk to her. In fact, the prince had once said, he didn't blame the girl for not speaking.

Iroh grabbed the tea set he had been preparing, looking out at the end of the day. The sun had been warm and bright since that girl's arrest. It wasn't right. Iroh wished it had been at least a little rainy. At least then he could have given his nephew a lecture on the promise of a new day. But, the weather was having none of that. With a shrug, the old man walked on.

The prison was darker than Iroh remembered. Of course, he had never been this far into it. She was being kept in the darkest, deepest place. The place reserved for criminals who the other murderers, rapists and what-have-you were too scared to be in the same cell as. The most dangerous of the dangerous. And that didn't match with the girl's happy smile at all.

She was the last cell he came to. She looked awful. Hair was a mess, what was left of her clothes were ripped. There were cuts and marks all over her body, if you looked close enough. Iroh tried not to look close.

"I brought you some tea." He started out.

Her head jerked up, as if she had been surprised, and it took a lot of self control not to jump back. Her face was worse than the rest of her body. Swollen and bruised. Iroh could only imagine what they were doing to her in this prison. There was a reputation of the place. Those who went in did not come out.

Her head dropped as if it were too heavy, "You should not have come here."

Iroh didn't reply. Instead, he sat and began making the tea. It smelled a lot nicer than the surrounding area. When he looked up at her, her body seemed to be quivering.

"They'll know you came. They'll wonder if I told you anything."

"But really, we're just having tea. They can either accept that or not." Iroh said patiently. He wasn't concerned about Zuko's father. He could handle his brother's questions. There were more important things.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy, and quiet. It didn't echo inside. She was more whispering than speaking.

"I thought you could use a friend." He said gently.

"You are too kind, sir, to someone who doesn't deserve it." Her voice cracked.

"No one is undeserving of kindness, Katara. And I thought I told you to call me uncle."

"That is too familiar a title, sir." Her head lowered a little, and Iroh realized it was her attempt at a bow.

He lifted the steaming tea cup past the bars, to her lips. At first, she didn't drink, but then she parted her cracked lips. When the cup was empty, he sat back down.

"Thank you." She looked at him with a renewed smile. There was just a little more energy in her eyes.

"Of course."

"You still didn't answer." Katara said. She watched him with interest and mistrust in her eyes. Iroh didn't blame her. He knew she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"I just thought you'd like to know what was..."

"Please don't. I can't... _he's_ none of my business." She looked at the wall.

"He doesn't understand. None of us do." Iroh told her.

"I told him everything. And it won't matter soon. They're growing tired with me. My execution is just a word away, I'm sure." She didn't sound bothered by it. If she could have shrugged, she would have.

"But that won't make him better." the fire bender said. He wanted to chastise her, and make her admit her feelings, just so he would have something to report. But she wasn't going to, and they both knew it.

"It'll give him room to. I'll just be memories, soon."

"What am I supposed to tell him?" The old man asked.

"I don't know. There's nothing to tell him. He has to move on, let me go." When she started to cry, she managed to beg, "Please leave."

The old man began walking, leaving her behind him. He was in no great hurry.

"You became such a huge part of him... what will be left I wonder?"

* * *

A/N: OH THE ANGST!


	35. Crossroads

Blood Benders

Chapter 35,

Crossroads

"You went to speak with her?" The prince, miraculously, was not surprised. It seemed exactly like something like his uncle would do. And he really wasn't feeling much of anything nowadays.

"She was not well."

They didn't speak for several more minutes. Zuko knew it was a reaction to the visit, but he wasn't feeling well. It could have been that hearing that Katara was ill. Or hurt. It didn't feel right. Knowing he was, in some warped way, responsible.

"You should go see your father. He was wanting to speak with you." Iroh was packing things away, though Zuko did not know what for. The prince nodded and walked to his father's chamber.

The room was dark, though lined in flames. It was meant to direct your attention directly to the Fire Lord. As if you could look anywhere else. The man had a presence that made you pay attention.

"Uncle sent me." Zuko said, bowing to his father.

"Be seated." Zuko did as he was instructed.

"Is there something you need?" Though Zuko doubted there was anything he could do that his father couldn't without him.

"It's about the Painted Lady."

Zuko was grateful to his father for not saying her name. It was one small grace that he knew he would need to get through this conversation.

"We've discussed the punishment. But, I wondered if you had your own opinions."

Zuko looked away, taking a breath.

"Is there something you'd-?"

"No. I don't care what happens to her." He rose, without being released, and began walking away. He had nothing further to say on the matter.

It was the biggest L-I-E the prince had ever told in his entire life.

…

He couldn't sleep that night. It felt like his body was burning, and he couldn't get enough to drink. He kept having nightmares he couldn't remember. He would just wake up, almost striking an invisible enemy. Then he would pace for a few steps, and try and go back to sleep. This continued for a few days.

Some time in between fits of delirium, Zuko heard his uncle tell him that Katara was to be executed publicly within a month. He couldn't be sure if he had imagined that or not, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

After almost a week of fever, the prince finally remembered one of his dreams.

A red dragon, a blue dragon. Words he couldn't hear. Her name echoing endlessly. Her voice crying for help. A blue mask and ice-edged swords. A woman with white paint. Her eyes. Those blue orbs he so sorely missed.

When he woke up, he knew what he had to do. Even if he didn't want to, he was going to have to. But it would have to wait until he was well enough to walk on his own.

He was going to have to save someone who tried to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Extremely short, yes, but I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Tell me how? I ran out of e-brownies. Those mysteriously disappeared. ...


	36. Last Breath

Blood Benders

Chapter 36,

Last Breath

They had Toph wrap the man in rock before they woke him up. There was no sense in his trying to escape, or worse, fight. That was all they needed. A body on the inside. It was much too dangerous, but that was why they were waiting until the dead of night. When they told him to wake up, he didn't seem so alarmed.

"Where are they keeping the assassin known as The Painted Lady?" Sokka asked immediately. There was no sense wasting time. They only had a few more days before she was executed. They had run out of time to sit and wait. They would just have to deal with the complications of rushing.

The young man just stared at the ceiling for a long while.

"Where is she?" Sokka demanded. He made a motion for Toph to tighten the rock-restraints. She did, and the man showed no sign of caring.

"Why?" The man on the bed asked. He still hadn't looked at any of them.

"She's set to be executed soon." Aang supplied.

"And? What difference does that make?"

"We have to get her out before that happens." Sokka said. He climbed on top of the earth cage, though he doubted the man could feel it. He crossed his legs and sat, waiting for an answer.

"In prison." The man answered smartly.

"Do you have some kind of death wish? Don't you realize what situation you're in?" Sokka was really confused. Aristocracy usually panicked at these kinds of things. The man was just too calm.

"I do. But I'm betting you won't kill me, since we're inside the palace. They would up security if they found my body."

"Hey. This is the guy she was dancing with that night." Toph said. Sokka looked down, trying to see in the dark. He hadn't been paying too much attention to the man. He had been too preoccupied with his sister.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I think _this_ is the prince." the blind girl continued.

"There's a prison here, right? What if they kept her here?" Sokka nodded to himself. It seemed logical. It would be easier to access and execute her if she were close at hand. And then, well... it made sense. And they didn't have much else to go on.

"We should go tomorrow. It's already past time." Aang said, his voice sounding far away.

"Let's go." Sokka jumped off and headed for the door.

He had it half way opened when Aang asked, "What do we do with him?"

"He was the mark. Kill him."

…

Katara wasn't sure what hurt anymore. It _all_ hurt. Some places more than others, but all of it was burning and aching. She couldn't pinpoint exactly _where_ it hurt, she just knew it hurt. It felt like relief should be coming any minute, but it just wasn't. She wasn't going to complain. She deserved this and much worse.

She could feel her body was at its end. There was only so much one human shell could bare, despite the sins of its owner. She wished the Moon would hurry and take her, if that was to be her fate. But, of course, she still had so much atoning to do before she even thought about leaving this world. The darkness no longer hurt her eyes. In fact, it was welcome. That way, she wouldn't see what they had done, or what they were doing, to her.

Her throat was dry, but she kept gulping anyways. There were no more tears, but she kept crying. When she dozed off, she couldn't help but pray to never wake up. She didn't want to breathe anymore. It hurt.

…

Her eyes opened, and she almost screamed. What else were you supposed to do when confronted with a spirit? But then, she smiled. A spirit? And not just any spirit. The Blue Spirit. He had come to finally release her from her human pains.

"You came." She choked.

He didn't answer, and of course she didn't expect him to. He was a spirit, after all, and he had more important things to do. He seemed to be watching her as he removed the cuffs around her frail arms.

"I didn't think you would." After a moment's thought, she sadly said, "And I didn't even get to say good-bye to my family." She landed on her feet, almost falling. How long had it been since she'd walked last?

The man-shaped spirit stood back in... surprise? Did spirits get surprised? Guess they didn't know everything. Then The Blue Spirit did something that confused the poor water bender greatly. He removed his mask, revealing the face of someone she used to know. There was something a little wrong with his face.

Her hand went to the spirit's face, "That's very sweet of you. But Zuko doesn't have a scar. Thank you for letting me see him one last time."

And after that, Katara couldn't remember. It felt like gravity was crushing her, and she felt like all of her bones were rebreaking. The Blue Spirit fell out of her vision.

Katara couldn't figure out if she was breathing or not. It felt like she wasn't.


	37. Protecting A Legacy

Blood Benders

Chapter 37,

Protecting A Legacy

"Katara? Are you awake?" Sokka tapped her shoulder lightly. He was afraid to touch her. Her body looked wrong. Her shape was almost grotesque. Aang pushed the slump body aside. They weren't sure what the man was doing here, but there he was. They were almost intent on leaving him, whoever he was.

"Aang, break all of the chains with water. That way it will look like she did it on her own. They'll be less inclined to look for her." Sokka took his sister away from the remaining restraints. She cried out. It wasn't that kind of cry where she was afraid. It was one of pain. And it broke his heart.

The air bender nodded and went to work. It was quiet for a few seconds, barring the freezing and breaking of ice.

"S...okka?" Came a garbled voice from his arms.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now." He couldn't tell her how bad she looked.

"You..you're here..." Sokka wasn't sure how she was able to speak. She wasn't moving, in any case.

"Yeah. You're going to be alright now."

"Bring him." Her eyes drifted backwards. Then back to Sokka to make sure he'd heard. She floated off to sleep without saying anything else.

"Do we?" Toph asked.

"You heard her." Sokka started walking out of the cell. She wasn't heavy and he was trying not to shift her around too much. The others followed, Toph carrying the man, behind him. They weren't too worried about getting caught. Sokka stepped over a guard and began taking his sister home.

…

Iroh was glad he went to visit the prison. Sure, it was very late at night, but he doubted anyone would care. When the three- though, really, it was five- emerged out of the stone tunnel, he wasn't surprised. They had come to rescue the girl, just like they said they had.

"Old man." said the blind girl. Iroh looked down to see his nephew in her arms. The boy looked very large in comparison to the small girl.

"If you're taking my nephew..." He started.

"She said to. And besides, if all the talk is right, we're doing him a favor." The older boy said.

"I'm not saying you aren't. But would it be a bother if I came with you? I don't want him to go alone."

"We're not going to eat him." The smaller boy answered.

"He's my nephew. I would worry."

"Let.." Katara moaned. No one was really sure she said anything, but they all accepted it anyways.

Iroh joined them in walking out of the city. They were silent as they went. When they made it out into the forest, Iroh waited for them to continue.

"She said something about a log. Aang, can you find it?"

The small boy put his hand on the ground, and his tattoo began glowing. Iroh was surprised. The avatar? Here? With his nephew and himself? Just waltzing around the Fire Nation, like it was nothing. The boy walked for a few minutes, disappearing out of sight for a while. When he came back, he was carrying a bag Iroh recognized.

"All her journals and stuff are in here. We should go now." The boy said when he saw them.

"Yeah. Go ahead and call Appa. We need to get to the coast as fast as we can." Sokka said. He rubbed his sister's head as he waited.

Iroh couldn't help but smile as a Sky Bison landed in front of them.

…

The word spread through the nation quickly. Water bending had destroyed the locks, the bars. And the guards had reported that they couldn't remember seeing anyone. She must've been the one to set herself free. They had thought it impossible, with all of her injuries, but somehow she had done it. Overnight she had become legendary.

Azul stared down at the informant. She could send assassins to finish the Painted Lady. That person now knew too much, and there was no room for error. Of course, with the Fire Prince banished, there wasn't much the Painted Lady could do. Still, it was a matter of principle.

"Send a fleet to that quaint little village. Leave no survivors." She ordered. The man bowed, and walked away.

Time to see what that assassin was capable of. Azul had a reputation to protect.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I'm like..junking up your emails. But, you keep reading anyways, so I'm only half-sorry. I feel kind of sorry for the people who only check their emails once in a while. I have this image in my mind:

"Ah, crap, she's done it again. Why the heck are there twenty emails from FFN telling me she posted all this? Why can't she space it out!"

Something like that... But oh well.


	38. Measure Of A Man

Blood Benders

Chapter 38,

Measure of a Man

Sokka didn't like it. He had two Fire Nation royals on his ship. And one of them had a beef with his sister. After reading her journals, Sokka knew he couldn't just ditch them. Katara had been through a lot, and she still had more to go. Aang said she was in bad shape, and they were going to be working on her for days. So far, they had just been fixing her fevers and infections. He had been told that her bones were all broken, or something. He knew it was going to get worse before it could get better.

He saw the fire bender pacing the ship. There was another enigma. He already knew how his sister felt about him, but he had no idea what the fire bender was thinking. Most of the time, he kept to himself. The old man was the only one who recognized Sokka when he brought them their meals. Sokka thought the newly-banished prince was acting like a girl. Throwing a hissy fit, just like a spoiled little princess.

"What's left to do?" Sokka asked. Aang stretched next to him, basking in the rare sunlight.

"I hope we never get thrown into a Fire Nation prison."

"Aang." Sokka didn't want to hear about it. He just wanted to know what they'd done to his sister.

"While they were interrogating her, or perhaps, just torturing... They snapped her bones and healed them in a different spot. I don't even know how she made it through." Aang laid on the metal and stared up.

"I don't know how long the sedatives will last once we give them to her. We'll need a few hours." Aang looked down the pathway that led down into the ship. A few doors would be Katara's room. She was lying in there, unconscious.

"Today?"

"Yes. Suki and Toph are going to have to help me. I can't do this one on my own."

"Alright."

"And, Sokka..."

"I know, alright? I'll be waiting outside the door." Sokka gripped the handle of his blade.

…

Zuko saw them go underneath, and wondered what they were doing. It was an idle thought. He didn't really care, but at least it was something else to think about. Iroh was trying to instruct him, but he wasn't feeling it. He wanted to go home. Though, of course, he couldn't. It was kind of fuzzy when he tried to remember exactly what happened. His fingers traced around his eye. At least the healers had taken away the pain. Now all that was left was the heat and shame.

Then a scream ripped through the calm air. And he recognized the voice.

Katara!

And, even if he was angry at her, he couldn't bare to hear her in pain. He ran into the stomach of the ship. It didn't take him long to find her brother. He was hitting the wall, leaning his head on the cold steel.

"What's-?" But before Zuko could finish his question, another female scream echoed the space. Both men stared at the door. When the scream stopped, a cry echoed.

"They're re-breaking her bones." Sokka slid down, sitting stiffly.

He could hear a loud pop, followed instantly by another wail. His eyes widened. Because he didn't know what to do. Her screams hurt his head, and his heart. He sat down next to Katara's brother, deciding to wait with the young man.

…

Sokka knew it was going to be hard, but he wasn't ready. When that fire bender came down at sat next to him, for whatever reason, it was a little more bearable. He could almost guess what it was that made it easier. There were two men who loved the girl inside, and they were both suffering. Misery loved company. Listening to her begging for the pain to stop nearly brought tears to his eyes. His little sister was in there, weeping and screaming. Suffering.

When the horrible crying finally ceased, the three occupants wearily walked out. Aang was leaning on Toph, who looked a little pale. Suki was behind them, slowly making her way out.

"If I never hear another bone snap, it'll be too soon." Toph said. She made it out of the door and to the left before she fell down.

"Me too. At least she's not hurting as much now." Aang sat next to her.

Suki collapsed into Sokka's arms. They just stood for a moment. He wasn't ready to look at his sister. Seeing her like that would only serve to make him angry. Her hair was _gone_, body still bruised...

"Here. This will help her."

Sokka looked at the old man. He had a steaming cup of tea in one hand, a pot in the other. Sokka let Suki rest against the wall before he took it. When the cup was in his hands, he thanked the old man and walked inside. He could feel the fire bender try to step in, but Sokka closed the door before he could make it in.

It was _his_ sister, after all.

…

Katara didn't feel great, but she felt like she could breathe again. Dying had sure hurt a lot. But that was silly. She knew she survived. She could hear familiar voices, apologies breathed by a brother and sister. When she woke up, hot tea was slithering down her throat. She knew right away that it was something to ease the pain. She drank it gratefully.

"Hey, sis. It's alright now. Aang says you're all patched up. No more broken bones, infections, or fevers. So hurry up and get better."

She smiled, "Hey, Sokka."

"You're awake!" He helped her sit up, "I was beginning to think this tea wasn't working."

"You made tea?" She was surprised. Tea wasn't her brother's specialty.

"No, no. The old man did."

"I think I'm a little confused."

"I don't doubt it. When we picked you up, you told us to bring them. And it's been about six hours since they fixed your bones."

"Oh... tell me later, when I'm awake. This tea's making me sleepy."

"Do you want me to let that guy in?"

"Sokka, you know I have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

"The guy you wrote so much about. The prince."

"He's here? Why?"

"You told us to bring him." Sokka sounded surprised.

"The last thing I remember, I was being dragged off to-" Katara stopped herself, though she knew he could put two and two together.

"So does that mean you want us to ditch him?" Sokka relished the moment.

"No. I guess... I should talk to him. But not..." Her hand went to her head, and her eyes closed. It was a reaction she was trying to hide. It was just hair. It would grow back. But...

"It was like that when we found you." Sokka said sadly.

"It's alright. It's just hair."

"I'll ask Suki to fix it. You just rest."

"Please tell Zuko I'll speak to him when I can."

"Of course. Hey, sis, you've got more people to talk to than just him."

Katara smiled and snuggled into her covers. She mumbled a good-bye before dozing off. Sleep was a welcome relief. She didn't want to think about what she was going to have to say.

…

"Look, my sister's sleeping. And when she wakes up, she says she's going to talk to you. But I'm telling you, you're not going to yell at her. I don't care what your problem is, she has enough of her own." Sokka jabbed the fire bender with his index fingers.

Zuko stared at the man across from him. He was sick of this guy's attitude. But he understood. Really, he hadn't thought much about yelling at her. He'd done that already. Now he just wanted answers.

"I need her to be alright. And she can't do that when-"

"I just need to talk to her. I'm not going to yell at her." Zuko said solemnly.

The young fire bender saw the shock in the other man's eyes. Sokka nodded, and there was a silent promise between the two of them. Neither was sure what, but they understood one thing: Katara was too important.


	39. Give and Take

Blood Benders

Chapter 39,

Give and Take

She kept true to her word, though she delayed it as long as possible. When she was up and walking, she begged a few days to build up her strength. But she knew it wouldn't last much longer. So, she gathered her courage and a few other things, and asked him to meet her at the bow. At least there, they would be left alone.

They sat together for nearly an hour. Katara realized he had nothing to say to her, and that he was only there to listen. She felt silly for thinking it would have been as easy as it once was.

"Alright. Should I start from the beginning, or do you have questions?"

"Can you just...start from the beginning, and I'll ask as they come?" His voice was softer than she remembered. Gentler, and hurt.

"Okay. Can you yell at me after I'm done? I'd rather get it all out before-"

"I'm done yelling, I think." He said.

"Well, you know most of it. I told you before I got arrested. But we can go over it again."

Katara settled in for the long haul, and he did the same. It wasn't a short process, sharing the details of a lifetime. It was, at the very least, an all day event. Maybe two, if they took too long. Too many questions and too many explanations.

…

"This is my journal. The real one. I kept a fake in case someone came snooping. But, this is the real me. Bare and true. You can read it, if you want." She handed it to him.

Zuko didn't want to read it. Inside were her intimate thoughts and feelings. It was hard enough trying to deal with his own. But he wanted to know. Had to. So he accepted the leather book.

"Oh.. and before you read that..." Katara stared out at the dark water.

Without looking at her, Zuko asked, "Was any of it real?" They both knew what he was talking about.

"Everything. Except, of course, the amnesia. That bit was all acting on my part."

He was tired. He wanted to crawl back into his room and never come out. He didn't believe her. She had to be lying. Just the amnesia? That was ridiculous. It didn't fit with his current view of the world. So he sighed and bid her good-night. There was nothing more to talk about for now.

…

"There were pages missing."

"Four. All of them after our trip." She kept eating the custard on her spoon. They were back to their semi-usual spot. Semi-usual because they hadn't made a habit of it yet. And they weren't going to. Probably.

"Why did you tear them out?" He asked. He was eating his food also. They were just calmly talking, like old friends. But they weren't.

"They were about you. I didn't want you to read them." His eyes charted the dark waters. Was it always late when they were together? Katara could feel the moon behind all of the clouds.

"Why not?" his fingers covered his mouth.

"Because they were selfish things of me to write. I'll give them to you, but not now. After we... settle things."

"Aren't they settled?"

"What has it been? A week and a half? That's not a lot of time."

"How much time, then?"

"When we can look at each other without flinching. Maybe then."

He let out a small laugh, dry and humorless. They both knew that was a long ways away.

"Can... I know how... Actually. I _don't_ know what you think of me anymore." She chanced a look at him. He didn't look angry.

"That makes two." The fire bender said. His voice was blank, and for all of her skills, she couldn't read him.

"But... there aren't many people here you can talk to. You... went through a lot. Even without me. Or maybe because of me." She looked at the scar on his eye. Katara could only guess at how much it had hurt.

"I lost my temper." His voice hardened, but then softened, "I forgot your lessons."

"I'm sorry. I wish... No. I guess I don't. Zuko, I'm glad you're here right now."

The exiled prince didn't answer.

"Well. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She stretched and walked away. She really wished that they were at her village already. She hated having these extended conversations. They made her heart hurt. And she was tired of hurting.

…

Zuko walked out, the leather book in his hands. He wasn't sure where she was, but he hoped they didn't meet. He wasn't sure what he would say. It was awful reading this book. Because he could remember all of these events, and from her perspective, it had almost all been sad. She had started out very dedicated, but then her writings shifted. She started talking about how much fun she was having, things about him.

He nearly jumped when he saw someone leaning on the railing.

The woman had long dark hair, and Zuko recognized her from somewhere. When she turned to him, the man wasn't surprised. He was probably dreaming anyways. Why not?

"The Moon?" He asked.

"You remembered." She said. Her voice was a little softer than he imagined. She had a strong, fierce face that was softened by tired eyes.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, I do not believe so."

"Oh."

She stared out, and he joined her in leaning on the metal rail. Zuko wasn't sure what the protocol was for spirits. They really didn't go over that in school.

"Do you know she still prays to me?"

"No, I guess I didn't." But it wasn't something impossible.

"For the past few...months, I suppose, she's been praying for safety."

"Was she..afraid?" Zuko wondered how she felt every night, worrying about being caught.

"She never prays for herself. She's been praying for you."

The news silenced him. Him? She'd been worried about him. For a moment, he refused the idea. She had been sent to kill him. But she didn't.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that for her. You don't belong to me. And the Sun and I aren't exactly on friendly terms anymore."

"You..know the Sun?" It felt like a silly question. The Sun was a star- right? But, then again, the Moon was in front of him.

"I used to. One hundred years ago, we spoke to one another. But, his children have changed him. They have been using fire in such away that his very aura has changed. So I can't protect you."

"I've managed to stay alive so far." He said indignantly.

"I am aware. I have been watching you closely."

"Really?"

She smiled at him, "You were the one thing she prayed about. You saved her, and I won't forget it."

Zuko was so confused. It didn't make any sense. He had the journal, and he'd read almost half of it. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. Didn't want to lie. And that much he had been able to understand. He just wanted to believe otherwise. It made it hurt less.

"All of her hair's gone." Zuko didn't know why he said it. Perhaps he was trying to make conversation.

"She was so upset. I wish I could do something." The woman's voice was sincere. Zuko could tell the Moon really cared about Katara.

"You're a spirit. Can't you just...?" Zuko waved his fingers.

"No. It's give and take."

"But... you _could_ fix it." Zuko already had an idea forming in his head.

"Of course. But I'm bound by-"

"I know this is... frank of me, but please wait here."

The Moon smiled at him as he began running backwards. When he was sure she wasn't going anywhere, he ran back to his room and grabbed his short blade. He ran back to her, and she seemed surprised. Her pretty brows were knitted together in confusion.

Without any hesitation, Zuko slipped the blade across his pony tail. He presented the hair, feeling a little awkward.

"It's not as much in quantity, but it's a symbol of royalty in the Fire Nation."

The woman stared down at his hand.

"You..."

"Please accept it." Zuko said, his arm extending out to her.

Her fingers closed around the mess of hair, "Son of the Sun, take good care of her."

With that, she faded away, leaving Zuko by himself.

…

Iroh peeked around the corner.

He had been listening the whole time, and he couldn't be more proud. Unfortunately, he would never be able to tell his nephew. He would just have to act surprised like everyone else tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Well. Yeah. I don't believe in extended angst. I believe in the power of forgiveness, and all that flowery stuff. You don't have to hold on to the pain to hold on to the memory, n' all that.

A lot of you have been asking me "ohmygosh what happened" and I'm telling you it's coming. I just wrote it, so it will be out this weekend. And, ah, well, I think that about covers it. Oh, wait! One more thing. There's a lot of side to side conversations in these few chapters. I figure after everything, I wouldn't want to look the other person in the eyes. So we stand next to each other and have talks that way. It felt like I was repeating a lot of the same phrases because of this. Hope you forgive me.


	40. Not So Cold

Blood Benders

Chapter 40,

Not So Cold

Katara screamed in the morning. Sokka and Aang were in her room in an instant. They didn't understand what was wrong until she pointed it out. Her hair. It was... back. And that didn't make any sense. Aang pulled it a few times, and so did Sokka. They were as stunned as she was.

"What... happened?" Aang asked.

"As if I know." She covered her mouth with a hand as she laughed.

"C'mon. We're almost there. We should be able to see it now." Sokka pulled his little sister up and out into the open air.

"Let me tell Gran Gran, alright?" Katara hummed quietly. Sokka gripped her fist for support. He had a few surprises of his own.

…

Zuko wasn't sure about all of this. The clothes he'd been given were red, and he was sure everyone was going to be wearing blue. They were going to stick out. He didn't want people to stare anymore than they already were.

"Hey." Katara stood next to him.

"Hey." He answered.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

He looked over and saw her loosely fingering her hair. Her eyes had a knowing light, but she didn't say anything. He shook his head and looked back at the approaching village.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course." She smiled, "Hey. When we're in the village, can I ask you to stay close to one of us?"

"What for?"

"You're Fire Nation. For the past hundred years, they've been terrorizing this village. It was only in the past few years that they reduced the raids. And now that I'm no longer cooperating..." She let him imagine the rest.

"Why was the Fire Nation here?"

"This village was, and had always been suspected in, harboring criminals."

"Criminals?"

"The Painted Lady and Blue Spirit. At least, the last raid."

Zuko rubbed his head in confusion. Wasn't _she_ the Painted Lady? And, weren't they _really_ spirits? Zuko made several attempts to ask her to explain, but he couldn't find the right phrases. She eventually figured it out, and explained on her own.

"They were revolutionists. Rebels, if you will. Two of the most dangerous in the world." She paused, "Mine and Sokka's parents."

"What were they doing here?" Zuko couldn't imagine anyone retreating to this icehole. Especially dangerous people who were trying to change the world.

"My mom... was involved with the League. She was trying to get out. And this was the only place she had roots."

"What happened?"

"We lived here until I was six. There weren't that many water benders, so when the Fire Nation showed up again, we weren't ready. They kidnapped all the water benders and killed my mom."

"I'm sorry." Zuko didn't know what else to say. He was beginning to wish he hadn't asked.

"My dad left. Two or three years later, we found Aang. And then they came back. I did what I had to in order to keep my family safe."

Her voice was defensive, and sad. There was nothing Zuko could say to her at the moment. Not until he forgave her. He was trying, he thought.

"But, it wasn't all bad. We found stuff that grows well in cold temperatures, medicines and stuff. I met you."

"I guess that is a good thing."

"One day, I hope you think so." She started pacing around him.

"What happens now?" He watched her carefully.

She stopped, "After we get the village moved, I have to take Azul down. If I do, I can end the League. Then from there... Well, I suppose we run."

"Who is we?" Zuko found himself hoping he could go with her. There was nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do. The Avatar had been gone for a hundred years. There were no leads. And no point. He understood the exile.

"My brothers and I."

"If you take down the League, what would you run from?"

Katara took a deep breath, "You."

"Me? I'm not-" Him? How ridiculous.

"Aang's the Avatar."

The conversation died as he stared into her eyes. She was gauging his reaction. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but he had never been good at that. Zuko could see the monk behind her, earth bending. That tattooed guy was the Avatar? He was right there, the condition for his return. The only thing between the two of them was Katara. If he could just...

…

At first, no one came to visit them. Zuko was worried about an attack. Children then began to pour out, followed- yet led by- adults. Sokka and Aang ran forward to the kids, who went immediately to hugging and gripping the boys. He could feel all the adult eyes on him and his uncle. He hated how awkward he felt.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Katara fidgeting with her skirt. She seemed to be scanning the crowd. She walked on without an explanation.

He watched her go to a large igloo, and cautiously step inside. She didn't glance back, but he could see she was nervous.

"Alright! Lets go! We don't have time. Little warriors, start helping your parents." Sokka yelled.

The little kids all echoed his yell and ran back into their homes, determined looks on their faces.

"She finally did it?" A woman asked Sokka. Her belly was swollen. Zuko was no expert, or even a beginner when it came to this, but he would have guessed it would be any day now. He found himself gravitating towards Sokka.

"Yeah. Thanks to that guy over there." Sokka pointed at Zuko, almost hitting the fire bender in the lip. Zuko hurried and took a step back.

"Thank the Moon." The woman grabbed his hand, "Thank you. For bringing her back."

"I'm just the kidnappee." Zuko said.

The woman didn't know what to make of his statement. She shook her head and went back to talking to Sokka. Zuko looked up to see Katara backing out of the igloo. She wiped her eyes and spotted him almost immediately.

She waved him over.

He took his time going, "What?"

"I need you to help me get rid of these houses." She put a hand on the ice.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We're leaving. They've... been waiting for me to fail. They were prepared to leave. So, I just need some help getting rid of these houses. The sooner the better."

"You want me to melt them?" She nodded. "Yeah. Alright. Whatever."

He walked to a different house and put his hand on it. The flames easily corrupted the ice, leaving it in large puddles near his feet. It was an odd feeling, knowing he was destroying someone's house. Someone's _home_. He hadn't really given it a second thought. She asked him to, and he did it.

He hoped one day he'd be able to think first.

…

But he was a masochist. He didn't spend any time following Sokka, or Aang or Toph or even his uncle. He stayed with her the entire time he was in that village. He tried to convince himself he was trying to figure things out. Trying to decide whether or not he still loved her, if he could forgive her, or if things were just over. And for a few minutes, he realized there were other things to think about, if he wanted. But she was the most pressing and important issue. (Because really, even if he could somehow get her brother to the Fire Nation, he'd still be missing her.)

"Katara... Katara, Shima needs help." A small child tugged on her sleeve.

Katara turned, and began running. She didn't look back to see if Zuko was following.

When they arrived, Shima was lying flat on her back. Katara jerked her arms a few times, creating an ice tent. Zuko began to feel a little queezy.

"Lilna, go get cloth and water. Zuko, I need you to keep the air warm, but don't melt the ice." She barked.

Zuko lit his hand and tried to pay attention to the flames. If he looked down at the woman, he was really going to vomit. Shima screamed and Zuko had to clench his eyes closed. Katara started instructing the woman on what to do, but Zuko couldn't listen. He was a _man_ and not cut out for any of this. This was none of his business.

He retreated to his thoughts while Katara took care of things. _Just keep the fire going._ _Just keep it warm._

Nearly an hour later, he could hear a baby crying. He risked a peek.

Its skin was angry and red, and it was wrinkly. He didn't understand the fascination with babies. They cried and yelled and made messes and demanded all of your attention. But, he supposed, it was probably a girl thing.

"I hadn't picked a name." Shima said breathlessly.

"Zuko." Katara was looking at him, motioning for him to hand her the cloth the child had brought. He reached for it and gingerly tossed it. He didn't want near it.

"That's a wonderful name. Zuko." The new mother sighed dreamily.

"That's-" Katara started, but then she smiled and her voiced softened, "A very good name. I know you'll take good care of him."

Katara handed the blue bundle down to the mother, and she wiped her face. An old crone came in and told the both of them to leave. Zuko did so without another word.

They were out by a stream before they spoke.

"Why did you let her name it after me?" He demanded.

"It was her choice. Besides. It's a good name." She was washing her hands.

He knew the water had to be bitterly cold, but she didn't seem to mind. Katara's eyes seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

"Babies are really precious, Zuko. I had almost forgotten." She looked up at him, and he noticed how tired she looked. She had been so busy since they arrived.

"Forgotten what?"

She went back to scrubbing her hands, "I was giving up. I was going to surrender to Azul. Let myself go. I didn't see any point. Life is just heartaches. I was _tired_."

Zuko sat next to her and pulled his knees into his chest. It seemed so against his opinion of her to hear this. Give up? Once again, there was some part of her he was not familiar with. He couldn't wrap his head around that thought.

"I was only holding it for a few seconds, but... it reminded me that there _was_ a point."

"You were going to give up?"

"Yes." She sounded ashamed.

"Why would you...? You have people who care about you! You couldn't just bail out on them and-"

"I was doing the best I could. If I died, they wouldn't-" Katara stopped talking suddenly.

"Wouldn't what?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't matter." She rubbed her hands with vigor.

"Tell me."

She looked over at him, "You first."

"What is it I'm supposed to be telling you?" They were both getting angry. This conversation had gone from a light one to a fight. They could both feel it coming.

"I don't know. Because you seem to want me to tell you this one big truth, and I'm not sure which you want. Yeah, I _really_ love you. Yeah, I _faked_ having amnesia so I could get close enough to kill you. And I'm tired of having to explain it. I wish you could just yell at me and get things over with, because I'm tired of hurting."

"_You're_ tired of hurting? How do you think I feel? I'm trying to deal with all of this, and you're not making it easy. You're acting like it's no big deal, like you're fine with all of this."

They were almost screaming now.

"I had to spend every night knowing! I went to bed _every_ night _knowing_ that one day I was going to have to choose! You or my village." She screamed, "And I picked you. And I'm _not_ sorry! Even if it hurts, at least you're alive to hurt." Tears were streaming down her face, but he knew it wasn't from sorrow. It was from anger.

"You should have just-" He tried to yell back.

"What? Told you? Yeah, hey, Zuko. I lied. I'm _actually_ an assassin sent to kill you. Hope we can still be friends!" She choked a laugh. Her voice was bordering hysteria.

"I could have protected you." He said quietly.

She turned from him, and he grabbed her hand. She didn't move to leave just yet.

"We could have..."

"Zuko. I don't expect you to forgive me. And I don't dare hope you can still feel the same. I do, though. So I think it's best if..."

"I fell in love with the wrong person." He said. He could see fingers curling around her side. Her head lowered just a tad. She jerked her hand out of his and put it to her face.

"You don't have to tell me. I know." She started to walk.

"I fell in love with the wrong person because she didn't exist! She was part of a different person. And I just need time to-"

"You don't _have_ time, Zuko. After we're done here, we're dropping you and your uncle off in the Earth Kingdom. And I'm going to go kill Azul."

"Turn around." He commanded.

The reluctance in her stance almost made him laugh. She turned around, and he could see her refusing to cry in front of him. Her lips were quivering, but she was making an effort to look unruffled.

He put his hands on hers and leaned over, "Don't move."

"I won't." She whispered.

He searched her face, trying to feel that hurt and anger and pain and hate he had once felt. But he couldn't. It didn't feel so confusing when she smiled, anymore. It was nice. Just like it used to. Even if there were bits and pieces he wasn't familiar with, that smile was still the same.


	41. Sequence of Events

Blood Benders

Chapter 41,

Sequence of Events

The six of them were all sitting around the fire. Only two were abstaining from tea. Sokka apparently liked tea almost as much as Zuko. The fire bender found this amusing. He could see how deep in thought everyone seemed. Katara and Aang especially. He himself had no particular thoughts coming and going. He just wanted to wait and see why she'd called them all here.

"We need to hash some things out." She said.

"Like what?" Toph asked, not wasting any time.

"After I sent you guys the message, what happened? Everything seems so jumbled." Katara looked to Sokka.

"Well, here's what happened."

…

"Kill him." Sokka waved a dismissive hand.

He waited for them. But they didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? You want me to-?"

"Sokka. She was supposed to do it."

"Right. She failed. So we're going to-"

"Sokka. She left him alive on _purpose_." Aang interrupted yet again.

It was then that Sokka turned around to see the two of them. Toph's hands were underneath Aang's. He'd pinned them to her sides, delaying her bending. Sokka knew Toph could still crush the prince if she wanted. But she wasn't going to go against Aang. At least, not until they were both sure of the consequences.

"And?"

"She had to have had a reason." Aang stressed.

"If we leave him alive, he's going to alert the guards. Then we won't be able to get to her. And I'm not risking it. She's _my_ little sister. Now move. I'll do it." Sokka tried to shove Aang out of the way, but for once, the air bender didn't budge. Earth bending lessons, Sokka reasoned.

"Her brother." The man on the bed said.

"Yeah. Both of us." Sokka didn't think twice about answering, he was looking at Aang, trying to remind the younger boy. He knew what was going through the Avatar's mind. Right now, it didn't matter what she wanted. Right now, it mattered that she was _alive_ to want it.

"There's no point. We're not part of them anymore. We don't have to." Aang put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Move aside. I'm not risking her-"

"The Lotus Leaf."

"What?" Aang turned his head.

"The Lotus Leaf. Ask the owner of the shop. He might tell you." The man continued to stare up. His voice sounded angry. But it didn't matter.

Sokka growled, but turned to leave. He was done with all of this. It was pointless to argue. Katara was more important than the person currently in their clutches. He was impatient, and there was a lot to do.

…

Iroh looked up. It was late, and he should've been home already. There was just too much to do today, for some reason. The three people who stood in his door way seemed to be in a hurry themselves. One had a sword laying in wait on his waist, and the other two had weapons fashioned from the elements. Iroh smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"He said you know where they're keeping her." The sword-bearer said first.

"I think you're going to have to be more specific." But Iroh could already see it. They looked a lot a like. The dark hair and skin, the eyes. And the fierce way they protected people. Iroh had seen her stand like that once.

"The Painted Lady. Katara. Our sister."

"Ah. I see. She's being held in the prison located on the palace's outer wall. It's underneath the wall." Iroh went back to cleaning the tea pots.

"Just like that?" One asked.

Iroh glanced back at them, "I know she doesn't belong there."

"Ah, alright. Thanks, old man." The one with the water weapon said.

"You won't be able to get in tonight. It's a full moon. They're taking extra precautions."

The sword-bearer hit the wall with an exasperated growl.

"We're alright, Sokka. We've got two days. And, we can still just swoop in the last minute if we-"

"You don't understand, do you? They aren't just leaving her in that cell. They're hurting her. You've seen the prisoners we've busted out before. And Katara attacked the _prince_." The older man said.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight." Iroh said.

That put all three of them on their guard. He knew what they were thinking. They were probably suspecting he would blow the whistle on them. But Iroh had no intentions of it.

"I'll make some tea." Iroh didn't wait.

The next morning, they were gone. They didn't leave a note or anything, but they did clean up after themselves. Iroh wished them the best. He hoped they got her out in time.

…

His father, for what it was worth, was trying the hardest he ever had to take an interest in Zuko. The young prince was invited to every war council, every political gathering. And the time to her execution lessened with each one.

He wasn't able to focus. It felt like any time he was talked to (because, people were really starting to talk to him, and listen, too) they were intruding on his thoughts. He wanted desperately to be left alone. He hated war meetings. They were endlessly talking about how their soldiers had been doing so well, how they had beaten down any resistance quickly. And, he learned after a few sessions, a one-hundred year conquest was at its end. Katara had been right. The Fire Nation had been at war, and nobody had known.

Zuko found that infuriating. That, plus the fact that he had to listen to the sacrifices being made. New squads being thrown out to the wolves.

That was when he lost it.

He started yelling at the war council, startling himself. But he wasn't going to stop. He could hear her voice echoing in her head, her lessons on the importance of respect. And it only served to make him more angry. The yelling went from rage about foolishly losing new recruits to a rant about their insufferable age.

When his father reprimanded him, Zuko remembered his place.

He just remembered a little too late.

…

Zuko's face hurt, but he didn't care. The mask was comfortable enough. And at least she wouldn't see his face instantly. The guards weren't all too careful, and Zuko wasn't wasting time. _Those_ people were going get to her first if he didn't hurry. And then he would never see her again.

She had gotten worse with every visit, but this was a different bad altogether. She was feverish. He could feel it through the gloves as he went to remove her cuffs. Unfortunately, she woke up.

"You came." He took the first off, "I didn't think you would."

He kept trying to get her down, but he was finding it difficult. She wasn't trying to help him at all. He knew she probably wasn't feeling well, but she could've made an effort.

"And I didn't even get to say good-bye to my family."

Good-bye? Why was she thinking about saying good- Zuko stopped short. She thought she was dying. Maybe it was a mistake to come as one of her spirits. So Zuko removed the mask, leaving it draped around his neck, to show her. But she didn't seem to notice.

Katara put her hand on his face, "That's very sweet of you. But Zuko doesn't have a scar. Thank you for letting me see him one last time."

Zuko was about to tell her she wasn't dying, but he found himself flying sideways. The girl that had been leaning on him crumpled. He couldn't see if she landed. His vision got dark, and things started swimming.

…

Toph stared at the wall. They were very clever, fire benders. Building their prison in the same shape as the wall, so that it would just seem an underground extension to prying earth benders such as herself. She and Aang opened a wall in the prison, luckily not near any guards. She could feel it all. Several people lying, and only two moving. Someone was here, in the last cell.

"We should hurry. It feels like... someone's..." Toph concentrated and stepped a few times. The pulse on the other person was too insignificant to see on its own.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, slowing to keep pace with her.

"There's someone else in her cell." Toph said, and they all rushed.

Several things rushed through her mind. Mostly what Aang would do if something happened to his sister. Toph knew such thoughts were really a distraction, and they were going to end up injured if she didn't concentrate, but she couldn't help it. There wasn't much else to worry about.

When they were closer, they could hear her talking.

"And I didn't even get to say good-bye to my family."

"Stop him! He's-" But Aang didn't spend another breath. He rushed forward, blurring out whatever else the girl mumbled. Toph felt the other occupant fly into a wall, and Sokka had just caught the falling heartbeat. When Toph arrived a few seconds later, she could hear both of them murmuring stuff to, what she assumed, was their sister. But she could barely feel the girl's heart.

…

"All very convenient." Katara said, "For me, I mean. That you all met."

"Yeah. That's the word." Zuko said.

"Hey, like I said. It's nice for me. Less explaining and repeating."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked. She hadn't said much since they all started explaining.

"Well. Aren't you interested in my story? Don't you want to hear what led up to my departure?" She smiled.

"Ah. Yes?" Aang wasn't sure exactly what to say. No one was.

"Well, I'll start with a few things. One. I've made a discovery. Two. I've doomed us all." She raised a finger with each statement, "And, three. And this is the second most important, so listen up."

Toph clicked her tongue, but everyone leaned in. She studied each of their faces to make sure they were listening. She let the pause spread, and Zuko almost snapped at her, but he didn't. He was going to let her tell the story however she wanted. It felt funny that she seemed so excited about sharing information that, as she had already admitted, was probably going to get them all killed. (Which, he noticed, didn't alarm him like it should have.)

"I learned who Azul really is."

* * *

A/N: Bumbumbum. This is it for this weekend. I've got to work on school! See you all next week.


	42. That Sick Feeling You Get

Blood Benders

Chapter 42,

That Sick Feeling You Get

"What?" Sokka immediately exploded. He was on his feet in an instant, waving and flailing his arms.

"Yup. By accident. And I made the worst, and final mistake of all."

"What could be worse?" Aang asked.

"I let her know." Katara looked down at her feet.

There were a few people who didn't understand why it was so important. But the two who did seemed to absorb the message, and sink with it. Zuko waited for people to explain, again. He was sick of waiting!

"You... Katara. You can't..."

"I've got to. We aren't the only ones." She looked at Zuko for a moment, then looked elsewhere.

"For those of us who aren't part of your group... mind telling us what difference it makes?" The blind girl asked. She picked at her teeth while waiting.

"When... Well. Let's put it this way. I have two choices. Run, or fight. And. Well. I'm not running."

"Fight? Fight Azul?" Zuko exclaimed.

"And take her place." Katara nodded.

"And run an assassin-"

"No. I'm going to disband it. Release the people like me. And for those who have nowhere to go... I don't know." She looked up.

"What makes you think you'll even-" Aang started to ask, but then he stopped.

"You're insulting me, Aang. And all of you. What's... one more. Right?" She cleared her throat.

"We can argue about this later. Are you planning on telling us her name?" Sokka had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Azul was very careful. And, also wreckless."

"Yes, yes. We know, alright. We've worked with her. Now get on with it." Her brother snapped.

"Ugh. You're ruining my story!" she huffed. Zuko had never really seen them act like siblings. It was amusing, to say the least.

"Get on with it." The man demanded.

With a sigh, the water bender continued. She said the name without emphasis, which was in itself, an emphasis. It was a perplexing statement to make, but she delivered it well.

Zuko believed her after a moment's hesitation.

Of course it would be _that_ person. Well, why not? Everything else in his life was a lie, too. Why not add _her _to the list?

"Didn't you think it was convenient how she just _happened _to have a battalion of guards that day?"

…

He had a nightmare. He was there, with Katara. And they were fighting together. And things seemed to be going in their favor, but then their opponent turned the tables. She simply snapped, and became more dangerous than ever. Zuko couldn't move fast enough to save his water bender.

He woke with a start. The sun was missing, and the wind was blowing harshly. He could see clouds of ice scraping across the land. He really wasn't warming up- hah, there's the thought- to this barren ice land. When he saw her dark hair whipping, he decided to go outside. Just for a walk, you know.

"She sent soldiers. They're coming. And I'm going to be the one to take care of them." She said when he stood beside her, staring out at the dark blue landscape.

"Fire Nation soldiers?" Zuko felt his stomach clenching.

"Yeah. I've covered our tracks. They won't find this place."

"Then why do you have to...?"

"Because they'll look. Knowing where your enemy isn't is almost as important as knowing where they _are_." She looked over her shoulder. Zuko followed her gaze, but he didn't see anything.

"Is that something they taught you in the League?"

"They taught us a lot. They'd put their fingers on your neck," She placed it to where even Zuko could feel his pulse, "And make us pull the water out of human bodies. If our pulse got too fast, we were punished. They made you a calm killer."

Zuko blinked, surprised by the information. She hadn't wanted to talk much about the League. It had been part of her past he was not previously allowed access to.

"They weren't exactly the most patient teachers. But I learned." She moved closer to him, and he took it as an invitation to wrap his arms around her. Her skin had bumps on it from the cold.

"Just you? What about-?"

"_I_ trained Aang. I told him that if he learned and used blood bending, Sokka and I would leave him. He's a good kid. With a gentle soul."

"He still works for the League." Zuko wished he hadn't said it. He didn't want her angry again.

"He's never killed anyone. I've left that to Sokka and me. He's a monk. And he shouldn't have fallen in with us. If he hadn't met us... he would have been somewhere, free and not fretting." She sounded like she had thought of this before. She sounded like she blamed herself.

"Well. I won't be here tomorrow. But I should be back within a few days." Katara continued.

"Are you going by yourself?" He could remember his nightmare, watching her fall. It made his chest hurt.

"Yeah. Everyone's needed here. Besides. I'm the only water bender."

"I really don't think you should go alone."

"Why?" Her voice suggested she could handle herself.

"Please take someone with you. I'll come."

"I couldn't let you. They're your countrymen, Zuko. Your charges. I couldn't submit you to that."

"Why don't you let me worry about it?"

She turned away from him for a slight second, "Also... I don't want you to see. See me. Like that. Doing that." They were avoiding the word 'kill'.

"Katara. I've got to sometime, right?"

"But not before... I really don't want to push your tolerance. I want to give you time. And I, I know you think you're alright, but... I'll be fine. Alright?"

"Don't make me tail you." Zuko found her resistance amusing. He felt like sticking with her, and accepting what he could. He couldn't just turn a blind eye to her activities, pretending they didn't exist. He had to face them head on.

"Fine. But when you see me for what I am, just remember I warned you."

With that, she walked away from him. She was muttering to herself the whole time, her arms sometimes making threatening gestures. Zuko found himself chuckling at her.

…

Katara peered over the iceberg. Zuko was pressing against her, keeping her warm. She wished he would realize she was alright with the cold. He didn't have to go out of his way to warm her up. At the moment, she was listening to all of the soldier chatter. They had easily fallen for Katara's false trap.

Katara wasn't sure what, exactly, Azul was thinking, sending greenhorns.

"So, what are we looking for, again?" One asked.

"Some village of warriors. We're gonna burn 'em all." Another answered.

Katara's fingers twitched, and the ice began cracking on either side of the regime. They did exactly what she wanted. They, being inexperienced with the ice, began huddling together. She skated forward silently, leaving Zuko behind. She waited for them in the direct way of their march. She looked like a lost little girl. More of her acting skills.

When they came upon her, they weren't sure what to do. They made the mistake of taking her to the back of their unit. She knew exactly how big the hole would need to be. The leader tried to interview her. Katara wasn't very patient.

When she tossed him forward and crossed her wrists over her head, they all started laughing. Then, she pulled her hands to her sides, the very ground beneath them melted. The armor they wore pulled them down quickly, and Katara didn't have to work much. She raised her arms once again, and the ice re-froze. She sighed, and her breathing steadied.

A hand was on her shoulder quickly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. There was no sense in prolonging it."

Zuko felt his insides go cold when he heard pounding underneath the ice. He could see flashes of light beneath the opaque surface, and his heart pounded in his ears. She flinched away from the sounds, walking away so she didn't have to hear them. Zuko followed her with numb steps.

"I told you. You should have just-"

"I'm alright. It's just... they were still alive."

"I know."

"They're just...suffocating." It felt like _his _lungs were closing.

"No. It's not the lack of air. The temperature will get them. They'll be numb. They won't feel anything."

Zuko gripped her hand, but she ripped it away from him.

"I just need to be alone right now."

They didn't speak again until they were back at the village the next day. The soldiers had been closer than originally thought. It made even Zuko worry.

…

Zuko turned to see her brother holding his shoulder. He had been trying to reach Katara, who had isolated herself from everyone. She hadn't said a word since...

"She just needs time. She does this every time." Sokka said.

"It's... I just want to sit with her." Zuko didn't think her brother was going to let go. But, after reading his face, the other man released his hold. The fire bender didn't waste any time.

…

Sokka didn't want to trust the prince. Or his uncle. But he found himself giving the prince plenty of time with Katara. When she had finished with the soldiers, he knew she was disturbed. Worse than usual because- he assumed- the prince had been there. Zuko sat, and they seemed to exchange words. Katara surprised Sokka by leaning on him. Her shoulders heaved quickly. She was crying.

He felt sick.

Suki put her hand on his shoulder. She had been worried, too. They were going to have to say good-bye again. And he didn't want to. He never did. But this time was going to be different. Especially with everything Katara was going through. Things could never properly be the same.

"She'll be alright." Suki said.

"I know. It's just hard to know he can help her and I can't." Sokka could admit that to Suki. She would understand.

"They... have something special. Kind of like us."

"I doubt it will last. Katara isn't selfish enough for love." They continued watching.

Suki didn't say anything to that.

"Is it wrong of me to wish he would just leave?"

"Yes." Suki said simply. Sokka looked over at her, only to see her face very set, "Yes it is. Look at her. Have you ever seen her so... alive? I haven't. And I think..."

"I get it. I do, really. But what kind of a future are they going to have? He's an exiled prince, set out to capture Aang. What kind of a-"

"Why don't you let them worry about it? All you have to do, all you _can_ do, is be there when they need you. So, just let them try it." Suki had never sounded like a teenage girl before, or a romance novelist. And now, now she seemed infinitely wizened and sound. And her words made sense. But they terrified him.

Sokka felt hollow inside at the thought of letting her go.

…

Aang was prone to nightmares. There was much the spirit world wished to communicate to him, he supposed. This dream was no exception. This time, though, it was another glimpse of the future. He had only had one other dream like it. The one with Toph. And this one was not nearly so pleasant. When he rose, he immediately went to Katara. She was up and stretching.

"It was too easy, wasn't it?" She was standing on her hands, her fingers completely supporting her. She didn't smile at him, but he didn't either. She could easily read him.

"I had a nightmare." He flipped up onto his hands.

"Bad news." She said. She turned and walked until they were staring at each other. Aang still found a smile in the mess of her hair.

"There were more soldiers coming. A huge force. We couldn't...stop them. On our own." He let out a breath, trying to handle all of the blood rushing to his head. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"She's clever. But it's not going to work. You and Sokka should go get what reinforcements you can. If you hurry..."

"I don't know if that'll help." They maintained eye contact for another minute.

"If that's not going to help... you should go." She tipped herself until she fell on her back. Her chest stayed calm, only moving every few seconds.

"And leave you guys? Not a chance." He blew out of his mouth, propelling himself into the air. He landed lightly on her stomach.

"Thought I'd try. What are we supposed to do?" She wrapped her legs around his neck and tugged him down, to where she was then sitting on top of him. They moved like sloths, carefully and slowly. This was a well practiced exercise that they could preform at their greatest speeds. But for now, they were just following patterns.

He sighed, "Well. We fight anyways. I've always got the Avatar state." He shrugged.

She nodded.

"Are you going to tell Zuko?"

Aang watched her face. She nodded once again without saying anything. Aang hoped he would be enough to save her home.

* * *

A/N: Ah, well. Have you figured it out yet? You all had such wonderful guesses. But you gave me _way_ too much credit. I'm obviously not that creative. If you haven't figured it out, just keep reading.


	43. Found Out

Blood Benders

Chapter 43,

Found Out

When Azul did not hear back from the squadron, she knew what had happened. She wasn't at all surprised. This was what she planned for. The real squad was coming in from a different direction. They were supposed to be reporting any day now. She was waiting in her room. The servants brushed her hair, fixed her nails, and had no idea she meant to kill them all. There could be no memories of the time before her rise to power. She rolled her shoulders and let the pampering continue. There was no sense in not enjoying it now.

The next few days passed without anything eventful. With the Fire Prince gone, there wasn't much else to do for her plan. Sometime in the night, there was a peck at her window. She opened it quickly and let the bird in. The messenger hawk didn't make much noise as it waited for her to remove its burden.

She did so without pause.

Azul read the paper, and set it on fire. Had anyone been watching her, they would have seen the angriest she had ever been. It only looked like anger. Really, it was fear. Fear, because she had miscalculated. And Azul never miscalculated.

The message vanished in the ash.

_See you soon, _Azula_. -TPL_

…

They hadn't moved since the sun went down. It was warm right where they were. Neither one of them really liked the cold weather. Of course, she was less equipped for it than he was. It had started out innocent enough and, he supposed, nothing had really happened. But it wouldn't look that way. He didn't want to wake her up.

He wasn't sure which would be worse.

Before he could make up his mind, he heard a girly laugh. When he looked up, he could see Katara smiling at him. He tried to say something, but Toph pulled him closer. That was when Katara covered her mouth and started to bend over. He could see the teasing light in her eyes, but she held up a finger to her lips and backed away.

"What is it?" Toph whispered.

"Uh. Nothing. It's alright."

"You're warm." She said, her voice fading back into sleep.

Aang was quite for a few moments, until he was sure she was back to sleep. He pressed his forehead back to hers and closed his eyes.

Katara wouldn't say anything.

…

"There's something I need to ask." He helped her pick the box up and load it onto the penguin-pulled sleigh. She was feeling a lot better after the second wave. It had been close, but nature had decided to intervene. A few big animals had taken down ships further in the back. It had saved them much energy.

"Yeah?" She checked to see if there was anything else.

"On my birthday.."

She stiffened.

"Did you... come back?"

His eyes slid over to her. She had her eyes closed and her lip was slipping under her teeth.

"I wasn't...dreaming."

Katara looked at him, "I'm sorry. I... Azul gave me a choice. Either... kill you or..." She sighed, "And I was going to kill you. I was. I gave you enough dream weed to knock out Appa."

To hear that death had been so close made his blood chill.

"But, for some reason, you woke up. And I couldn't."

"Well. I'm glad you didn't." He grabbed her hand, and her fingers wrapped around his.

"Are you?"

Zuko smiled, "Yes. We're here. Together. And we're going to do something about all of this. I promise."

"Alright. But after this point, this moment right here, you can never hold this against me. Any of it."

"Deal. But you'll still have to tell me about it, one day."

They shook hands and he laughed. She laughed along with him.

"Are you alright with... me fighting Azula?"

"She's crazy." Zuko said.

"And dangerous. Especially now that she knows she failed."

They looked at the horizon, and Zuko shivered. But he wasn't cold.

* * *

A/N: So. The funny thing is... It took you all 42-43 chapters to figure it out. So far, I think... one person's posted the right answer to Azul's identity. Can you forgive my lack of originality? I know. But...there ya go. Azul=Azula. Very, very unsurprising, I know.


	44. Rain

Blood Benders

Chapter 44,

Rain

Zuko stared down at the Earth Kingdom. He couldn't believe she was really abandoning him here. Especially since she was going to be planning his sister's downfall. He wanted to stay, and he had argued with every one of them to let him. They had all refused.

The bison landed outside of the city, in the forest. Katara jumped down with him, and waited for his uncle. Everyone else stayed in the saddle, making him wonder how long he would have to say good-bye.

"Here's enough funds to last you, well, probably a lifetime." A bag dropped from above and she caught it. Something else fell and she captured it as well.

"Katara-"

"No, there's no sense in arguing. There's something you need to do here. Something you need to find for me." She smiled and shoved the bag into his arms. The second package she placed around his neck. He recognized the weight of his twin blades. He didn't know where they retrieved them from.

"Really? What?"

"Promise me you'll at least think about it before you make a decision." She gave his uncle a hug. Tight and familial.

"I..promise." Zuko hoped he wouldn't regret this promise.

"Good." She started climbing up the ladder without looking at him.

"But what is it?" He yelled up at her.

When she flipped into the saddle, Zuko was worried she was just going to leave. Instead, her head reappeared and she waved, "I need you to find a guy named Zuko. Learn what you can about him. Lemme know how it turns out."

The sky bison lifted off before Zuko could say anything else. His uncle placed a hand on his shoulder, and suggested they move on into the city. He could smell a storm coming. The skies were clear as far as Zuko could see, though. It didn't matter. He had no other place to go.

…

The windows showed him the oppressive weather outside. He let his head rest on his arms, hiding the scarred half of his face. Many people were crowded in his uncle's shop because of the rain, and he was feeling claustrophobic. It was hot and stuffy inside. But he didn't want to go outside. It smelled like rain outside. And that was a smell that still made him feel lonely.

Zuko caught Iroh staring at him. He tried to instantly stand taller, look a little less sad, but there was no fooling the old man. Iroh pointed to outside and shrugged for Zuko to go. The young man wanted to say no, but there was no point. It seemed that way so much now. No point. She abandoned him in Ba Sing Se. Find himself? What was that supposed to mean? But that was months ago.

His body inched out, and he only managed to move out of the doorway and lean against the white stone wall. He looked up at the rain with closed eyes and let it pour over him. He could imagine it was her. Her hand on his face, an embrace where he could just barely make out the smell of her. And it was easy to smile at that. He stepped forward to allow more rain to hit him.

This caused a hurried body to slam into his.

He helped the person gather the dropped packages with a ghost of a smile. He was surprised when a young woman looked up at him, her own face red with embarrassment and exertion. She wiped her hand on her jeans and offered it to him.

"Zuko." He said, and nodded to the tea shop, for some reason indicating he was from there.

With another easy smile, "Jin."

…

Katara sighed and rubbed her temples. Aang and Toph were out practicing earth bending while she and Sokka made more preparations. Sokka had received several messages from friends, all but a few confirming their involvement in the upheaval of Azul. It wasn't an easy thing to organize, that was for sure.

"The swamp people said they'd come, but they would need a bit of notice." Sokka had a dozen or so papers scattered on the table. It was beginning to look like a piece of furniture that Suki owned. Katara began organizing the mess.

"Good. Then all we need is a few more earth benders..." Her voice drifted off as she picked up an unopened intelligence report. There was a water tribe seal, and her heart fluttered. It was a habitual flutter, as her heart did this at every report they stole. She hoped, one day, that it would lead to her dad. But, of course, she knew that was foolish. She placed the report aside.

"Anyways. We need a few warriors, as well. Do you think the North could spare any?" She looked at him.

"No, I don't. I think they're fighting off their own waves. But Jet's agreed to help." He searched his desk for a moment before handing her a slip of paper. It was just a small registry of Northern soldiers. She knew the number was higher than the last time they had visited.

"We'll figure that part out. Didn't you say you had some inventor working on infiltration machines?"

"Yeah. One of the ones we busted out of prison." Sokka put a few more envelopes on the table and went to absently sharpening a dagger. The rain started trickling very quietly.

"Have we finished all the reports we filched from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Ah.. There's this one." She handed him the sealed letter.

Sokka cut it open without pausing. The seal didn't seem to register. Or he didn't care. He dropped his make-shift letter opener and lazily unfolded the paper.

Katara waited and looked outside, the rain somehow making things more clear. She could see Aang falling backwards, quickly followed by his instructor. They were slipping in the rain, having a good time of making each other messy. She couldn't hide her smile. They were...adorable. They were complete opposites. Aang was shy- though, he had improved- and she was brash. He was clean, whereas she enjoyed getting dirty. Yet somehow they made it work. It made her miss-

"Dad!" Sokka yelled, causing Katara to jump. She knocked a plate to the ground.

"What?" she was on her feet.

"It's... This is a report. From dad! Well, about dad! Katara!" She yanked the report from him, and scanned it herself. It took a few tries, but she picked out her father's name. And to think, she had passed this letter up.

"He's... nearby." Katara dropped the letter and ran out to Aang.

…

Hakoda looked at his men. They were tired. He knew they would push on until the job was done, but for now... there was a day or so to wait. They had little hope their contact was going to pick them up. Last they'd heard, the message had been taken from the Earth Kingdom. Their contact probably didn't even know where to go. And the rain was going to be a problem. It would keep them bogged down for a few days. At least there was that.

"Hakoda. Look." When he turned, he could see what they were worried about.

A bubble. Unnatural, sure, but more unnerving that there was a water bender on the inside of it. Hakoda reached for his weapon, but the bubble dispersed. Two figures came into view immediately. Hakoda was ready, and his men gathered around behind him.

"Hakoda. We're looking for Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe!" A strong female voice shouted.

"And who is it, exactly, who's searching?" Hakoda shouted.

The people walked forward as if of one mind.

"Stay where you are." Hakoda commanded.

"The Painted Lady."

Hakoda's eyes narrowed. How dare they use her name? Did they think he didn't know his wife was gone? How stupid could they get? He decided to learn their name before he killed them. And he was going to enjoy killing them. Insolent fools.

"Is that so?" They were shouting over the rain.

"No." A male voice said. It seemed so familiar, but at the same time, Hakoda had never heard it.

"Then-?"

"Stop being suspicious, Hakoda." Someone said. They were further up, closer to the figures.

"It keeps us alive." Hakoda sighed.

"Yeah. But these kids came to see you."

The figures moved closer, and Hakoda did not know who they were. When the girl jerked her arms, the water cleared. Their faces took him back, and Hakoda shook his head.

"We stole the intelligence reports in Ba Sing Se. We just opened it yesterday." The woman said.

"We didn't know how long you would be here." The man next to her said.

"Sokka. Katara." The names formed more of a question in his mouth than a statement. Surely these could not be his children. He had only left them... How long had it been? Looking into their faces, he could see it had been longer than he thought. They were grown.

"It's been a while. Dad." The young man- his son- scratched his neck. No one knew what to say.

Until his daughter ran and wrapped him in a hug. Hakoda put his arms around her slowly, feeling old. The last time he saw them, they weren't even able to hug his knees. Her arms were around his neck.

Her hold on the water released, and the rain fell down.

Hakoda could feel something stirring in him that hadn't in so long.

Somewhere, Kaya was crying.


	45. A Real Betrayal

Blood Benders

Chapter 45,

A _Real_ Betrayal

Jin laughed at his joke, and Zuko found himself chuckling. He wasn't really laughing, but it felt nice to try. How long had it been? Four, five months? Too long, that was certain. And Jin had been working hard to get him to smile. He could at least try and help her out.

"The rain's really let up. It's kind of dry." She scratched at her arm.

"Yeah." Zuko didn't have much to say. The girl was used to it. She hadn't left yet.

The door opened and hit the wall with a loud crack. Zuko hated irate customers. They always pushed his limits. He looked up, and his heart went still. He recognized the tree-person instantly.

The man in the door way was scanning the crowd. When he spotted Iroh, he approached him with a slimy smile.

"Hi. I'm looking for... this guy." The paper made a noise, "I was sent by a mutual friend."

Zuko reached under the table for his twin blades. They rested faithfully by his knee, ready to use at a moment's notice. The tree-person turned and smiled at Zuko.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly." Zuko could hear the tension in his own voice.

"Should I... go somewhere?"

"If you wouldn't mind." The man pulled up a chair and sat in it, the his elbows resting on the back. His posture suggested that he didn't come to fight. Zuko didn't trust that assessment any more than he did Jet.

Jin waved and made sure he saw her worry.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

Jet slapped a letter on the table, "This."

Zuko opened it, and the handwriting made him smile. The message, however, did not. She couldn't come see him. She was being watched. She was nervous, but she felt he needed to know he was in danger. Azul had several spies. He shouldn't trust anyone. She repeated that statement twice. Just like Katara to gloss over her danger and tell _him_ to be careful.

She wanted to meet him.

"She doesn't specify where..or when." Zuko looked up.

"You're supposed to write back. She didn't want to risk me being captured."

Always worrying, that girl.

"So, go, write your love letter." Jet waved his hand.

Zuko tried not to grin, "Thanks." The young man hurriedly went into the back room and grabbed his uncle's pen and paper. He stayed until the letter was finished. He didn't put anything too personal. Just that he was happy to hear from her, and ready to see her. Zuko sealed it up and went back out.

The restaurant was filled with only a few occupants, and they all seemed to be giving Jet a wide berth. Zuko handed over the letter, and Jet nodded. The tree-person promised to be back as soon as Friday. And that was less than a week away. The men didn't say anything else, and barely acknowledged Jet's leaving.

Zuko slept that night like he hadn't slept in so long. Probably not since he saw her last.

…

Katara looked over at Bumi. His health had fallen since last they'd seen him, and she was doing what she could. There wasn't much to do. She could fix his lungs, and most of his organs, but his bones were another matter. She couldn't make them younger. And they couldn't last forever. Aang was worrying. Bumi, for all his power, was taking it well. He didn't complain, didn't panic. He accepted it. Katara was almost jealous of his calm. She could feel that he was truly ready to...go.

She wished, when her time came, that she could feel the same.

"Hey. That guy's here." Toph said, staring blankly ahead.

"What guy?" Aang looked up from the frail king.

"The guy who lives in a tree. He walks funny." Toph scratched her nose.

"Lives in a...?" But Aang suddenly remembered.

The door opened with a twitch of Bumi's finger. The man still held a fist to knock. Then, with a smile, he reached into his pocket.

"Hey. I happened to be in the right place at the right time." Jet waved a thick, yellow envelope.

"Want to tell us who it's for?" Sokka asked. He was resting on the wall, looking relaxed while really poised for a fight. He didn't trust Jet at all. Even if Jet had agreed to help them overthrow Azul, Jet had done nothing otherwise to suggest good moral character.

He tossed it, "Well, it's from you lover boy." Katara caught it with one hand.

"Zuko? What does he want? And more importantly, why is it he just gave this to _you_?" Katara ripped the top off the envelope, waiting for Jet to explain himself. Assassins wasted no time.

"Look, I happened to be in a tea shop." Jet held his hands up, "Next time I'll let him do it himself."

"I just don't understand. You two didn't exactly hit it off. Frankly, I'm surprised you remembered each other." Katara was scanning the message, her eyes narrowing with every line. None of it sounded...right. She turned and poured out the item she had left in the envelope onto the shelf. It was a crystal container, filled with sparkling, glowing water. She had been given this on the night of the eclipse. But it had been lost, she thought. She remembered despairing to herself. On the back of Zuko's note, he explained that she had left it in his room. It happened to get packed with his things.

"Me too. And he looks different. Got that scar." Jet said belatedly.

"When did he give this to you?" Katara asked.

"A few days ago, maybe. I had to come here anyways, so I told him I'd deliver it. I think he's expecting a letter back. Or-"

"He says Azul has tried to make contact with him."

"He didn't mention it to me. He doesn't know about me, I guess."

Katara tapped her fingers on the shelf where she had been leaning.

Suddenly, Katara stood painfully straight. Toph did, also.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Jet." Her voice held no inflection. Simply danger. It was followed with the swift moving of rock. When she turned, she saw Jet looking confused at his detainment. Toph tightened the rock. For something so simple, Katara barely noticed the movement. But she was glad the other girl had noticed.

"Where are they taking him?" She drew water out of a discarded bowl they had been previously been using for healing. The atmosphere in the room changed quickly.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Jet started to struggle.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph said, making another circle with her feet.

"This isn't Zuko's handwriting." Katara bluffed, "And he wouldn't call her Azul. Azul _wouldn't_ be making contact with him. She's not in Ba Sing Se."

"What do you mean?" Jet was still trying to feign ignorance.

"She's too high profile to be in Ba Sing Se, for one."

"Don't-" Jet didn't want to hear Azul's identity. By knowing it, he would be as much a traitor as Katara.

"She's probably told you that you're crumbling the Fire Nation."

"Stop!" The captive yelled. Azul was his only hope, and if that was gone-

"But actually, you're creating an even bigger monster. She is Azula. The Fire Nation princess. She has benefited from every sin we've committed. And the only way to make things better is to get Zuko back on the throne." Jet believed her, though he didn't want to. He knew she was telling the truth. She wasn't a liar. And in his distorted reality, this was the worst quality about her.

Jet struggled, and a small portion of the rock broke. Toph corrected it just as easily. There was no escaping her grip, and Jet knew it. He could feel he was about to die. They were going to kill him. He knew they were. Because that's all they knew, all he knew. And he knew what he would do in their situation. If they didn't, Azul would. He preferred it to be them.

"If you take us to where they'll be keeping him, I'll let you live." Katara still had the water raised and ready.

"I can't. They'll kill me, and you know it."

"You're going to die either way. You can either do something worthwhile, or we can throw you out with the cabbages." The water bender said with finality.

"I'll take my chances with the cabbages." Jet spat.

And his world went an odd shade of purple.

…

"This is a trap." Aang said.

"Yep." Katara checked over her bag once more. Her mother's necklace was finally back where it belonged, along with the spirit water she had received so long ago. Her brother's had kept these items safe.

"Then why are you going?" Aang didn't understand.

The woman paused. "If they had Toph. Would you go?"

The air bender grudgingly nodded and answered, "In a heartbeat."

"I'll be fine. Appa will be back soon. I'll send him back as soon as I land." Katara rubbed said bison's fur.

"Let me go with you."

"I can't risk you, too." Katara answered immediately.

Aang grabbed her arm, "I'm the Avatar. I have mastered three elements, _and_ the Avatar State. You are just a water bender. Don't tell me it's too dangerous."

"Is Toph alright with this?" Katara was glad he was coming. She hadn't wanted to go alone. She wasn't sure letting him come was the best decision, though.

"I don't answer to her. Now let's go." Aang slapped a paper onto a rock, covering it with a thin earthen band to hold it in place. They crawled up and the sky bison took off.

…

Waking up to see the world below you flying and whirring together while you were stuck to something you couldn't see, while unable to move would have made anyone scream. Realizing that you were still alive and headed to see a boss who planned to kill you would do likewise. Understanding that some things were worth risking your life for was also something Jet was not used to. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he felt something for her. For that lovely water bender and all her words and threats and all that other stuff. It was ridiculous, as they had talked for a total of twenty minutes or so. But there it was.

He was determined to help her, to do something 'worthwhile' for the first time in a long time. Even if it meant giving up and betraying everything he had ever believed in. He could do that.

Probably.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for this weekend. See you guys next week. Happy President's Day. (I have to go into school for COLLEGE. Darn them.) Bye~


	46. Who We Really Are

Blood Benders

Chapter 46,

Who We Really Are

It was dark when they slid into Ba Sing Se. They took refuge in one of the city's many alleyways, which allowed the three of them plenty of time to decide on a plan. They had taken Jet into the saddle about half way, which he was grateful for. But he hadn't all too readily offered his help. Katara persuaded him, somehow.

"Aang. Go with him."

The men looked at her like she was insane. Aang didn't want to leave her alone. Jet didn't want to be followed. She let them think for a few moments. Aang realized the wisdom, but didn't want to accept it. Katara didn't care. As long as they did what she wanted.

"Will you be alright?" Aang asked. His gray eyes were narrowed in concern.

Jet snorted, "She'll be fine. It's us I'm worried about. My contact is _not_ going to be happy."

"Get over it." The air bender said. Aang jumped up on to the rooftop and disappeared.

For a moment, Jet tried to find him again. When he was satisfied the monk wouldn't be a problem, he turned to Katara. She was paying attention to the shrunken moon, her face barely illuminated by it. His kiss caught her unawares.

She pushed him away, "What was- What's wrong with you?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, as if it would make the kiss un-happen. Her eyes were fiercely fixated on him, maliciously waiting an answer.

"In case I don't make it. Might as well have." He shrugged, as if he could have cared less. He went to studying the moon, as she had been. This led him to receiving a very forceful punch to his side. His hands held the injury tenderly.

"First off, you're going to need a better reason than that." She held up two fingers. Jet waited for her to add the second thing.

"Are you just going to stop there?" Jet asked between gritted teeth.

She smiled, "The rest was for all the trouble you've caused. In case I don't see you again."

"I think I'm bruised." He complained.

She shoved him in the direction he was supposed to be going. He looked back to see her disappearing into the night. Jet shook his head. He _hated_ himself right now. It didn't matter how much he liked her, or her family. The Fire Nation had to die. And her along with it. Because she was an orphan as much as he was. She should have never crossed Azul. Maybe if she hadn't, he wouldn't be in this situation.

How he wished she had killed him back in Omashu.

…

Katara leaned against a wall, trying to get out of the sun. She had been up all night, looking. But she hadn't found a clue. No leads. Nothing solid anyways. Just Lotus something. She watched life moving on around her, as if nothing were wrong. Intuitively, her eyes focused on a table of young women. She didn't know why, but she felt the answers she was looking for were carried by someone at that table.

"Excuse me. I'm new here. And I'm looking for a tea shop." Katara said cordially. All of the women stared at her like she had a spare head growing out of her neck. One of their eyes darted down to the steaming cups on the table.

"No, a specific one. It's Lotus something or other." Katara genuinely hoped this nugget of information turned out to be right. If just this one thing worked...

"The Lotus Dragon?" A young girl with dark hair asked. Her voice was friendly, though painted delicately with sadness.

"Is that the one run by an old man and his nephew? I think they said the uncle had a scar..." Katara pretended to remember.

"Lee, the nephew, has the scar." The same young woman answered. Her eyes seemed to remember something dreadful. They teared up and her lip quivered.

"Lee. Right, do you know how I can get there?" Katara was wasting time. Time was precious.

The young woman looked at Katara, "Do you know Lee?"

"Can you tell me how to get to this tea shop or not?" The water bender was on her last nerve. She hated crying, snotty women. And this girl was just that. She probably screamed like a child, too.

"I'll take you. But he's not letting anyone in. Not even me." The young woman bid her friends farewell and agreed to meet them at a certain time on another date. Katara waited patiently, and followed all to hurriedly when the woman started off.

After a few minutes, the woman said, "My name is Jin."

"Thanks for taking me to the shop." Katara said, skillfully avoiding giving her own name. Something about the girl felt a little off. Deep inside, Katara could feel she didn't like Jin.

"Lee and I met at the shop. He was outside and I bumped into him. It was kind of magical."

Katara kept her face neutral, "I'll bet."

"He was always so sad. Or angry. I could never tell which. But he was sweet also. And I really think-"

"Why are you telling me?" The dark-skinned woman asked, done with the pleasantries. They were walking at a hurried pace.

Jin's voice hardened, "Because, I don't think you're new here. I don't buy your story. And you know Lee."

Katara nearly laughed, "And what difference would it make?"

"What are you to Lee?"

"Frankly, none of your business." Katara said, nearly hissing.

The women stopped short, and Katara thought she was going to have to defend herself. But instead, Jin motioned to a closed door. Katara knocked with no answer. She waited a few minutes before knocking again.

From the inside, Iroh called out, "Jin, go home."

Katara put her fist on the wood, "Iroh...Uncle it's me. It's Katara."

There was the sound of steps, and the door opened slowly. The old man revealed hadn't slept in days. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, worry lines, and his eyes were dull from lack of sleep. He embraced Katara, tears falling freely.

"Uncle, where's Zuko?" Katara whispered.

The old man held her closer, and Katara could feel Jin leave. Good riddance. Thinking she knew Zuko. Or Lee. Or whatever she had called him. Showed her. Katara was in a place Jin would never reach.

The family.

…

He couldn't be sure where he was. Underground. Surrounded by glowing crystals. His head hurt. Eyes were sick of this darkness. Hands tired of feeling the hard earth. Nose disgusted with dirt. Zuko wanted to go home. Not to the tea shop, but _home_. The palace. The glorious Fire Nation palace where he grew up. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed, where his only worry was what he would do the next day. He missed the lazy days. He just wanted to forget all of this.

The earth around him began to tremble. Another man brought a nearly empty trey of food. Still, it was more than nothing. The once proud prince was now reduced to a spoonful of cold gruel and a stale biscuit.

He hated what he had become.

…

Katara's grip on the cup hurt her hand. Someone was going to die. She almost didn't care who. But she had to direct that anger, and use it to driver herself. Nobody benefited if she just went on a rampage. And she had a love to save. She had a family to reunite.

"Katara. You look like someone about to do a bad thing." Iroh said, distracting her.

She barely looked up, "This is my fault. And I'm going to make it right. I promise. I'm going to find him."

Iroh grabbed her hand, and it took effort not to jerk away. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted to let herself hurt. Let the hurt control her more than thought. She often did this on missions, when the death toll would be high. Block out everything but the goal.

"If you find out where he is, tell me first. Don't do anything rash."

She smiled, though it was a dry and desperate smile, "That's not like me. You know me."

"That's why I want you to come see me first. Getting yourself hurt won't help."

The young woman shook her head. She knew. But she didn't care. He was going to see his nephew again. No matter what. If she had to die, so be it. But Zuko was an innocent party, and she would not allow him to pay for her sins. If they hurt him, they would die. If they had a hand in capturing him, they would do. It would make her a monster.

She didn't want be a monster, not again.

But, she would become a monster once more.

She could become a monster, if it was for Zuko.

And it was.

* * *

A/N: Eh. This was written on post-TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills) brain mush. For those of you who don't live in Texas and attend Texas schools, you have no idea what it is- though I think most American schools have standardized tests. Don't know about schools in other countries. Never been.

It's basically a really big, pointless test that takes a few hours and melts your mind. You must take one for each core subject (at least, in your Junior year. Years differ in necessary tests). If you fail this test, you fail the grade. End of story.

And today was the ELA (English Language Arts...or something like that) or "Writing" TAKS. Melted my brain juices. Needed to let it out. And this was what was produced. I like it. I think. Don't really remember what I wrote.

Also, I had to go back and fix the previous chapter. Misspelled Bumi. Spelled it Boomy, because I wasn't thinking. Actually, I didn't really care... but I fixed it. Thanks to whoever corrected me. (:


	47. The Untimely Death of the Avatar

Blood Benders

Chapter 47,

The Untimely Death of The Avatar

_Tears were falling, falling like rain. Heart hurting, constricting in pain and threatening to stop. This wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She could barely think, barely breathe. Breathe... _he_ wasn't breathing. Just limp in her arms. How had it come to this?_

…

Jet looked her over, judging the danger he was in. But she seemed too tired to care. Her brother rubbed her shoulder, and the girl just leaned into him. Her shoulders unwound at the monk's command, and Jet was surprised at the fact they seemed so at ease. At least given the situation. He honestly expected them to start attacking him at any moment.

"Why can't you... do that... glowing thing? For Zuko?" Jet asked.

Aang looked up from the tired girl, "It would be searching a city of six and a half million for one person."

"But you found her." Jet pointed, then relaxed in a chair. No sense in worrying until they made a move. He was going to remain calm, and keep his cover.

"I've been looking for her for many, many years." Aang smiled, sounding as exhausted as Katara looked. The siblings sat and seemed to communicate without words. Jet felt like he was missing something. The old man brought more tea, and Jet tried to drink. Soon after, though, his tongue started to feel a little thick.

"What kind of tea ith thith?" Jet asked, spilling the cup.

Katara looked at him, "It's just going to make you sleep. We need to speak without you."

He blinked, and each time there was less and less light. His head was spinning, reeling almost, and the ground flew forward. Still, it didn't hurt when he landed.

…

"You should get some sleep." Aang said once Jet was settled. Aang had simply tugged Jet underground, locking his legs and arms in place. He wouldn't be a threat until they were ready.

"Probably. But... for now, at least, I just need to find him first. I promise I'll sleep then."

The air bender laughed, "No you won't. You'll rush off. Sleep now."

His sister nodded slowly, and she just pressed her head on his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently. He fixed her hair, and watched the worry seep off her face. Soon enough, things would be right. He wanted things to be right for her. He would do anything. He had prayed already. If it came down to it, he would give himself up. He always had another life to go to. She didn't. Maybe they would even meet in his next life, if it came to that.

He believed they would. And even if they didn't, he was better for knowing her in this life. She had made such a difference, even if she blamed herself for the League. For _all_ the bad things that had happened since they met. He wished she wouldn't.

Aang kissed her fingers and went back out to Iroh. The old man, though an unknown entity to Aang, had the air bender's trust. He took good care of Katara, and the monk could easily see how much he cared. The man had a kind heart and aura.

"Do you want something to eat?" The old man asked quietly. He was sipping tea, staring down at Jet's head. Aang joined him.

"No, thank you. I'm alright." The Avatar tapped his fingers in tune to an unsung song. After a while of tapping, Iroh started humming. Their songs matched.

"I think that is an Earth Kingdom song from a long, long while ago." The fire bender said.

"About a hundred years, I think." Aang laughed.

They sat in companionable silence. But it stretched and became a little awkward. Neither wanted to speak of Zuko, but they knew the topic was going to bubble up if they tried anything else. Aang didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

"I found out. About her. Before she even left." Iroh was staring at Aang, making the younger man blink in astonishment.

"About her real identity?" Iroh nodded. "Why didn't you blow the whistle?"

Iroh scratched his beard, "I knew she would choose to do what was right."

"You trusted her with the future Fire Lord?" Aang wasn't surprised. The old man struck Aang as the type of person much like himself. Able to sense and prod without really trying. And Katara, blessed may she rest, was a trustworthy person. Anyone who fought her exterior could see.

"I trusted her with someone she cared about."

The two said no more.

…

Jet's body was sore from 'sleeping' where they left him. He woke to Aang staring at him from the table near him. They stared at one another before Aang said, "You won't get away with it."

Jet waited. The Avatar could end him in two seconds, and Jet would never know.

"She knows you probably plan to betray her. And I _know _you do. You can't lie to me." Aang's voice was hard and precise. Jet's fingers above the ground tapped impatiently, or nervously.

"And I won't let you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jet wondered how the monk would do it. Though he had been worrying about this all week, there were still plenty of ways he could come up with. The stories surrounding the trio- though, now a group of four- were endless. They were, if rumor was to be taken as truth, the least human of all humans. Including the Fire Lord. But meeting them had put a different spin on things.

Aang blinked.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jet asked.

"No." Aang seemed to smile.

Jet sighed, "You're wasting your time. Telling me." Suddenly, Jet was on his feet, and pressed against the Avatar. The boy was smaller and younger than Jet, but there was still a power Jet feared.

"If you try anything..." Aang whispered, Jet felt a fist on his stomach, "_I'll do _worse_ than kill you_."

…

Katara stumbled into the room, to see a wide-eyed Jet leaning on Aang.

"Should I... come back later?" She asked, laughing. Jet snapped away from the younger man. Her eyes skipped between them, but she shrugged. Better not to think about it.

"We were just talking." Jet said, rubbing his stomach.

"You're still looking today, right?" Katara asked, already knowing the answer. Aang wouldn't quit.

"Yes. Jet and I. You take today to prepare." Aang said, sure they would find something. It didn't matter what Katara did today, as long as Aang was by Jet. They were now going to be the best of friends, closer than either of them wanted to be. Katara could see as much in the way Aang scowled. Something had happened. Aang could tell her later.

"I think I'll go to the beach, outside the wall. I'll be back later, I suppose." Katara packed a small bag of food.

"Be safe. I don't want to have to rescue you, too." Jet smiled.

Aang's expression seemed to suggest otherwise.

…

Toph stretched and yawned loudly. She felt well rested and warm from the sun. She was honestly surprised Sugar Queen hadn't woken her up yet. The woman seemed to have some desire to disturb Toph's sleep pattern. The boys had never complained.

She tapped her fingers to see where everyone was. She could only find Sokka, who was sitting not too far from her. He was facing her direction, though he was sitting very still. She hit the ground harder to get a further wave. Still, the other two were nowhere to be found. The bison was also missing.

"They out splashing around?" Toph asked, rubbing her eyes.

There was a rustle of paper, "Went with Katara to save Zuko. Sent Appa back. Meet us in Ba Sing Se."

Toph blinked. They left? Without telling anyone? How odd.

"Yeah. Appa's not here yet. It'll be a few days."

The earth bender sighed, and started moving. When they met up again, Aang was going to regret just running off. It was a silly thing to do. He knew what that was going to do to both Sokka and herself. She wondered how Sokka was feeling about it.

The thought and consequential exercise woke up her sleepy muscles.

…

The waves were calming. There was something about the push and pull that helped her breathe. It was like being at home again. Push, pull. In, out. The water was warm on her feet. Katara really just wanted go for a swim, but she didn't want to swim with her clothes, or leave them on the shore. There was no one else here, but there was a dirty vibe here.

A wave knocked the semi-peaceful waters into an uproar. The sun made the violent waves majestic. It was then that her eyes caught something. There was just a difference in the way it moved. She nearly missed it. But, despite her trying to convince herself she was just paranoid, after careful and practiced study, she located the anomaly. Her arms waved in both directions, and the water followed.

Sure enough, a path was revealed. It was probably meant to be raised using earth bending but, she supposed, this worked just as well. But she dropped the waves. She promised Iroh. She just hoped Aang wasn't there. She marked the spot with an ice pedestal that would be hidden except to those who were looking.

Dropping in didn't take that long, and she was back within two hours. The sun was setting, and she really wanted to hurry. She doubted he was just there, under the metal opening, but it was closer to him than she was before. If, of course, he was there and this wasn't just a Ba Sing Se prison. She walked down the path, fish looking at her from behind the frozen walls.

The opening was completely smooth. There was no handle. She didn't want to ask Aang for help. Especially if this turned out to be nothing. Either way, she was going to get emotional. Better to do it without Aang. So she did the only thing she could do without him.

She knocked.

…

Zuko looked up. The ground was shaking again, but it hadn't been long enough for another tray of food. The guard came in with something in his arms. Whatever it was struggled, wriggled and mumbled. He had it tied in a beige sack. With a harsh toss, he relieved himself of the burden. When that was over, the guard left.

Zuko didn't feel inclined to check the bundle. He stared at it for a few hours before deciding to do anything with it. Well, the fact that it started _groaning_ that made him open it. It took some doing, but eventually a head of dark hair and a wad of blue clothes fell to the dirty floor.

Zuko nudged the person with his foot. His shoes had long ago worn out. How long had he been in here? Months, maybe. It felt like that long.

"Get your foot off of me, you dirty son of a pe-"

"Katara?" Zuko was unsure of the word. It hadn't escaped his mouth in a long while. He had huddled it away in his secret thoughts, where no one would ever bother it.

At the mention of the name, the person on the floor flipped around and was instantly on the defensive. Her eyes were at first angry and narrow. They, upon both of them recognizing one another, eventually settled upon expressing astonishment and disbelief.

And perhaps something else. Zuko could barely remember what that shadow meant with that smile. Surely it hadn't been so long as to forget her.

…

Iroh was constantly surprised at the young people in his life. Katara, with her endless love for his nephew and her tireless passion for life. The Avatar with his gentle disposition and piercing gaze. And even the two, Jet and Jin, who he found as more annoyances than anything. They were all working together as a myriad of forces dedicated to changing the world. Jin had shown up one day and offered to help, and the only two to object were Katara and Aang. Iroh believed they had different reasons.

Katara was in such a rush, she only had time to tell the older man her location. But Iroh was satisfied. That was what she had promised, and he could hold nothing against her. All that was left to do was wait for her brother and Jet to come back. Once regrouped, he would travel with them to find his nephew. They would need a fire bender to complete the circuit for now, until the Avatar learned. It was safer, in any event.

The wait was long. It was near dawn when the Avatar returned, alone. The explanation was brief. Jet slipped up. Then slipped away. Aang felt no need to chase him, as long as Katara was safe in his home. Iroh, then, reluctantly told him about the young water bender.

Aang wasted no time. It was easy to see the young monk was agitated in the way he barely kept his patience with the old man's pace. The flight- for the Avatar lifted the both of them over the tall wall- was gentle but abrupt. There was little warning.

Iroh spotted the iceberg, and pointed it out. When they reached the end of the raised pier, the fire bender took the first step down. The ladder smelled of old blood, and Iroh feared it would not wash off his hands.

…

Aang pushed the rock further down. He and the old man had been keeping a light conversation, but now they could hear other voices. It was hard to make out what they were saying, but the tones were easily pegged as hostile. When they proceeded further, the words became clear. It brought both benders to a pause.

"You can't be serious. Zuko, she's crazy!" A girl voice said. Aang could barely recognize it as Katara. But barely was more than not at all.

"You would side with your family over me, wouldn't you?" Came the answer.

"My family isn't evil! My family is trying to save the world. Yours is trying to end it. There's a big difference, Zuko."

Aang looked over to the old man. The man seemed stunned, too.

"No there isn't. In the end, it's family. You wouldn't understand."

" I would never turn on Aang! I can't belive you would...I won't let you capture him. I'll fight you. I won't- I won't hesitate." Katara's voice wasn't as strong as it should have been. The statement was lost in her uncertainty.

Aang chose now to push his way into the room. His eyes spotted her quickly, and she seemed surprised to see him. She recovered quickly and ran to him. He couldn't help but stare at the young man left in her wake. The gaze, which had once been neutral was now hostile and undecided. His eyes drifted left due to a shadow of a movement.

"We have to go, Aang. We-" She shot a look back over her shoulder. The fire bender made up his mind and darted forward.

Aang threw him backwards with a sudden gust of air and dragged his sister. They ran into a different room, a larger one with more crystals and some water. Katara quickly drew a large amount around herself, preparing a defense. Aang could hear Zuko and Iroh arguing.

The earth benders were on them suddenly, springing out of the hidden places in the room. But Katara wasn't in the mood for playing games. Anyone who came within shooting distance was impaled with an ice weapon. Aang, used to her battle style, launched their enemies straight at her. Sooner rather than later, the ground around her was bleeding red. Her water had turned pink from the absorbed blood. Few earth benders remained after Aang finished his third form. The living seemed frightened.

"Aang, where's Appa?" Katara asked, keeping her guard up. Her eyes never left the thin line of enemies across the room.

"It's been about eight days. They should be here by now." He answered. He grabbed his whistle and blew.

"Go higher, up into the sky. I can handle myself for a few seconds." Her fingers pointed to the high, earthen ceiling. Without waiting to answer, Aang bent a hole big enough for Appa to fit in and flew. Once in the clear air, he blew as hard as he could. He managed to whistle twice before he heard her call him.

When he landed, there was a new battalion of earth benders, led by two fire benders. Aang only knew them to be fire benders because of the obvious relation between the two.

One was an unknown, menacing woman who smiled in such a way that a tingle went up the monk's spine.

The other was Zuko.

…

Katara didn't know how things were going to work. Azul, well, Azul_a_, didn't seem to mind the pile of bodies she was stepping over. The woman's feet glided over the fabric of the fallen benders. It made Katara sick to think of all of the people she had killed, but it was worse that Azula was disrespecting them. She saw the emotions warring in the prince's eyes and knew all was not lost.

Still, the battle launched instantly and without words. There was nothing to say. At first, Katara attacked Azula. It was easy to dodge her attacks, but it was absorbing too much time. She was also having to help Aang with the prince and earth benders.

Katara bent backwards to avoid a bright streak of blue. The static made her hair stand up.

"Aang! Go after the earth benders!" She yelled when she was on her feet. The battle changed then. Once all of the earth benders were disposed of, either from killing, incapacitating or fleeing, Katara turned her attentions back to the royal siblings. Aang was pressed to her side for support and conferencing.

"I'll take Zuko. You can-"

"I can handle it. But Azula is on a different level than me." Katara knew this was a bad idea as soon as it had left her mouth. She would rather it be herself fighting Azula. Herself with the higher mortality rate.

But Aang agreed and they split up once again.

…

Zuko didn't want to fight her. Despite what was going on, he didn't want to hurt her. Her posture was ready for battle, and Zuko doubted he had a choice. When she stepped forward to fight him, Zuko thought about pulling his punches. Then she flew at him, hitting him square in the chest. The air left his lungs and he fell back, dazed.

"You better fight, Zuko. I'm not here to play." She said. When he rose, she beckoned to him with her hand and a coy smile.

Zuko focused and went at it. The battle took a lot of attention. Even the slightest break was broken by another water blast. They weren't using bending as a means to fight one another, only to enhance their own power. Of course, Katara did trip him every now and again. This dance was different from everything before. This dance was going to get one of them hurt if they kept going.

Zuko glanced over at his sister. Her hair was down, but she was wearing a triumphant smirk. The Avatar was nowhere to be- a bright light interrupted his search. He could hear Katara yell out to Aang, telling him not to do...something.

Once he located the boy- who was now levitating- Zuko understood. This was the Avatar state. This was the pinnacle of the Avatar's power.

As it often does when one stops paying attention, several things began to happen. The crack of lightning went across the room, Katara began to scream, and Zuko was nearly blown backwards by a rush of air.

At first, Zuko thought it was Katara who had been injured. Then she darted forward to catch the falling monk, who had grown dim. Her eyes were crying, but her expression was angry. The water began to act on its own, as her hands were wrapped around her brother. The earth benders all died. Azula and Zuko both began to take steps back, but then a third wave of soldiers came down.

Zuko knew, then, that the two were going to die. And he was going to have to watch them.

A spout of fire brought the prince out of his stupor.

"Go!" Iroh shouted. Zuko's heart sank. It had been hard enough to fight Katara. He wasn't sure he would be able to attack his uncle.

"Uncle..." Katara said sadly, but the water was already drawing up around her. The girl's arm pointed up and circled, controlling the fountain beneath her.

"Just go! I'll hold them off." Iroh said, turning his attentions to Zuko and Azula.

The prince made eye contact with Katara once more and prayed it would not be the last.

…

Katara shook, her entire frame wracked with sadness. They were sitting on Appa's head as the bison carried them to safety. Toph was yelling something, but Katara couldn't hear. She could barely see Sokka holding the blind girl back.

The Avatar was in her arms, more still than deep waters. She didn't know what to do. He couldn't die. He was the Avatar, for crying out loud. That had to count for something. He was the world's only chance for peace. It was her fault he was like this. Her fault he was hurt.

Her hands moved on their own, drawing water from the container on her neck. The light surprised her. She felt the wound healing, but she couldn't feel the pulse of life within him. She prayed to whoever was listening. She made the offer she always made, her life for his. Her life was worth less, certainly, but Aang still had a job to do. The world needed him. The spirits could just wait.

"What've you done?" Toph screamed. Katara looked up and saw the blind girl crying. Sokka was hiding his face in the girl's shoulder.

Katara let Aang lay on the soft fur of his oldest companion. Her eyes closed, and she went back to healing him. She had a duty to not give up, even if it wouldn't help. If he was gone, he was gone. But she was going to do everything humanly possible to bring him back.

* * *

A/N: Wow... I swear I'm sorry about the length. This was six and some of a seventh page. Good grief, I feel like I should be crawling out of a cellar or something. Sorry it took me so long. I was trying to make up for the slop I put out earlier. Plus, you're all caught up to me, so you're getting them as I finish them...

I haven't decided yet... Keep Aang or not... Decisions decisions


	48. Murky

Blood Benders

Chapter 48,

Murky

Toph watched them walk away, unsure of what was going to happen once the door closed. Would she cry? Scream? Would she _do_ anything, or just sit still in a daze like she had been? The time came to find out when the solemn siblings were completely cut off by the door. She looked to the bed, took the time to find his hand, and waited.

His fingers were so cold compared to her own. The girl held him close, and her eyes began to cry again. She had been holding it in. And it was past time to let it out. But she couldn't let them see her cry. Not anymore.

As she drew nearer, she couldn't help but shiver. The monk was _so_ cold.

…

For a while, Zuko couldn't be sure what happened. A year had gone by in a blink. One year since he had left home. And now he was back. After conquering the Avatar. (Which he still wasn't sure how _he_ ended up with the credit for that.) No one paid him much mind. He kept his head down and kept himself out of trouble. He had something to do, and attracting attention to himself was not the way to do it.

The prince sat in his room, rubbing his head, pouring over endless scrolls. He could barely hear himself think over the paper in his room. It rustled with every wind and they filled him with many thoughts that were unlike himself. He had never seen the dark side of his country, and now it was laid out for him to see.

The lemur surprised him.

"You!" He nearly shouted. There were scrolls in his arms where he had jumped.

It just chittered. But it was definitely the same lemur. He could only remember it being called Rings...but he knew it had a different name. Zuko couldn't fathom what it was doing here. Wasn't it supposed to be with Katara?

Was she here?

But that was ridiculous. If she could get this close, he wouldn't be inside the palace.

"What do you want?" He asked it, unsure of what else to do. The lemur didn't answer with words, but instead pointed to the papers on his desk. It ran its fingers along the script.

"Writing. You want me- Katara wants me... to write?"

The lemur picked its nose.

"Fine." He said. It felt like borderline insanity trying to converse with a lemur. Pretending to understand what it wanted. Despite how it felt, there was an intelligence behind the green eyes. The prince took out paper, and let words flow. He tried to give his best status report, but there was nothing of importance yet. When he finished, he handed it to the lemur.

The animal then proceeded to rip the letter. The pieces were much smaller. It handed them back to Zuko. The prince rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Smaller. I get it. How did they teach you any of this?" Zuko sighed and went back to fixing the letter.

…

Sokka held his sister's hand. They hadn't done so since they were little. At the moment, though, they felt like children. There had been all these emotions the both of them needed to purge, and Toph needed to be alone. It worked out well.

"Something wrong, Sokka?" She asked, her voice distant. She was exhausted, and Sokka could tell. He himself was not a user of magic water, but he knew what happened when water benders used too much energy. Katara was already feeling the effects of it, though she'd only been at it a few hours today.

"What happened to Aang?" Sokka got right to the point. No sense in beating about the bush.

Katara's grip tightened, "Azul did. While I was fighting the other people, he was fighting Azul. She... she got him. He was trying to slip into the Avatar state."

"How did you escape?" This was the foggiest of all of her story. He understood her hesitation however. They had left Ba Sing Se without Zuko. And then the rumors had circulated, and Suki had sent her own reports. The prince was back in the Fire Nation. Re-crowned and all. Something had clearly happened.

"Iroh... His uncle... gave us time to get out." Katara's voice was tight.

"Is this something that needs to wait?" The brother in him won out over the warrior. He needed to take care of her for now.

"If it can. There are some things I can't say yet. Too sensitive." Sensitive was a League word for 'Do not ask'. They had both used this word several times to several different operatives. But never to each other. There had been nothing secret between them.

Having her say it shocked Sokka.

"I promise I'll explain soon." Katara had pulled away from him, realizing her position. There was a rift between the two siblings that she had created. And it was going to be her job to fill it up.

…

Mai was annoying him. Simple as that. Even before Katara, Zuko had dreaded her company. He had realized early on that she was as literal a black hole as he was ever going to meet. The woman could suck the energy out of a _rock_. He could be going about his studies just fine, and then she would pop up and he would be exhausted. And bad things always happened when he was too tired to control himself.

"Why do you keep coming here!" He yelled. Fortunately, it was early in the morning and nobody was in the library yet.

Mai's expression didn't change. Her eyes still remained blank, though a bit more dull than a few moments ago. Her mouth was still set into the same grim line. Zuko wished he knew some code word to make her snap. He wanted to know how to push her over the edge. Make her do something.

"If you don't want me here, say so." Her voice was blank.

"Honestly, I don't know why you keep coming back. We aren't together. My coming back doesn't signify a new chapter for us. Alright? I'm here, and I'm trying to figure this war out. I have other things to do than sit here and-"

"Fine. Just thought you might need some company. Azula said that water tribe girl was down there. That you fought." Mai got up and left, leaving Zuko both more tired and more energized than before.

Angry, Zuko threw down the scroll. He hadn't been finding the information he needed here anyways.

When he returned to his room, the lemur was waiting for him. There were fruit pits scattered on his bed, but the prince didn't care. The paper the lemur held was easy to take.

But it was blank.

…

"You shouldn't cry so much, Toph. I'm alright." Aang rubbed her hair. The girl's crying had woken him up, and it had taken much effort just to move his hand. Now he could move his entire left arm. The rest of his body was numb.

"I know. I know, okay? But I can't help it." Toph was trying to sound tough, like she normally did. The tears gave the Avatar much doubt that it was so.

"Where are Katara and Sokka?" He hadn't seen his siblings, or even heard them, in the two hours he had been awake.

"Out, getting supplies I think. They had something to talk about." Toph said, wiping her eyes. It still fascinated Aang, watching her eyes cry. It sounded awful when put that way, but he had never seen someone blind cry.

"Oh. Guess we have some time. Maybe I'll be able to move." Aang's voice was hopeful. He wanted desperately to stretch. His muscles ached, and they felt like they had been sleeping for a long while. He reached up to scratch an itch on his scalp when he felt it- the undeniable proof that he had not simply been recovering.

His head was full of hair.

…

He tossed it over the fire. He didn't expect much, but the lemur was hard to argue with. The only thing surprising was that the paper didn't burn to a crisp immediately. After a few seconds, the paper began to glow red. Then, a word became visible. One word changed into two. The handwriting was familiar enough, though he had been fooled before.

Dragon Catacombs.

* * *

A/N: Anyone play pokemon here? I've almost beaten the game-er, the story line. I think. Fighting N and creepy guy who's name is too hard to spell. And I'm putting out a fic for NxToukou/Whitelea... they're just too cute. Well, see you all soon!


	49. This Distance

Blood Benders

Chapter 49,

This Distance

It took a few minutes for either of them to pull away. It had been a life time and a half since they had seen one another. And she had been on his mind every second since their separation.

"You're... here." He said, for lack of anything else.

"We don't have time to catch up." Her voice was gentle but urgent, "There's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." He agreed too quickly. But they both knew he really would do anything for her. Hadn't they already proved that?

"Don't say yes until you hear this. It's going to be awful."

He laughed a dry laugh, "That's all it's been for a while."

She stared at him for a moment, her face ranging from a repentant look to one of anger. Eventually her face settled on neutral, and he knew he had said the wrong thing. She was hiding behind her mask and, for now, there was no getting her out of it.

"I need you to go home." He almost laughed. She had to be joking. That was as an impossible task as taming the Sun.

"You're joking."

Her face remained blank, "No."

"There's no way- it's impossi-"

"Just trust me. I wish we had more time. But we don't." She embraced him once more, shared one last kiss then pulled back, "And it's almost time to part ways again."

"What am I supposed to do...?" He despaired.

"Follow my lead. And go home. Think of me no longer as an ally. And prepare yourself. We're going.. just give it everything you've got. Don't listen to anything I say after this. But keep fighting. And I'll contact you."

His mind swirled, as it often did when she spoke for a long while. There was a lot of instruction, but he was ready to help her. As always, he was her willing slave. And he felt he was about to do the worst thing he'd ever done.

…

Zuko shook himself awake. He had dozed off on the beach. He could see Ty Lee walking in the sand, on her hands, and Mai and his sister trailing behind her. They were supposed to be enjoying a vacation. And, he supposed, he was. At least here he wouldn't have to worry about going through scrolls and tapestries and old books. He could enjoy fresh air and sunlight here. And sea water. Though it wasn't entirely the right smell, he still felt close.

The ocean, she had once told him, always made her feel that way about her family.

So he sat and let the sun warm him.

…

Katara put her head against Momo's and rubbed the lemur. She knew he must be tired from his constant journeying, but she also knew he enjoyed helping. She wished she could just use a messenger hawk- they were much faster and she felt less guilty about using them- but those tended to be intercepted. And that just wouldn't do.

"Where do you keep sending him?" Aang asked. He was still bedridden, but he was looking more and more like himself.

"There's sensitive information I need to gather, from a very peculiar source." Katara couldn't look him in the eyes as she said it. That word again- sensitive. How many walls must she build? It would take a lot of undoing to make those walls disappear.

"Sensitive, eh? Well, fine. As long as Momo isn't in danger." The lemur crawled to Aang.

Katara stood and made an exit. It was difficult to be around her family, especially when she was keeping things from them. It frustrated her, and some days she convinced herself there was no need for such secrecy. And, truly, there wasn't. But things were just too.. _sensitive_ right now. The slightest slip could result in a large, world-wide fall.

Katara looked out at the surrounding ocean. Kyoshi was a nice place, but she missed her icecaps. And the Fire Nation. She had called that palace home for a little over a year. It truly was a beautiful place, and if she could live anywhere other than the South Pole, it would've been there.

Those thoughts brought forth an unbidden image of her and Zuko's life together. What it would have been like if she had really gotten hurt, if she hadn't been there to kill him. It would have been glorious. And she knew that, if it came down to it, she would stay with him rather than her family. Sokka would understand. And she would see Aang from time to time. He was the Avatar. He had to stop by once in a while, right?

But she threw the entire thought away. There was no life for her there, not now.

For now, she had to do with the letters of information. She had a world to change. Romance could wait.

"Hey, Katara?"

Katara turned to see Suki. Even with the makeup, Katara could tell. Some of the other girls, though, were hard to tell apart. She hadn't known them as long, or as intently, as she had known Suki.

"Need something?" Katara smiled and patted the ground next to her. Suki sat down quickly.

The warrior stared out, "I think something's wrong."

Katara tried not to think of her brothers. She knew they were safe. If anything so important were to have happened, Suki would not be so calm.

"I was wondering... if you would..."

"Suki, what's going on?" Katara turned her body to get a good look at her sort-of-sister.

The woman looked down to her shirt and pulled up. Katara could see a long, trailing gash. Suki and Katara stared at one another, before Katara drew water from the ocean.

"What happened?" Katara examined the wound while she removed impurities from her water.

"This was a battle before you arrived," Her finger pointed to the scratch, "And I think it's infected."

Katara started healing, most of her mind going to that task, but continued to speak, "You didn't go to the healers?"

"No, I guess I didn't. But...there's something else."

Katara, who had gone deeper into the warrior's body to find any trace of infection, gasped. To an untrained doctor, this would have been missed. It was a small thrum and beat. The pulse was barely discernible from Suki's. Her hands flew to her mouth to hide her expression. She wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Suki..." Katara started, but the warrior hid her face.

"I knew it." The woman said.

Katara, being first and foremost a doctor, rubbed the girl's shoulder. She had dealt with things like this in the past, but never a case so personal. For a while, they just sat together.

"You'll have to sit out, for a while." Katara said.

Suki looked up, "But... you were planning on... before the comet." The comet was only four and a half months away. Aang was pressed to learn fire bending, but of course, he couldn't just yet. They did not have a teacher.

"Yes. But don't worry. Despite how important you are to us personally, you are just one warrior in the fight. We'll be just fine." Katara stroked the girl's hair. It was odd to see her so vunerable.

Suki was silent for a little bit longer, "Katara... I don't know what to do."

"First... I think you should tell my brother. And then, you two can figure it out from there."

Suki sighed.

"I can tell him for you, if you'd like."

With a pat, Suki stood, "Nope. Warriors don't back down."

When she walked away, Katara smiled. Even if now was a bad time, it was a good thing. She was going to be an aunt! Oh, how she wished she had someone to share this with. That would just have to wait.

* * *

A/N: I figured we could all use some happiness. Or something. xD In anycase, HAPPY SPRING BREAK. I don't really like this chapter, though... It's just a blah chapter. But, the next one stuff happens. Probably. Dunno yet.


	50. Just Sokka

Blood Benders

Chapter 50,

Just Sokka

He really didn't care that his sister was keeping things. Nope, not a bit. He was with Suki, and he knew this was their last chance to see one another before the comet. It made him feel so stupid, to be so happy. He usually refused to feel so...lonely. It surprised him when he felt so completed in her presence. Even describing this to himself, Sokka had to hide his face. He was smiling so much it hurt.

Suki came up from behind him and kissed his neck. The very touch made goosebumps rise on his arm.

"Good morning." He said, his hands barely keeping hold of the plates he had prepared. She came around him with her lower lip hidden behind pretty teeth. Sokka kissed her before handing her her breakfast. They sat and ate together, silently as they stared. Their eyes kept meeting, and he could see something else flash behind her lashes. The same look had sent him many a time spiraling into his own, sinful thoughts.

"I'm headed out today. I probably won't be back 'till later." She said when the eating was done. He placed the plates in their sink and went to washing. She dressed while he did so. Sokka was content. And, despite the war, he didn't want time to move. He wanted to live in this one moment, forever. Happiness felt as if it would never abandon him.

"See you, Sokka."

They embraced, said good-bye with raw emotion. Each time they went out, there was never a promise of returning. It was this, he thought, that made them both so happy. The promise of right now, this moment. Hope for the next hello.

"Be safe." He whispered into her hair. She waved from the road, and he felt her absence.

But idle hands were the Fire Lord's playthings. He went to a small area outside of the Kyoshi Warrior dojo, where he had long practiced sword play. Today, though, he was using fans. He had done it once when they were younger, but that was so long ago.

He just wanted to remember what it felt like to be on the same playing field as Suki. She was beyond him in ways he would never grasp. At least here, with the fans, they had something in common. Something measurable. Even if the measure was a great, whopping negative on his end.

After two hours' attempt, he replaced the fans to their proper place. Several of Suki's girls were staring at him, but he hoped they were used to it. Sure, he was gai-jin, but he'd been around here for, oh... nearing eight years?

Eight years... had it been so long? It didn't feel like that long... Let's see... He was fifteen when they met... and Katara was thirteen. And now she was approaching twenty-two. That was eight. How the time had flown.

A laugh interrupted Sokka's musing. He looked up through the window. Aang and Toph were walking and they seemed very absorbed in one another. So much so, the Avatar bumped into someone and nearly knocked everyone over. And Sokka nearly laughed. To think, his little brother had grown so much.

Sokka decided to walk around the village, seeing if there was anything to do or any trouble to get into. At first, he just purchased supplies for drying- meats and fruits and such- for when they left. It had to have been a habit, because he refused to actually _think_ about leaving. When he had everything he needed, he emptied his burden in Suki's home. It was dark before he reached his destination.

The constantly lively town, for some reason, seemed to lull. It got quiet. Sokka went to investigate.

In the center of the town was a large fire. All of the children and young people were seated on one side of the flames, and the elders were off to another side. He could see someone dancing around the center. When he was close enough to see, he could make out ice figures reflecting the fire light.

"And so the man began to curse at the moon." His sister's voice drawled. She was putting on a show for the village. He could see her dancing along with her ice-people.

Sokka leaned on a tree and listened to her story. He'd heard it a thousand times- their mom used to tell it all the time- but it was his sister's voice he was trying to listen to. He was trying to find sadness and hurt. He'd read the mission journal. The pain had to have been real for her. And he knew how she 'dealt' with things. She would bottle them up. Let them seep out in secret.

"Did they fall in love?" A girl asked with her hand raised.

The question made Katara stand straight, with a small smile. Sokka tried to see her eyes.

"I don't know. But I would think so." She answered.

"I think they did." The little girl continued. The child's voice was a whisper, trying to maintain the story-like quality of the air surrounding the fire.

"And just like that, the Earth and the Moon decided to stay together for all eternity."

The claps led Katara to bow. When her body moved, so did the ice-people. Sokka was impressed and surprised with how far she had come. He could still remember a time when she could barely lift water from a lake. And now, now she was commanding the liquid with every muscle in her body.

"That was a nice story." One of the older women was telling Katara. Sokka came closer to his sister.

"Thank you." The water bender said. Katara's posture looked...tired.

When she turned, she noticed Sokka immediately. She embraced him with a gentle, though questioning, smile. He shrugged.

"You've been practicing." He said proudly. But before she could get too embarrassed, he added, "Of course, you couldn't have gotten worse."

She hit his arm, "I don't see _you_ bending."

"This is true. But, that's why we've got you."

She groaned. Then, she remembered something, "Oh! Have you talked to Suki...?"

"Not since this morning. Why?"

When she shook her head no, Sokka wanted to question further. Was something wrong? Was he missing something? Was it her birthday? Crap.

"I've gotta go." He said, hoping she wasn't home already. He raced his thoughts home.

Suki was waiting for him at the kitchen table.

She stared at him, and before he could say anything, she held her hand up. Said she had something to say, and she needed to be completely honest.

Sokka was unprepared.

He sat, too stunned for too long. He couldn't be sure exactly what he wanted to say. His heart felt still, blood cold. Honest to Moon truth, now wasn't the time. But there was something more than the timing. He was going to be a dad! A _dad_.

He had no idea how that was going to work. He could barely keep himself alive. How was he supposed to protect...

He stood and he pulled Suki into a hug.

"Are you...alright?" She asked him.

And he laughed, a few tears escaping him, "_Scared_."

"Me too." She said. They both took a few breaths.

Sokka gulped, "Good thing we've got Katara." He felt Suki nod so he continued, "She knows all about stuff like this."

They were quiet again. That night, Sokka held her more closely than he ever had. He couldn't worry about the future right now. He had to focus on Suki, or he was going to go insane.

Eh, he might go crazy anyways.

* * *

A/N: Alright, short fluff chapter. This was really intesnse, since it was all through one POV. Felt odd. Probably won't be doing that again any time soon.

And OMCosplay. 50 Chapters... I think I can wrap this up in...5-6 chapters? I've decided (if enough people are interested... enough meaning more than one (because I'm excited about the concept and... well, I don't think that many people will be interested..)...) to do a sequel.


	51. The Final Regroup

Blood Benders

Chapter 51,

The Final Regroup

Suki wasn't sure what to expect when Katara sat her down. She could tell the girl was troubled, but she was as serious as she had ever been. Suki had seen Katara in her 'business' mode before, and this was certainly it.

"What is it?" Suki asked, also slipping into her business state of mind. No matter how close they were, they knew how to handle one another. They were both professionals, after all.

"There's a favor I need to ask. And it's perfectly alright if you say no."

Suki's eyebrows shot up. All this for a favor?

"And you _should_." Sokka said from behind them. He was leaning on the wall, glowering at his sister. Suki could feel his discomfort from her spot at the table.

"Probably, but I have to ask anyways." Katara rubbed her chin and looked out the window.

"Are we going to get around to it?" Suki asked, sick of waiting. Everyone in the room knew each other well enough to avoid pleasantries.

Katara kept rubbing her face, but eventually stopped. "I've a friend in the Fire Nation."

"Getting him out should be simple enough." Suki was already thinking of who to send.

"No. No, he's going to have to come on his own. It's... a particular case." Katara looked Suki in the eye, "The prince, I mean. You remember, right? He's... well, It's time for him to meet up."

Suki didn't quite understand. She could remember who the water bender was talking about, but she couldn't figure out where Katara needed her.

"I want to tell him to meet me here."

Ah, there was the problem. She was asking permission to put the island at risk to bring the prince here. As Suki considered, Sokka spoke up.

"The message could be easily intercepted. The Fire Nation could send an army and-" Sokka again started.

"Yes. They could." Katara interrupted, "It's a lot to ask. But here would be safe. I can always find some place else. Here is just convenient." Her voice was calm and nonchalant.

But Suki could see how desperately Katara wanted her to say yes. The girl was trying to hide it, and if Suki hadn't known Katara, she wouldn't have been able to tell. The fact remained that she had a decision to make.

"This isn't a good idea." Sokka said. Suki rolled her eyes, almost tempted to say yes just to annoy him. He was being obnoxious.

"I know." Katara agreed.

"Do you trust him?" Suki asked. She could feel Sokka stand straight in surprise.

"Him yes. And Momo, the deliverer, yes. But, as always, there is a chance of interception." Katara answered honestly. Suki was glad she was being straightforward and not downplaying any danger. It made the decision all that much easier.

"Okay. Send for him."

Katara's smile made Sokka's outburst worth it.

…

He had been home for eight months now. Her voice was fading away, her face slipping into a blur. She was becoming words on a page. Line upon line of instruction and lemur chatter. Zuko knew he was being melodramatic, but he couldn't be bothered. He needed to see her again before he lost the sound completely.

He had tried decoding her last message. It wasn't easy. He'd tried to burn it, drown it in water, look in a mirror, but nothing had worked. He didn't get why it had to be so difficult. No one had intercepted the messages. And he could tell the lemur was itching to get back.

But he didn't know what else to do. The animal hopped around on his desk impatiently. Then, like most other letters, an idea came to him. But the lemur spilled an ink bottle, and that idea went out the window. He snatched up the letter, but the damage was done.

He stared down in despair. He tried to wipe it off, but the ink seemed to sink deeper in. Letters became visible, and then words began to make sense.

_Leave for Kyoshi Island._

There was a date, and it only sent Zuko into a deeper despair. It was a week ago from yesterday. Zuko packed his bags quickly. He had to try.

…

Aang looked to Katara, who refused to look anyone in the eye. He knew she felt like crying. Her eyes were already glassy, but she fought for composure. He hated seeing her like this.

"Let's go. Momo will know what to do when he gets here." Katara hitched her bag over her shoulder. She turned around with a cheerful smile.

"C'mon. We need to get going! We're never going to find that master here."

"But-" Aang started. Katara pushed past him and grabbed Sokka.

"We'll write soon. Take good care of each other." She moved to hug Suki as she said this.

Sokka was staying behind for obvious reasons. It was a tough decision, but Suki needed to stay on her island, and Sokka needed to stay with Suki. There was no sense in driving him crazy. Especially since they were going on a whim anyways.

"You, too..." Sokka said awkwardly. It must've felt odd, Aang figured, to not be going with them. But Sokka had more important things right now.

"Oh! Give this to Momo when he gets back." Katara handed over a large red nut. Aang knew Momo enjoyed anything red and small enough to fit in his hands.

"Yeah." Sokka said, tucking it away in a pocket.

The climb and ride to the Western Air Temple was very quiet. He and Toph conversed, but neither felt comfortable speaking too loudly. Katara seemed to be trying to give them their privacy, but that only served to make things worse. Aang hated that she was trying to distance herself.

There was nothing he could do just yet, though. Not until he had a few moments alone with her.

…

"So... why did we come out this way?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled, "Well, here's quiet. And close to an ancient Fire civilization."

"What are you planning?" Aang was smiling.

Katara jerked her arms, the movement feeling so very wrong. She had seen these moves closely a dozen times, and more so from a distance. It was a Fire form. She felt dirty using it.

"What was that?" Toph asked, sitting with her legs crossed.

"A form for bending fire." Aang blinked, surprised.

The water bender smiled, "Yup. I figured, you've been Fire bending for...thousands of years. Maybe you don't even need a master. Maybe you never did."

"I don't think that's how being the Avatar works." Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "Well, we won't know until we try."

Aang nodded and took a deep breath. They had nothing better to do.

…

He was greeted with an army. Or at least, a small one. They were all dressed in green, and one in blue. The hostility was almost tangible, and Zuko found himself freezing up on the shore. Once he remembered why he was on the island, he kept moving forward.

He raised his hands and kept walking. The islanders seemed to move as one. A few stepped forward to detain him, another group going behind him to seize his airship. When he didn't put up a fight, the women led him to the leaders. The man and woman waiting for him seemed surprised.

"You?" Asked the man. Zuko recognized him and fought a smile. She was here!

"It took me a while to figure out her letter..." Zuko could barely contain himself.

Sokka snorted, "Too long."

Zuko's smiled fell, "What do you mean?"

"She left two weeks ago." The woman next to him said. Zuko couldn't remember her name.

The prince sighed, "Well... Where did she go?"

"Dunno." Sokka said, wiping his nose, "They're supposed to message us any day now."

Zuko didn't believe him. From what Katara had said about her brother, he would've never let her go without knowing where she was. Especially after her time spent in the Fire Nation. But he couldn't be sure if the water warrior was telling the truth.

"Guess you can stay here." The woman said. She motioned behind him, "Bring it around back. Keep it safe."

Zuko almost felt violated. They handled the air ship with care, but it still belonged to him. He tried to shake the feeling off, once again repeating her name. It had become a mantra during the long journey here. And now it was serving to keep him focused.

"We'll take good care of it. When you figure out where she is, you can pick it up. Don't worry about supplies, either." The woman continued.

"Thank you." Zuko smiled. Things weren't so bad.

"We'll see." Sokka said, looking very intimidatingly brother-like.

…

"Keep your army hidden." Zuko said, staring down the horizon.

"That's-"

"Keep them hidden." He jumped out of the house and ran for the shoreline. The first boat, usually sent to negotiate, was waiting for him. The man seemed surprised to see Zuko.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko jerked his hand to the navy behind the man.

"We were told of your capture. We were sent to rescue you."

The prince blinked, suspicion worming its way onto his face, "I wasn't captured. Leave this place."

"We can't, Your Highness. We-"

"Are you refusing to follow orders?" He yelled.

The man flinched, but he began stuttering. After a while, Zuko finally understood what the man was trying to say. And he was horrified.

The Fire Lord Azula had ordered the island conquered.

…

Katara's hand trembled as she read the letter. She was so angry, so afraid. Sokka, Suki and Zuko had all escaped, miraculously. They were following Momo, and would be arriving within a few days. Kyoshi island had been razed in accordance with an order from princess-now-Fire Lord Azula.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

She looked to him with a false smile, "Sokka, Suki and Zuko are all coming." When she said his name, is suddenly occurred to her that he was on the list. It had seemed like the most natural thing in the world for his name to be there.

"_Zuko_..." Her voice smiled as she temporarily forgot the bad news.

Aang smiled, "That's fantastic. Why?"

Her grin faded, "Kyoshi island...was attacked."

"Are they alright?" Toph asked from beside Aang. They hadn't left each others company since arriving in the Western Air Temple. Katara had noticed.

"I don't know. We'll just have to ask." She sat the letter down.

She spent the day preparing two rooms. Katara was grateful for a distraction. She couldn't help feeling this was her fault. And she didn't know how she was going to make it up to Suki, if the girl ever forgave her.

…

The smile on Suki's face hurt. She had been putting on a brave front, but when she saw the two of them reunited, the smile became real. The fire and water bender refused to close their eyes for a few moments. They stared at one another, smiling and trying not to. The two said nothing, until he started laughing.

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other in years." Sokka mumbled.

Suki smiled, "Let them be happy."

The scarred prince looked around, suddenly conscious of the other people. He caught Suki watching and turned away with embarrassment. Suki just grinned.

"We've got a lot to do." Katara said suddenly.

"Can't that wait?" Sokka said, yawning.

Katara sighed, "I wish. But no. Aang's got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. We've got three months 'till the comet."

Everyone realized how short a time this was. Aang sighed and walked around outside for a moment.

"Zuko, I know this is sudden, but we need your help. Can you please teach Aang how to fire bend?" Katara asked. She looked expectantly to the fire bender. Zuko nodded.

"I'd be honored." He said.

Toph spoke up, "Am I the only one with a problem with this?"

Suki looked to the blind girl, "With what?"

Toph pointed to Zuko, "Him. He betrayed Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se. He's the reason Aang almost died." Suki furrowed her brows.

"That was my fault. I asked him to return to the Fire Nation, so he could feed us information." Katara nearly shouted, "I didn't think... Aang wasn't supposed to get hurt. And, besides, it wasn't even him."

The earth bender snorted, "They're all the same. They all came from the same place."

Suki, sensing a large argument about to take place, interceded, "Now isn't the time. We can all argue about it later. For now-"

"This _is_ the time." Toph objected angrily. The earth bender's expression was hostile and almost dangerous. Everyone was tensing up, preparing for a fight.

"If you can't handle him being here, that's fine." Katara said, shrugging. She disappeared into the temple for a moment. When she came back, a bag was over her shoulder. Everyone seemed surprised at the abruptness.

"Katara, you can't just leave." Sokka said, unwilling that their little merry band split once more. He looked to Suki for support, but the warrior had nothing to say. She could see Katara had made her mind up. Everyone was on edge because of numerous reasons, and Suki saw the benefit of taking a little break from one another.

"_Can_. There's no sense in staying around to argue. I don't want to hurt her." Katara said, crossing the space quickly. She was next to Zuko within a moment. The confused fire bender followed her as she began to leave.

And that was when the tension snapped.

A rock went flying, and before anyone could say anything, it was too near Katara. But the water bender barely moved left and avoided the heavy rock. It smashed into a wall, shattering into several pieces. Katara snapped around and raised her hands.

Toph lifted another rock, but it suddenly dropped. Suki looked over to see Katara concentrating.

"I said I didn't want to hurt you. Don't forget who I am, Toph." With a drop of Katara's hands, Toph was forced to kneel. Katara further demonstrated her hold on the earth bender by lifting her off the ground.

"Katara." Aang said from outside. He stepped inside, horrified at what he was seeing.

Katara released her hold, dropping Toph none too gently, and turned from the earth bender. She kept walking, seemingly uncaring.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! This isn't over." Toph yelled.

Katara snorted.

…

"What was that?" Zuko asked when they were far enough away. He kept expecting to see a boulder flying at them.

"Blood bending. The darkest of all techniques." She answered, "Only monsters can use it. Not to mention most can only do so during a full moon." Zuko nodded, though he didn't agree with her. She was no monster.

"She and I had been fighting these past few days, anyways. I don't think we were meant to get along." Katara sighed.

"Fighting? About what?" He couldn't imagine Katara actually fighting.

She laughed, "She thought I was crazy. I was hoping that Aang could just...remember how to fire bend. Because of all of the other Avatars? But, well, it didn't work out."

Zuko blinked, "So... why did we leave?"

Katara looked to the sky, "Aang will come. But probably not until tomorrow or the day after."

And Zuko couldn't help but smile. That meant they had plenty of time to actually talk to one another.

Zuko didn't know how much talking they would actually do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. It sucks. I know. I don't really know how it happened. Just had to get things moving. Sick of being stagnant. Sorry I don't have anything better or anything more. This always happens... I trip up at the finish line. But, the good news is, this ugly chapter is over!


	52. To See for the First Time

Blood Benders

Chapter 52,

To See For The First Time

There were a few slivers of blue slipping in through her black strands of hair. He tried to blink the offending strands away, but they didn't move. Zuko didn't mind. He would have rather stared at her hair than the scenery around him any day. Her hand went under his shirt, somehow making him jump. She'd slept on his chest as they chatted all night, but they hadn't really... In any case, she woke up when his chest jerked.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." He whispered, taking the opportunity to get her hair out of his eyes. Her nails grazed his abdomen as she pushed herself off of him. He nearly groaned at her missing weight.

"Not... not sleepy." She yawned and tried to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

"Well, I am." He said, pulling her back. They had only stopped talking a few hours ago. The sun had been slipping up, and now it was almost in the middle of the sky.

"No, no... It's time to wake up." She tried to pull him, but he won out. He doubted she had been trying too hard. He could barely see the tired look on her face.

"Later. I don't wanna wake up now. So, shhh." He said, closing his eyes. He could feel her sneak up and lean into his neck. It helped him sleep to know she was so close.

…

But their sleep was soon interrupted by a rather peeved monk. Zuko wanted to hide his head, but it was too late. Katara was pulling him to his feet and demanding something of him. He took a few moments to gather she was ready for him to teach. Zuko's head was foggy, but he nodded and took to it.

They started with the basic breathing and squatting. That spent nearly three days, before the monk began to accept the basics. As an air bender, Zuko reasoned, breathing was certainly easy.

"I think you guys should go to the ruins." Katara said, stirring her pot. The steam curled around her arm as if she were controlling it. Zuko couldn't see her fingers moving, though. He decided it wasn't important.

"At least there, you can train in peace. Away from anything that will... burn." Katara continued and cleared her throat. Zuko nodded in agreement. There _was_ an awful lot of foliage around their camp.

"Alright, tomorrow. Are you going to head back to the main camp...?" Aang asked, looking to his sister. Zuko tried to examine the look.

"I suppose I should. Toph and I... We have some things to work out."

Zuko spoke up, "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Master and pupil need some one on one time. We've all done it." Katara smiled.

"We?" The prince rubbed his face, trying to fix his expression. He was almost already missing her.

Aang nodded, "Katara was my water bending master. Toph, my earth bender." The air bender lifted the elements as he named them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Zuko asked. He knew he had depended on Katara to direct him before. Though she knew nothing of fire bending, she helped him with his 'lesson plans' at night. Without her he feared he would miss some vital piece of the training.

"What do you mean? You'll do fine. You just have to pass on the last little bit of bending he needs." Katara shrugged. She seemed rather at ease letting Zuko teach her brother without her.

…

He was watching her pack her things without hurry. He couldn't quite understand why she was so persistent on leaving.

"She's afraid, you know." Aang said beside him, as if he could read minds.

"Afraid? Of what?" Zuko blinked.

The monk smiled, "Fire." The answer seemed so simplistic.

"I don't think so... She watched me...practice..." And Zuko looked back to her, "Why didn't she say anything?"

The bald man laughed, "Because, then she would have to tell you why." They watched in silence.

"Did I grow another head?" She asked, checking her shoulders.

Without thinking, the prince blurted out, "Why are you afraid of fire?"

The woman's eyes flashed to Aang and then back to the prince. She closed her own eyes and painted a smile on, "They killed my mother."

"They?" Zuko asked, confused. Fire was always an 'it'.

She nodded, "Yes. They. The Fire Nation. When I was little."

Zuko felt that his world lurched forward. His people killed her mother. He knew how badly it hurt to simply lose a mother. To have one killed, and some part of his memory or instinct said she _saw_ it, must have been so much worse. He shouldered the responsibility instantly.

"Besides. Fire's dangerous. Fire is good for two types of things: the house keeping bit, and the killing and destroying bit." She sighed, "It's just a personal thing. It hasn't, and won't, get in the way. I would just rather be elsewhere when Aang tries to bend again."

The prince looked to his left, "Again? Was there... some other time?" Zuko was afraid there was some other master he was being compared to.

"I hurt her." Aang's voice was dark, his eyes shadowed by tilting his head.

"Just my hands. And, see, they're fine now. I learned to heal because of that." Katara shrugged. Zuko could see this was an old issue. Not as old, however, as her fear of fire. He tried to steer the conversation back that way.

"You watched me practice I don't understand." He said.

The water bender grinned, "You didn't seem to mind. I thought, that maybe... If it was someone I trusted... I could maybe, you know..." She shrugged.

"Fire isn't just good for those things." Zuko suddenly felt offended.

She laughed and started walking, "Yes. It's _death_ and _evil_. And that's _all_."

Zuko was stunned to silence and letting her go without a word.

…

Aang couldn't even breathe. He tried not to imagine Katara and Toph coming here weeks later, looking for their bodies only to find scraps of their clothes and the dragons using their bones as toothpicks. He simply took a breath, remembering to keep the fire alive. Zuko seemed to be struggling just the same.

"This is going to sound ridiculous." Aang started, "But... I think they want us to dance."

"The one to open the room, right?" Zuko said over his shoulder.

The air bender nodded and kept at it. The two of them moved in tandem. The dance was flawless. They had only done it once, but it was in their blood. Aang knew he had danced this form thousands of times, and Zuko had a connection to this place that any Fire Nation citizen did.

When it was over, Aang didn't know what to expect. Would they be eaten? They were supposed to be judged, of course, but to what end? Neither of them had histories to be proud of. Zuko was the grandson of the man who had ordered all dragons exterminated. Aang was the man who let him.

And then, all of his questions were answered in the form of... he wasn't sure. But he wished his sister were here to see it.

…

Toph could hear her coming, and she expected a fight. But before Toph had a chance to say something defensive, the water bender held up her hand. A hand went behind her in case of a surprise attack.

"You were wrong to attack me. But I understand. And I apologize. I am sorry for bringing him here. I didn't know how you felt. And at the time, I only wished to begin Aang's training." Katara bowed, leaving herself exposed. Toph thought for a while.

"Katara!" Sokka erupted from the sidelines. He quickly ran and picked his sister up, much to her amusement. It had been almost a month since they had split, so the excitement her brother displayed was hard to control. Toph decided to forgive the water bender. She had acted rashly, but she wasn't one to apologize.

"Aang and Zuko are at the ruins. I opted to wait here." She said once her feet were back on the ground.

When Suki came out, Katara squealed.

"What?" Sokka demanded, frightened.

Toph couldn't see much when the girl was moving, but she could hear the whirring of healing water. Suki backed away, and Sokka subconsciously reached for his... lover? Wife? Toph wasn't sure where they stood.

"Suki! Lemme see it! I wanna see! I won't tell." Katara said, advancing. Suki laughed and Sokka did also. Toph, trying to show her support, lifted a bed of rock.

"Isn't it a little early?" Suki laid on the bed anyways. Toph wished she could see the expecting mother's face.

"For some more inexperienced doctors. I've had some practice." Katara sat down for a moment. Toph listened to everyone's pulse. She could even feel the pulse deep inside Suki. That pulse changed for a moment, Toph assumed Katara's water had reached it.

"Well?" Sokka asked, concern coloring his voice, "Is it...?"

"It's awful. Eleven toes and fangs." Katara said. When neither parent laughed, Katara quickly changed tactics, "I'm only joking. It's completely beautiful."

"Is it a girl, or boy?" Suki asked. She sounded nervous.

"I'm not telling, until you're both sure you want to know." After a few confused glances, Katara elaborated, "Some parents don't like knowing."

Sokka snorted, "Tell us anyways."

So she did. Toph found herself smiling, happily joining in on this family moment. She closed her eyes, as if it did anything, and listened. For just a second, the family shared a heartbeat.

…

Things were so different, now. He no longer fidgeted or worried about what would come. He understood, now, how his uncle felt. At peace, and simply alive. They didn't rush back, though part of him still wanted to. He sorely missed Katara, and he had so much to tell her, but he could wait now. They took three days to get back. When they did, Katara seemed so obliviously happy. She greeted him with the warmest and softest hug he could remember. She, too, seemed different. Yet, at the same time, perhaps she had always been that way.

"How was it?" She whispered to him after a moment. His eyes glanced briefly to the monk, but he refused to let himself look away from her for long.

"I'll tell you all about it. But not now. Alright? For now, can we just sit for a while?" She was obviously surprised, but she didn't say anything. She nodded and waited for him to lead the way. He held her hand and walked with her.

They ended up sitting on a cliff that overlooked the lower ruins of the air temple. Zuko didn't speak for many hours, and Katara seemed content with the silence. When the moon rose, Zuko tried to cough the silence out of his throat.

"Is everything... alright?" Her eyes watched the moon. He could almost hear her prayer. He just couldn't understand the words.

"Yes. I just have a lot to say." He answered. He considered where to start. Show her what he had learned? Tell her, and then show her? She turned to him, providing her undivided attention.

"Well, I'm listening." She said sincerely. Her smile seemed tired. Zuko stood and motioned for her to do the same.

"You wouldn't believe what we found there." He put her back flush against his chest. "Do you trust me?"

"More than most." She answered, suddenly apprehensive. Her posture stiffened when the fire jumped out of his hands. He didn't look at her face as he tried his best to reciprocate what he had seen. She hid her face in his shirt and mumbled something he couldn't hear. It took a few moments more of concentration, but eventually, the colors came back to the fire.

He maintained the heat easily. Zuko pulled her away and said, "Just look. _See_."

Katara's hands tightened around his own before she forced herself to stand straight. She bravely turned to face her fear, and was very still. He allowed the fire to slowly trickle away, die and slip into nothing more than a burn ring on the ground. The night became cool once more as he waited for her to say something. But she took too long.

"And... I needed you to know that I did what you asked, in Ba Sing Se. It took me this long, but I did it."

"And?" Her voice was steady, though she didn't look back to him.

He turned his face to the moon, "I really... don't exist. Without you. And... and I don't _want_ to."

"That's what you found out." She sounded disappointed. Perhaps even upset.

"That's it."

Her shoulders slumped, face dropped. "What a shame."

"Why is that a shame?" He was sick of her riddles and half truths and circular talking. He wanted a straight answer. Why she couldn't just be happy, or why she couldn't let them just be together. There was definitely to be something, he supposed, that he was just...missing.

Then, with her signature lie of a smile, and with her eyes closed but crying, she gave him his answer. Five words that once again changed everything. Where things had been peaceful, now there was havoc. There was no sense of calm, only panic. No feeling, only numbness.

"I'm probably going to die."

Suddenly, this perfect day seemed like such a waste.

* * *

A/N: Well, I really like this chapter. Sort of. A lot better than the last. And I want to take the time to thank you all. Hope you have a great week. Enjoy yourselves!


	53. The Silence Before A Storm

Blood Benders

Chapter 53,

Silence Before A Storm

She expected his reaction. She tried to calm him, but he only pushed her away. She could see his hands shaking, but from anger or other emotional upset she wasn't sure. He looked to her and she forced herself not to flinch away. His eyes were hardened and set. It reminded her of the beginning of his exile. When he was trying to hate her.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. His hands cut the air in punctuation.

She sighed, "I've... got to fight Azula."

He shook his head, "And you're just planning on letting her kill you? I thought we were way past this."

She tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. She left quickly, trying to avoid more of a fight. She could see a few flashes of light behind her.

…

Sokka looked up from Suki at the noise outside. He knew it was probably Katara and Zuko, but he still decided to check. He found his sister sitting by the fountain, lazily drawing figures with water.

"Hey." He said sitting next to her. He could tell she was upset.

"I don't think he knew what was going to happen." She looked to him, "I don't think he knows how dangerous his sister is."

Sokka nodded, "Well, I know how dangerous _mine_ is. And I think you're upsetting him needlessly."

The girl laughed quietly, "Better to know now then find out later."

The man looked around at the stillness, "You are very cruel to him. He cares about you. And all you can do is hurt him. You pull him in, and push him away."

Her eyes started to water and her face turned.

"It seems like that's all you want to do. You want to save him? Stop trying to break him." Sokka stood and walked away. Later Suki would tell him he was too harsh, but she didn't know Katara like he did. Katara was stubborn, and wouldn't listen any other way.

…

Zuko slunk back into the camp just before the sun rose. It felt like he had burned out everything he had. Now he was just tired. He just wanted to sleep. Wanted to yell at her for... he didn't know what. That she was being realistic? That it hurt so much? Those weren't exactly her fault.

He tried to find his peace. He had had it before she said anything. He tried to remember where it came from. He imagined a world without war. A world where she wasn't tethered to any past she was ashamed of.

When the morning came, he simply stayed in his room. He had no desire to fight again. It would only hurt more, and he might say something he might regret. And that was something he would not be able to cope with.

When there was a knock, he quietly granted permission. Zuko kept his eyes closed. He was afraid to see her standing there. He did his best to look calm.

"I'm sorry."

He refused to look at her.

"I don't know how to say it. I'm... it makes me _sick_, to be in love with you."

His muscles flinched, but he didn't care. Let her say what she wanted. He was trying to drown out her words.

"I worry _all_ the time. How does this action of mine affect you? What happens to you if I'm gone? And I hate it. My stomach gets sick at the thought of not being with you. Dying never used to scare me. That's why I was so dangerous. I had nothing but my brothers to lose. And now..." She paused for a shaky breath and Zuko wondered if she was crying.

"All I've done is... try to get rid of you. Try to make you leave, so I wouldn't have to worry. And that didn't work. And then I tried to make you angry enough to..." She sat down across from him. When he looked through the slit of his eyes, he saw her bowing.

"I've never cared enough about anyone else. And I don't know how. And I don't want to. At least, not yet. When... when things are straightened, maybe. And even then... I've always got enemies."

He kept his mouth shut, willing himself to stop the word vomit. He was going to tell her that he didn't care, didn't want to wait, wasn't worried about anything but her... but he didn't. His lips went into a tighter and tighter line as he fought.

"That's all. I thought that, if you knew, maybe it would help you. Let go. Or something." She sighed. She raised and left him without another word.

It was only then that he opened his eyes and let himself breathe.

…

Aang sat with Toph and enjoyed her company. He had missed her. She kept her knee bouncing to an unsung rhythm. Perhaps it was simply impatience at sitting so still. One of the corners of his mouth tipped up.

"Something wrong, Toph?" He asked. The wind carried his voice.

"Bored with sitting here. Keep looking over my shoulder expecting a fight." The girl answered. The monk pondered that for many moments.

"Katara isn't looking for a fight." He said. He kept listening to the area around him. These were going to be the last few quiet moments. It was only two more weeks before the end. It would either be his life or the Phoenix King's. So now was as good a time as any to finish things up.

"Not her. _Him_." Aang didn't need to see who she was referring to in order to know. Zuko had been on edge, and so had Katara. He mostly understood what Katara was going through. Pre-mission gitters. And obviously the two of them had gotten into yet another fight.

"We leave in a few days. I'm sure they'll have it sorted."

He heard her giggle, "I'm sure."

They laughed as if it were some great joke. The laugh eventually faded. She leaned on him and they spent the evening talking about pointless things. It was good to waste time with someone important. It led for memories later. And Aang prayed dearly that there would be a later.

…

Azula knew they were coming. It was only a matter of time, of course. And it was safe to assume that they would do so before the comet. Or, perhaps on the day of. But she was finding it difficult to prepare. With Mai and Ty Lee so... indisposed (_read: imprisoned_), she felt exposed. They were her personal guard. Now she was on her own.

And then there was the decision about the guard. If she could have had it her way, she would have recalled all the troops and pinned up the palace. But, unfortunately, her father had other plans for them. She understood the want for a final push, but she- if she was honest, which she never was- was frightened. They were all gunning for her.

The birds had all gone silent. And she knew what that meant. Trouble was on its way.

The Fire Lord sighed and pushed her hair back. Then something miraculous occurred to her. She recalled her so-called brother. In all likelihood, he was with them. It would be all too easy to manipulate the group, using him as a keystone. First she could simply turn Zuzu against them. That would be simple enough. And from there, she reasoned, it would only be a matter of patience and avoidance. The perfect information came rising up from her reserves of memory.

How much had The Painted Lady said about Lu Ten?


	54. Armor

Blood Benders

Chapter 54,

Armor

She wasn't sure why the tears came, but they came. It ruined the ceremonial paint, but she just wiped it off and started over. Once the white was on, her mouth stilled. This paint was a moveable mask, and it helped her put things aside. She had always hated the paint. Even now, she hated it. It was a symbol of wrongdoings and good deeds. But mostly wrongdoings.

The red lines slipped on easily. Next the cloak and the large hat with its veil and hanging pai sho piece. She washed her hands with the ashes of her old assignments, as she had always done. Staining her hands before the stain of blood. She hated her routine. But now, she couldn't feel any of that. It was hidden behind layers and layers of effort and paint.

Sokka came into her room and stood in surprise. He didn't know what to say. Her brother stared and stared, trying to form his objections. She knew he hated her costume as much as she did.

"I have to." She insisted, "If I don't... It helps me shut it off."

He sighed and offered her a small item. She recognized it immediately. Her mother's necklace. She shook her head and turned away from it. That item was the very embodiment of emotion. It would undo her paint, and she couldn't have that. She couldn't worry about feelings. Not for this mission.

"Katara. Please." He tried to press it into her hand, "Think of it as another layer. Think of it as mom's layer."

She tied the necklace on after that. She could always take it off later if it needed to be so. As soon as it was settled, she felt like she was actually breathing. Breathing in fresh air that she hadn't in thirteen years. Since before the League. The emotion spilled to the back of her brain for later.

"Oh. And someone else to see you." Sokka said as he left.

When she looked up, the paint almost failed.

…

Toph turned and jumped. Sokka didn't normally seek her out. Usually their meetings were coincidental and accidental. But this was intentional. His walk carried purpose.

"Toph. You bend metal." He said, "I have some designs for Appa. For some battle armor. And I've got the ores for it."

"Just one problem." Toph said, standing. She brushed the dirt off her clothes, "Getting me to see your designs."

Sokka's hand flew to his hair in realization.

"I can handle it." Came from beside them. Aang landed and walked quickly to Sokka, "He's my bison, anyways. I can do it."

"I'll help. I can at least get the metal ready." Toph said, excited to be doing something. She tapped her toes and saw Zuko staring at the three of them. She was half tempted to call him over and have him help- it certainly wouldn't hurt the armor. Before she could, though, Aang called over to him.

"Can you give us a hand?" The air bender shouted.

She listened to the prince's walk, trying to discern a mood. There was no pinpointing it exactly. She wondered, vaguely, what exactly was going through his mind.

…

It was good, honest work. It helped his muscles relax, if only for a moment. And it was great practice for the Avatar. He was using all of the elements at once. Earth to hold and mold the metal, fire to melt and soften, water and air to cool and harden. Toph and Zuko were there simply for support. But it was a nice work out.

When Sokka came back, he was flanked by a larger man and a hatted figure. The two other people climbed onto Appa slowly.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.

Aang lifted the cooling armor one last time, "We're leaving now. Comet's in two days. We have to go play pai sho first."

Zuko rubbed his face. He never understood the entire world's fascination with that stupid game. His uncle had tried many a time to teach the poor prince, but it had never interested him. Why the Avatar and crew wanted to go play- a few days before the most important day in the world- baffled him. But the cloaked figure answered his mental questions.

"We're meeting the masters. They'll be leading the other armies. So it's best they know what's going on." The voice was Katara's.

"Should I... bring my things?" He questioned. He couldn't think of anything much to bring.

"Your blades. Mask, if you wish." She glanced at him from the brim of her hat, "But nothing of great weight. Appa needs to fly as quickly as possible."

Her eyes were different.

The prince meandered back to his room, trying to remember what mask she was talking about. He grabbed his blades and fastened them to his back. When he looked into the mirror, he remembered. The ugly blue one. From the lunar eclipse. The night the spirits possessed them. Back before all of this. He didn't want the reminder.

He left it at the bottom of his clothes dresser.

…

Iroh sipped his tea and breathed in the steam. Two days. That's all they had. He prayed to all spirits that the Avatar would be able to find them in time. He looked across from him and saw Pakku. To hisleft was the frail King Bumi. The spot to his right was unfilled. That was where the air master belonged. Aang, though not a member, had often filled that seat.

"They are cutting it close." Pakku murmured.

No sooner had he spoke that a ripple went through the camp. Men started chattering at the strange mist. Iroh stepped outside in time to see her enter the camp. The mist intensified, and for a few moments, Iroh couldn't make his own hand out. He went inside and waited.

She emerged from the mist like the legend she was. She was quickly followed by her father and their earth bender. Iroh could not make out the other two people, as they stayed hidden.

The pai sho piece clicked on the table.

"We need to hurry." Her voice panned. The entire room had now had her attention.

"Here's where we'll be." Hakoda tossed a map on the table. Iroh knew before looking, but looked anyways. They were headed to the capital of the Fire Nation, planning on battling both Azula and Ozai. Iroh was not sure they would succeed.

"The Southern Water tribe has soldiers coming in tonight at this area." Katara's father said, pointing to a small circled area. It wasn't too far from the earth kingdom. That was Iroh's destination.

"The North's forces were tied up near Kyoshi Island." Pakku informed them, "But they'll be arriving near dawn tomorrow."

"Did their efforts in Kyoshi succeed?" The earth bender asked.

"The Fire Nation occupation has ended, but the island has been decimated. It will take a very long time to repair." Pakku said with a sigh.

"Regardless. It is good news." Katara sighed, "I apologize for this abruptness. Iroh, one of our party needs a moment with you. Pakku, Hakoda has some suggestions. Bumi, I need to examine you once more before we go."

Iroh nodded and stood, waiting for this party member to step forward. He could hear Bumi objecting to the examination, but he didn't pay too much attention.

He looked to each of the faces, waiting. Cautiously, one stepped forward.

"Uncle." Said his nephew. And it took all of Iroh's strength not to rush forward with a hug.

…

Hakoda looked to his daughter, who seemed so old suddenly. She led without feeling, instructed without mercy. And he blamed that on himself. If he had been stronger, all those years ago, she wouldn't be here now. But they _were_ here, and he tried to do his best. He relayed the information she requested as she requested it be relayed.

He finished at the same time she did with Bumi's medical checkup. She looked to him with a tired smile. Of course, it could have been something else entirely. He couldn't see under her paint. He had barely known what to expect from Kaya before she had retired the makeup. Now it was like looking at her ghost. Part of Hakoda wondered if that was, indeed, looking at the remnant of his wife.

Perhaps this was Katara's way of remembering her mother.

"How are you?" He asked her quietly. She continued to stare ahead, as if she hadn't heard. He was about to reiterate his question, but she answered.

"I'm... afraid. I do not want to battle Azula." Her voice was still dead.

"You won't lose." He let his pride in her stand in as confidence. It sounded very convincing.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispered.

…

Zuko blinked the fog away, trying his hardest not to breathe it in. He understood how important it was that no one know Aang was alive, except of course the core of their group. But he wished there was just some place where the air was...dry.

He apologized when he bumped into someone.

"It's alright. Can't see a thing myself." Zuko recognized the man as Katara's father. Despite their precarious relationship to one another, the two men seemed to get along well.

"Where's Katara?" He asked casually, as if he could care less one way or another.

Hakoda sighed, "Praying. Somewhere in the mist. Probably where the mist is the thickest. That way." The man pointed in a direction. Zuko tried to act as if he wasn't going to head just that way. He had some things to say to her.

"Azul- or, Azula...- is your sister." Hakoda said, trapping Zuko in another conversation.

"Yes. But, we were never..."

"Family is different for us. For her." The older man looked to the younger. For a moment, the prince thought. What difference did it make? But, then, of course. It was his sister. And Katara, if her plans succeeded, would be ending Azula's life.

"She's afraid of me being upset with her." Zuko said, understanding.

"Good man." Hakoda clapped the prince on the shoulder none too gently. After making sure all of his bones were intact, the prince headed to Katara. The mist got thicker, and it felt like he would choke before he made it.

But he found her sanctuary.

"Katara..." He said quietly, not wanting to break her prayer.

"The camp is that way." A tunnel within the mist appeared as she moved an arm.

"I know. I just came from there." He sat next to her. He nearly leaned on her.

"Tomorrow... everything happens then. It seems like such a short time." She gave an exasperated snort of a laugh.

"I don't want you fighting my sister." He decided to cut straight to the point.

"I know. And I'm sorry, however it turns out. But I can't help it." She removed her hat.

Zuko grabbed her hand, "You don't understand. I want you there, wherever there is. With me. But I... if I'm to be the Fire Lord, it's got to be me. In an Agni Kai.

Her eyes cut to him and the mist faded for just a moment. She restored her concentration and blinked.

"Do you understand now?" He asked.

She nodded, "I understand."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, half expecting his lips to be coated in white. But they weren't.

"Are you ready to head back?" He asked, standing.

"I need to finish." She said, and closed her eyes once more.

As he walked away, feeling proud of himself for finding a solution where she wasn't in danger, it hit him. As wonderful as it was that she was going to be safe, that left one...tiny little problem.

Now he had to fight Azula.

He had never won a fight against her in their entire lives.


	55. Battle Plan

Blood Benders

Chapter 55,

Battle Plan

The four of them were sitting in a circle around a small, dying fire. Zuko was tempted to give the poor flames more juice, but that would defeat the purpose of the mist. Everyone was trying to be as cheerful as possible. He took a deep breath, feeling the liquid air soak his lungs.

"An earthquake?" Toph was asking incredulously.

"The Fire Nation capital doesn't experience them naturally. The soldiers there won't know what to do. It'll give Aang, Zuko and I enough time to get where we need to be. How long do you think you can hold it?" Katara, too, was gazing at the fire.

"Myself? Not even thirty seconds. That's a huge area. But if all of your earth benders show up, maybe five minutes."

"That's not a lot of time." Zuko commented.

"It's more than thirty seconds." Aang said from the side.

"So... Anything else we need to be aware of?" The prince wasn't sure he could keep up with everything that was going on already. Air raids, earthquakes, and high tides. Katara and Sokka, the master minds behind all this, were not ignoring any elements here. They were all about balance, he realized.

"You need to understand how she's going to fight you." Katara said.

…

It didn't bother her that the water bender knew how she would fight. Her system had never failed her before, and it wouldn't start now. To begin with, she wouldn't fight nearly as well as she could. She would let the water bender burn herself out, or at least think she had. At that point, it would be all too easy to move on.

…

"That doesn't sound like her at all. She always starts off with...everything. For a quick victory." Zuko had known from years and years of trying to win. Azula almost always had him defeated before the battle even began. He was beginning to feel awful about accepting the responsibility.

"You've never fought her as an enemy. She's brutal." Katara looked to Aang who nodded in verification.

Zuko sighed.

"And, then, she'll move on to the second phase." Katara continued.

…

There was just too much information to pick from. Her mother, her father... her city. And, ah, how fun it would be to bring up Azula's late cousin. The news would be so deliciously heartbreaking. And, if Zuko was there, all the better. Azula could only imagine the look on his face when she said it. She was almost tempted to write things down, in case she wanted a selection. But she didn't.

She felt she was having far too much fun for this battle.

…

"What kind of things do you think she'll say?" This part of Katara's explanation made much sense. Azula was always one to talk a lot.

"I don't know. Half of it will probably be lies. Maybe over half. Whatever she says, don't listen. Just ignore her, as impossible as that will be." Katara looked slightly nervous.

"Azula always lies." Zuko murmured.

"If you don't ignore her, things will become very bad for us."

…

And then she would let it all out, and be done with this threat. With the water bender, and possibly her brother, out of the way, she doubted the others would have the will to continue with the rebellion. And how fantastic it would be to be completely in control once more. To know that the world was hers for the taking.

She hoped that their plans included something to take out her father. That would give her a little leeway. And it would be a lot less work for her later.

…

"Aang, are you all set?" Katara helped the monk up and straightened his robes. The monk grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides.

"Hey. We're fine. It's all going to be alright." As Zuko listened, he almost believed the air bender. His voice sounded so sure that there seemed to be no room for doubt. But Zuko could see the brief glance from Katara's eyes that showed the prince what he was really thinking. It was disheartening.

"Yeah. I know. I was just checking." She said and turned.

Zuko quietly watched them go and leaned down a bit. It felt as if he would sleep for hours, when a cold hand touched him.

"Hey. Whatever happens tomorrow..." She started, but he shook his head.

He tugged her down into his lap, "I love you."

"What?" Her body seemed to still.

Zuko smiled, "I don't think I've ever out and out said it. I should have. A million times over I should have. I love you."

She kissed him and pulled back, "Please don't die tomorrow. Without you...this peace means nothing."

Zuko felt this was her way of saying it back. He could only imagine what his face looked like, smiling so stupidly.

"And not just... not just for me. For the world. Aang can't save this planet alone. If you die... it's why I wasn't going to let you fight Azula." She looked at him.

"What made it alright?" He wondered.

"It's not. I'm having a tough time accepting it. This is my mistake. And I can't believe... I am friendly with the two people who are going to be responsible for saving the world. It's just so odd. We're here, about to assault the largest and most powerful capitol in the world... and here we are. Just sitting and talking."

"There are always other things to do." He grinned.

…

The Moon stared down, saddened. How awful it was going to be. She could already feel the Sun preparing for the attack. The spirit was left with a dilemma. She knew, already, how the day would play out. Who would be standing at the end. And she wished so badly there was something else she could do. Fortunately, the Sun was restricted in ways she could not.

The Sun would could not take one bender's power away without taking away all of them. The Moon, however, could just as easily take the ability to bend as give it. She hated herself for what she did. She had to do it, though. Because Katara needed to understand something about honor, especially in the Fire Nation.

With a sigh, the Moon called Katara's bending, and she hid it away in a special place. The Blue Spirit looked at her with contempt.

But it could not be helped. She had her own battle to attend to.

…

Toph looked around, rousing Aang to consciousness.

"What? What is it? Is it time?" He asked. It was not, in fact, time for their plans to come to life. It was the panicked steps that seemed to shake the entire earth that had awoken her. She explained, and he was rising when their door burst open.

"Something's wrong with Katara!"

Zuko was pale with worry.

Toph could tell that all their plans had just changed.

* * *

A/N: It was brought to my attention that something last chapter wasn't clear. The ashes Katara uses to 'stain' her hands is no more than pages where her assignments are written. Do you all remember way back when she was burning a 'diary page'? I was trying to make that connection, but I suppose I failed. Oh well. Now you know.


	56. Reason for Living

A/N: Omega, I'm going to answer your question about "Princess Sparkles." (Hopefully) Just give me some time. Also... I'll admit. I tried to make you all cry. It probably wasn't the best. I don't do so good with all the emotional stuff. (In case you hadn't noticed.)

* * *

Blood Benders

Chapter 56,

Reason for Living

Her eyes seemed dull. She hadn't spoken much since it happened. She simply told them that nothing had changed, and to go on with the plan. Now they were poised to strike. Zuko could see his sister waiting for them. Azula seemed so calm, as if this were routine and boring. The only thing keeping them was the earthquake.

When the ground beneath them gave out, and gave Azula a start, they jumped into her arena. They waited until the earth stood still before they revealed themselves. Azula seemed all too happy with them showing up. She smiled and clapped, pleased with her game.

"I knew you would come, Zuzu. I didn't think she would come alone." Azula's voice was patronizing, but Zuko couldn't allow himself to become distracted. He sighed and threw his overcoat off.

"She's not here to fight you. I am."

Azula faked trying to hide a smile, "I planned for the two of you to gang up against me."

"You're still here alone. But I'm not here to just fight. I am here as the crowned prince and rightful heir of the Fire Nation. I challenge you, as an illegitimate Fire Lord, to an Agni Kai."

And this genuinely surprised Azula.

"Do you accept?" Zuko knew she would.

She laughed, "If you're prepared to die honorably, I suppose I should let you, though you hardly deserve it."

And Zuko wasted no more time. He went on the offensive, knowing she wouldn't make the first move. This gave him a few seconds as she adjusted to his strategy. The woman moved fast and deadly, like several venomous snakes all at once. For the first segment of their battle, there was no bending involved. Simply and purely physical aggression.

…

Katara watched, mutely horrified. Zuko was bleeding from the lip and she was certain at least three of his ribs were broken and several more were cracked. And she could do nothing but _watch_. Watch as Azula ripped through any defenses Zuko might have had. Watch as Zuko sustained more and more damage, knowing she would be unable to heal him later, hoping nothing punctured his lungs. If he couldn't breathe, he couldn't bend. And that would make two of them.

Her eyes watered, and she let the tears fall. She no longer cared. No one would live to see. Least of all her. It was time, she supposed, to cry. Watching Zuko become battered was the worst way this could have happened. Katara silently cursed the Moon. Cursed Yue. How could she do this? How could she allow this to happen?

Azula's laugh brought her out of her thoughts.

"This is irritating. I hadn't thought about actually fighting just you. I had all these wonderful things to say. But I suppose I have other things to tell you."

Zuko was leaning over, nursing his sides. He was taking quick, shallow breaths and Katara could see he was grateful for the break, and she was very nervous. If he was already so tired...

"Mai was so heartbroken you didn't come back."

Katara watched the prince stiffen momentarily. But he couldn't stand straight long. He had to bend back over and cover his sides. This brought more tears.

"When she and Ty Lee attacked me, I had them imprisoned. Who knows what's happened to them." Azula's voice was blank and factual. Katara knew she wasn't lying. She filed the information away in case there was a later.

"Is that all you've got?" Zuko asked, sounding rather off put by the shortness of her information. Or perhaps triumphant that he could handle the information.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Azula sighed, "There are things I could tell you about the girl behind you that would make you hate her. For instance, did you know it's entirely her fault you were to be Fire Lord?"

Zuko didn't so much as glance back at Katara, "What do you mean?"

"Our dearest cousin? He was murdered. By an assassin we both happen to know."

"You're going to have to do better." Zuko said, probably reminding himself to ask later. Katara was glad he could push them aside. It made her feel a little better about this whole awful situation. At least he had learned _something_.

"Alright, I've got one more." Katara felt herself tense. Something felt off about this one. Something in Azula's body language changed. Katara sensed a lie coming. A big one. She almost shouted to Zuko, but she was almost certain he saw it to.

"She knows where mom is."

Katara had no idea what Azula was talking about.

…

The Phoenix King was doubled over. He didn't understand. He couldn't breathe. And it was as simple as that. He had barely even seen the Avatar before it happened. And the Avatar hadn't seemed all that worried. The Phoenix King had expected a grandiose victory, and instead he himself was proving to be an easy opponent. But there was nothing he could do. The pressure was too much.

He couldn't bend. He felt the comet come, and even then all he managed to do was make the air around him warm.

When the pressure let up, he fell to his knees. He managed to look up in time to see a wooden staff headed straight for his face. He ended up looking at the sky. It was dark, gray from ash from the passing comet. It spelled disaster.

"Your reign is at an end." The bald man said.

The Phoenix King wanted to fight, to dispute the man. His arms didn't respond to anything. His body just let him lay, and things seemed so murky.

"I don't understand." He said, speaking of his body's stillness. And the Avatar seemed to understand.

The young man sat a little more than an arms length away, "I apologize for the deception. But, you see, I have a world to save. I couldn't risk losing. Your staff was all too easy to bribe last night. They've slipped a special remedy into your food. One activated by a lack of oxygen."

Ozai looked to his left to see the monk's face, "You cheated."

"You were going to cheat." The Avatar answered blandly.

A choked laugh escaped him, "Now what?"

"There are almost five hundred people who say you should die. I can hear them all yelling in my head."

Ozai didn't worry about dying. Perhaps it was time. He was so easily beaten, the shame alone...

"And I don't want to." Gray eyes looked to Ozai.

"I had great plans for this battle." The Phoenix King admitted.

The monk smiled, "So did the rest of the world. But, well, things don't always work out like we plan."

"Were you not confident in your own abilities to battle?" Ozai waited, trying to see. Things were going a little dark.

"No. My masters were all excellent, and no one was better prepared for this battle than I. But, something happened last night. We had to alter things." Aang stood and picked up his staff.

"Where are you going?" Ozai's sky was now black. He could only hear, and he did not want to be left alone. The darkness was so frightening.

"Your children are currently engaged in an Agni Kai. I'm the only doctor available. Also," the Avatar did moved his staff, "I'm really sorry. But I can't have you running about."

A strike to the base of his skull completed the darkness.

…

"What are you talking about?" Katara shouted. Then she looked to Zuko, who was staring at her as angrily- if not more so- as he had when she was outed as an assassin, and said, "I thought you said your mother was dead."

"Missing." He spat.

"Oh." Was all she said. He seemed to want her to say more.

"She has always lied to you, Zuzu. And even now she pretends not to know." Azula clicked her tongue. She let her hair down and it only served to agitate Zuko. Katara wondered if his mother had worn her hair as such.

"That's low, Azula. Even for you." Katara sighed, trying to seem as if she didn't care. But the stare Zuko was giving her made her want to cry some more. It was a heartrending look filled with both hate and pain.

"Tell me she's lying." Zuko begged.

Katara tried to sound reassuring, "Azula always lies."

"Not this time." Azula said, sounding so honest. Katara knew better. But Zuko didn't. Zuko had known Azula longer, and though she was a bad memory for him, Katara had wounded him more. She could see the battle warring. And she tried not to weep. She deserved this distrust. A slight shake of her head sent Zuko reeling. He seemed to want to talk more.

But Azula had other plans. Katara heard the crack, saw the light, but never felt the sting. Instead, she found herself catching the man who had just been doubting her. She could smell the burned flesh, see the wound, but she never registered it. All she heard was herself screaming, all she felt was reality snapping.

She charged with a feral and hopeless scream.

…

He dreamed he was in a sunny place. He found only one person. They were breathing heavily and they seemed angry. The Prince didn't blame them. He wasn't too happy about being here, wherever here was, either.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. His voice echoed.

"Crowned prince of the Fire Nation." He answered, though he wasn't sure. He seemed to have some trouble remembering what was going on, exactly.

"And why are you here?"

"Lost." He answered. He couldn't remember why, and that frustrated him.

The man snorted, "Then go home."

The prince sighed. And thought. Home. Home, home, home. Where was that, again?

"I said begone. Can you not see that I am busy?" And truly, he did seem like he had somewhere to be.

"Tell me how to get there." The prince said.

"Only if you tell _me_ something, first." The man continued, "Why are you going back?"

The young man almost answered, but he gave himself a moment. Why go back? It was nice here, and he really couldn't think of anything back to wherever he came from. He could just... stay. It seemed like a lot less trouble.

…

Sokka tried to smile at Suki, but neither one of them was happy. Neither one of them felt they deserved to be benched. Suki, at least, had a reason to stay. But Sokka wasn't sure why _he_ had to stay. Sure, that way Suki wasn't by herself, but the woman was not an invalid. She didn't need a guard. He wanted to be out there, with his sister and father, fighting.

"Something feels wrong." Suki said.

That alarmed Sokka, "Are you alright? Is something-" But he stopped when something moved in his peripheral. He gathered his weapons and prepared for some action.

It was just a man.

Sokka moved between the stranger and Suki, "Who are you?"

The man just turned and walked into the hallways. Sokka raced to catch up. Each door he passed had been thrown open, the contents of the room turned upside down. The young warrior finally found the stranger in Zuko's room, holding something in his hands.

Sokka grabbed the man. Or at least, he tried to. His hand slipped through the shoulders and he withdrew. Sokka looked into the man's eyes. They were hollow, and in them Sokka saw death. But he saw something else, when he looked closely.

Yue, it seemed.

But that didn't make any sense. As soon as he came, the man was gone. Sokka didn't know what to think.

…

The Moon gripped her chest. She could feel the righteous anger that was directed at her. And Katara had every reason to be angry. But the Moon silently begged her for a few more hours. The Blue Spirit was due back any moment.

"Why are you doing this to her?" One of her forms asked. She knew that form to be close to Katara. The Moon was not angry at the form, though, for questioning orders. This, even for her, seemed cruel. To take away a birth ability on such a crucial time. And now, to not return it when things were over... The Moon was having a hard time listening to herself.

"I do not have to answer you." She replied.

"I will go to her, if you will not. After everything, for you to just abandon her..." Yue threatened halfheartedly. They both knew the threat was empty. There was nothing Yue could do to usurp the Moon's authority. But the Moon understood her anxiousness.

"She will either be made anew, or she will break. And she is strong."

And tears sprung to Yue's eyes, "But you took the prince from her."

The Moon looked away to hide her guilt, "I know."

...

Aang gathered Toph and Hakoda before heading to Katara. He doubted the battle was anywhere near a close. But his medical assistance would be appreciated, he was sure. The area around the palace was completely decimated. The earth benders had done their job. It would be easy enough to fix later. No longer was Aang afraid of not surviving. The comet had passed. It was gone, and it wouldn't be back in his lifetime.

They slipped through the door and weaved their way over the debris, listening for the sounds of battle. Aang occasionally asked Toph if she could see anything, to which she always replied that she didn't. Apparently, things were still. And _that_ worried Aang.

And then, when they reached a corridor that attached to a courtyard, they heard it. The broken and enraged screaming. Someone, Aang knew it to be his sister, was crying and screaming and having a break down outside. When he stepped into the opening, he did not immediately see why. All he focused on for the first few seconds was what she was saying.

"You just _had_ to, didn't you! You couldn't let things go-what am I supposed to... What was all of it for, then!" She paused between questions to sob or scream some more. Aang looked down and noticed a body. Zuko, perhaps. The face was hidden, but the scars and wounds were obvious.

"It was supposed to be me! I wanted it to be _me_!" She yelled at the sky, "Is this my punishment? You give him back right now, you pretentious bast-"

"Katara." Aang spoke up. She turned around and froze. She smiled, almost. Tears fell from her eyes, and her lips quivered as if she were fighting her own muscles. Her attempt didn't last long as she threw herself into the monk's arms.

"Aang, Aang you've got to... _help_..." She dragged him to Zuko, and he could see the prince clearly. It looked like he had received a large electrical shock to his chest. There was a sun pattern on the man's exposed torso.

Aang drew water out of her necklace, but he knew that it was too late for anyone to help. The only way the prince was coming back was if he chose to.

Katara sank to her knees and sat back, hand and body shuddering from trying to keep quiet. She knew as well as he did, but she didn't want to believe it. As moments passed, she grew worse. Aang could see what little light that was left in her eyes fading and washing out with her tears.

Aang himself fought tears when she crawled over and laid next to Zuko, silently whispering things to him and stroking his hair. He knew she had given up in that moment. He knew there was nothing he could do for her. If he tried to drag her away, she would easily go. But then she would just...sit. And be a shell for the rest of her life. And that was no life at all.

Instead, Aang closed his eyes and headed for the spirit realm.

…

"So, do you have a reason to go back?" The man asked. The prince realized that this was the Sun. He could see the light and feel the heat radiating off of him. And he knew he was dead. The two pieces seemed to fit together.

The prince looked to the man and answered.

"No, I don't think so."


	57. Bottled Up

Blood Benders

Chapter 57,

Bottled Up

He knew the heart break losing someone you were in love with. He still hurt from losing Kaya. And he knew that the hurt would never fully heal. He could only imagine what Katara was feeling. He and Kaya had had a life. His daughter only had dreams. As he stepped forward, Toph held out a hand.

"Give her time. She knew this was likely. She just needs to let it all out. She'll be alright." The girl said.

But Hakoda knew better. 'Alright' was a word that would never again apply to his daughter. Obviously Toph had never lost someone so important.

Hakoda looked over to see someone else's body. It was clear the person was related to the prince. Hakoda realized this to be the leader of the organization that was responsible for his family's suffering. He wondered who was supposed to lead the blood benders now.

When the sun fell, it started to rain. For a moment, Hakoda expected something to happen. But nothing did. An umbrella of earth appeared over Katara and Aang. Hakoda quietly thanked the earth bender for her kindness.

They sat in a vigil as they waited for something. Hakoda kept himself awake with thoughts of his children. For a brief moment, there was a slight elation. He was going to be a grandfather. There was no description for that. He only wondered if he would be able to fill the role.

…

She was no idiot. She knew it was ridiculous to be wasting precious time. But she couldn't help it. The pain that overcame her the moment Aang showed up was too much. Him showing up forced her to realize what she already knew. Zuko was gone. Never coming back. She had been tempted to kiss him once more- but he was no longer there to kiss. Just his body. An empty, empty shell. The only thing that had made her feel human, gone.

Her heart threatened to stop, and she begged it to. But it stubbornly kept its pace without caring how much each pulse hurt. She only felt the rain for a second, but it was enough. She thought she could hear voices, but she didn't remember.

She didn't want to leave her spot next to him. Not for the rest of forever. But there were things to be done before she could resign herself to death. There were water benders who needed her. A world who needed to be free of the threat those water benders presented.

A world that would need someone to lead them. Katara knew Aang would, eventually, win the Fire Nation over. But... without Zuko, there would be no one to clear the Avatar's name. It would take time. And she wouldn't be around to see it. What a shame.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wiping the sadness from them. Or, at least, the evidence of sadness. She shut her tears in the back of her heart, forcing herself to take deep breaths. The water bender faced her father and Toph.

"I need a pen, and a lot of paper. And... What?" She didn't understand the looks they were giving her. They seemed... and she remembered. When had she forgotten about Zuko?

"Katara..." Hakoda started. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine. I've got to send out the orders. I'm going to look for Azula's room, see if she's got anything." Katara walked past them, only pausing for a moment. Toph touched her hand as she passed, but Katara needed no comfort. Comfort was for those who could be comforted. And she was passed that point.

There was no solace for her now. No peace. Only the mission.

…

Aang stared at what he knew instinctively to be the Moon. He was angry with her, but that's not what he was doing in this place. The Moon seemed surprised, and perhaps a little ashamed, to see him. He tried to seem intimidating.

"Where is he?" Aang demanded.

A man materialized behind her and placed something in her hands. The Moon didn't answer for a few moments, as she stared down at the- Aang vaguely recognized the mask- item in her hand. Her face seemed to be going through a few memories.

"Where is the Sun?" Aang asked again, more forcefully this time.

She offered him the mask, "You have to understand. She couldn't interfere with the battle. They were two halves of the sun and-"

"Where!" Aang yelled. He had snapped the mask out of her hands when he did so.

She flinched away, then tried to look strong. The Blue Spirit behind her stepped forward in a reflexive defense.

"Just take that to him. I _did_... plan for this. Please apologize to her for me." She pointed in one direction.

Aang started walking that way and shot over his shoulder, "Apologize yourself."

He barely made out the Moon saying something. He didn't understand what. He didn't care.

…

Zuko was numb. But it was a good kind of numb. The kind you got when you took too much medicine, and you just couldn't feel. And yet, everything buzzed. His body, he thought, was asleep. But he couldn't be sure. He just sat and enjoyed the moment.

And then, something happened. His eyes jerked open. Because he _remembered_. Not everything, mind you. Just the most important detail of his life. _Katara_. She was waiting, on the other side. He started to cry out for the Sun to stop. He needed to go back. There was something he needed. Something he couldn't die without. He wasn't ready.

But the Sun seemed to ignore him. At least, until there was a crack of light. Then the numbness just ended. Zuko still couldn't move. But he _could_ see.

"Move. He's not finished yet." Someone commanded. After a moment, Zuko remembered the man, too. Aang. Air bender. Avatar. Katara's brother.

"You dare challenge me, boy?" The Sun spat.

The Avatar swiped and made the Sun give ground, "I said move."

Zuko tried to reach for the monk, but he couldn't. His body had now started to heat up. He wondered how deeply he was connected to the Sun. When the Sun didn't say anything more, Aang moved toward him. Zuko noticed the item in the monk's hand.

"My mask?" He asked aloud.

Aang nodded, "Yeah. Put it on. You're supposed to wear it, I think." Aang handed it to him. The prince felt his muscles release at the command. He hurried to obey.

"He's mine, monk." The Sun growled, but his voice was only hostile. Not powerful.

Aang laughed, "Not right now. Right now, he's mine. And he's coming back with me."

At that, Aang grabbed the prince and the misty world around him vanished.

…

She had sent over four hundred hawks out. About half of them were blank. But it didn't matter. The meeting was set. All she had to do now was attend and disband the League. She wondered how many people would jump at the chance to get out.

She massaged her hand. Writing over two hundred messages in just over an hour tended to cramp things up. She sighed. Katara picked up Azula's journals and started reading. There was no mention of League memoirs, but she would find them soon enough.

She didn't look up when someone knocked on the door. She bid them to enter quietly, continuing to read. It was probably Aang, or Toph. Or even her dad. It was only the core group left, here, in the center of the Fire Nation. The fallen nation. They, their small little band of rebels, had defeated the Fire Lords. All three of them. The Phoenix King Ozai, the Fire Lord Azula, and future Fire Lord Zuko. All dead. All of their voices, silenced.

Her visitor cleared their throat. Her back was turned as she reached for another book, "What? I'm fine, okay? I'm just trying to find where she keeps things. Might as well-"

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said. His voice painted a cheeky smile.

She sighed, "Well, what _are_ you worried about, Zu..." Her back straightened. Hands on the desk, nails driving into the wood. Heart running rampant. Eyes remembering what life looked like. Lungs shaking because suddenly air wasn't good enough.

"I can't really... explain what happened." He said quietly.

She turned, and suddenly, gravity was too much. Her knees met the ground. And everything she had bottled up only a couple hours ago came washing out again.

She didn't want to be feeling what she felt, but she would have endured it for the rest of eternity if it meant he would stay. She didn't dare try to reach for him, lest he not be there. If she had simply gone insane and imagined him, there was no more getting up.

This spot on Azula's carpet was it. No more moving. No more trying because _clearly_ her brain and soul and all that stupid useless stuff was out to kill her.

A warm hand pulled her up, and together they cried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. My internet broke. And I had TAKS. For three days. In a row. And school work I'm still avoiding... Anyways, enjoy.


	58. A Promise I Intend to Keep

Blood Benders

Chapter 58,

A Promise I Intend to Keep

"We should get married." He said. It surprised the both of them. The silence had been comfortable and all encompassing. And now it was... awkward. Because she didn't seem to think so. She sighed and looked up at him.

"This again?" She laughed. She stretched and looked out. Then sighed again.

"Yeah, this again. It sounds like a good idea to me. Especially with..." His eyes drifted for a moment, but he forced himself to keep looking at her eyes. She waited for his gaze to waver. It didn't.

"I don't know. It seems kind of pointless, at this point." This was not what he wanted to hear. But he had prepared for it. He would have, perhaps, been disappointed with an easy victory. So he laughed.

"I don't think so. And, if she's alive, Katara will want it. She'll never say anything, of course." This was a major point. It seemed everyone wanted to please her. They all seemed to believe she suffered most. Only because she never talked about it. She endured alone.

"Don't remind me." She said. In that instant, Sokka knew he had won. It was just a matter of making Suki see so, also.

"And, think about it. The little guy will wonder why we aren't married when he's older." Sokka said soundly.

"You forget it's a she." Suki corrected.

Sokka clicked his tongue, "Yeah, I know. I can pretend."

They laughed together, and it got quiet again. The sun seemed different today. Most days it was just...hot and icky. Today it had been oddly yellow and friendly. Sokka thought that had meant success. He liked the sunlight. The polar icecaps hadn't had much of it, and he took what time he could to enjoy it.

"Tell you what. We'll let Katara decide." Suki said. They smiled at one another.

This was a victory as far as Sokka was concerned. Until, of course, he remembered his sister might not even be alive.

…

But she was. More so, she thought, than she had ever been. Once the dust settled, she sent Zuko out to do some consoling of the general public while she worked on her own project. Aang, Toph and Hakoda all went to gather the warriors and implement the recovery efforts. Katara missed them already. There was no time to mingle on such emotions.

She didn't see anyone for several days. She had been pouring through journal after journal, finally gleaming the location of the League's records. Unsurprisingly, it was with Azula. At least, in a place Azula had easy access to. The Dragon Catacombs. But she had been there. Of course, she hadn't been looking for League documents. Just looking for information about Zuko.

"Hey. Dinner?" Zuko knocked on the door frame. He had a trey in his hand. On it were just snacks. Fire flakes and the like.

She smiled, "Ah. Yeah. I found them."

This seemed to interest him, "Where? Hopefully somewhere close?"

"Dragon Catacombs. I guess I'll be needing back in." She sighed and took a handful of flakes. She had no particular aversion to them. They were tasty. As long as you had enough in your mouth, anyways.

"Back?" Zuko repeated. He ate some flakes as well.

"Well, last time I got in by forcing someone to fire bend." Zuko's brows first seemed angry, and then confused. Katara explained, "It takes fire bending. And fire bending is so peculiar. Since it comes from you, all a blood bender has to do is make you move through the forms poorly."

"Why?" He asked. Katara wasn't sure which part he wanted to know about. So she simply stated her reasons for being in the Catacombs.

"I needed to know about you. Where you came from. Family line. That was within the first month I was here." She shrugged. She missed the expression on his face.

"What did you find out?" He wondered.

The girl tossed the journals aside, "You're such a contradiction. Your great-grandfathers... used to be best friends. Then the Avatar died. And Sozan... well. And here you are. Fixing the world."

"The Avatar?" He blinked.

Katara laughed, "That's right. You taught your great-grandfather how to fire bend. How does that feel?"

"Odd to think about. I'd rather not, actually."

"Your lineage." She shrugged, "Uhm, I'm going tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Zuko sighed.

Katara looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't bring this up, before. It didn't seem important."

Zuko rolled his eyes and sat down on her bed. He pulled her into something of a wrestling match. It was something more than a tickle fight, but nothing so violent as an actual wresting match. There was a sensuality to it all that helped the both of them remember what it felt like to _feel_.

It felt...nice.

…

They were all too professional to chitter nervously. But they were all nervous. The area was one not entirely unfamiliar. The last time a mass meeting was called, there was a change in leaders. And that had not been the best change. No one was too excited.

One looked to another, silently questioning. Perhaps now, they prayed, they would be free. Most had nowhere to go. But all were willing to walk away. This was not a life any of them had asked for.

"My codename was the Painted Lady." A voice rang out. A clear, powerful voice. Young, too.

Everyone silenced themselves, for there had been talk. Whispers, of a few young charges. A few new recruits. Those who weren't stained with red. The lucky ones, maybe.

"I was undercover in the Fire Nation palace for nearly one year. And I have overthrown Azul."

And now a small, single wave of noise washed over the crowd. It had indeed been a coup. Some wondered aloud if it had anything to do with the assault on the Fire Nation palace. The new leader raised her hands.

"I have no answers. Not now. Just an offer." And this brought on another silence. Seeing this as an encouraging sign, the woman continued, "This... has gone on long enough. We have all done things we are not proud of. At least, I have. The world is now on its way to peace."

This they knew. The rumors of a fallen and new Fire Nation had reached all corners of the map. It was no secret. It brought hope to those who had none. Those who were here.

"This League, this evil and dark thing, though perhaps once noble... is at an end. If you wish it. The world is in great need of healers. Of doctors and people willing to go and do good."

This was the best news the League members had heard in a while. A chance to leave? To repent? Some were immediately suspicious.

"If you don't trust me, I will lead this organization. We will step into a brighter future. I have no desire to commit more sins. If you have nowhere to go, I will stay here and lead us all. For those who wish to leave, please do so now. I will burn all records. The information will die with me. And history will have forgotten us."

This pleased most. Over three quarters immediately left. Any chance to get out was worth taking. Though they had heard the stories of the last Painted Lady, who escaped, only to be found nine years later. Murdered in front of her children. Could this be the child?

"To those left, if you have no place left to go, but still wish to leave, I have a list of places that were hit the hardest. Please step forward." Half of the remaining stepped up.

She passed out papers, and others left. Some still remained, trying to decide.

"Pardon the observation, but... you are all older than myself." The woman approached them. Indeed, the ones left behind had a few years on her. She was only in her twenties.

"I have... a question. Does anyone know a woman by the name Ursa?" She asked hopefully. Everyone answered negatively. This seemed to disappoint her.

"Too bad. Are you able to give me your decisions?"

Again, the answers were negative.

…

Zuko watched things change around him. The Avatar was quick and deft at restoring order. The rebels had had a plan long before Zuko knew they existed. They were ready for peace. They were prepared for it. At least _someone_ had a plan.

"Hey, have you already sent supplies to the Kyoshi islands?" Toph asked from behind him. Zuko nodded as an answer and kept moving. He had to sign for another support run to the south pole. There was a lot to right in that area.

"And the Earth King has signed the peace treaty I took. As well as the one from both water tribes." Aang informed him. They were all walking together down a hallway, trying to keep the momentum. It felt like there had been too much of that lately. No time to breathe and worry about where she was. What she was doing. That she wasn't here.

Perhaps this was also part of the plan.

"Any word from Katara?" He'd asked this every day for a month. The answer was always the same. Today was no different.

…

Then she came dressed in dark clothes and a black cloak, six similarly dressed people forming a V behind her. None of their faces were visible. Zuko ran down, and only had the sense to check if he was properly dressed. He was stopped at the door, just beyond the threshold where she was, by Aang. The monk held him down until she called out.

"We request an audience with the Fire Lord." Her voice sounded like the embodiment of peace. Zuko fought the instinct to run to her. How he had missed her.

"Be official about this." Aang whispered as he shoved Zuko out.

Once he was in the center of the room, the seven people knelt. Each on one knee, only one face looking up at him. Fierce blue eyes with no hint of recognition. The smile he felt sure would come did not. Instead, he looked down upon her, ready to hear what she had to say.

"Speak." He ordered, hating how noble he sounded. He didn't want to be superior. Not to her.

The four women and two men looked to her. Katara took a calm breath and began explaining herself.

"The seven of us are... warriors, of a sort. The Fire Lord does know our situation. We stand here, before the Fire Lord, awaiting sentencing."

Sentencing, Zuko wondered. What kind of sentencing? And under what authority did he give this sentencing? And then he remembered he was the Fire Lord. But they were Water Tribe. Not Fire Nation. He had no authority on their sentencing. At least, not yet.

"For what crime?" He asked, though he already knew. The number was in the thousands. Katara had already told him of that. She herself was responsible for over two hundred deaths. That number seemed ridiculous, and when he told her that she simply replied she had been practicing since she was ten. Eleven years was a long time to rack up kills, she said.

"The murders of of one thousand eight hundred and fifty six Fire Nation citizens. Four hundred and seventy eight of them government officials. Three hundred and thirty-nine, the families of those. Six hundred and twenty-two were guards to those officials." She paused.

Zuko waited for her to continue. When she didn't he asked, "What about the other..." He did the math quickly, "four hundred?"

"Casualties." Her eyes darted sideways. But she straightened up.

Zuko didn't ask what that meant. He could find out later, if he wanted to. So he started thinking about what to do. How did someone such as himself go about punishing someone like her? He sighed.

"The Avatar and I will confer. Until we decide... please stay in the palace." This, he figured, seemed reasonable.

"An unusual choice." One said, a hint of amusement in their voice.

Zuko blinked, "If you were here to kill me, you would have done so. You've had a year and a half to do it. I don't think a few days will make a difference."

They all relaxed.

"My staff will show you to your rooms." Zuko raised a hand and it was so. The six others walked away, needing only a small shake of Katara's head to go on without her. She waited until they were alone to speak.

"Thank you. For being so gracious. I'm sorry to have sprung this on you like that." She bowed, and Zuko stepped down to be at her level. He lifted her chin and she smiled weakly.

"Gotta be prepared when you're the Fire Lord." He said.

She laughed, "I suppose. So, Your Highness, this is a serious matter. And I do intend to receive a sentence. I, as the leader, expect to bare the brunt of it. The others... I was hoping you would use them as your own elite... healers. Or guards. They're all excellent. And-"

"You haven't gotten it back yet, have you?" He watched her reaction.

The girl seemed resigned, "No. I sometimes feel like I've forgotten something. I'll look and look and... then I'll remember what's gone. It will probably be like that for some time."

"I don't know what you're expecting me to do." The Fire Lord said, bringing them back to their current situation. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, you said you were going to talk to Aang about it. That's probably a good place to start." She held back a sigh.

"I don't think we'll reach a consensus. I don't see either of us actually punishing you." He admitted.

The blue-eyed girl smiled, "If you don't, I'll leave."

The threat was enough for him to take her seriously.

…

"You know him." A woman said to her. They were all sitting in one room, some sense of union bringing them together. Katara didn't claim to understand it.

"He was the assignment I failed. And he was one of the two people necessary to saving the world." Katara was immediately defensive. She had been defending her decision to keep Zuko alive since before she knew she was going to. To herself, her family, to him. These people, no matter how much she was sacrificing for them, had no right to blame her. Her choices led to their liberation.

"I was merely pointing it out." The woman continued.

"He's a good person. He's what this world needs."

One of the men asked, "What's he going to do?"

This Katara thought she knew the answer, "He will not punish you all. He knows what we're here for. He knows everything I've done. I've been honest with him. I think he will probably assign us all to assisting the recovery. It's what we were going to do eventually, anyways."

They all pondered. Sighed. Decided thinking was too troublesome. Went, as one, to get something to eat. When they were finished, Katara gave them a tour. She didn't lead them to the garden where she and Zuko had so long ago spoken. It was a sacred place, if not to her than to Zuko. She sorely missed him, ached to be alone with him, but there were more important things.

"You know... While I was here, I almost forgot who I was." She was saying aloud, "I hadn't been home in years, and here finally felt like the right place. I played the game too well. I got involved."

The game. She had thought of it like that, in the beginning. He was the mouse, and she the cat. All she had to do was catch him in the right trap, and she would be off scotch free. Then things had become complicated. So very, very complicated. And here, at the end of things, she was still not sure what was going on.

"You love him." They said, surprised. She had, of course, explained her last job. She had simply left a few small details out.

"I gave up my home for him. Broke the rules. Risked...everything. Things that were not mine to risk. And look where that got me." In love, forever so close and so far away from the object of her affections.

"Alive. Freer of the oppressed. Conquerer of villains. Savior of the world. Doesn't sound so bad." One of the younger- yet still older than Katara- ones said. She seemed lively to Katara. More energy than necessary. The killer in Katara noted it as a defense mechanism. Perhaps she was the most tired.

"What is it like?" The same asked.

Katara looked to her, "What?"

"Feeling like someone's happy you're alive." And they all seemed interested in the answer. Each leaned in or turned their better ear.

She simply smiled, "You'll find out one day. Maybe not today. Not tomorrow. But sometime. When you stop hurting people and start helping them... your first thank you... it's amazing. At first you don't believe them. And, after a while... you start smiling again." This answer didn't satisfy them. Katara hadn't intended it to.

She let them digest the small bit of information before she continued, "For me, I didn't realize how happy I was until it was time to be me again. It grows on you. One day you look around and... things seem so... normal."

"And you're just going to give it up." The younger of the men said. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking down at her with confused eyes.

"Not exactly. I had my chance. I think everyone needs that same chance. Normal people get that chance. It's the best I'm able to do."

The water benders sat until it was time to sleep. Then they went their separate ways. Katara was glad to be free of them. There was somewhere else she wanted to be. She knew he would be waiting.

…

They watched from afar. They saw her approach him, saw him stand. For a moment, neither of the two moved. None of their group dared say a word, lest the break the scene in front of them. The people they watched moved into one another's arms. The group knew what they were witnessing. That moment, there, by an area they had noticed but not been introduced to, was where their leader's future would be decided. The two adults would hash it out between sweet whispers and quiet kisses. And they wondered how on earth they were supposed to go on. No one to lead, no one to follow. Their own path to make. A difficult and daunting task. Not impossible, they silently decided.

And then it occurred to one of them how selfish they were being. They were letting someone younger, someone with their whole life ahead of them, take the blame. They had all been _fine_ with it. With a few words between them, they knew that they would split equal shares in the punishment. Of course, if it was death- which they doubted- things were much simpler. They would all go to the Moon together.

And then something kind of sad happened. Rain. Lots of it. Water poured over the newly reunited couple, and the group of water benders watched as they laughed. The romance was gone, but it was replaced by something that was easier to watch. They laughed giddily, and then their leader seemed to remember something. Suddenly, the smiles were gone. They all believed she remembered that she couldn't just pull the water off of their clothes.

It seemed such an odd thing for the Moon to do. But they believed her. Her reputation was well known. She was as much a killer, if not more so, than they were. At least she had been. And now, that was all gone. Just a shadow of her former self. Then again...

She was the shining example of someone new.

…

Zuko was unsurprised when he found the others waiting for him in the throne room. They didn't seem to wait for a sentencing, but they had something to say. And he was again unsurprised when they told him what they wanted. Of course, if they had known her at all, they would do something like this. Katara probably had no idea.

Last night she had made him promise that he would give her what he thought was a fair punishment. Not something to sate her, or make it look like he at least tried. She wanted the historians to look back and say, "Yes, this is a normal punishment." Of course, he and Aang had already worked things out. The supposed murders could not be proven. They had all drowned or had heart attacks or choked. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. And Katara didn't know he thought so. That was to his advantage.

In return for that promise, he had made her swear to consider staying with him, when whatever punishment was given. He didn't ask her to marry him- been there, done that- or to move in with him- because where else would she live?- or even to come on as an advisor. He asked her to stay as a friend. Because, really, he had no one else. Aang would be busy fixing the world and restoring the Air Nomads. Iroh would run his tea shop, as he always had, and perhaps help the recovery efforts. He didn't even know where to begin looking for Mai and Ty Lee. As far as Katara had been able to tell, Azula had them registered in twelve different prisons. It would take a while to locate them.

As he filled out his journal- he was nearing the final pages- he couldn't help but feel something pulling him. Like there was something he was forgetting to do. Or someone he was forgetting to meet. He thought for a long while before heading out. He grabbed a few things that didn't make much sense to him, but he allowed for it. He had felt so controlled only once before. And he had another promise to keep.

…

Sokka was stir-crazy when they all _finally_ remembered. Appa was sent with an apology note and Momo. Suki was getting bigger by the hour, and he didn't know what to do about it. He helped her up- not an easy task, mind you- and they set off. When they arrived in the Fire Nation, they were informed of his sister's sentencing. At first, Sokka was angry. Katara's lessons bubbled into his brain, though, saving himself from an embarrassing outbreak. He saw the reasoning behind it. After a few hours spent thinking and arguing with the wall and Suki.

And then he remembered what Suki had proposed. She had, miraculously, forgotten to remind him about it. So he called his sister in.

"So, what do you think about the two of us getting married?" Sokka wasted no time. Some juvenile part of him was constantly waiting for his maybe-fiance to burst open. Every second felt like it might be the one. Fortunately, Katara seemed as ready for this conversation as he was.

"I honestly don't know why you two've waited this long. I was losing faith." Katara looked to Suki's bulging belly.

"Alright, Suki. Time to pay up." Sokka said, not trying to hide his triumphant smile. Finally, after two years or so of asking- not begging, no matter what she said- they were engaged.

"Finally." Suki said. She laid down and closed her eyes, as if it was no big deal at all. Sokka shook his head. Had she reacted any other way, he might have been concerned. That was just Suki. That was going to be his wife. And suddenly, all the news sank in. He was getting _married_. He was going to be a _dad_. His baby sister was probably going to some sort of prison. _He was getting married_!

He cried a little bit. That was what finally broke Suki's outer wall of calm.

…

The ceremony was swift and small. Zuko said a few words, and Aang- though he had taken on the shape of one of his former lives- gave the bride away. He thought he understood why it was significant that Kyoshi gave the woman away. Did the she-warrior not hail from Kyoshi Island? Zuko watched the procession with interest.

He wondered if this was how a Water Tribe wedding went. When he and Aang had a moment to speak, he asked. The monk explained the difference between this particular wedding and regular Water Tribe weddings. The two had come to something of a compromise. The Water Tribe were famous for their gift-giving and celebrations, and the Kyoshi Islanders often held a solemn no-nonsense wedding. Most of the inhabitants of the Kyoshi Islanders were solemn people to begin with. It was no surprise seeing who had founded the island, Aang joked.

Zuko looked to Katara, who was crying again. She had been fighting the tears all night. Sometimes she lost, but she always managed to control herself after a few seconds. When he asked her if she was alright, she answered she was just happy. She had been, she said, waiting for this for a long time. She was happy for her brother, who had lost so much and was now being given another chance. When he asked what she meant, she said to ask another time. Tonight, she told him, was for happiness. New memories, not old. He then asked to see her after the wedding, to which she agreed without much thought. She went back to enjoying the scene.

That's not to say the two of them didn't dance. They danced a grand total of one dance. For some reason or another, they seemed to come together during a slower song. They didn't speak a word. There was nothing to say. Nothing to add to the already joyous occasion.

When Suki was tired, they all dispersed. Katara kept to her agreement and walked with him.

"Something feels different." She said quietly.

Zuko nodded, "A lot does." And it did. Something else was changing. He almost knew what it was. He thought the Moon had plans, maybe. It would explain the masks he had left out here.

"You decided, didn't you?" She sat down by the tree without waiting. This was their spot. They came here to speak, or listen, or be silent. He loved this tree.

"Yes." He answered, "But that can wait until tomorrow."

Her eyes roamed him, looking for answers. Instead, she noticed the masks and weapons he had brought. Her brows furrowed, eyes focused on her mask.

"Why are those here?"

Zuko placed hers in her lap, "You remember the night of the lunar eclipse? While we were dancing, I kind of lost control. And when you explained what had happened... It felt like that again. I didn't really understand. This sounds silly, but... put that on."

She shook her head, "It's not silly. I just don't see why she'd bother." Her eyes glanced up and strapped the mask to her face.

Zuko tied his own on and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look if anything happened, or see her face if nothing did. He could feel her hand wrap around his own.

"Thank you." She said. The voice was not hers.

"Thank you, for keeping your promise."

* * *

A/N: I'm not dead. Sorry. Here's my list of excuses:

-Prom (Headache due to loud music)

-Finals (Still not as bad as prom)

-Graduation (Not mine, though...)

-Was sick (Thought I was going to die...)

-Vacation (Finally, some time to write! But no internet to post.)

Hopefully the length makes up for it? Probably not.. Sorry that this chapter's a bit..messy. I'm wrapping things up (not exactly my specialty). I think we've got one more chapter, and maybe two epilogue chapters. I decided to stick the epilogue on here. In my absence, I had another brain baby that I'm excited about. Not going to tell you anything besides it's another Zutara. When I have more details, you can check it out.


	59. Happy Beginnings

Blood Benders

Chapter 59,

Happy Beginnings

It was back like it had never left. She didn't know what to say. Her arms were around his neck for a long time. She didn't cry, or laugh, she just stayed still. Afraid to wake up from a dream. They stayed that way until her arms and energy gave out. She woke up in her room, alone and excited. She practiced her bending, just to make sure it was there.

Katara danced and danced. It was as it should be. She dressed herself as she waited for the appointed hour to arrive. She knew her underlings were already ready. She went to them and they entered the throne room.

The Fire Lord was waiting for them. She wasn't nervous. Katara was ready. She wanted the sentencing to be over. She just hoped it wouldn't interfere with the birth of her niece. She kind of wanted to be there for that. But if prison was her sentence, prison it was.

"I have no intention of wasting time here." He said, "You all hereby given a life sentence."

The words echoed, and left some part of her hollow. Had she not expected, no, _asked_ for this? And yet... life was so long. It was unexpected.

"You must report once a year to the serving Fire Lord. You will spend your time working and choosing your own location. You will serve all countries, funded by the Fire Nation during your travels. You will not reveal to anyone the nature of your punishment." He waved his hand and items were distributed. Scrolls, containing instructions and requirements. A bag containing a map and coins. Katara looked up and tried to understand.

Was she being sent away? She didn't think he would do that. Of course, she hadn't seriously expected anything to be done about the seven of them. And now, she was paying the price. Everyone nodded and said their thank you's. They parted silently.

She waited, but Zuko didn't. He left without looking back at her. She understood, now, how he felt all those times when she had left him behind. It hurt. In such a different way than she could have imagined. It wasn't like being unloved. It was like not existing. And it _hurt_.

She moved to her room and began packing her things. She was almost finished when Aang burst through her door.

"You need to come help Suki!"

…

Toph saw her running before she heard. Katara was wasting no time in her usual light footsteps. The door was opened with no finesse and the water bender burst through. She was in doctor mode, no time on the pleasantries.

"How long?" She asked. Katara turned and waited for an answer.

"About five minutes." Toph answered. Sokka was clenching his wife's hand and turned away. Toph knew he had no stomach for this kind of thing. He had almost fainted when the water broke. Toph had no such issues. It was just gross to listen to.

"Okay." Toph listened to the whirring of water, and was amazed. Somehow, Katara had gotten it back. Just in time, Toph thought.

"Alright, everything's just fine. Might be some trouble with the cord, but..." some more jerks and movements, "Push. Suki, it's going to hurt. Do it anyways."

Suki screamed and Sokka was the one who tensed. Toph tried to concentrate on Katara, to take direction as needed and block out everything else. Aang came later without the Fire Lord. Toph hadn't expected him to come. He wasn't that close to the family. The air bender did his best to assist his sister.

Everyone was grateful when, hours later, a child's cry replaced Suki's.

Katara was washing the babe gently when she asked if they had had a name picked out.

"We were thinking..." Sokka said, staring down at the 'head full of hair' (as the new father had commented), "About naming her after mom."

Toph couldn't see Katara's face, but she _could_ hear the wistful sadness in her voice, "I think that would be perfect. She's got mom's smile."

The now bundled baby was passed to her father. Sokka held the child close, swaying left and right. Toph sighed in tired relief. A small jerk of his head directed the new father's attention to her. He took a few steps.

"Hey, you want to hold her?" His voice was quiet. Toph shook her head, but Sokka would have none of it. Before Toph could say anything, she was holding the youngest person she'd ever met.

"What color are her eyes?" Toph's voice barely escaped her mouth.

She could almost hear Sokka smile, "Blue."

Blue was water and ice and smooth. She knew the sky was blue, but of course she had never seen it. She _had_ smelled the ocean, and bath water. She could imagine how gentle the baby's eyes were. She smiled and tickled the baby's neck. A little laugh surprised her.

"She sounds adorable." The blind woman said.

Sokka held out his arms. Toph gave the baby up gladly. She was not one for children. She didn't understand the fascination. Of course, it was probably more of a visual thing. She wondered how cute they really were. All she could tell was that they were small and had really rapid heartbeats.

"She's beautiful." Aang said, coming from beside Toph. The Avatar placed a hand on the small of her back. She leaned on him, and wondered. She knew she had a choice to make. A big one- life altering. Maybe.

She had done the job she'd signed on for. The Avatar had mastered enough of earth bending and metal bending. She found herself not wanting to leave. What life did she have to go back to? Pampered and primped every second, treated like an invalid. But what other place could waiting for her here? Toph had no idea where she would fit in and be useful.

"Okay, everyone but Sokka out. We'll have plenty of time to see Kaya tomorrow. Parents need their rest." Katara said. Toph saw her waving her arms towards the door. Toph and Aang walked out together, and Katara went the other way. Toph compared her gait now to her pace earlier. There was no hurry or rush. There was a weariness and reluctance in her feet. Toph said nothing.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Aang said quietly. He led her outside.

She nodded, "Sure."

"I've been trying to say something all week. And I didn't know how. But, here goes." He inhaled, "I want you to stay. With me. Us. I'm not ready for you to leave. I would be honored if you would-"

"Yes." She said, "I'll stay."

His lips met the side of her head. She felt him smile.

"Good." He said. He held her and they spent a few more hours talking about his plans to rebuild the Air Nomads. Toph thought it sounded like a good plan.

…

She didn't pack any more that night. She, instead, finished her gift to her new niece. It was a large blanket- her mother had given her this, and she had simply added to it- as well as the last of her eclipse water. The necklace she made glowed with the power of the water, and she again thanked the Moon for everything in her life. The pain, the suffering... it was mostly behind her now. Now she could spend the rest of forever with smiles. She was looking forward to being an aunt. It was something horribly normal. Something new. The final touches on her project consisted of the story of the Avatar and his involvement in the time prior to Kaya's life. She knew little Kaya would one day come to enjoy it as Katara herself did. Once it was done, she folded it and placed it aside.

The tired aunt closed her eyes and willed herself to rest. She would finish packing in the morning, and be out by tomorrow afternoon. She knew that as soon as Suki was able, they, too would leave. Aang, and probably Toph, would head to the Western Air temple. She would be truly on her own for the first time in her life. No mission, or goal. No target to take out or defend. No history to make up. Just a life to live.

How strange that sounded. She thought she should be excited. Or at least nervous. She was rather tired of it all. All the emotions of the past, oh, two years were weighing heavily on her. All of it was at an end. She didn't have to sit and love and hurt. Just heal others.

She was halfway asleep when someone knocked on her door. She groaned and almost told them to come back later. Katara decided against it, though. Most didn't interrupt the sleep of another unless it was important.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What? Somethin' wrong?" Her words were slurred and slightly unintelligible.

"It's just me." He whispered. He sat next to her legs.

She laid down and threw her arm over her eyes, "This can't wait 'till morning?" She knew she sounded cross. She had managed to find some sort of resentment towards him. For what, she was not sure. Perhaps his absence.

"Probably. But when I came here earlier, I noticed your things were.. packed. I was afraid you were running." He moved to her side and laid parallel to her.

Katara sighed, "There is much to do in other places." This she said carefully. She had no desire to fight with him on her last night in his home.

"Oh."

The water bender waited. He had something to say, and he would get around to it. She had decided to enjoy his company. It would be something to hold onto for a while.

"When are you...leaving?"

"Tomorrow, probably." She could almost see his reaction. She would have thought by now he would be used to her leaving. His fingers began tapping.

"Why so quickly?"

Katara answered simply, "I don't know what else to do. Staying here didn't-doesn't- seem like what I need to do."

"You don't have to rush off." Katara looked over to him. There was barely any light, but she could just make out his face. His skin was bright enough to reflect what little light there was.

"Why wait?" This sounded too harsh, so she added, "Thank you, for doing this the right way. It means so much."

"Don't go." He said, sitting up suddenly. She nearly laughed at his urgency.

"I've got to visit once a year. We'll still see one another, from time to time." She tried to sit up as well. She was tired, but managed.

"Please."

"How many times have we had this conversation? Isn't it old? How many times do we have to go over the same things?" Katara said. She was tired of all of this arguing. She just wanted everything to be clear and open. She understood why everything was so complicated. Neither of them was willing to say anything more than what they already had- it hurt too much.

"As many times as it takes." He said stubbornly.

"Alright. How many times does it take?"

"Stay."

The adults stared at one another. His eyes only moved to retrieve something. Katara didn't break eye contact once. She was completely taken by surprise when he showed her the item. She almost didn't know what to say.

"I asked once before. Then, I had no idea... It was wrong of me, then, to ask. I felt like an idiot. And I feel like an idiot now. I just care less now." He held a small red ribbon with a pale pendant hanging in the middle. She stared at the Water Tribe symbol etched in some glittering red jewel. It wasn't something she expected he just found in a shop somewhere. Zuko smiled at her reaction.

"So what do you say?"He dangled the necklace.

"Let's make a deal." She was awake now. The wheels in her brain were already moving.

His eyes narrowed, "I'm slightly open to suggestion."

She clapped her hands, "Excellent. Alright, here goes. Give me one year-hey, wait, don't reject it yet-in which time I will write as constantly as I can. You will stay here and do great good. You will build churches and schools and hospitals. You will kiss babies and break glass bottles on new ships. Then, at the end of the year, you may announce our engagement to the world. At which time they will rejoice."

"And what will you be doing?" He asked suspiciously.

She waggled her finger, "Nothing important. But I will need a letter of Marque*. The people need a chance to care about you. They need to love you and want to please you. The world needs happiness, and you're going to give it to them."

"So, at the end of your proposed year, you'll come back and stop leaving?"

Katara slipped the necklace out of his grip and tied it on herself. They both admired it for a moment before Zuko saw this as her answer. He sighed.

"Deal?" She asked and held her hand out.

Zuko grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, "Deal."

…

It was the seventh jail she visited that she found them. It hadn't been long since their imprisonment had began, but Mai and Ty Lee had adjusted quickly. It was easy to see that someone had once tried to bother the girls. All the other inmates shied away from the two. Ty Lee was the first to react. The somehow still-pink girl held Katara tightly.

"Hey, it's alright. It's all over now. It's time to go home." Katara rubbed the girl's back and let her cry out her frustrations and fears. When she was settled, Katara told the two of them to gather their things. Mai did so while Ty Lee asked thousands of questions.

When they tried to walk out, Katara was met by a guard. The man was nervous enough, having to guard dangerous prisoners, but the woman he saw in Katara frightened him even moreso. But he had a job to do. All it took was the Fire Lord's seal to release Mai and Ty Lee. Katara gave them a letter and a coin purse filled with Fire Nation currency. She asked them to return to the capitol and deliver the letter to Zuko.

They agreed and parted ways.

…

Heels clicked on the stone floor. The sound echoed and hurt his head. How long had it been since he'd heard a human voice, or any other kind of sound? Months? Years? It felt like he was going insane. The sound of steps pounded through his head, breaking through the misty, cotton-like quality his five-foot by five-foot cell had taken on. He had to grimace to keep himself from screaming. The shoes stopped at his door.

The metal and rock barricade screeched back, and it was the first time he had actually seen outside his cell. The hallway was dark, but illuminated by moonlight. How beautiful the moon was. How badly he wished to see it. Anything else but these four stone walls and the slot in the door.

The woman he barely recognized. He could not have recognized himself, he thought, if given the chance. She stared down at him with no pity or sympathy in her eyes. Instead, she looked tired and disgusted. Ozai no longer remembered how to start speaking. His voice had long since abandoned him, he thought.

"Nearly fifteen years ago you banished a woman named Ursa." She said suddenly, startling the old Fire Lord.

Ursa? His wife? What did she, or anyone, know of Ursa? It was then that his brain placed her. The girl who stayed with his son. The water bender sent to kill his son. And yet she did not. She was the Painted Lady, the fiercest of all rumored killers. And here she was, in the middle of nowhere, asking him about his wife. How strange.

"I need to know where she is." The Painted Lady continued. She waited impatiently for his response. Ozai was content to let her. This was the first company he'd had in a while. Perhaps she knew of things outside his prison.

"Listen, I know how hard it is in solitary. I didn't come here expecting you to just tell me. I have something of an offer for you."

Ozai found his voice, "Oh?"

"An hour, every ninth day, to be outside, in the sun." She said, wasting no time in sugar-coating this offer. And it was tempting. Very, very tempting. But he couldn't just give up his deepest secret for an hour out in the sun. If only he could still bend, then perhaps, but...

"And newsletters that are sent out on those days. So you can keep up with the world you are no longer a part of."

"And what makes you think that will be enough?" He asked, his own voice making him jump.

She laughed, "Too bad then. Enjoy your sentence."

With that she stood, and all promises of sunshine and the written word went with her. The almostness of it brought tears to his eyes. Was a secret really worth so much to him, here? Could he be bought with sunlight and paper?

The answer?

Yes, yes he could.

…

The village was small and obscure, but she found it. With little time to spare. It would take the rest of her year to make it back to the Fire Nation. She hoped Ursa was here, otherwise she'd be made a liar. And she didn't want that. Katara was greeted by small children when she entered the village.

They all seemed to be expecting her. Katara was lead to the head of the village, where she wasted no time. Was Ursa here?, she asked. The villagers took her to a stone statue of a woman with children all about her feet.

The woman was definitely the one she was here for. The woman's son looked so much like her. She demanded to know where the woman was. They pointed again to the statue. She looked back and saw the inscription. "Here Lies" were the first large words. She read through the plaque several times, looking at the date. She remembered the time period clearly. She had killed the woman's daughter only days before.

"That was the day the news of the new Fire Lord reached here." The village leader said sadly, "She started crying and then... we believed someone would eventually come looking for her."

"I was so close." Katara whispered to herself.

The man tried again to speak to her, "How did you know her?"

The water bender started walking, eager to leave this sullen place. The entire village had loved Ursa like the mother she never got to be to her real children. Her mood was considerably darkened as she began planning what she would say to Zuko.

Remembering her manners she finally answered, "By the son who she began to raise."

The man didn't understand.

…

He didn't think she would be there on time. But she was, down to the hour. She looked unhappy and upset. When she saw him, though, she smiled. He could see the engagement necklace still in its place. He met her half way and embraced her tightly. The other people in his throne room- there were several high ranking officials and their families- watched with unmuzzled curiosity.

"Welcome home." He told her.

She held him close, "It was a very long year."

"Yes it was." He agreed.

When they decided they had hugged long enough, he turned to their audience and announced who she was. This, he nearly screamed, was his fiance. She had been traveling, and was finally back. The whole room echoed with claps and yells. He was surprised that people cared so much about his life. Then again, that had been her plan all along.

"When there is time..." She tried to say, but he cut her off and told her later.

Tonight, he said, was for celebration.

…

She had no reason to be nervous. She knew it was a simple thing, decided long ago. She was still unprepared. She thought she would be indifferent about it, as her sister-in-law had been. She didn't think it would matter so much that everything was perfect. She tried to tell herself it was because of the public attendance of their wedding, but she knew that to be the big fat lie that it was. She wanted it to be perfect for him, because he deserved a perfect wedding.

"Were you this nervous?" Katara asked breathlessly. She hadn't been able to catch her breath since she realized today was the day. That was about five minutes ago. She was supposed to walk in another five.

"A little more, I think. I was afraid I was going to explode before the night was over." Suki laughed. Toph stood by the door, making sure no one came in. Sokka, Toph informed them, was just outside, waiting to see his sister.

"Okay. You're all set." Suki said, stepping back from Katara. Suki had been trying to fix Katara's hair. Apparently, she was supposed to have done something with it. Luckily, Suki had said, she had come prepared.

Sokka stepped through the door and Katara could see his eyes water. He smiled and waited with open arms. She hugged him, fighting the dress she wore.

"Mom would be so proud." He whispered.

The young about-to-be-bride smiled and laughed, "I hope so."

"_I'm_ proud." Her brother said.

"It's time to go." Toph said from the open door. Sokka gave her one last hug and everyone filed out of the room. The man took her arm and led her to the outside, where everyone waited. The music was loud, but the space was large and she barely heard it over her own heartbeat.

Brother and sister walked together down the rather long isle. Hakoda was waiting for them, along with Zuko. The younger man was on his knees, listening to the older man instruct him on how he was to treat his daughter. She almost laughed at this. Though this was mainly a Fire Nation styled wedding- with the aisle, white dress and reception- the actual vows would be done in the ways of the Water Tribe. If Hakoda approved of the joining, he would mark both man and wife with the sacred marks of Water Tribe warriors. The Trusted and Wise marks would be inscribed on their foreheads, if the match was to her father's liking.

Sokka released his little sister and the young woman joined her almost-husband on the cushion. As her father continued the marriage ceremony, the two shared a few glances. Zuko secured her hand as he waited.

The bells sounded when they shared their first husband-wife kiss. The crowds cheered, but Katara didn't really hear them. She and Zuko laughed, then laughed some more. Their friends and family joined them in laughing, and when all was said and done, they were still laughing.

After hours of celebrating, they were finally in their own quiet place. They stared at one another, not sure what to do now. Their sides hurt from laughing, so that was out of the question.

"You said you had something to show me." He said after a while.

Katara nodded, "I told you I found where your mom was."

"I really don't care to see it." He sounded like he had something else planned.

The water bender shook her head, "Alright. We've got the rest of our lives for you to go."

The Fire Lord smiled and kissed her, "Now it's just a question of where to start."

FIN

SORTA

* * *

A/N:

Okay, * is for "Marque." I have no idea if that's even the right spelling, or if it should be capitalized. But there it is. If you don't know what a letter of marque is- google it. I've got something more important to say:

THANK YOU, for:

Being patient with my mistakes.

Giving me the support that made this possible.

Coming on this 59 (and then some) chapter adventure.

Finishing it!

We did it you guys. Now, onward to the epilogues.


	60. Epilogue,1 : Life After Victory

Blood Benders

Epilogue

Chapter 1,

Life After Victory

There was a tiny life under his hand. He couldn't feel it, but he knew it was there. He woke up to this fact every morning. They were both afraid and excited. Neither one of them had really had parents, and they weren't exactly sure how good they were going to be. They both agreed that, no matter what, this child would never be without family. The entire nation would know of their creation, and adore it. The nation, of course, would do this without any extra work from the soon-to-be parents. They had already received several gifts and well wishes. Anything they received was immediately sent out to the recovery.

Though two years in the making, the recovery effort still had plenty to do. The Western Air Temple was now restored and training its first batch of monks. Zuko wasn't sure how Aang had done it, but he had. And now there were, once again, four nations. Trade was prospering, cities were flourishing, life was improving. Things were great. He was going to be a dad.

This life was so much better than anything he had ever imagined. Both for him and for his country. And for the world. It seemed so surreal.

He knew that it was because of his wife. Though the Avatar, and himself, were the leaders in this new world, she was the reason it all happened. She had befriended the Avatar and the Fire Lord. She chose to spare Zuko, instead of killing him and making her own life easier. She probably realized it, but didn't think too much of it. If she said something to either men, it would most certainly be done. They were both wrapped around her little finger, and therefore the _world_ was around her finger. She seemed so calm about it.

She woke up and stretched. They said good morning, and started moving. He had so many things to do today, and not a lot of time to do it. Though in theory thirteen hours seemed like a long time, but for all the things he had to do, he often wanted to take somewhere around sixteen. Katara, however, was very stubborn. Unless things were absolutely critical, she would demand he sleep. She took good care of him.

He sorted out more schools- Zuko was surprised to see how low the standard for schooling was outside of the palace- and set aside a budget for a university. He decided he would develop said university for benders. They needed a large place to train, so as not to lose the cultures again. He had plans to name it after his child. It would be a place dedicated to peace and learning. There would be libraries and art rooms and plenty of places to meditate. He wanted it to be a symbol of how far the world had come.

His uncle's health also came to his attention, once he finished all today's paperwork. There was no getting around it, Katara had told him in private. Healing could only prolong the inevitable end. Zuko had spoken to his uncle about it and the elder man had simply decided to stop Katara's healing treatments. There was no sense, he said, in waiting around. Zuko had told no one how much that had hurt. He hated that his uncle was so close to leaving him. He still greatly needed guidance.

Katara said losing your mentors-masters was the word she had used- was always hard. She said she had lost Bumi and Pakku and her gran. She said people she learned from were all beginning to die. He knew what she was trying to tell him, but it didn't make it any easier. He wondered how long his father would have lasted, had things been peaceful for him. There was no love lost for his father, but it was still odd being here without him.

He remembered to pray once more that he would be a better example for his child than his father. He smiled and remembered that the child's mother would be praying something similar right about now.

…

In fact, she wasn't. She was instead sending more troops to quell _another_ uprising. As peaceful as things should have been, they weren't. Border cities fought over their actual heritage, and there was no one to attest to the histories of each individual cities. Even the Fire Nation records weren't so specific. So it was a matter of who _wanted_ to be Fire Nation, rather than who actually was. The Fire Lady wrote up a decree stating a thirty day grace period. Those who requested to be Earth Kingdom would be, per the agreement of the Earth King, allowed to leave the Fire Nation. She attached a list of cities that were eligible. She set it aside for Zuko's signature. Hers was good enough, but she never did anything without his knowledge. It was his country after all.

She scribbled another note to herself, hid it away in her desk. Locked it with a water key. When she found it, later, she would write another note to Ozai. She had kept her end of the agreement. She wrote the news he received. It wasn't censuring. Ozai knew more than most people did. It didn't matter what he knew. There was no escape for him. There was no one to tell.

"Hey, you're still working?" Zuko had come to her today. This happened on rare occasion. She, too, was busy trying to figure this all out. At least he had had training prior to this.

"Sign this for me." She held up the papers without looking at him. She tidied up as he studied her work. She heard his pen scraping against the paper.

"That's a really fantastic idea." Zuko said, handing it back to her. When she stood, he offered an arm. She took it and walked with him. She knew he had become slightly more cautious in the past four months, but it was alright. It was a good sign.

"Hope so." She said, "When did we schedule that gala for?"

Zuko threw his head back, "Ah... pft, next month. The... seventeenth?"

She had thought so. It seemed so short a time. She hated galas. Hated. With a capital H-A-T-E. They were trouble. Had to plan the menu- which she learned she and only she would be responsible for- and the music- which she must also have a hand in- and the guests. She decided to delegate the guest list to her loving husband, who only grumbled a little bit.

But, she was excited all the same. Dignitaries from all over the globe would be here. That meant her family would be here. Unsurprisingly, their countries had elected her family to the positions they now found themselves in. It made everything easier. And more difficult. Because, despite the peace and friendly feel-good-ness of the age, there were political secrets kept by _every_one. And, unfortunately for Katara and her family, she was the best at uncovering secrets.

The Air nomads were hiding their military, though not on purpose. Aang had only just found out, and Katara was waiting to see how he would handle the militarization of his people. She guessed that he would first tell the court, then disband the military. Toph had taken liberties. But it wasn't important. The Nomads were no threat to anyone, up in their mountains. Part of her reminded herself that once people had thought so about the Fire Nation. She expected no similar treachery. Not from Aang.

The Kyoshi Warriors were...uninvited, to their annual dance near Zuko's birthday. Katara, though she loved Suki, wanted to keep her secrets. She could pow wow with what information she wanted. She wanted to regulate things in that regard. The party would not be the time for that. She couldn't wait to see her niece! Little Kaya, she had been told, was walking now, and trying to talk. Two years old... and this thought brought her back to her own body.

How unready she was. Every little insecurity about being a mother bubbled up again. Her body was one trained for taking life. Not giving it. She feared the little thing inside her would find that out before Katara had a chance to explain. So she simply did her best at taking care of it. She was a first time mother, but not a first time helper. She knew how to take care of babies.

"Are you alright? You look.. mad." Zuko broke her thought processes. She couldn't even remember what she was thinking about.

"I'm fine. A little overwhelmed, I think." This was the wrong thing to say. She saw the panic- did he have to be so overdramatic?- in his eyes and posture. She just sighed and added, "_Tired_. Just tired. I'm really alright. Would you settle down, please?"

Zuko held his hands up in surrender. The man smiled and kissed her. She giggled and he laughed. He kissed the tip of her nose and they laid down to sleep. It was another long day coming to a short end. At least, she thought, she ended today with him. It was a good end to any day.

…

YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY OF

URSA OF THE FIRE NATION

CHILD OF YOUR FIRE LORD AND LADY,

ZUKO AND KATARA.

ALL GIFTS ARE TO BE GIVEN TO THE

URSA ACADEMY FOR THE BENDING ARTS

YOUR ATTENDANCE IS DESIRED


	61. Epilogue 2: Time After That

Blood Benders

Epilogue

Chapter 2,

Time After That

The amount of people here made her want to cry. They were all here to see her baby. Zuko seemed equally moved. The gifts were loaded onto wagon after wagon. Ursa, who knew none of these people nor cared that they were here. The little girl was crawling- much to the amusement of her cousins. Kaya and Yue- Katara realized they had no original names for any of their family's kids- were watching her roam about her royal play area as if there were no other joy in the world. This, too, made Katara want to cry.

"Sea prune?" A bag was placed in front of her face. She looked up and smiled at her brother. He had aged in the past year. He had stopped being the young man wishing for a few more moments with his loved one and become a stronger man who could handle not seeing his sister for so long. He was beginning to look like Hakoda, though infinitely more... using the word _attractive_ for the purpose of describing your brother- in comparison to your father- was odd, but she could think of no better word. She contributed the good looks to their mother.

"You know, I think I might love you." She ate more than a few. It was not lady-like. No one was watching, she thought. And if they were, so be it. The Fire Lady ate food. Alert the public.

"Ah, good. I was beginning to feel used." He said, taking a few himself. Little Kaya chose now to attack her father for another hug. She stole prunes and squealed, but forgot all about them when she saw Ursa again.

"Boy this time?" Katara asked, looking at Suki. The signs were barely there, but the parents knew what was happening. And Katara wasn't an idiot.

"Hopefully." Sokka said smiling. Katara knew he was anxious to have a son. No matter that his daughters were the center of his world, a son would secure his family name. She wished she could help him in his plight, but it was not her place. She belonged to another family now. She had her own family now.

"Well, good luck. Sokka, you're all staying for the play, right?" Her voice was quiet.

The man nodded, "Yes, of course. A play about us? How could I pass it up?"

She laughed at him. Maybe he was still the little kid she used to know. Katara wondered, though, how their group would handle watching it. They were adults, and they had been so during their time of suffering. She knew that she would probably cry. As much as old wounds were healed, greatly replaced by joy, there was still a memory of pain.

She only hoped the Ember Island Players did their stories justice.

…

Zuko knew how serious the production company was about anything they did. He wasn't disappointed with their portrayal of his life. He went through each memory, and he was surprised at how closely the acting came to the actual events. He supposed he shouldn't have been astounded as he was. Katara had, after asking him, granted them permission to interview the royals and their friends. The information they gathered was serving them well.

Katara cried a few times, and she tried to hide it. But Zuko smiled, knowing how she felt. It was hard to watch everything they'd gone through once more. The pain was still there, if he looked. But watching someone else bear his pain- and it seemed so real- was easier. It was an odd thing, to be sure, but entertaining nonetheless. There was plenty of things he had missed the first time around.

After the play was over, the g'aang headed to the back room. They had been invited to meet their actor counterparts. That was strange, too.

The actors were all chatting and congratulating each other on another job well done. It was the actress who played Katara who spotted them first. The respective groups silenced themselves and stared into something of a mirror.

"It's them." The Sokka-actor said.

"They look just like us." The real Sokka said.

"Do they?" The real Toph asked, a laugh in her voice.

"Yes." Aang answered her.

A laughter erupted from everyone at once. They began mingling and conversing with each other, each person finding their actor and giving them praise and criticisms. When all was said and done, Zuko invited the entire group of actors back to the palace. It was too interesting not to have it painted, he said.

…

Katara looked up at the painting, in awe of how much she looked like the woman there. The stories were there, of course. She had heard all about her great-grandmother and how she and the Avatar saved the world. But this painting was living proof they were related. Katara hoped she would look as pretty when she was older.

"Nanna, was she brave?" the little girl asked.

Her grandmother replied, "The bravest."

"Was she strong?"

The older woman smiled, "The strongest."

"Nanna, did she know me?" The little girl kept watching the painting.

"For a few days. But my father- your great-grandfather- grew very sick, and died suddenly. She went with him the following day. They always belonged together."

"Did she love me?"

"Yes, little one. She loved you very much. She gave something to me when I was old enough, which I gave to your mother. One day, you will wear her grandmother's necklace."

The little girl's eyes filled with wonder, "It's an old necklace."

"Yes it is."

…

The history texts captured their victories, their losses. Their accomplishments. But not the romance of Katara and Zuko. Within a few generations, the story was lost. The group moved on, and it was the Avatar who remembered the longest. Aang was somewhere in the spirit realm, with the story. He was willing to share all he could with-well, with himself. When the time came for another war- lead this time by the legacy of Toph Bei Fong- Aang was surprised. Though he had allowed Toph to create the armies, he never expected it would lead to war.

Many of his former selves laughed, neither had they.

The Ursa Academy stood for hundreds of years, until it was destroyed by a great and terrible bending war, wiping the last remnants of Lord and Lady Zuko and Katara from the planet. Though time forgot them and all they stood for, there was a time after their deaths when all sung their praises.

To the people they saved and the world they created, there was no forgetting them. Any of those who lived during the Fire Nation 100 Years War knew who they owed their freedom to.

Written on the statues erected were words that the whole nation clung to.

The most beautiful sea:  
hasn't been crossed yet.  
The most beautiful child:  
hasn't grown up yet.  
Our most beautiful days:  
we haven't seen yet.  
And the most beautiful words I wanted to tell you  
I haven't said yet..

* * *

A/N: The poem above is "September 24th 1945" by Nâzım Hikmet Ran. I didn't write that.

You guys, this is it. The end. We're done, you and I. But, I did promise something else. Another story. By the time you finish this, it'll be out.

I'll either see you there or I won't.

Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. The love and support for this story was more than I could have ever dreamed. Thank you guys for sticking with me this long. I love you!

Also, check out DA for (I think thier name is) Scribbles. They drew a picture for me! For this story, and it's humbling that it is so. It's the first thing anyone's done for something I wrote.


End file.
